Justice of Two Worlds
by Game2002
Summary: While performing a class assignment, eight of Class 1-A's students unintentionally find themselves in a different world, one with superheroes much like theirs, but at the same time different. On hold.
1. Assignment Gone Wrong

Being inspired by Western comics, it makes a lot of sense to cross My Hero Academia with anything related to DC and Marvel. There are a lot of Spider-Man crossovers in this site, but being a fan of DC, it saddens me to see there aren't more crossovers with that franchise... There are a few, but I didn't enjoy them, and they're not the kind of crossovers I was hoping to see.

There was supposed to be a good one, a Young Justice crossover. It had a great premise and the makings of a great, traditional crossover, but alas, that story hasn't been updated for months, and the author doesn't respond to messages sent to him... It's safe to say that story is abandoned.

This has been in my head since as early as January, so I'm excited that get this story out at long last!

This will be a pretty ambitious story, and I am hoping that there will be a healthy amount of reviews. Please shower me with your thoughts on this story as much as possible. It will please me greatly to know that the story I've been planning on for so long getting lots of attention!

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Game2002 Production_

 **Opening Theme  
The Day  
(My Hero Academia Season 1)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DC UNIVERSE_

 _X_

 _MY HERO ACADEMIA_

 _._

 ** _JUSTICE OF TWO WORLDS_**

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Theme Ends**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Assignment Gone Wrong**

* * *

U.A. High School...

The number one school for in-training in Japan...

Why on earth is there the need for a school for heroes? Is it a place where one trains to become policemen, firefighters, soldiers, and the such?

You see, several years ago, a baby in China was born with a body that glowed with bright golden light, and since that day, there has been several reports of people being born with powers. Scientists were baffled at this sudden phenomenon, and nobody could explain why this was happening.

More and more people were born with powers, and it became clear that these powered people were going to become the future of the world.

Officially dubbed Quirk, the government has decided to make use of people with these special abilities by letting them become costumed superheroes, something originally believed to only be possible in medias.

People with Quirks are trained to use their powers correctly in special academies, and if they passed, they were awarded with licenses that allowed them to fight crime for living, to provide for themselves and the benefit of the public.

Because one could easily become famous by becoming heroes, a large amount of enthusiastic people pour into academies all the time to become heroes. Some truly believed that they should use their powers for good and fight for world peace, but some are simply into it for fame and a quick cash grab. But as long as they're doing good, it's not all bad, right?

With the emergence of Quirks, it seems that the world has shown everyone everything it has to offer. Little do they know, the world was going to throw at them something even more unimaginable... soon...

* * *

Midnight 12 o'clock...

Good boys and girls should be in bed at a time like this, especially when they have school the next day.

This wasn't the case for Class 1A at the moment, however. The homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, had brought his students to a shopping district that had closed down for the night. Other than the aforementioned class, the place was empty. If it weren't for the streetlights brightening the place, it could've been passed off as a ghost town.

Aizawa, with his ever so tired-looking and depressed face, looked at his students, all twenty of them, prepare themselves for the assignment he was about to give them for the night. After seeing that they were ready to start, he cleared his throat before saying to them, "As I said yesterday, this assignment will be a special one, something the school has never done before, but the principle has given a go ahead for this. After all, heroes have to be ready for any task, so it makes sense for you to do night patrol."

"Night patrol... Villains are usually most active during the night, when everyone is asleep!" Izuku mentally told himself. "Therefore, there needs to be heroes who specialize in carrying out duties in the middle of the night and keep everyone's sleep safe."

"We have obtained permission from the officials of this area to allow us to use a training ground," Aizawa told everyone. "You lot will be divided into groups of two and sent to patrol the place, looking for mock villains. Staff members of our school have agreed to help with this assignment by pretending to be villains. They will be wandering around this district, pretending to break into stores to rob things. Your assignment is to look for them and capture them. They will also be grading you, and you will be graded on how good you are at not letting them know your presence and how well you battle them."

"Indeed, stealth is important," thought Izuku. "Villains that come out at night do not want people to know about their presences, so they try to be as sneaky as possible. In order to successfully catch them, heroes have to be sneaky as well. A heroes goal is to capture villains, so letting them escape shouldn't be allowed."

"I'll be assigning you into groups of four, and then four groups will move out at a time," continued Aizawa.

Tenya Iida immediately shot his arm into the air for permission to ask a question, and when told to do so, he asked, "There are twenty of us, so that makes a total of ten groups. In that case, shouldn't you send out five groups at a time in order for it to be equal? If you send out four at a time, there will only be two groups left, so..."

"Just do as I say, okay...?" interrupted Aizawa, sounding a bit annoyed.

"If that is how you want, then I will respect you, teacher!" said Tenya loudly as he always did, but in a way that showed respect.

The teacher came up with four groups of two in no time. Izuku and Tenya were in one group, Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki together, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui in one group, and Momo Yaoyorozu and Eijiro Kirishima in one. Aizawa sent the four of them out into the shopping district to began their assignment, and immediately after giving out that command, he tucked himself away into a sleeping back and turned his back towards his students. "Let me know when something is up. I'll be lying down while you're at it," he said drowsily.

"Not fair... He gets to sleep while we tire ourselves out there..." grumbled Minoru Mineta.

* * *

Izuku yawned as he walked down the light sidewalk, with Tenya leading the way. As much as he was enthusiastic about performing this assignment, he had to admit that he was feeling rather sleepy having to do it in the middle of the night. He thought he should've taken a nap during the daytime so that he could build up energy for this.

"C'mon, Midoriya! You can't be feeling tired now!" Tenya told him. "We heroes have to be filled with energy at all times so that we can fight crime! There are villains out here currently waiting to rob from stores, so we must find them before they get their hands on the goods and escape!"

"Good ol' Iida, enthusiastic as always..." Izuku told himself with a smile. "He's right. I should be more energetic in this assignment. If I look too tired, I won't be able to fight villains. Villains who strike at night are surely to be energetic, so heroes must have good stamina and be wide awake in order to face them during this time of day!"

"Be on your guard any time and keep your ears wide open, Midoriya," Tenya told him without turning around. "I have a feeling that a villain will show up close by! I know this because I know there is a bank located around here, and villains always aim for banks to steal money. We may be facing a mock villain, but we must still face him with the mindset that he is a real one! The bank is up ahead if I remember correctly, so let's go there fast!"

The two in-training heroes ran up ahead and turned around the corner. As soon as they did so, they saw someone standing in front of a building that was surely the bank Tenya spoke of earlier. The person standing in front of said building wore a black leather jacket and a pair of white trousers, but the most striking thing about him was that his head was a literal skull burning with purple fire.

"Who... Who is that...?!" asked Izuku in surprise, obviously shocked by that person's appearance. Tenya placed his hand over his mouth and told him not to speak too loudly in fear of grabbing that person's attention.

The skull-headed person said something in English while shaking his head and turning to leave. The two students were surprised to hear him speak in a foreign language. "Did he just speak English?" said Izuku quietly, but loud enough for Tenya to hear.

"Yes, he did... I didn't know there are English-speaking staff members at our school..." said Tenya.

"Do you know English?" Izuku asked him. "My knowledge of it is rather limited... Only know some basic words..."

"I've taken English cram school before, so I can indeed speak English, just enough to communicate with foreigners," replied Tenya. "I think he said just now that there's no point in stealing Japanese money..."

"No point in stealing Japanese money? What does he mean?" wondered Izuku.

"Let's not worry about that. We have found a mock villain, so it's our assignment to arrest him!" said Tenya. "It's for the sake of our academic score!" He approached the skull-headed man from behind and called out to him. "Hey you, villain!" He was able to grab his attention. "We got you now, villain! I don't know why you didn't rob the bank, but since you are a villain, we cannot let you go regardless! We're heroes here to stop you!"

"He's really taking this seriously, isn't he...?" Izuku said to himself when he saw Tenya behaving as if he was being a pro hero talking to an actual villain.

Turning to Tenya completely, the skull-headed person said curiously, "What are two kids doing out here in the middle of the night?"

* * *

Momo and Eijiro had came across a mock villain, and it was a staff member of the school they knew, Ryo Inui, better known by his superhero alias Hound Dog. He was pretending to rob a souvenir shop when the two students found him. After being found by them, he played his role as a mock villain by escaping, so the two gave chase in an attempt to capture him.

Probably being due to being a mutant-type, Hound Dog was able to easily run at a pace faster than them. Seeing that they wouldn't be able to catch up with him simply by running like this, Momo tapped into her Quirk by reaching her hand into the center of her chest and pulling out a skateboard. Placing it onto the pavement, she hopped onto it and sped ahead of Eijiro. "No fair! You should make me one too!" the red-headed boy shouted at her.

"I got you!" Momo shouted at Hound Dog as she produced a staff from her body. When close to the dog-like hero, she swung her staff at him, aiming to hit him in the legs and trip him. Hound Dog, however, jumped up at the fast moment, and Momo went ahead of him as a result. She did a small u-turn before coming to a stop and getting into a fighting stance with the staff held tightly in her hand.

Hound Dog stopped running and looked at her for a few seconds before turning around to see Eijiro catching up. "Looks like you got me, heroes!" said Hound Dog, sounding as if he was an actual villain. "But don't think I'll be surrendering just like this! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"That's the way I like it!" said Eijiro as he held up his fists, getting into a fighting stance. "Now be a man and take on me!"

The two students got ready to face the pro hero when they all heard the sound of window being broken, and it came from nearby. "What was that?" asked Momo.

Sniffing the air, Hound Dog smelled the presence of another person nearby, so he rushed over to where the sound and scent came from to see what was going on, and the two students followed him. They ran around the corner of a building to find a blue wormhole in the middle of the air just in front of the window of a gold store shattered into pieces. While the sight of the wormhole was strange, they decided to look into the broken window first, and they found a woman inside.

The woman appeared to be a mutant-type, as evident of her skin looking like a cheetah's, meaning she had fur that covered her entire body and spots like the aforementioned big cat. She had red, long, wavy hair and wore a dark blue tank top accompanied by a pair of matching color hot pants.

The never-seen-before cheetah woman was busy smashing the glass counter with her bare hands and shoving the gold jewelries inside into a bag she brought along and didn't seem to be aware that she was being watched. Whoever she was, it was clear to Hound Dog that she was not a staff member of U.A. nor was she hired to be a mock villain, so the only answer was that she was an actual villain.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are, breaking in here when there's a pro hero around here?!" Hound Dog angrily said to her as he entered the store.

The cheetah woman turned around and glared at her with her cat-like eyes and a grumpy face. "Who are you supposed to be?" she said as she observed him from head to toe. "More like... what are you supposed to be? Some kind of mutt?" The fact that she spoke English came as a surprise to them.

"She's not part of our assignment, is she...?" asked Eijiro in confusion.

"Isn't that obvious...?" said Momo.

"You're putting those back right now and coming quietly with me!" Hound Dog said to her.

Because he was speaking Japanese, the woman shrugged in response. "Sorry, I don't speak your language, so I don't know what you just told me."

"Where'd she come from? She speaks English... Gotta get Present Mic to interrogate her later," thought Hound Dog. As he approached the cheetah woman, the latter got into a defensive stance. "All right, put back the golds you stole, or else you're going to get it!" he said to her in an intimidating tone.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you want me to put what I stole back to where they belong," said the woman with an evil smile. "If that's the case, I'll have to decline listening to you!"

* * *

Katsuki and Shouto walked through the dark street that was lit up by streetlights, being on the lookout for mock villains. "Come out already!" Katsuki shouted out in impatience. "If you call yourself a villain, then come out and face us like a man!"

"Thieves aren't going to let themselves be known, which is the purpose of this exercise, you know," Shouto reminded him. "We are supposed to be searching for them."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you do know I have my way of doing things to, right?" Katsuki said to him. "I want my foes to know about me and be scared of me, so I want their attention in order to let them know that their maker is going to come and kick their a**es soon!"

"With you shouting like that, chances are likely they won't come out," Shouto told him. "In scenarios like this, it's important to be quiet and sneaky. Being too noisy..."

"You shut the hell up! You're annoying me, you know that?!" Katsuki said to him in him frustration. "Don't act so high and think you're my boss just because your dad is one of the top heroes!"

"The way I act has nothing to do with my father," Shouto told him, and he sounded offended.

Suddenly, they notice a bright flash coming from around the corner of a building. Curious, they rushed over to see what it was. Katsuki was going to run around the corner, but Shouto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, forcing him to stay hidden. They carefully peaked out of the corner to see what happened.

There in the middle of the street stood two people. One was dressed wearing a blue fur coat with a parka and a pair of shades, and he was holding a high-tech gun in his hand. The other person wore a white skintight suit and a pair of goggles, and he was wielding an orange gun.

What was most notable, however, was a swirling, blue wormhole behind them. The way they were standing in front of it implied that they came out of it. "What the...?" said Katsuki in confusion when he saw that wormhole.

"They must've came out from that wormhole..." said Shouto. "Must be the work of a wormhole-making Quirk..."

The two people who appeared looked around the place, and then the man with goggles noticed that the building next to them had a large window that showcased a large amount of jewelries behind it. "Ha! Jackpot!" he said in delight in English. The two boys were surprised to hear him speaking in a foreign language.

"Well, what are waiting for?" said the man in the parka. "Let's collect our prize and then get out of here! Wouldn't want to be stuck in this world, do you?" He then pointed his gun at the door to the jewelry store. The gun fired a blue beam, and what it did to the door surprised the two boys, especially Shouto. The door froze!

The man then kicked the frozen door to shatter it into pieces, and then they both headed inside. "Cool! I'll be fighting an evil version of you!" Katsuki said to Shouto with an "evil" smile.

While Shouto knew there would be someone else out there with an ice Quirk, he was still surprised to come across one. What intrigued him, however, was the fact that this man fired an ice beam out of a gun rather than firing from, like, his hands. It was as if that person didn't actually have a Quirk but instead used technology to perform that feat.

Whatever the case was, the two boys knew that it was time to began their assignment. Stepping inside, they saw the two people robbing the goods inside. Shouto decided to ambush them by quietly by freezing the floor in their general direction so that they would become immobilized, but Katsuki ruined the plan by shouting at them. "Hey you! You think you can get away with robbing this place while we're here?"

The two people turned around in surprise to see the two teens. Katsuki looked eager to start a fight with them, while Shouto was glaring at him with a frustrated look, as he ruined the perfect opportunity to ambush those two. "Who are you brats?" the man with goggles asked them in English.

"Speak Japanese, will ya?!" Katsuki asked in anger. "I don't understand a single thing you're saying!"

The two robbers took some steps forward while readying their guns, and the two students also readied to take on them. "Sorry, we have no idea what you're saying either," the Eskimo said to them. He then motioned for them to leave. "You should leave while you can. We adults have business to take care of here. We're not a fan of hurting children, so don't force us."

"Are you the mock villains that we have to take down as part of our assignment?" Shouto asked them in English, which surprised Katsuki.

"What?! You know English?!" he asked fire and ice-powered boy in surprise.

"I had lessons in it," replied Shouto.

"Well, that makes things convenient," said the Eskimo after realizing Shouto could speak the same language as him. "As for your question, I have no idea what you're talking about, but we are villains. As you can see, we are robbing this place. After we're done looting this place, we're in a hurry to return to our own place in fear of getting stranded here, and that's the last thing we want."

Shouto narrowed his eyes upon hearing this, and frost began coming out from his hand. "If you're an actual villain, then we have all the more reason to stop you."

Noticing his hand and knowing what it was about, the Eskimo smiled. "I see... I think I don't mind playing with you a bit!"

* * *

Ochako and Tsuyu were still looking for mock villains when they came around a corner and saw a surprising sight. The saw a pro hero and staff member of U.A., Thirteen, lying on the pavement with charred spots on his costume. It was evident that he was attacked and knocked out, and his attacker, or attackers, were still before him. It was a bald, elderly man with glasses dressed like a typical scientist, and accompanying him were two teenagers, one boy and one girl.

The boy had brown, neatly-trimmed hair and wore glasses. The girl had short, brown hair and also wore glasses. They both were dressed like scientists as well. Their facial appearances resembled the elderly scientist, so it was possible that they were a family or related by blood in some way. They were all standing in front of a wormhole.

"What... What happened...?" asked Ochako in a worried tone. "Did Mister Thirteen get defeated by those... villains?"

"I have a feeling that those people aren't the mock villains we're supposed to be looking for..." said Tsuyu, sounding equally worried. "And that wormhole behind them... Memories of the Villain Alliance are coming back to me..."

The bald scientist looked at the fallen Thirteen while adjusting his glasses. "Is this the best the heroes of this world has to offer?" he said to the pro hero. "Or were you simply a wannabe?"

"And what's with that costume?" asked the teenage boy. "Are you an astronaut who got lost on his way to your space shuttle? Haha!"

"I've seen heroes with more reasonable costumes than you!" said the teenage girl while kicking the seemingly unconscious Thirteen.

"All right, kids," the bald scientist said to the two teens. "Let's not bother him anymore, as fun as it is. It's not everyday that we to come to a different world, so let's make the most of our time here and see if there is anything worth taking back to our world before the wormhole disappears."

The boy turned to the side and saw a bookstore. "You know what they say about knowledge is power. New world means new info, so what better things to rob than books that will provide us with a wealth of info on this world?"

"Looks like I've taught you well!" the scientist said to him, sounding pleased. "You know what you have to do!"

The boy grinned as he took out a high-tech gun and fired a beam at the entrance of the bookstore, blowing the door to pieces. The three then stepped inside. Seeing this, Ochako and Tsuyu ran to Thirteen to see if he was all right. "Mister Thirteen! Are you all right?" Ochako asked him while shaking him. However, the pro hero only made weak groaning sounds.

"What do we do...?" asked Tsuyu.

Ochako stood up and looked into the bookstore with an angry expression. "We must stop those villains! I won't let them get away with hurting Mister Thirteen!"

"But they're real villains!" Tsuyu reminded her.

"It's not like we've never faced real villains before," Ochako told her. "This will be our chance to prove ourselves and put our training to use! I'm sure those three shouldn't be too hard to take care of."

"How do you know?" Tsuyu asked her.

Ochako scratched her head. "Um... One is an old guy, and the other two are teenagers probably the same age as us... Somehow, I just have the feeling this shouldn't be too tough to deal with..."

The two girls then entered the bookstore to see those villains putting away books into a large bag. "Hey you!" Ochako called out to them. "You're not stealing anything from here!"

The villains turned to them, and the scientist said, "What do we have here? Playmates for the two of you, it seems!"

"They're speaking English..." said Tsuyu. "That's English, right? Do you know English?"

Ochako sweated nervously and replied, "Um... I know a couple of simple terms, like hello, good-bye, and thank you..."

"You don't have to worry about language," the scientist said to them in Japanese all of a sudden. "I can understand your language very well and speak it!"

"Oh really? That makes things easier!" said Ochako, relieved that language wasn't going to be an issue, and then she put on an angry face again. "You villains! How dare you hurt one of our school staff members?! You won't get away with this!"

The scientist snickered and then said, "And what do you plan to do about this? Are you kids playing heroes?"

"We're training to be real heroes! However, we still have what it takes to stop you!" Ochako said to him with determination.

"Well, since you are so serious about this, I don't mind if my children play with you a bit!" said the scientist, and then he told the boy and the girl. "Kids, why don't you show them the way we do things?"

"Yes, dad!" the teenagers said as they smiled evilly while taking out high-tech guns to point at the two students.

* * *

Momo and Eijiro were shocked beyond words. While they weren't expecting the cheetah woman to go down so easily in a fight with Hound Dog, they were not expecting her to more or less completely overpower the pro hero at all. The woman displayed incredible speed and strength, which was how she was able to overpower the pro hero with ease.

Despite his efforts to fight back, Hound Dog was ultimately forced on his knees after being worn out by the wounds inflicted on him. The woman showed no signs of stopping, as she slammed her knee hard against her chin, knocking him back through the air. Immediately after he hit the pavement, the woman jumped onto his body and raised one hand into the air, ready to slam down her claws onto him for the finishing blow.

Not willing to let a staff member of their school die, Momo instinctively dashed at the cheetah woman while pulling a staff out of her body. She thrust it forward and managed to hit the woman, hitting her in the side and forcing her off Hound Dog. The woman landed on her feet just in front of the wormhole and glared at Momo, who ran towards her again to hit her a second time with her staff.

The woman caught the front end of the staff, much to the surprise of Momo, and then swung the girl into the wormhole behind herself. Eijiro was shocked to see this and called out his classmate's name. The woman turned to the wormhole and gave the red-haired student one last look before leaping through the wormhole herself.

Worried for Momo, Eijiro ran towards the wormhole with the intention of going through it. "Don't! You'll get yourself in danger...!" Hound Dog called out to him while trying to get up, but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

"But I can't leave Yaoyorozu in whatever place that wormhole leads to!" Eijiro said to him in panic.

"Wait for the pros to come first!" Hound Dog loudly said to him.

Eijiro, however, was too concerned about saving his classmate, so rather than listening to his superior, he jumped through the wormhole. When he emerged on the other side, he found himself in an alleyway. He looked around in confusion, and when he looked up, he saw sunlight pouring down onto him. "Daytime? But it was nighttime just now!" he thought in confusion. He looked up ahead and saw the cheetah woman turning around the corner, so he went after her, not noticing a machine resembling a projector on the ground.

Shortly after he left, the lights on the projector-like machine turned off, and the wormhole disappeared.

Eijiro emerged from the alleyway to find himself in a bustling city, with people and cars everywhere. He noticed that everyone had looks of horror in a certain direction, so he turned to see that they were looking at Momo fighting the cheetah woman. The latter easily overpowered her by slashing her staff into pieces, and then she slashed her across the face to knock her onto the pavement.

Momo got up and placed one hand on the slash marks on her face before looking in fear at the woman, who was smiling evilly. "Ready to die?" the evil woman asked the terrified student.

"Leave her alone!" Eijiro shouted as he ran at the cheetah woman and jumped at her while hardening his body, thus giving himself a rocky appearance. The woman spun around and, with a swing of her arm, smacked him into the wall of a building at the side. Due to his hardened body, he hit the wall with such a force that it got knocked down.

The woman turned back to Momo, who was shocked to see Eijiro getting knocked away so easily, and readied to finish her off. She raised her claws to ready to hit her, only for the arm to be caught by a lasso and therefore stopped. The woman glared in frustration to the side to see that she was stopped by a black-haired woman wearing a red and blue armor that covered only her body but left her arms and legs exposed.

* * *

"We are heroes who are here to stop you!" Tenya proclaimed to the skull-headed man while pointing at him. "You have nowhere to escape! In the name of justice, I will arrest you at once!"

The skull-headed man stared at him in silence for several seconds, and then he said, "You have a death wish or what?"

"Heroes are always willing to face death when fighting for world peace! I'm not afraid to die if means I can protect other people in the process!" Tenya fearlessly said to him. "Consider yourself unlucky to run into me, villain! I, Ingenium, will now strike you down!" Activating his Quirk, Tenya dashed at a high speed at the skull-headed man, who responded throwing a punch straight at him. Tenya, however, strafed to the side at a fast speed and then kicked him in the side of the body. To his surprise, the skull-heade man barely moved.

The skull-headed man grabbed his leg and then flung him back to where he came from. "What was that supposed to be? Don't make me laugh! I know kids who can hit harder than that!"

"Are you all right, Iida?" Izuku asked Tenya as the latter stood back up.

"I'm all right," replied the class president. "Looks like this person will be a tough one. I wonder where they got him to be a mock villain?"

Izuku looked at the skull-headed man and thought to himself, "The fact that he didn't flinch at all when Iida kicked him must mean he was great durability. But is that his Quirk? Or is it a side effect of his mutant appearance? That flaming skull head is because he's a mutant type, right? Or is that mask...?"

"Since I haven't found anything good to rob yet, I might as well play with you brats for a bit!" said the skull-headed man before pointing his hands at them and shot out purple energy blasts that resembled fireballs. Seeing this, the two students leaped out of the way, and the shots went on ahead and blow up the wall of a building.

The two students had looks of surprise on their faces when they saw what the shots did to the building. "What... What was that?!" Izuku said in his head with his mouth wide open. "That energy blast... Is that his Quirk?!"

Tenya turned to the skull-headed man and said, "Time out! This is supposed to an assignment! Isn't using something like that too much? You may end up killing us!"

"That's the point, isn't it?" said the skull-headed man.

Confusion started to come to Tenya. What he heard that man said seemed to imply that he wasn't a mock villain. Wanting to make sure, he asked him, "Are... Are you part of our night patrol assignment? You know, you play the role of a villain for us to fight and capture?"

"What are you talking about? I ain't playing children's game here!" the skull-headed man said to him. "However, since you want to play so much, I'll gladly play with you! Don't blame me if you die, however!"

That was all Tenya needed to hear to confirm his fear. "Midoriya..." he said to his classmate nervously. "I think we accidentally stumbled upon a real villain...!"

Izuku was shocked to hear this. He stared nervously at the skull-headed man and said, "Real... Real villain...?"

The skull-headed man raised his fists into the air and then slammed them back down onto the pavement, hitting it with such a force that not only the ground shook a bit, a purple shockwave was also created, heading in the direction of the two teens. They managed to avoid it by leaping over it, and when they landed, the man fired energy blasts at them, but they avoided them by rolling to the sides.

"We have to run and tell the pro heroes about this!" Tenya told Izuku. "We're not pro heroes yet, so we shouldn't be facing him now!"

Even though Izuku agreed with Tenya about what they should do now, he still felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to stay and face the villain. After all, he came to U.A. to train to become a hero. Even if he hadn't graduated yet, he still wanted to see what it was like facing against a real villain. It wasn't like he never faced an actual villain before. During his time at this school, there had been incidents where he and his class were forced to face actual villains, the most notable one being the Villain Alliance led by a man named Shiragaki.

Tenya turned to run, and then he turned to see if Izuku was following him, only to find him charging at the skull-headed villain with his Full Cowl activated. "Midoriya!"

Deciding that he wanted to fight the villain, Izuku leaped a great distance at a fast speed at the villain thanks to his Full Cowl. Pulling back his fist, Izuku delivered an enhanced punch at the skull-headed man, who responded with his own punch. Both fists came in contact with each other hard and came to a complete stop. It was as if two large and heavy objects had crashed into each other.

"He's... He's strong! He can withstand a punch from a Full Cowl!" Izuku thought in surprise. Landing from delivering a punch, Izuku moved at a fast speed around the villain, punching and kicking him with tremendous force all over the body. While the villain showed signs of receiving pain, he was able to, for the most part, retain his footing and not get sent flying.

"Enough!" the villain angrily shouted as he spread out his arms, causing a shockwave to spread out around him and sending Izuku flying away. The teen felt burning pain when he was hit by it, but was otherwise unharmed.

"What is this Quirk?!" Izuku thought. "It's like he has two! Super strength and releasing purple energy from his body! How is that possible?! Is he a Nomu? But I thought they aren't supposed to have any form of intelligence other than attacking nonstop and can't even talk!" He then thought he saw something at the side, so he turned his head to find a blue wormhole. "What the?! A portal?!"

"You're not too bad for a kid, but that's not good enough to take me down!" said the skull-headed man as he approached Izuku. He was suddenly tackled in the back hard by Tenya and almost fell forward. He angrily spun around to face the teen clad in armor, and Tenya dashed around to his back and tackled him again. "Gah! Why you?!" He fired a blast of energy at Tenya, who got out of the way and made his way to Izuku's side.

"Midoriya! We're supposed to be running away, not fight him!" the class president angrily lectured him.

"Sorry... It's just that... I feel like I'll never improve and become a real hero if I only just run, so I felt compelled to fight him..." Izuku told him.

"I understand you. Constantly running may not help you improve, but there are times when it is necessary so that we do not try our lives away!" Tenya told him.

"Also... That portal..." Izuku said as he pointed to the wormhole. "Can it be... the Villain Alliance again? They have a member who can create portals, right?"

Tenya looked at said wormhole and said, "You're right, but that guy's portal is black, and this one is blue..."

The skull-headed man ran and leaped at them with his hands held over his head. The two jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by him, and he hit the pavement so hard that it cracked. The villain then covered himself in purple energy before running straight at the two students.

Rather than running, Izuku flicked his index finger against the air. Thanks to his Quirk, this resulted in a projectile made of air shot forward as fast as a bullet. He was hoping that this would stop the villain dead in his tracks, but he was wrong. Somehow, the villain was able to plow through the nearly invisible projectile like it wasn't there, much to Izuku's surprise.

Tenya got out of the way, but Izuku ended getting hit by the villain and knocked straight into the wormhole, a sight that shocked Tenya. "MIDORIYA!" The skull-headed villain followed him through the wormhole, and Tenya, worried for his classmate, followed him through the portal as well, even though he knew it was a reckless move.

When he emerged on the other side, he found himself inside a tight space that appeared to be a truck container. It was more evident when he noticed a pair of doors wide open up ahead, and when he stepped out, he not only saw the skull-headed villain staring at Izuku, who was sitting on the street, but also realizing the fact that he was a in bustling city with people all over the place, and the sun was shining down.

"What is this place...?" he wondered.

The villain shot a blast of energy at Izuku, who rolled out of the way and moved to a safe distance before standing up. Seeing this, Tenya rushed over to his side and got into a defensive stance as he faced the villain. The villain tried to shoot them again, but they dodged it, and the shot went ahead and blasted a hole in the building behind them. The destruction caused the people to scream in shock and run.

Not caring why it was daytime at the moment, Tenya looked at the shocked civilians and said to Izuku, "This is bad... Fighting here will result in civilians getting injured..."

"I know, but I don't think I know what to do in a situation like this..." admitted Izuku. "I don't think Mister Aizawa taught us how to deal with villains in the public yet..."

As both sides stared at each other, they were suddenly interrupted by the presence of a man dressed in blue and sporting a red cap floating in the air. "Atomic Skull!" he shouted, causing the villain to turn his attention to him. The two students also turned to the man and were both surprised and confused by his appearance.

"Who is that?" asked Tenya.

* * *

Pulling the trigger of his gun, the Eskimo shot a whitish-blue beam at the part of the floor in front of Shouto and Katsuki. He waved it left and right as he did so to gradually build an ice wall, and it happened at a fast speed as well. The two teens backed away in surprise as the Eskimo built a wall that almost reached the ceiling. "Let's see you try to break through that!" said the Eskimo after he was done.

"Looks like you've got a relative, and I'm not sure how I feel about having two of you in the same room..." Katsuki said to Shouto, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I doubt that person has a Quirk, considering that he fired from a gun rather than from his own body," Shouto told him.

"Whatever! These guys are going down!" said Katsuki before releasing an explosion from his hand at the ice wall, completely shattering it, much to the surprise of those two villains.

"What the heck?!" gasped the goggled man.

"Eat this, sucker!" shouted Katsuki as he released an explosion in the goggled man's direction. The villain rolled out of the way fast before pointing his gun at him and firing a stream of fire. Katsuki was able to get out of the way, and then he said, "Dang! It's like facing two different sides of you at once!" Suddenly, he was shot in the feet by a beam fired by the Eskimo and became frozen to the floor. "What the?!"

"Nice trick you've got there, kid! This isn't the first time we've faced off against young heroes, so we know how to deal with the likes of you!" the Eskimo said to him.

With a swing of his hand, Shouto released a large amount of cold air mixed with small ice shards at the Eskimo. The latter held his gun over himself for defense, and as frost was building up on him and slowly freezing him, the goggled man helped him by crossing the cold air with his flamethrower, and the heat generated also defrosted the Eskimo. "Thanks, Mic," the Eskimo said to his partner.

"I'm not one for puns, but I gotta say... It's time for you to warm up!" said the goggled man named Mic as he turned to Shouto and shot fire. Shouto responded by creating an ice wall, but the heat of the fire was so powerful that it instantly melted the whole thing and struck him. Shouto flew back with his body on fire, but he was able to get over this by generating a large amount of cold air from one side of his body to blow away the flames.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Katsuki angrily shouted. He freed himself from the floor by blowing up the ice encasing his feet, and in doing so launched himself into the air somewhat. While in the air, he pointed his hands at the two villains and fired a series of explosions at them. They both got out of the way and then rushed for the exit, not caring whether or not they had looted enough yet.

Turning to them, Katsuki shouted, "You're not getting away from me! Get back here!" And he gave chase. Shouto also followed him.

The two villains got out of the store and jumped through the wormhole, and the two students stopped in front of it and wondered if they should follow. "We don't know where that portal leads to, so I think we shouldn't follow them," suggested Shouto.

"Who cares? I'm not going to rest until I've blown them to smithereens!" said Katsuki angrily, and then without saying anything else, he rushed through the wormhole.

"No wait!" Shouto shouted at him while reaching out his hand, but his classmate was already gone. He growled in frustration at the recklessness of his classmate and wondered what he should do. Fearing that Katsuki would get himself into more trouble, Shouto ultimately decided to follow him, even if it seemed like a bad idea. Hoping that pro heroes would realize this and come to solve things soon, the teen rushed through the wormhole.

Upon appearing on the other side, Shouto found himself inside a relatively dark room with old pieces of furniture lying around the place. He looked around in confusion and failed to notice a projector-like machine that appeared to be responsible for the wormhole. He noticed the two villains from before standing at the end of the room, with Katsuki standing before them, looking as if he was ready to murder them.

"You've got nerves following us back here, kid!" the Eskimo said to Katsuki.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't care!" the angry teen said to him.

Shouto was going to approach him when suddenly he realized that the wormhole behind him disappeared. He was surprised at this, but then he turned his head to the front when he heard another explosion created by Katsuki. The villains got out of the way of the explosion, which blew up the wall behind them and revealing a hallway behind it.

"Hey! Respect other people's house, will ya?!" the goggled man angrily said to him before shooting from his flamethrower. Shouto and Katsuki got out of the way, and the goggled man angrily swung his flamethrower all over the room, setting the whole place on fire.

"Mic! Get a hold of yourself!" the Eskimo angrily shouted as his partner.

Shouto slammed one hand onto the floor and spread ice across it. As the ice headed in the two villains' direction, their feet became stuck to the floor. The goggled man growled in frustration as he used his flamethrower on the floor to free himself and his partner. The fire in the room became stronger, and it became clear that one should get out if he or she wanted to live.

"You just had to let your rage get the best of you, Mic!" the Eskimo angrily said before running out into the hall with his partner.

"You blame them!" the goggled man responded.

"Get back here!" Katsuki shouted as he gave chase. The Eskimo turned back to him and fired his freeze gun at the floor to build up an ice wall, only for Katsuki to instantly destroy it. The angry teen rushed in their direction and fired another explosion. The two villains had looks of shock on their faces as the explosion caught up with them and sent them propelling towards the window up front.

The explosion blew apart the window and the wall, and the two were sent flying outside while screaming. Fortunately for them, there was a truck carrying mattresses conveniently parked down there, and they landed onto it and were safe.

Katsuki and Shouto stood in front of the hole created on the wall and looked out at the street below, not to mention the people around the place. They were confused as to why it was currently daytime when it was previously nighttime. "What the hell is this place?!" asked Katsuki while looking in confusion. Shouto wanted to know the answer to that as well.

Standing up on the mattress, the goggled man shouted angrily at the two teens, "Now you've done it! I'm going to make sure that you get burned to crisp!"

"Probably won't taste very good if you burn things to crisp, you know," said a new voice. The two villains looked down the truck and, to their dismay, saw a man wearing a red bodysuit that had a cowl for his head standing down there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Oh great... This day can't get any worse..." grumbled the Eskimo.

* * *

The teenage boy and girl who were apparently children of the bald scientist fired laser beams from their guns at Ochako and Tsuyu. The two students got out of the way, and then Ochako placed her hand on a bookshelf she landed next to to make it float into the air, much to the surprise of the villains. Pointing her hand at the villains, she made the bookshelf flew at them.

The teenage boy desperately fired his ray gun at the bookshelf to blow it into pieces. He then pointed his gun at Ochako, only for it to be snatched away by Tsuyu using her tongue. "Dude?! Is she a frog or what?!" he asked in surprise.

Looking at the gun, Tsuyu asked, "You people don't have Quirks or what? Otherwise, I don't see the reason for you to be using guns. And this looks pretty high-tech, by the way."

"Take this!" the teenage girl angrily said as she fired from her gun at Tsuyu, but the latter jumped out of the way in time.

"Here! Take this!" Ochako shouted as she made another bookshelf fly at the villains, this time aiming to hit the girl, who countered by destroying it with her gun. Tsuyu immediately jumped at her after the bookshelf's destruction and slammed her feet against her face, knocking off her glasses and making her fly back.

"Hey! How dare you hurt my sister?!" the boy angrily said as he reached into his lab coat and took out a sphere. He threw it at the two girls, and because they didn't trust what that thing was, they got out of the way. It was the right choice, as the sphere exploded into a burst of energy that destroyed everything in its radius. Fortunately, the blast radius wasn't big.

Ochako tapped her hand against as many books as she could in a nearby bookshelf, and then with a swing of her arm, she sent them all flying at the boy. He desperately held his arms over himself for defense, but some of the thicker books managed to knock him out in the forehead.

"Thaddeus! Georgia!" the bald scientists gasped upon seeing that his children were knocked down, and then he glared at the two girls angrily. "Not bad, but you've angered me by hurting my children! You won't get away with this!"

"It's your loss, old man! How about you surrender at once!" Ochako said to him, sounding confident that they were winning.

The scientist grinned as he raised his arms into the air. "Well, looks like you're right. I am an old man without any superpowers, so this would appear to be my loss." When the two saw his hands, they noticed that he was wearing mechanical gloves on them, which made them skeptical.

"Careful... I think he's trying to trick us..." Tsuyu said to Ochako, who nodded in agreement.

The scientist slowly approached them as they got into defensive stances. There was no way they were going to fall for his act, especially when he had a grin on his face, a sure proof that he had something up his sleeves. Before they could do something, however, the scientist pointed his hands at them, and out of the gloves came electricity that not only zapped the two girls, but also froze them in place.

"What the?! Gyaaaa!" cried Ochako. The two girls struggled to move, but the electricity was somehow holding them in place and keeping them from lifting even a finger. Even more surprising, they were lifted into the air by the electricity when the scientist raised his hands.

"Heeheehee! You've made the mistake of underestimating an old man! I may not have powers, but I have enough experience facing people who consider themselves gods, so a bunch of kids like you with powers is nothing compared to what I've been up against!"

His two children approached him, and the boy said, "You got them, pops!"

"Way to go, dad! Teach them a lesson!" the girl said to them.

"How about we take them back to our lab and dissect them?" suggested the scientist. "Since this is a different world, I do wonder what the source of their powers are. I'm sure we can find out something useful that may help us win against Shazam!" His two children agreed, and he snickered as he walked out of the bookstore, still holding Ochako and Tsuyu in the air with his electricity.

The two girls struggled to move, but they could barely wiggle their fingers. The scientist was now in front of the wormhole, ready to go through it, when Tsuyu was able to get her mouth to open and spit out liquid that hit the scientist in the face. Due to his glasses, his eyes was protected from it, but the parts of his face that got hit felt itchy, thus causing him to cry in pain and put down his hands. As a result, Ochako and Tsuyu fell to the pavement and could move again.

Seeing this, his children immediately fired their guns at the two girls, who were unable to react in time. They were shot in the bodies and blown back through the portal. When they emerged on the other side, they found themselves inside a laboratory.

Their costumes were a bit charred by the shot, but other than that, they were fine. Tsuyu looked around and asked, "What is this place?"

The three villains stepped out of the portal shortly afterwards and laughed evilly at them. "You're in our domain now!" the scientist said to them. "Far from your home, and nobody will know you are here!"

"Our friends and teachers will come rescue us for sure!" Ochako angrily said to him as she stood back up.

"You seem to have no idea about your current situation, do you?" the scientist said to her. "Unless they go through that portal..." Before he could finish speaking, the wormhole disappeared, much to the surprise of everyone. "Well, there goes your ticket back home..."

"Oh, we'll get back home all right!" Ochako angrily said as she tapped her hand against a table containing various lab equipment next to herself, causing it to float into the air. Swinging down her hand, the table flew towards the villains, who weren't able to avoid it in time and were thus hit.

The two girls decided to get out of the lab first and find out where they were before deciding what to do next. They hurried for the nearest door and ran down the hallway out there. They noticed windows at the side, and when they looked out, they were surprised to see that they were inside a skyscraper, and it was daytime as well. "What... What is this place...?" asked Tsuyu in confusion. "And why is it daytime?"

The scientist and his children stepped out of the lab and glared at them angrily. "You're not getting out of here alive!" he angrily said to the two girls, who got into defensive stances.

Just then, they heard someone knocking on the window, and when they looked ouside, they were surprised to see a muscular man wearing a red suit imprinted with a lightning bolt and donning a white cape floating out there. The man smiled while waving his hand. "Hey there, Sivana! Mind if I come in?

* * *

With a yank of her lasso, Wonder Woman pulled Cheetah by the arm into the air and tossed her across the street, sending high into a building with a crash. The Amazon then turned to the surprised Momo and Eijiro, who was just recovering from getting knocked aside by the villain. "Are you all right?" she asked the two students, who were still at a loss of words at what was happening. Realizing that they were Japanese from their looks, the Amazon asked the same thing again, this time in Japanese.

The language change grabbed their attention, and Momo nervously said, "Thank... Thank you..."

Cheetah got back up after being slammed into the building, and people around her got out of the way in fear. Wonder Woman turned to the villain and said to the two students, "You stay here. I'll deal with her!" With that, she across the street toward Cheetah, who also ran at her to attack. Both the women let out war cries as they jumped at each other with their fists pulled back.

"Who... Who is that...?" asked Eijiro in confusion.

"I don't know... I've never seen a hero like her before..." replied Momo, still in awe about what happened.

* * *

Turning to the building behind himself, the Flash looked at the confused Katsuki and Shouto and asked them, "Were these two messing with you?"

"Dammit! Can't anyone here speak something I can understand?!" said Katsuki in frustration upon hearing English again.

"Oh, you speak Japanese?" asked the Flash, this time in said language. "Lucky for you, I had a quick lesson in it and can now speak properly! I think..."

"Are you a pro hero?" Shouto asked the speedster.

"A pro hero? Yeah, I do save people a lot, so you can say I'm a pro," said the Flash, sounding proud.

While the speedster was talking to the two students, Captain Cold, the Eskimo, and Heatwave, the goggled man, got down from the truck and tried to slip away, but when Katsuki shouted for them to stop, the Flash turned to face them and then ran in front of them to block their way forward. Waving his finger, he said to the two villains, "Uh uh! No need to be in a rush!"

"Out of the way, Flash!" said Captain Cold angrily while pointing his cold gun at him. "I'm in a bad mood because of what happened just now!"

From the building, the two students watched in confusion at the scene going on down below. "Who the hell is that? Some pro hero?" asked Katsuki, talking about the Flash.

"Never saw him before..." said Shouto.

* * *

The two girls stared in confusion at Shazam, the man floating in the air who appeared outside the window, while Dr. Sivana and his two children, Thaddeus and Georgia, looked at him in anger. Shazam looked around the window for a part where we could slide open, and when he found it, he did so in order to come inside. "Boy, it sure it hot out there!" he said, wiping his forehead. "Good thing you have air conditioning here!"

He then turned to the two girls, who were staring at him in confusion, and stretched out his hand. "Hi there! Name's Shazam! Was flying by when I saw Doc Sivana chasing you, so I decided to come over to see what's going on."

The two girls continued to stare with confused looks at him. They didn't have skills in English, so they didn't understand what he said and didn't know how to communicate with him as well. Ochako, not wanting to look rude, waved her hand and said hello to him in her native language.

"Is that Japanese you said just now?" Shazam asked her. "All right, let's me tap into the wisdom of Solomon so that I can understand what you're saying. Hold on a second..." He closed his eyes while placing two fingers against his forehead. He opened his eyes a few seconds later. "All right! I can speak Japanese now!"

"You can speak Japanese too?" asked Tsuyu.

"Using the wisdom of Solomon, I can learn anything without even trying! It's really useful!" Shazam told her with a smile.

"Wisdom of Solomon? Is that what your Quirk is called?" Ochako asked him curiously.

A question mark appeared over Shazan's head. "What my quirk is called? I didn't know they have different names for quirks..."

"Shazam! You've showed up at just the right time!" Dr. Sivana said to the man in red, causing the latter to turn to him. "I've got something here I want to try out on you!"

"Oh, let me see! I'm sure whatever it is, I can easily overcome it!" said Shazam with confidence.

While the hero was facing the villains, Tsuyu asked Ochako, "Have you seen this pro hero before? He's a pro hero, right?"

Ochako shook her head. "I don't think I know him..."

* * *

Izuku, Tenya, and the Atomic Skull watched as Superman landed from his flight, and people around the place were happy and cheering at the appearance of the Kryptonian. "What are you doing here? And were you going to attack those two children?" Superman asked the villain.

"Superman! Good timing! I'm in a bad mood, so I need to beat up someone to vent myself! You will do just fine!" the Atomic Skull said to him.

The two students looked at Superman in confusion but at the same time awe. Even though they didn't know who he was, the fact that his appearance brought excitement to the people, who were previously horrified at the villain before them, likely meant that this person who was a popular hero. However, neither of them knew who he was.

"He must be a pro hero. I just know it!" said Izuku, sounding excited.

"I don't know who he is, but I agree that he does have the feeling of a pro," said Tenya.

As Izuku watched Superman and the Atomic Skull staring down at each other, a feeling of excitement started boiling up in him. He didn't know who that hero was, so he was looking forward to see what Quirk he had. Said hero was previously hovering in the sky, so perhaps his Quirk involved flight, but Izuku thought things weren't that simple, and whatever it was, he knew he was going to enjoy what was to come.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter! Don't expect every chapter to be equally long, however. I made sure that the first one was lengthy in order to grab people's attentions. I hope I managed to do so!

I'm very excited about sharing this story with all of you, so please kindly tell me what you think! I'll do my best to make this story appeal to both DC and My Hero Academia fans!

So will this story only focus on those eight students? That's for you to find out!

And by the way, I may have taken some creative liberties to how Ochako's Quirk works.


	2. Explanations

Wow! Great to see lots of reviews for just the first chapter! I can't remember the last time this was the case, so I'm very happy about this! Thank you so much for showing interest this story! I promise I will do my best to deliver the ultimate crossover experience!

There are some questions in the reviews that I would like to answer.

First, the MHA universe here doesn't exactly follow canon continuity. It's more of an alternate universe and original portrayal. This is so that I can have freedom in portraying things in whatever way I want without being restricted to canon storyline events. So long as I don't contradict canon too much, it's all right.

Second, the DC universe used here is an amalgam of various medias, be it games, movies, animations, TV shows, or comics. I've also incorporated my own original elements.

Some of you might not realize this, but for those who have been reading my stories for some time, you will know that **this story takes place in the exact same continuity as my previous Touhou and DC crossovers** , which first started in Universes' Finest. This story is a direct continuation of my previous crossover, Crisis of the Earths. As such, this story will contain references to the previous crossovers in order to remind people that it takes place in the same continuity.

In fact, I intend for this story to have a story arc that is a **three-way crossover** between My Hero Academia, DC, and Touhou. Whether or not you are familiar with Touhou or a fan of it, I still hope you look forward to it and will stick around until then!

 **Chapter 2  
Explanations**

* * *

Momo and Eijiro watched in awe as Wonder Woman and Cheetah duked it out fiercely in the middle of the street. The people around the place were cheering for the Amazon, and vehicles even stopped so that the drivers were doing the same thing. Both women traded fast and powerful blows against each other, creating shockwaves that spread throughout the air every time they hit. Though Cheetah was supposed to have the advantage due to her claws, Wonder Woman was able to remain untouched thanks to using her bracelets for protection, and she moved her arms around in such a speed that no matter how fast Cheetah struck, she was able to block all the hits.

"I've... I've never seen a female hero fight so intensely before!" commented Momo in awe.

"Wow! Whoever she is, she's, like, the manliest woman I've ever met!" said Eijiro in excitement. Momo gave her a weird look, wondering how the words "manliest" and "woman" could go together.

Wonder Woman eventually caught Cheetah by both her hands and then delivered a powerful knee thrust to her abdomen. She let go the moment she hit the villain as well so that the latter was sent shooting into the air. Whipping out her Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman swung the rope upwards and wrapped it around Cheetah's body. The villain had a look of horror as the Amazon pulled the rope straight down with a fast speed, bringing her onto the pavement and hitting it face first hard, so much that she left behind a crack vaguely in the shape of herself.

"It's your loss, Barbara!" Wonder Woman said to the fallen Cheetah.

Cheetah suddenly jumped back on her feet while letting out a growl of anger. She tried to break free from the lasso, despite the fact that it had been proven countless times that the lasso was unbreakable.

"You don't know when to surrender, don't you?" Wonder Woman said to her, and with a yank of the lasso, she pulled the shocked Cheetah in her direction and punched her in the face to send her crashing into a building wall. The villain slid down onto the pavement in a sitting position, still bounded, and seemingly passed out. When onlookers saw this, they cheered loudly for Wonder Woman and clapped their hands. Momo and Eijiro also clapped their hands, as they were impressed with her display of power.

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed Eijiro.

"I agree! I think she may be starting to become my favorite female hero already!" said Momo.

The police arrived to take care of Cheetah, and while they were doing so, Wonder Woman went up to the two students and asked them, "Are you two all right? I hope she didn't hurt you too much."

"We're all right, and thank you very much!" Momo said to her.

"What's your name? What is your Quirk? And can I have your autograph?" Eijiro asked her in excitement, and he also spoke rather fast.

"Good to know you're all right!" said Wonder Woman with a smile. "And I'm sure you know my name already: Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman? I've never heard of you before, but thank you very much for helping us anyway!" Momo said to her.

"So... where are you kids from? Your way of dressing is rather... unique," commented Wonder Woman. "How did you get into a fight with Cheetah anyway?"

"Actually, we're confused about our current situation at the moment..." said Eijiro, finally calming down a bit. "You see, we were performing an assignment at our school, U.A., when we came across that cheetah woman. One of the pro heroes at our school fought her and lost, so we tried taking on her ourselves, and we followed her through this strange portal and ended up here. Oh, and it was nighttime when all that happened, but after going through the portal, it's daytime!"

"Speaking of which..." said Momo while looking around and taking notice of the people around them. "These people are all Westerners, right? Somehow, I have a feeling we're not in Japan anymore..."

Wonder Woman was intrigued to hear their story, especially the part about the portal. She also never heard of a school called U.A. as well, though she thought that it was because that school wasn't a well-known one. She then remembered something Momo said earlier. "You said earlier that you've never heard of me?" she asked her.

Momo shook her head. "No, I've never heard of a female pro hero named Wonder Woman. I've never seen a picture of you before nor heard of any description that matches you."

"Maybe she only started her career recently, but the people here sure are acting like she's been doing this for a while," said Eijiro. "But then, maybe they're just huge fans of superheroes in general that they'll cheer for anyone they come across..."

Wonder Woman thought about what they said, and then she asked them to guide her to the portal. They nodded and traced back the steps they took to get to the alleyway the portal was in. However, the portal was no longer there when they got there, much to the two students' surprise. "Hey! Where'd it go?! It was here a moment ago!" said Eijiro.

The two students panicked and wondered how they were going to return to U.A. Wonder Woman inspected the alleyway to see if she could find clues, and she noticed a particular spot on the ground that looked charred, and bits of scrap metal was lying there as well. "Was there something in this spot previously?" she asked them while pointing at said spot, but they said they didn't pay attention to things.

Wonder Woman thought more about what they said and tried to piece things together. She then said, "I think I may have an answer to how things became like this. First, let me take you somewhere to meet my friends."

* * *

While Thaddeus and Georgia ran back into the lab room to get what their father told them to, Sivana pointed his gloves at Shazam and held him in place using electricity. "Got you! You can't get away now, you big cheese!" Dr. Sivana said to him.

"Holy moley! You really did get me!" said Shazam in surprise when he realized that he couldn't move, though he wasn't feeling pain. While this was happening, Ochako and Tsuyu watched nervously, wondering if they should help this pro hero. Thaddeus and Georgia returned shortly afterwards with specialized guns in their hands, and Dr. Sivana told them to use it on the hero at once. They aimed at Shazam and fired green wavy beams at him. When it hit him, nothing seemed to happened. "Um, what is that supposed to do?" .

"These guns are designed to absorb your magical energy!" Dr. Sivana told him. "Once I've drained you of your powers, you will change back to your true form, and then I will transfer the energy into myself in order to become all-powerful!"

"Cool and all, but..." said Shazam. "...you're underestimating the endurance of Atlas!" He tried to raise his arm into the air, but was having a hard time doing so, and he also tried to form a lightning bolt in his hand, only to find himself unable to do so because of the green beams being fired at him.

"It's useless! Just because you're not feeling pain doesn't mean it's doing nothing to you!" Dr. Sivana said to him. "Your magical powers are being drained even as we speak! It's your loss this time, Shazam!"

Tsuyu suddenly stuck out her tongue at Sivana, hitting him in the face and pulling off his glasses, causing him to cry in shock and fall back, thus cancelling the electricity coming from his gloves. Shazam was able to move properly again. "Thanks, little girl!" Shazam said to Tsuyu with a smile.

Thaddeus and Georgia stopped firing their guns while backing away in shock, and then Shazam stomped the floor hard, causing cracks to spread in the villains' direction. The floor gave away, causing all three of them to fall to the lower floor while screaming. Shazam and the two girls looked down the lower floor to see those three lying on rubble and groaning in pain.

"Hope this isn't too expensive to fix!" Shazam said to them.

"Curse you, Shazam!" Dr. Sivana angrily shouted while shaking his fist at him.

Shazam then turned to the two girls and said to them, "C'mon, I'll get you out of here, and then we'll introduce ourselves again!" Ochako was going to ask how they were going to get out of here when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and also Tsuyu's, much to their surprise. He then jumped out the window he came in from and flew away. The two girls were in shock as he soared through the air, likely due to the fact that they were looking down, and the ground was far from them, thus making it look terrifying.

He flew to a particular building and landed on its roof, dropping them there as well. "All right, let's talk here!" Shazam said to them. "I'm Shazam! Glad to be able to help you!" He stretched out his hand to shake their hands.

"Thank you for helping us, Mister Shazam!" Ochako said to him with a large smile.

"Must be great to be saved by the mighty Shazam, eh? It's not everyday that you get rescued by superheroes!" said Shazam. "And speaking of superheroes... The way you're dressed reminds me of superhero costumes... You girls new heroes in town?"

"We're still training to become professional heroes, but we've got our costumes made already," Tsuyu told him.

"You're still training? So who's training you girls?" Shazam asked them. "Maybe I know who he is."

"We're training at U.A., and our teacher is Eraser Head," Ochako told him. "You may or may not know him, since he's an underground hero and doesn't really show himself to the public that much."

"U.A.? Eraser Head? Okay, those are new to me..." said Shazam. "So what were you two doing at Sivana's lab?" The two girls proceeded to explain to him everything that happened to them. After listening to their story, he placed his hand underneath his chin and said, "Holy moley... That's more surprisrising than I thought... Using the wisdom of Solomon, I think I can tell that things are not as simple as you think they are..."

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu asked him.

"It's just a theory, given what I've heard so far," said Shazam. "I'm sure my friends at the Justice League can help."

"Justice League?" asked Ochako curiously.

Hearing that, Shazam pointed at her and said, "There! That's the proof I need to confirm my theory!" This made the two girls even more confused.

* * *

Captain Cold and Heatwave fired from their guns at the Flash, who dashed away at a fast speed to avoid getting hit. The villains aimed all over the place, but the speedster was simply too fast to get hit. The speed he moved at impressed Shouto and Katsuki, and they weren't exactly ones who were easy to impress.

"That does it! You're forcing me!" said Captain Cold angrily as he pressed some buttons on his gun to make adjustments. He then fired in the direction the Flash might be taking, this time shooting a ball of blue energy. The energy ball exploded into a blue dome when it was in front of the Flash, and when the speedster was inside the dome, he moved slower.

"Oh... no...!" said the Flash, his speaking also becoming slow.

"Got you with my Cold Zone!" said Captain Cold, smiling evilly. "You always fall for it! Don't you ever learn?"

Heatwave pointed his gun at the Flash and grinned evilly as he got ready to pull the trigger. The Flash suddenly smiled, and then in a blink of an eye, he rushed at the two villains and knocked down onto the pavement before they could count to one, and their guns flew out of their hands. Turning to Captain Cold, the Flash said, "Oh, I did learn! That's why I made modifications to my suit to make it cold resistant! Your Cold Zone won't work on me anymore!"

After that, he turned to Shouto and Kazuki, who looked fairly impressed with what he did. Waving at them, he called out, "Everything all right up there?"

"Everything's all right," Shouto told him. Just then, he realized that there was smoke coming from behind. He turned around to see that the fire in the room had spread outside and is burning in their direction. He and Katsuki were wondering what to do when they suddenly found themselves standing on the pavement in the blink of an eye. They looked around in complete confusion at the surrounding. One second ago, they were in the building, and now they were outside. They did feel like they were being carried just now.

The Flash was standing next to them, dusting their hands. "All right, you're safe and sound from the fire now!" he said to them while dusting his hand. "Wait here while I do something about the fire." The speedster then rushed towards the building at such a speed that he was able to run up the wall. Once he was inside, he pointed his arms at the incoming fire and moved them in circles at an incredible speed, so much that pair of a whirlwinds were created, and it blew out the fire. In just a few seconds, the fire was all gone.

After he was done, the Flash rushed outside to meet up with the two students, who were looking at him like he was a stranger. "All right! Everything's dealt with here! The cops will show up to arrest those two sooner or later," said the Flash while pointing at Captain Cold and Heatwave, who were still down on the ground. "So... how did the two of you get entangled with them?"

"Those bastards were trying to rob a jewelry store, so we attacked them," replied Katsuki. "When they fled like cowards, I gave chase and... Where the hell is this place anyway?"

"This place? You're in Central City, hometown of the Flash!" replied the speedster.

"Central City? The Flash?" said Shouto curiously.

"You know? Fastest man in the world? The Scarlet Speedster?" the Flash told him.

"Like hell I would know that! I've never heard of you before!" Katsuki said to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we really have no idea who you are or even aware that a place called Central City exists," Shouto said to him.

"That's strange... The last time I checked, I am known all over the world," said the Flash, looking confused. "I even have a museum dedicated to myself..."

"Tsk! What a strange day today is..." grumbled Katsuki. "We were doing assignment in the middle of night, ran into real villains, and then followed them to this weird place that is daytime and met a hero we've never heard about..."

Hearing this, the Flash asked them, "You were doing assignment in the middle of the night, and then it's suddenly daytime when you followed them here?" Shouto explained to the speedster the exact details of what happened and how they got here. After listening to what he said, the Flash said, "Okay... Either you made your way to the other side of the planet, or... you arrived on a different version of your planet..."

The two just stared at him, and then Katsuki said, "The hell?"

* * *

Izuku knew he wouldn't be disappointed. That punch Superman gave the Atomic Skull was more than enough to make him a squealing fanboy. The Man of Steel delivered such a powerful punch to the Atomic Skull the latter was sent flying back at a fast speed. As if that wasn't enough, the Man of Steel rushed forward at an incredible speed to get behind the Atomic Skull in order to stop him. He slammed the villain onto the pavement by the head and demanded that he surrender.

The Atomic Skull let out a cry of anger as he forced himself back up, releasing purple energy around himself in the process, and blew back Superman. He turned to the Man of Steel and shot multiple energy balls at him, and the latter held his back in front of himself for protection. The Atomic Skull eventually ran towards Superman to punch him, but the latter caught his fist before punching him backwards.

The two students watched in awe as the villain crashed onto the pavement the second time. He got back up in anger and kept on shooting energy balls at Superman, who dodged them as he flew forward. Grabbing the villain by the neck, Superman carried him by into the air by a certain height before punching diagonally back down onto the pavement.

"Wow! Did you see that?! That was one incredible punch!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! He's basically All Might but with the ability to fly!" said Tenya.

Izuku agreed. This hero reminded him of All Might in the way he delivered those devastating punches, but what exactly was his Quirk? So far, he displayed super strength, super speed, and even flight. Were they all part of the same Quirk, and does he somehow have more than one Quirk?

The Atomic Skull got back up and cursed Superman angrily and loudly. He charged up his hand with purple fire to prepare some sort of devastating attack. Superman responded by blowing a large amount of air at him, and the temperature of the air was so low that the Atomic Skull's flames were put out almost instantly. Not only that, his body began freezing over until he was encased in ice. Such a feat surprised the two students like no tomorrow.

"A freezing breath?!" gasped Tenya. "Just how many Quirks does he have?!"

With that, the Atomic Skull was out of commission, and bystanders cheered for Superman loudly and clapped their hands. People even took pictures of him. The Man of Steel waved and smiled at his fans, and then he went up to the two students. "Are you two all right? Hope he didn't hurt you."

Tenya bowed down over and over at a fast speed. "Thank you very much, pro hero! Thank you very much for saving us and the civilians from the villains!"

"It's... It's nice to meet you, sir!" Izuku said to him as sparkles flew out of his eyes. "It's an honor to meet a new and powerful hero like you!"

Hearing that they were speaking Japanese, Superman responded in the same language. "No problem! It's always nice to save young people like you!"

"What is your name, sir?" Izuku asked him with great enthusiasm.

Superman was surprised to hear him asking that. "My name? I thought it should be obvious..."

"With all due respect, sir," Tenya said to him, "we have never seen you before. I actually find that hard to believe, because if a hero as powerful as you exist, then students from U.A. like us should know about it."

"U.A.?" Superman asked in confusion.

"You don't know U.A.?" asked Tenya, who was now the one to be confused. "It is the top superhero academy of Japan and one of the top rated ones in the world! Surely you should know about it!"

Superman thought deeply about what he said, and then he asked them how they got into a fight with the Atomic Skull. The two students explained to him in detail about what happened, and after the explanation, Superman went over to the truck container they came out of to see if the portal they talked about was still there. There was no portal, and he noticed that the interior was somewhat charred, as if something had exploded.

"Where'd... Where'd the portal go?!" Tenya asked in shock.

"How are we going to go back to U.A.?!" asked Izuku, equally shocked.

Superman looked at the two students and thought about what they told him. He decided to see if his theory was true by asking them, "Have you heard of the Justice League before?"

"Justice League? Never heard of it..." replied Izuku.

"Then... Heroes like Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter... Ever heard of them?" asked Superman, only to get no as a response from them both. "Then... How about you bring up the names of heroes you know?" He was given names such as All Might, Endeavor, Mount Lady, and a few others as response, and his response was that he never heard of them.

"How is that possible?!" asked Tenya. "Not only do we not know the heroes you told us, you also don't know the heroes we told you about! Even if we are in another country, such heroes should still be known worldwide!"

"I think I may have an answer to your question," said Superman.

* * *

A red blur was seen zooming down the street, evading any vehicle it came across. After winding through the city for several seconds, the Flash came to a stop in front of a large and grand-looking building that almost resembled a Greek Parthenon. He let go of Shouto and Katsuki, who were both carried underneath his arms. Because of the monstrous speed they were running at, the two teens felt sick. In fact, Katsuki threw up on spot.

"Sorry about that... Couldn't think of any other way to bring you guys here," the Flash told him while patting his back. "Traveling at super speed takes time to get used to."

"I should be stronger than this..." grumbled Katsuki after he was done throwing up.

The Flash then turned to Shouto, who was holding his head and rubbing it as if he was in pain, which he was. "You all right?"

"I'm fine... It'll go away after a while..." he dizzily replied. After shaking his head, he looked at the building and asked, "What is this place?"

Pointing at the building with his hand, the Flash said, "This... is the Hall of Justice! The Justice League's headquarters! Not the official one anyway..."

"Hall of Justice? Never heard of it," said Katsuki.

"If my theory about you kids is correct, then I'm not expecting you to know about it," said the Flash. "Anyway, I brought you here so that you can get answers. C'mon, let's go inside! I'm sure you'll find the interior a lot more awesome than the outside!"

They were about to enter the building when suddenly Wonder Woman landed not too far away, and she was carrying underneath her arms Eijiro and Momo. Both students' legs were still shaking because they were carried high into the air and to this location at a relatively fast speed, and it was not the most pleasant experience. "I... I thought I was going to fall... to my death..." said Momo while breathing heavy with her hands on her chest.

Eijiro saw Shouto and Katsuki and was, needless to say, surprised. "Todoroki! Bakugou! What are you guys doing here?"

"The hell are you guys doing here too?!" asked Katsuki in surprise.

"That's what this female hero brought us here for," replied Momo, pointing at Wonder Woman with her thumb.

Wonder Woman approached the Flash and asked him who those teens with him were. After hearing his explanation and learning that these teens knew each other, she began wondering if there would be more of them. It was at this moment Shazam and Superman arrived at the scene, also carrying with them under their arms the teens they met.

The students were all, needless to say, surprised to see each other, and they got together to ask questions regarding how they got here and also told each other the things they experienced and saw.

Looking at the students talking to each other, Superman said to his fellow heroes, "I met those two fighting the Atomic Skull, and according to them, he was first sighted at their place, and they unintentionally came along with him over here."

"It's the same thing for all of us," Wonder Woman told him. "The fact that things are so similar makes me think there is more to this than meet the eyes."

"Your guess is as good as mine..." said the Flash.

After they were done talking to each other, the students turned to the heroes and wondered what they were going to say to them. Since the students attention was directed towards them, Superman said "Well, I guess we have a lot to explain to each other about, so how about we go inside first?"

Since there was nothing else to do, the students agreed to go inside the Hall of Justice with these unfamiliar heroes. When they went inside, they were greeted with a spacious room and eight towering marble statues placed side to side of a carpet that traveled down the entrance and to the end of the room. These statues depicted Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg.

The students looked at those statues in awe, and Izuku appeared to be the most excited, given his fascination with heroes.

"Just who are these people?" wondered Momo. "They seem to be famous heroes, yet we've never heard of them..."

"And when are they going to explain to us anything? I'm tired of being kept in the dark!" said Katsuki impatiently.

"We'll explain everything soon," Superman told him without turning around.

The heroes led the students through the place until they entered a high-tech room with a large computer at the far end. There were a couple of chairs, and Cyborg was seen sitting on one of them, playing a portable gaming device. Seeing his comrades coming in, the... cyborg stood up and greeted them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Noticing the students, he asked who they were.

Superman explained to Cyborg everything that happened, while the students looked around with curiosity. "Enjoyed everything you've seen so far?" the Flash asked them with a smile.

"I have to admit that this place is quite something!" said Tsuyu. "Is this like a headquarters for superheroes or something?"

"Yeah, that and a tourist attraction!" the Flash told her.

After Cyborg was told everything, he approached the students and was going to say something when suddenly the door opened, and someone came in. "Batman!" exclaimed Shazam upon seeing who it was that came in.

The Dark Knight entered the room without saying anything and stopped in front of the other heroes and the students. When most of the students saw him, they were somewhat frightened by his fierce-looking demeanor. He didn't strike them as someone friendly at all.

"A signal went off at the Bat Cave notifying me of interdimensional activity," Batman told the heroes. "I came over as soon as I found out about it."

"Wait a minute... How'd you know about there being an interdimensional activity and having to look here?" the Flash asked him. Batman responded by staring at him, and somehow, the speedster knew the answer. "Right, you're Batman... You know everything..."

"These children are the ones you're looking for," Superman said to the Dark Knight while pointing his hands at them.

Batman approached the students and stood in front of Izuku, staring at them all with rather intimidating-looking eyes. When Izuku looked at his face, he felt a bit of chill running down his spines. "Is... Is he really a hero...?" he wondered.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash coming from the center of the room, and when the light disappeared, Martian Manhunter was seen standing there. The students were surprised at the sudden appearance of the green man, who they believe must be a mutant-type. "The Watchtower notified me of interdimensional activity going on," he said as he approached everyone else. "I came here as soon as I learned about this." Seeing the children, he asked, "Am I right in assuming that they are the ones I should be looking for?"

"Yes," replied Wonder Woman.

Martian Manhunter stared at the students, who by this time were all feeling uneasy. "So they're all Japanese," said the Martian.

"Good thing that most of us here speak that language!" said the Flash.

"Actually, I've came up with a new trick recently, so I'm wondering if I should try it out now," said the Martian. He then walked up to Izuku, who was staring at him rather nervously, and reached out his hand to touch the teen's forehead. Izuku took a step back and then closed his eyes when Martian Manhunter's hand touched his forehead. Nothing seemed to happen, and when the Martian removed his hand, he asked him, "Can you understand me now or speak English?"

Not only did Izuku realized that he could understand what the Martian said, he also found himself with the knowledge of English and the ability to speak it like a native. "I... I'm speaking perfect English!" he said in surprise, and his classmates were surprised to hear this.

"How come?!" asked Ochako.

"It must be that green person's Quirk!" said Tsuyu.

Martian Manhunter then moved to each of the students and did the same. After touching them in their foreheads, they all found themselves understanding English perfectly. "Wow! This is awesome!" exclaimed Eijiro. "Now I can understand Western movies without having to look at subtitles!"

"Your Quirk is really useful, mister!" Momo said to Martian Manhunter.

"Quirk?" said the Martian curiously. What he said made the students confused, because they expected him to know what they were talking about.

"All right, explain yourselves!" Batman suddenly said to them in a somewhat fierce tone. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

His attitude shocked them, and Katsuki angrily snapped back at him. "Do you have to be so mean?! What are we? Your worst enemies?!"

Wonder Woman gave Batman a disapproving glare and said, "Did you have to scare them? They're just children!"

The Flash said to the students, "Sorry about Bats. He's quite a dick sometimes, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty nice guy!"

"Bats? Is that his superhero name?" asked Izuku. "I've never heard of a hero with that name before..."

"Yeah, it seems that none of you have heard about the Justice League," pointed out Shazam, "which is impossible considering that we are known throughout the whole world! There is only one explanation to this!"

"Slow down there, Shazam," Cyborg told him. "I'll explain to them step by step." He then turned to the students and asked them, "Are you kids familiar with the concept of multiverse?"

Most of them had confused looks, but Tenya raised his arms and replied, "I know! It's the theory scientists proposed before. They say that for every possible choice you made, an alternate reality where you chose the other option would be created. For example, a world where our parents never met and therefore never gave birth to us or a world created when you decided to skip breakfast instead of eating it"

"Yeah, that's basically it, but there's more to it," Cyborg told him. "What you said is actually called parallel worlds. Parallel worlds all branch off from the same world and have little differences between them. They're basically different version of the same reality. The other kind I want to talk about it alternate worlds. It is an entirely different reality that is completely different from the world you are familiar with. Sure, there may be similarities such as shared histories and locations, but there are also large differences in the form of, like, countries that cannot be found in other realities and perhaps even a world full of different species!"

After listening to what Cyborg said, the students had a fair understanding of what he was talking about, and then Shouto asked, "You're telling us all this because... we're in a different world? An alternate world?"

Cyborg nodded in response. "That's right. This explains why you kids have never heard of us and why we have never heard of you!"

The students were surprised beyond words to hear that confirmation from Cyborg. "We're... We're in an alternate universe?!" said Momo while trembling in shock.

"This... This can't be possible!" said Tenya. "I thought it was just a theory!"

"An... An alternate reality where none of us or the people we know exist...?" said Izuku, trying to process what he heard.

"This is indeed the case," Superman told them. "You are currently in an entirely different reality. The villains you kids faced are actually villains from our world. You said they got to your world using portals, so we'll have to look into it to find out what exactly those portals are that led them there."

"I can't believe it..." said Eijiro. "This is science fiction made reality!"

"And people thought the arrival of Quirks was strange..." said Tsuyu.

"You people seem to be taking this rather easily," Shouto said to the League members.

"Because this isn't our first experience with alternate dimensions and such," Cyborg told him. "We've dealt with this quite a few times already, so we're very familiar with this occurrence. You're lucky that you ran into us!"

"Then are you people superheroes?" Izuku suddenly asked them, and he sounded enthusiastic.

"Oh boy, there he goes again... Entering his nerd mode..." grumbled Katsuki.

"Right, we're heroes!" Superman told him. "We are all members of the Justice League, an organization of heroes we established in order to protect the world from evil and save people!"

Hearing this, Izuku's inner hero fanboy reached its max. He wasn't only in an entirely different world, he was in a world that had its own set of superheroes. "Wow! Awesome! The Justice League!" the teen exclaimed. He was so excited that he felt like jumping up and down like a little kid begging his parents for toys or candies. "What... What are your Quirks? What are all your superhero names?"

"Okay, I've been hearing you saying quirks over and over... What exactly do you mean?" asked Shazam.

Turning to Izuku, Tenya reminded him, "Midoriya, this is an alternate universe, so they probably have a different term for superpowers rather than Quirks."

Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "Yeah... I forgot..."

"Before that, you should explain yourselves first," Batman said to them. "Tell me about your world, who you are, and such."

Batman sounded serious in what he said, and such an attitude made some of the students fear nervous. Not wanting to get on his bad side, Tenya began explaining, "Quirks is what we call superpowers in our world. Eighty percent of our world's population are born with Quirks that manifest at a young age, usually at around four years old. Due to the large population of Quirk users, people have decided to use them to do good by becoming costumed crime fighters."

"But in order to be a superhero, you need to have an official license," explained Shouto, continuing things for Tenya. "One has to study in academies specializing in teaching youngster to become heroes. Once you've passed the academy, you will obtain a license for being a superhero, and so it becomes your occupation. With it, you have the permission to save people and go after villains who use their Quirks for evil, and you get rewards for the deeds you perform."

"Anyone who performs heroic acts without a license are vigilantes," added Tsuyu. "It is against the law and will result in one getting arrested."

"You get rewarded for performing superhero duties?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Right, because every worker needs his wages after all!" said Ochako.

When the League members heard this, they became indignant, especially Batman, who said in a strict tone, "A hero never asks for anything in return for the good he does!"

The students were surprised to hear this "What... What do you mean?" asked Ochako. "Don't you earn salaries as well for performing good deeds? I'm sure the government does that... Right?"

"Well, things don't work the same in our world," the Flash told him.

"For starters, there is no such thing as official licenses or superhero academies in our world," Superman told them. "All of us here didn't need permission to become superheroes nor are we awarded anything for what we do."

The students were all surprised to hear this. "No official approval. No license. No nothing?" asked Eijiro. "If you have powers, you just put on a costume and then become a superhero?"

"Yep! That's the way things are here!" said the Flash with a smile.

"Then do you cooperate with the law and government officials? If not, doesn't that make you all... vigilantes?" asked Tenya.

"More or less, but the folks at my city loves me!" said Shazam, sounding proud. "Even the police trust me take care of everyone!" Pointing his hand at Superman and Wonder Woman. "People love them as well! They cheer for them whenever they show up, and government officials and law enforcers all gave them the approval to fight crime for them!" Then he looked at Batman. "Can't say the same for him, though..."

"So vigilantism is all right in this world?" asked Tsuyu.

"As long you do a great job, nobody will criticize you!" said the Flash.

"Of course, when we first started fighting crime, law enforcers and even the public had somewhat negative opinions towards us," Wonder Woman told the students. "They think that only the police have the right to arrest criminals and solve cases and that we are interfering with their work. However, as time went by, we proved ourselves to be more and more beneficial to society, so now the people accept us."

"And in Batman's case, he leaves too much broken bones and teeth in his wake, so the cops are pretty pissed about him," said the Flash, and then he looked Batman. "Do they still have an issue with you? I know that Gordon guy has no issues with you..."

"They'll have to deal with the way I do things," replied Batman.

"If you don't get paid for being heroes, then how do you earn a living?" asked Ochako.

"Simple, we all have civilian identities when not being heroes and a normal job just like everyone else!" Superman told her.

"Yeah, when I'm not running around saving the day, I work as a forensic scientist," said the Flash, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Isn't it tough having to live different lives at once? One being a hero and another being... a normal person?" asked Momo.

"It can be tough, but for the sake of keeping world peace, we are willing to sacrifice our time as normal people," Wonder Woman told her.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just, like, work for the government and law enforcers? That way, you don't have to deal with living two different lives. I'm sure the government pays more than whatever your jobs are!" said Ochako. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Like I said, a hero asks for nothing in return for the good they do," Batman said to her sternly. "And while we do cooperate with the government and listen to their pleas from time to time, we do not work for them. We do not trust the government to not abuse our powers, and if we are to hire ourselves out to them, then our civilian identities will likely be exposed. Being a hero means putting your life in danger, so if your identities get out, you will be putting our family and friends in danger as well. From what I understand, heroes in your world do not have secret identities, and..." He glared at Ochako. "...you are being a hero simply for the sake of money, right?"

Seeing his intimidating glare, Ochako felt a chill run down her spine and took a few steps back. Momo put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't be so hard on her, Batman," Wonder Woman said to the Dark Knight in a disapproving manner. "If you think about it, the way superheroes work in their world makes sense. If a large amount of population in their world have powers, then it is important for the governments of their world to keep them in check somehow, unlike our world, where superpowers aren't that common."

"Yeah, and she probably comes from a poor family and needs some form of cash support," the Flash told him.

"Even though I also believe heroes should not ask for anything in return for doing good, I can understand why she is in it for cash if her family has financial problems," added Superman.

"Uraraka does indeed have financial issues in her family..." Izuku told the heroes. "But despite this, she is still serious about being a real hero and saving lives! She's not simply in it for money! I know her very well, and she definitely has the heart of a hero!"

"Indeed! It's not fair to say that she's not a real hero simply because she wants to earn a living!" said Tenya.

"Yeah! Don't be so harsh on her, Batman!" Shazam said to the Dark Knight. "As long as she's doing good and saving lives, there's nothing wrong!"

Despite them defending Ochako, Batman continued to glare at her like he still didn't approve her reason for being a hero, but he decided to not pursue this matter anymore.

Going close to Ochako and touching her shoulder, Wonder Woman said to her, "I'm sorry that Batman scared you. He may be intimidating, but if you get to know him, he's actually a caring person who puts the lives of people before everything else."

"Is... Is my reason for being a hero... really wrong...?" asked Ochako, sounding scared and perhaps even on the verge of crying.

Wonder Woman smiled in response. "Your friends said that you do indeed have the heart to do good and save lives. As long as your heart is in the right place, there is nothing wrong! Sometimes a hero deserves rewards too!"

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Momo also gave Ochako words of encouragement and comfort, and she eventually smiled and thanked them for supporting her. While this was going on, Eijiro quietly said to Katski, "Man, that Bats guy sure is... scary and serious about this..."

"I hate him already..." grumbled Katsuki.

"All right, what are your powers?" Batman asked the students.

Hearing this, Superman said in his head, "There goes Bruce... Wanting to learn about their powers in order to come up with ways to counter them in case they go rogue..."

"My Quirk is... Super Strength!" said Izuku, making a false name, lest his classmates find out the truth about how he got his powers, though Katsuki already knew the truth. "I can channel large amounts of energy into different parts of my body to greatly enhance its strength. However, channeling them into one particular area will result in hurting myself, so I've came up with a method that involves spreading the energy throughout my body equally. Not only does it increase my strength, it also increases my speed and reflexes."

"You hurt yourself using your own power? Ow... Must be a pain..." said the Flash.

"Yeah... I wasn't used to it at first... Kept on hurting myself and having to go see Recovery Girl, a pro hero who works as our school nurse," said Izuku. "She has the ability to heal injuries with her kisses."

"Healing with kisses?" said Cyborg curiously. "I bet she must be popular with men!"

"She's an old woman," said Shouto, causing Cyborg to respond with an "oh."

Ochako explained her Quirk next. "My Quirk is Zero Gravity. I can make whatever I touch light or completely weightless, including myself, which I do so to improve my mobility. Downside is that I throw up whenever I abuse it too much..."

"Are side effects a trend with Quirks...?" asked Shazam after hearing two abilities in a row that seemed to harm their users.

"Not all of them are like that," said Tenya. "Anyway, my Quirk is Engine. You may not be able to tell, but there are engines growing out of my legs that allow me to run at a fast speed. I can choose between different gears for different speeds. However, I can only use it continually for ten seconds before having to cool down."

"A speedster, huh?" said the Flash, sounding interested. "What's your max speed?"

"I never calculated it," replied Tenya. "And can I assume that because you asked me this, your ability is speed related as well?"

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be racing him," Katsuki told him. "You'll come in last place and make yourself look like a fool. Trust me, Todoroki and I experienced it firsthand." Shouto nodded in response.

"My Quirk is Frog," Tsuyu told the League. "I have frog abilities like a long tongue, being able to jump well, swim well, and also spit liquid that causes itchiness."

"Huh! I'm sure animal folks like Animal Man and Vixen will be interested to meet you!" said Shazam.

"My Quirk is Hardening!" said Eijiro before hardening himself, which caused his body to become rocky-looking and rugged. He then punched his fists together. "With it, I become as hard as steel! Barely anything can make me feel pain when I'm like this!" He then changed back to normal.

"My Quirk is Creation," said Momo. "I can create inorganic objects by pulling them out of my body, so long as I know what material it's made of." As a demonstration, she touched her hand against her chest, and the former sank into it like it was water. She then pulled out a pencil.

"Cool! I'm sure that's one handy ability!" said Cyborg. "Never have to worry about forgetting to bring something! Just create it on spot!"

"Yeah, it is very useful!" said Momo.

"My Quirk is Half Cold Half Hot," said Shouto as he created an ice cube in his right hand. "I can create ice from my right side and fire from my left side."

"And this moron hates using his fire side, all because of some feud he has with his father!" grumbled Katsuki. "Because I this, I couldn't fight him at his strongest and therefore easily won against him during a tournament... What an unsatisfying victory that was..."

"Feud with his father?" questioned Batman.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Shouto, looking to one side. The Dark Knight decided not to pursue this, as he could tell that the teen seemed displeased about it.

Everyone else turned to Katsuki, since he was the last one. Looking proud, the teen showed them his hands and said, "Get ready for a blast, because my Quirk is called Explosion!" To demonstrate what he was capable of, he made explosions come out of his palms.

"Oh, that explains why you wear grenades around your hands!" said Shazam. "And... doesn't it burn when you blow up?"

"Why would I be hurt by my own Quirk? I'm not like Deku over there!" said Katsuki, pointing at Izuku.

"Deku?" asked Wonder Woman.

"That's my superhero name..." Izuku told her.

"Okay, I can see that you all have your own unique powers," said Superman. "Hope you're making good use of them!"

"Can... Can you please tell me what your Quirks... I mean powers... are?" Izuku asked the heroes, and his eyes were sparkling as he did so. He was indeed looking forward to this.

"Wow, you're really enthusiastic about this, aren't you?" Superman asked him with a smile. "All right, since you asked so nicely... For starters, I'm an alien."

The students all stared at him in silence when he said that. Izuku eventually broke the silence. "An alien...?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And there you have it, another lengthy chapter! It was fun having both sides hearing about how each other's world works! I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the class's reactions to the Justice League's powers, especially Batman's. Wait a minute, Batman has no powers, which makes it all the more interesting! Actually, if you've read my previous story, Crisis of the Earths, you should have already seen a preview of that part. Either way, you'll get to see the full version next chapter, so please look forward to it!

And I've seen people asking for the students to meet the Young Justice team or Teen Titans. Now think about it: wouldn't this story be a huge loss of potential if I didn't let young heroes of two worlds meet each other? I think the answer should be obvious by now!

Please review and wait for the next chapter. I'll get it out as soon as possible!


	3. Powers of the Justice League

Wow! Another chapter already?! Your awesome reviews really motivated me to work fast! Thanks! I hope you will continue to follow this story to the end, because in my previous stories, lesser and lesser reviews came as I got farther into the story. I wish to keep on you seeing you all until the end!

Please enjoy the interactions in this chapter! You'll love it!

 **Chapter 3  
Powers of the Justice League**

* * *

"Yes, I'm an alien," reinstated Superman after seeing that the students had become dumbfounded from hearing him say that the first time.

"As in... not from this planet? From outer space?" said asked Eijiro.

Superman nodded in response, and the students continued to remain silent as they stare at him. Suddenly, all the boys except Shouto rushed up to Superman and started bombarding him with questions.

"There's life beyond Earth?!" asked Tenya.

"Are there any aliens invading Earth for me to blow to bits?!" asked Katsuki.

"Why do you look like a human?!" asked Eijiro.

"Do all aliens have superpowers?!" asked Izuku.

"Whoa there! Slow down! I know you're excited, but I can't understand you if you keep on talking at the same time!" Superman said to him with a smile while motioning for them to back away. "Yes, I am indeed an alien. I come from the planet Krypton."

"Then why are you here on Earth?" asked Momo.

Superman sighed as he began explaining his story. "When I was a baby, my planet was facing destruction due to having an unstable core. It was about to explode... Because of this, my parents evacuated me in an escape pod, and it brought me to Earth, where I was found by human parents who raised me as their own child."

The students were shocked to hear that his home planet was gone, and if this was the case, that would mean...

"If you planet is destroyed... Doesn't that make you... the last of your kind?" asked Ochako, sounding concerned.

"That's what I believed at first," replied Superman. "But I eventually found out that my cousin was actually evacuated alongside me. She's currently on this planet as well, being a superhero just like me!"

"What are your powers?" Izuku asked him with great enthusiasm. "From what I saw when you fought, you're very strong, very fast, can fly, and use a freezing breath, right?"

Superman nodded. "Yeah, those are some of my powers. In addition to those, I can also use heat vision. I also have an impenetrable skin."

"Is everyone in your species like that?" asked Eijiro.

"Only when under a yellow sun," replied Superman. "Our planet has a red sun, and under it, we Kryptonians are only as strong as a normal human, but when under a yellow sun like Earth's, we obtain all those powers. I may sound like I'm boasting, but Kryptonians under a yellow sun are considered the most powerful beings in the universe."

The students could not believe what they heard. From what they've heard, Superman was basically unstoppable and more or less a god. "Out of curiosity, what is your greatest feat? Maybe, like, the heaviest thing you've ever lifted?" Shouto asked him.

Superman thought for a while. "I don't know the exact weight, but one of the heaviest things I lifted is an entire island. Removed it from the sea and carried it to space!"

The students' mouth dropped open upon hearing such an incredible feat of strength. Even Shouto, who was normally hard to impress and didn't show much emotion, opened with mouth slightly upon hearing this.

"Dude?! You lifted an entire island all the way into space?! That's totally the manliest thing ever!" exclaimed Eijiro.

"I don't think there's a single hero in our world as powerful as you...! What you do is beyond the realm of impossibility!" said Izuku.

"You're a one man army!" commented Tsuyu.

"There are still limits to what I can do, and I do have a couple of weaknesses," said Superman in response. "That's why I have friends helping me save the world. I would never be able to do it without them! Oh, speaking of aliens, Martian Manhunter here is also an alien." He pointed his arm at the Martian, so the students turned to look at him.

"You're an alien as well?!" asked Eijiro.

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Yes, I am a Martian."

"You're from Mars?! There is life on Mars after all?!" asked Tenya in shock.

"Scientists in our world never discovered any on Mars...!" said Momo.

"What can you do?" Izuku asked Martian Manhunter excitedly.

"Martians are best known for telepathy," explained the Martian. "I can read minds and transfer my thoughts into other people's minds to communicate with them. It is also for this reason I was able to transfer the knowledge of English into your heads. I can also..." He suddenly transformed into a completely copy of Izuku. "...shapeshift into anyone!"

Everyone jumped back in shock at the Martian's sudden change of appearance, especially Izuku, since he was looking at himself. "Whoa! Even the voice changed!" the teen exclaimed.

"This is beyond awesome!" exclaimed Eijiro.

Changing back into his normal form, Martian Manhunter continued describing his powers. "I can also phase through solid objects, have super strength, can fly, and use Martian Vision, basically firing eye beams."

"Are all Martians able to do that?" asked Ochako.

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Indeed. Martians are very powerful beings, but we are also peaceful beings who avoid violence as much as possible. We have strict laws on our planet that forbid us from abusing our powers."

"And what are you doing on Earth?" Katsuki asked him.

"A scientist on Earth unintentionally brought me here using an invention of his, and he died before he could figure a way to send me back to Mars," explained the Martian. "Because both Mars and Earth lack the technology for traveling between each other, I was stranded here until technology is good enough to make that happen. Nowadays, there is indeed the technology to go to Mars, but I have been on Earth for so long that I consider it my new home, so I've decided to stay here and only go back to Mars every once in a while to pay my relatives a visit."

The students were in awe to find out that aliens exist in this world, and incredibly powerful ones as well. This made them wonder if their world also had aliens and if they have Quirks, and if they do, are they friendly or not?

Looking at Wonder Woman, Ochako asked her what her powers were. "I'm an Amazon," Wonder Woman replied with a smile. "Have you heard of them?"

"I know! They're a tribe of female warriors in Greek mythology!" said Ochako excitedly. "They were one of the things I looked up on to inspire myself into being a hero! I always wanted to be a strong female hero, and Amazons were one of the inspirations!"

"Amazons exist in this world too?! It's as if this world has everything that is considered to be myth and untrue in our world!" said Tenya in disbelief.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Indeed, Amazons do exist in this world. We come from Paradise Island, an island that is not visible thanks to magic. Zeus created us Amazons to protect the world and fill it with love. We originally kept to ourselves, but due to a certain event happening, I was chosen to leave my homeland in order to represent my people in a positive way."

"Zeus, as in the Greek king of gods?!" asked Izuku in shock. "He's real?!"

Wonder Woman nodded in response and said, "And I am her daughter!"

This came as an even bigger shock to the students. Not only where they looking at a female warrior from a mythical tribe, they were also looking at the offspring of a mythical Greek god that turned out to be real.

"Oh my... This is too much to take in...!" said Eijiro. "Is there anything else that can top this craziness?!"

"I feel bad for those who didn't come here... They will be thrilled to hear all this!" said Tsuyu, thinking of her classmates left behind in their world.

"As for my powers... Zeus blessed me with super strength, super speed, and flight," said Wonder Woman. "I can fight using various kinds of weapons, and I also have this." She showed them a rope bundle. "This is the Lasso of Truth. It is unbreakable and has the ability to make people tell the truth."

"How is that possible?!" asked Momo.

Wonder Woman smiled in response. "Magic!"

The Flash then pointed at himself with a smile. "I'm the Flash! Fastest man alive! Got my powers after getting struck by lightning and crashing into a shelf full of chemicals. Easily the best thing to happen to my life!"

"Wait... You weren't born with powers?" asked Izuku.

The Flash shook his head. "Nope. I was born a normal person and only got my powers because of that accident. In fact, our world has very few people born with powers. Most superpowers are the result of freak accidents and experiments, or they're not human to begin with."

Izuku was clearly amazed to hear this, but he tried to hide it. He thought he was the only one to be like this: having no powers and only obtaining them later through external means. The fact that this world has people who obtained powers through the same method was something of a comfort to him.

"As for how fast I can run..." said the Flash. All of a sudden, he rushed out of the room in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a trail of yellow electricity. He returned to the same spot a second later with a plastic bag filled with canned drinks in his hand, which he handed to each of the students. "Get the idea?"

"Dude! That was fast!" exclaimed Eijiro.

Katsuki looked at Tenya, who was trying to comprehend the insane speed he witnessed, and said to him, "Told ya..."

"How fast can you actually run?" Momo asked the Flash.

"Faster than the speed of light!" said the Flash, sounding proud. "Seriously!"

At this point, the students felt as if they were going to pass out from hearing such an insane feat. Traveling faster than the speed of light was proven to be practically impossible using current technology, and speed-related Quirks back in their world couldn't allow such a speed, yet this guy...

"I'm next! I'm next!" said Shazam impatiently and with a large smile on his face. "I used to be an ordinary guy, but then this wizard showed up one day and said I am a good guy and have the potential to be a hero, and now whenever yell out the world Shazam with the right intentions, I become a superhero!"

"A wizard gave you superpowers... just like that?!" Eijiro asked him.

"Yeah! Because I'm a good boy... I mean good guy!" said Shazam with his fists placed against the sides of his waist. "I am as powerful as Superman, as fast as the Flash, am super smart, and can shoot electricity from my hands! Got all this simply by having a clean heart!"

Izuku wasn't sure whether to be happy for him or be jealous. Before he got All Might's Quirk, he had to train his body like crazy so that it could handle One For All, and even before getting All Might to acknowledge him, he had to try to rescue Katsuki from a villain made of sludge and putting his life at risk so that the aforementioned hero would be impressed by him and choose him as his successor, yet Shazam got his powers simply because he was a good man and enjoyed helping people, all this without undergoing any training.

"I'm Cyborg," Cyborg said to the students. "I'm literally what my name is... I know, I know... I've gotten criticisms for that uncreative name..."

"You're half-man half-machine?" asked Tsuyu.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, turned like this by my father after I got into a fatal accident that should've killed me. I wasn't happy about it at first because I thought it made me an unpleasant-looking monster, but eventually grew to accept it. I didn't get along with my father at first because he was always obsessed with his science work and didn't care about me being a football player. When I became like this, he started to become concerned towards me, but I hated him even more because I told him that he had to turn me into one of his science projects before he would care about me... Now, however, I am in his debt for what he did. I may not be able to continue being a football player, but now I feel like I'm making better use of my life!"

Hearing that Cyborg used to hold a grudge against his father for turning him into a... cyborg, Shouto was suddenly reminded of his relationship with his father Endeavor. He inherited his fiery powers from him, and the latter treated him as a tool for surpassing All Might and nothing else. While he did use his fiery powers during a fight with Izuku once, he continued to avoid using it afterwards as much as possible, since his father would only boast nonstop about how successful he was in training him whenever he used it rather than praising him in a fatherly manner.

When he heard that Cyborg ended up reconciling with his father and ended up thanking him for granting him his powers, Shouto wondered if something similar might happen to him as well. While it was true that Endeavor's attitude did seem to change as of late, especially after since All Might retired, Shouto still had a hard time trying to reconcile with him, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He decided not to think about it for now.

"I can operate machines and computers with no effort, and I can change my body parts into different things!" said Cyborg as he changed his hand into different forms, such as an arm cannon, a claw, a hook, and more. "Perhaps the most useful thing is this!" He pointed his hand to the side and made a blue portal appear out of nowhere. "With this, I can travel wherever I want to, even other dimensions!"

"Does that mean you can send us back to our own world?" asked Momo.

Cyborg nodded. "As long as I know the coordinates, sure!"

The students were excited to hear this, as they were not expecting to be able to return to their own world so soon. While Izuku was also excited to return home soon, part of him felt like staying here a bit longer, as he wanted to learn more about the heroes of this world.

Lastly, they all turned to Batman to hear what he had to say. "Let me guess: your powers are related to bats?" Eijiro asked him. "That's why you're dressed like a bat, right?"

"I don't have powers," replied Batman.

The students were in silence after hearing that, and then Izuku said, "What? You don't have powers?"

"No," reinstated Batman.

"Seriously? Not even basic ones like enhanced strength and reflexes?!" asked Eijiro in surprise.

"Nope! Bats is as human as he can be!" said the Flash. "But that doesn't make him any less super than us! He's the last person you want to underestimate!"

"Then... how are you a hero?" asked Ochako, still having a hard time believing what she heard.

"Through training and hard work," replied Batman. "Being rich helps too." Though the last line was suposed to be comedic, he delivered it in a deadpan manner.

"You're probably the weakest of the bunch," said Katsuki, not looking impressed. "I can't imagine someone without Quirks to be anything special!"

"What did I just said about not underestimating him?" the Flash asked him with a smile, but he turned his head away, ignoring what he said.

Meanwhile, Izuku had become motionless with a look of awe on his face. Momo noticed this and tried to grab his attention by waving her hand up and down in front of his face, but there was no response. "Midoriya, are you all right?"

In his head, Izuku was processing what he heard nonstop. "No powers, but is a hero... No powers, but is a hero... No powers, but is a hero..."

"Um... What's with him?" said Shazam, pointing at Izuku.

"His Quirk developed really late. In fact, it didn't develop until he was entering high school," explained Katsuki. "Without a Quirk, you cannot be a hero, yet he was deluded into thinking that it was possible to be one without a Quirk, so hearing that this bat guy is a hero without any powers probably fried his brain."

"Well, you got proof that you can be a hero without any superpowers!" said Cyborg. "We have quite a few superheroes here who don't have powers and instead rely on weapons and crazy martial art skills to fight crime. Wildcat, Nightwing, Robin, Green Arrow... Just to name a few!"

"I remember when I first met Batman, I asked him what his superpowers are, and he responded that being rich is his power!" said the Flash, chuckling when he thought of that.

"No powers, but is a hero... No powers, but is a hero... No powers, but is a hero..." Those were the words going through Izuku's head over and over. The teen had more or less "stopped functioning" after finding out about Batman's "powers." Ochako shook his shoulder in concern, but he showed no response.

Annoyed, Katsuki walked up to him and socked him over the head to awaken him. "Wake up already! How long are you going to look like a moron?!" the former angrily said to him.

"Despite not having powers, Batman is the most valuable member of the Justice League," said Martian Manhunter. "He is one of the smartest people in the world. Without him, we wouldn't be able to be as successful as we are today."

The students still had a hard time believing that Batman was a hero without any powers. The fact that Martian Manhunter said that he was the most valuable member of the Justice League and that they were only successful because of him made them even more awed. Izuku even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"You'll have to try a lot to convince me!" Katsuki said to Batman, sounding unimpressed. "The most you can do is probably punch a bunch of powerless thugs in the face and save a couple of people from a burning building! I bet I can easily take on you in a fight!"

"Bakugou! You shouldn't be rude to an adult!" Tenya angrily said to him, but the latter ignored him.

"Geez... Someone's got an attitude..." said Shazam, and then he turned to Batman. "Want to show him what you're capable of?"

"There's no need for that," said Batman. He didn't seem to care at all that Katsuki was looking down on him.

"Oh yeah, let me do this first..." said Cyborg as he shined a green light at Izuku, surprising him.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Scanning for your vibration frequency," said Cyborg. After he was done doing that, he made a holographic computer screen appear before himself. "You see, every universe has its own vibration frequency. By figuring out the frequency of a person, you can determine which universe he is from and easily locate it. Using this method, I will find out where you world is located and open a portal there."

"All right! We're going back home!" said Ochako, sounding excited.

"It's good to be able to go back, but I wish to know about this place more..." said Izuku, sounding a bit sad.

"I know! After we go back, we can bring the others to this place!" suggested Eijiro. "It wouldn't be fair if we are the only ones having fun here. We have to share all this with them! I'm sure they'll be blown away by all this awesomeness!"

"I agree that this is a good idea!" said Tenya with a nod. "Good things should be shared with everyone else!"

"Hmmm... Strange..." said Cyborg while looking at the data on the holographic screen.

"What is it?" Batman asked him.

"The data is all glitched up..." replied Cyborg. "And before you ask, there is nothing wrong with me. Everything else is displayed correctly, but the vibration frequency on Izuku isn't being displayed properly..." Wanting to make sure of things, he scanned Ochako next and then checked the screen, only to find more glitched texts. He did this with each of the students, but the results were the same. "This isn't right..."

"What's wrong?" asked Tenya. "Can you not get us back home?"

"As I said, I need to figure out the exact numbers of your vibration frequency in order to locate your world, but your scan results show nothing but glitched up text..." replied Cyborg. "Because of this, I cannot figure out the coordinates of your world and locate it."

"Then... we won't be able to go home?!" asked Tsuyu.

"I can try messing with luck and see if I can find your world by chance, but that would be like looking for a needle in the haystack," Cyborg told her. "The multiverse is massive. An infinite number of worlds exist in the multiverse, so if I were to try to find your world without knowing its coordinates, it may take days and even years!"

The students were dismayed to hear this. Just when they found a way to go back to their own world, they were now unable to do so because it could not be located. "Isn't there a way to fix this?" Shouto asked Cyborg.

"I've never encountered this problem before..." replied Cyborg. "Don't worry; I'll try to figure out what's wrong and get you kids home as soon as possible!"

Turning to the students, Superman said to them, "You can trust us. We promise we'll get you home no matter what it takes!"

"Thank you very much, Superman!" said Izuku. Even though it was sad not being to go home now, part of him felt happy that he would be able to stay around a little longer and learn more about the heroes of this world.

"Then where are we going to stay in the meantime?" asked Momo.

"The Hall of Justice has living quarters," said the Flash. "When those girls from another dimension came, they stayed here, so..."

"They'll be staying with the team," interrupted Batman.

The speedster looked at him, confused. "The team?"

"The younger team," clarified Batman, if that was even clear enough.

"Oh, that team!" said the Flash with a smile. "Perfect! Since they around the same age, I'm sure they'll all get along!"

"You have young heroes like us in this world too?" asked Izuku, sounding excited again.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes. They've learned how to fight crime from us. They've both helped us fight crime and also fought by themselves. I'm sure when you stay with them, they can teach you various things!"

Izuku was excited and greatly anticipating this. They were going to learn how to be heroes from people about the same age as them. He was sure he could learn a lot from this young team of heroes. After all, communication between close age groups should be much easier and more relatable. The others were excited to meet the young team as well.

"By the way... When we came in here, we saw eight statues near the entrance," said Tsuyu. "I noticed that some of them depict some of you here. Are there any significance to those statues?"

"Right, those eight statues depict eight of the founding members of the Justice League," said Superman. "You haven't two of them yet, so I'll tell you about them if you want to."

The heroes led the students out of the room and towards the aforementioned statues. On their way there, they noticed four people walking down the carpet and in their direction, and they were all girls. The girl in lead, who head blue hair and was dressed in blue, raised her arm and said hello in Japanese. Cyborg waved at her and responded in the same language. "Hey Nitori! Wasn't expecting you!"

"After telling Marisa about what happened last week and that I can now access this world freely using the remote you gave me, she wanted to come over and pay this place a visit," Nitori told him as she approached the heroes with her friends. "We could've come a week ago, but she was feeling under the weather."

"Hey there! Been a while!" Marisa said to the heroes while waving at them.

"Nice to meet you again," the other girl, Alice, said. Shanghai the doll was floating next to her.

The fourth girl, which was new to the heroes, bowed down politely. "It is my pleasure to meet you!" She had black hair tied into twin pigtails, wore a straw hat, and was dressed in a gray baggy shirt that covered her body entirely.

"Nice to see that you girls are doing well! Hope everything is all right over at your world!" Superman said to them with a smile, and then she looked at the new girl. "I don't believe we've met her before."

Pointing at the new girl, Marisa said, "Yeah, she wasn't dragged to this place last time. I thought of inviting her to meet you folks. This is Narumi Yatadera, though I call her Naruko."

"Nice to meet you!" Wonder Woman said to Narumi while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Narumi with a smile. "Marisa told me about you people, so when she told me that there was a chance to revisit this place and asked if I wanted to come, I thought it was a great idea!"

"Coming here is always a great idea! We're like the most awesome guys in the world! Who wouldn't like to meet us?" said Shazam, sounding proud.

"Are you people superheroes as well?" Izuku suddenly asked as he stepped forward to meet the four girls.

"Midoriya! I don't think it's nice to surprise people like that!" Tenya lectured him.

"Oh hi! Don't believe we've met before," Nitori said to the the enthusiastic Izuku.

"Remember what I said earlier about girls from another dimension living in this place? They're some of the ones I was talking about!" the Flash told the students. "They come from their own different universe, but a while back, several of the people from their world got transported here unintentionally. We offered them lodging and also helped track down every single one of them until they were able to return to their own world. Cyborg gave them a remote that allows them to open a portal this world and come whenever they want to."

"These children also come from a different universe," Superman explained to the girls from Gensokyo. "It's still something of a mystery as to how they came here, so we're figuring a way to get them back home while finding a place for them to stay in the meantime. Their world is also full of superheroes like ours."

"Oh, then I hope you manage to get home soon!" Nitori said to the students, and then she pointed at the heroes with her thumb. "If you need help, these guys will surely lend a hand! They're awesome folks!"

"You come from another world as well? What is your world like?" Izuku asked the girls.

"Well, I can't really give a precise answer to that, considering we stay in our own enclosed space separated from the rest of the world, which we call the Outside World," replied Marisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuyu.

"I means the area we live in is surrounded by a barrier that cannot be seen from outside," replied Alice. "Where we live in, demons, magical beings, and humans coexist, as well as anything considered mythical and have been forgotten by the society."

"So it's like a hidden community for mutant-types?" asked Eijiro.

"If assuming you mean demons and such, then yes," said Alice with a nod.

"Do any of you have powers?" Izuku asked the girls with large, sparkling eyes.

Noticing that Izuku was highly enthusiastic about this, Batman asked his classmates, "Is he always like that?"

"He's a nerd when it comes to heroes, Quirks, and stuff. Weirdo..." replied Katsuki.

"I can manipulate water," replied Nitori.

"I can use magic!" said Marisa. "I'd show you what my magic is capable of, though I think they don't want anything here to be destroyed..."

"Right, you shouldn't," Alice told her, and then she looked at Izuku. "I use magic to control my dolls. This is how you see Shanghai next to me floating in the air." As she said this, she pointed her hand at the doll, and it waved its arm at them.

"I use life magic," said Narumi.

"Life magic? What's that?" asked Shazam.

"Well, I can easily take away the life force of living things and make them cease from existing," replied Narumi. When most of the others heard this, they felt disturbed, because from the sound of it, her ability was specifically used for taking lives. They only hoped that she wasn't a sadistic and dangerous person.

Marisa seemed to know what they were thinking, so she said, "Relax! Naruko is a nice girl! She would never use it to kill people for fun! Plus, I've never seen her actually use it on anything!"

"That's good to know..." said Tsuyu.

"Anyway, we were just introducing these children to ourselves," said Superman. He continued things by heading towards the eight statues. Looking at one of the statues, Superman said, "This is Green Lantern. By himself, he's a normal human with no powers, but he wields an alien ring that allows him to do whatever he wants and create anything."

"Though everything he makes is green, which is a bummer if that's not your favorite color," added the Flash.

"Alien ring?" asked Ochako.

"The ring comes from an intergalactic police force," Superman explained to her. "Green Lantern is part of that police force, which has close to thousands of members, almost all of which are aliens."

"A police force in outer space compromising of aliens? That's incredible!" said Izuku.

"I'm still having a hard time trying to buy all this alien and life in outer space thing..." said Tenya.

"Wished I got to use that ring a bit more..." said Marisa. "The last time I stole it from that guy, I only got to use it for a couple of minutes. Supposedly ran out of power..."

Superman then looked at another statue, the one holding a trident. "And that is Aquaman, king of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?! As in the mythical city that sank under the sea in the ancient days?! That is real in this world too?!" asked Tenya in shock, and Superman nodded in response.

"Wow! This world really does have everything!" exclaimed Ochako.

"Aquaman's very strong, especially when underwater, and he's easily the best swimmer you'll find on this planet!" explained Superman.

"And he talks to fish too!" added the Flash.

"Telepathic communication with aquatic life," Batman corrected him.

"Nah, not much difference..." said the speedster with a shrug.

After hearing all this, the students of Class 1-A was in no way disappointed. They still had a hard time trying to accept the fact they were in an alternate universe, and one with its own set of superheroes. They were amazed and intrigued by the differences between this world and theirs.

Superman impressed them to no tomorrow with the feats he was capable of. They couldn't think of a single hero back in their world that could stand up to him. Even when All Might was still on duty and considered the strongest hero on the planet, he sounded like child's play when compared to Superman.

Ochako was the most impressed with Wonder Woman. Since she strove to be a strong female hero, it was great to meet another female hero, and one who was more or less considered a female version of Superman, which would mean she was as powerful as him. To her, Wonder Woman seemed like the best possible role model for aspiring female heroes.

However, the hero that sounded the least impressive when compared to the ones present was probably the one that intrigued them the most, and that was Batman. Having no powers of any kind, one might easily shrug Batman off as the most forgettable member of the Justice League and probably even the most useless, but the League insisted that he was the most valuable member and someone who should never be underestimated. While it was true that the students hadn't seen Batman in action and therefore couldn't judge things themselves yet, they were still impressed to know that a normal person like him could fight alongside people with superpowers and supposedly keep up with them.

"So... what's next for us?" asked Shouto.

"Like I said before, you're going to stay with the young team," replied Batman.

* * *

Nightwing and Starfire were inside an elevator, waiting for it to reach the lower floor. "They should be here by now," said the former.

"Can't wait to meet these young heroes from another world!" said the latter. "Having more members on our team is always nice!"

"They're only staying until they find a way back home, so let's make sure that their time here is a good one," said Nightwing. "We shouldn't disappoint our guests!"

When the elevator door opened, they stepped out and exited the building. When they were outside, they saw the aforementioned League members standing there and the students with them. The two assumed that those students were the ones they were told about.

"You're late!" Cyborg said to Nightwing.

"Well, you can practically go anywhere you want without even trying, so to you, everyone else will always be late!" Nightwing said to him with a smile.

The older heroes brought the students in front of Nightwing and Starfire, and Starfire stretched out her arm to Izuku to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Starfire!"

"Nice... Nice to meet you!" Izuku nervously said.

"It's an honor to meet another female hero like you here!" said Ochako as she shook Starfire's hand.

"Welcome to our base!" Nightwing said to the students. "The League told us that you need a place to stay before they figure out a way to get you home. We have lots of spare rooms, so you're welcome to stay as long as possible!"

"Are there really lots of young heroes our age in there?" asked Eijiro, sounding excited.

Nightwing nodded with a smile. "Maybe not a whole lot, but it's still quite a big team! I'm sure you'll love them!"

"Most of them are in there currently, and they are anticipating your arrival," Starfire told them.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet them!" said Izuku with enthusiasm.

"Well, hope you have a good time here!" Superman said to the students. "In the meantime, we will look into how you children got here in the first place and figure out a way to send you home."

Momo turned to the heroes and said, "Thank you very much for showing us hospitality! We will never forget your kindness!"

"That's what heroes do!" the Flash said to her.

"Take good care of yourselves! I'm sure you will get along with the team!" Wonder Woman told the students.

Nightwing and Starfire then led the students inside the tower, and the older heroes stayed until they were inside. Once inside, Nightwing took them all into the elevator, which was big enough to fit all of them. Izuku was shaking with excitement as he waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the designated floor. Meeting adult heroes was nice, but he thought to himself that meeting heroes the same age as them would be even more exciting, especially when he was told that these heroes were more or less on the same level as pro heroes.

The door opened, and they all stepped out and was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a living room, and scattered throughout the room were various youngsters. The students looked around to get a good look at each of them.

Present in the room were Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, Red Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Static, Tigress, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Everyone! These are the ones I said the League was bringing over to stay with us! Hope you all get along with them!" Nightwing said to them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope the students' reactions to the Justice League's powers is everything you wanted! We'll be getting more reactions in the next chapter as the students interact with the young heroes! And Katsuki WILL learn not to underestimate heroes with no superpowers too!

And no, the appearance of those four Touhou girls is not the crossover I'm talking about. The actual crossover will come later in this story. I threw them into this chapter in order to get things ready for that story arc and also as a reminder that this story takes place in the same continuity as the previous crossovers!

Also, I do plan to bring a couple more characters from MHA into the DC world. That's all I'll say.


	4. Quirk vs No Quirk

Looks like this story will be a roaring success! Thank you so much for all those awesome reviews!

Now to answer some of your questions... This story will have no romance, other than, perhaps, small teasing, but if you are expecting serious pairings and such, then prepared to be disappointed. I don't like how most of the stories here try to force romance into things all the time. Seriously, what's with people feeling the need that boys and girls must fall in love with each other in every work of fiction? Perhaps it has to do with me being past the age of seriously looking for a mate, but I'm not feeling the need to implement pairings into every story. You'll have to look elsewhere if you want romance.

I know that Superman is powerful enough to move planets in the comics, but considering that this DC universe is an original one created by me, even if it contains elements from existing material, let's just say that the strongest feat he performed so far is simply lifting an island.

And speaking of lifting an island, that's actually a reference to the climax of the movie Superman Returns. And speaking of references, the Flash saying that Batman telling him his superpower is being rich is taken from the Justice League movie. Good to know that one of the reviewers got that and laughed at it!

So anywhere, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And on the side note, the new Super Smash Brothers is coming! Yeehaw! Note that this chapter was posted before Nintendo's E3 presentation.

 **Chapter 4  
Quirk vs. No Quirk**

* * *

The students of Class 1-A had been brought to a tower that housed the younger members of the Justice League. For several minutes, they explained to the young heroes about the way their world works and also told them about their powers. The young heroes were intrigued to find out about their world having schools that teach one to be heroes.

"Sounds a lot cooler than the schools we have!" said Static. "Man, all we ever teach here are standard, boring stuff like economics, math, science, and such... I wish our world teaches you to be superheroes as well... We would be able to use our powers all day in lots of fun ways and learn from pros on how to become better! Not saying our current mentors aren't good at their jobs, mind you..."

"I agree that the concept of a superhero school sounds cool!" said Beast Boy. "Though part me thinks the way things are now here is a bit better... I mean when we train with our mentors and with each other, we don't have a whole lot rules that we have to follow."

"Can't say I liking the idea about requiring to have licenses before you can save people, though..." said Kid Flash. "Lives are important, so anyone should be able to save to people, whether or not they have licenses! Are you telling me that you have no choice but to let people die if you do not have licenses?"

"I don't think things are that strict..." Izuku told him.

"I have to admit that the whole license thing is rather annoying," said Katsuki. "When I come across a villain, I want to be able to beat him up right away!"

"We need licenses because this is to prevent people from running wild with their powers!" Tenya reminded Katsuki. "If people are allowed to be heroes without a license, then there will be chaos all over the place as people do whatever they want without regard of things! It's like requiring you to have a driver's license before you can drive a car, or else the streets will be littered with cars because even people without licenses are driving, and so there will be chaos!"

"Well, considering that superpowers are really common in your world, I guess this license thing does make sense," said Nightwing, agreeing with Tenya. "But hey, now that you're in our world, you're free to ignore the rules of your world and do things the way we do!"

"Yeah! Go out there and fight villains without care of authorities trying to stop you! That is the best!" said Kid Flash.

"Then let's hope the villains here are worth my time," said Katsuki, sounding somewhat enthusiastic.

"So... what are your powers?" Izuku asked the young heroes with great enthusiasm.

"Since you introduced yourselves to us already, it only makes sense for us to introduce ourselves too," said Nightwing with a smile. "I'm Nightwing, and I'm the leader of the team. We're still trying to come up with a name for our team..."

"I suggested Teen Titans a while back," said Beast Boy, raising his hand. "Why? Because if you haven't noticed yet, this building is vaguely shaped like the letter T!"

"Actually, I prefer Young Justice," said Miss Martian. "Since we are basically Justice League members, just branched off from it due to our ages, it makes sense for us to have a similar-sounding name!"

"Nah, Teen Titans sound cooler. Has a powerful ring to it!" said Beast Boy.

"We'll discuss that some other time," Nightwing said to him, and then he turned back to the students. "I used to be Batman's sidekick, so I learned how to fight alongside him. Before that, I was an acrobat, so even before meeting him, I am already an agile person with some skills in self-defense. After becoming his sidekick, I learned various kinds of martial arts and also built various kinds of gadgets to get me out of various situations. I especially like using tonfa sticks!"

"So you don't have superpowers?" Ochako asked him, and he nodded.

Izuku opened his mouth in amazement when he heard this. There was another hero standing before him who didn't superpowers. Never would he dream that it was possible to be a superhero without any powers. He was beginning to like this world more and more, and he couldn't wait to see heroes without powers in action.

"Boring... I'm still not convince that people without powers can amount to anything when compared to those with powers," said an unimpressed Katsuki.

"Bakugou! What did I tell you about not being rude?!" Tenya angrily said to him. "You should not look down on people!"

Katsuki ignored what he said, and then Robin said to the former, "You know what's the biggest problem with people with powers are?" This made Katsuki turn to look at him. "The take too much pride in themselves that they fail to realize that those without powers can pose just as much threat and thus underestimate such opponents. Ultimately, this leads to their downfall. I can tell that you have that kind of mentality. You are proud of yourself because you are born with powers, so all those without powers are inferior to you and you cannot bring yourself to respect them."

"That's the harsh truth!" Katsuki said to him. "You might as well accept it! A normal person can never be as good as those with powers!"

"I've beaten people with powers countless times," Robin told him.

"They're probably a bunch of a weaklings! If you encounter someone like me, I guarantee that you won't stand a chance!" claimed Katsuki.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You want to bet?"

"So you're picking a fight with me?" Katsuki said to him. "If it'll teach you a lesson, I'll gladly accept your challenge!"

"Kacchan! We shouldn't be fighting each other!" Izuku said to him in panic.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity to test out each other's strength!" said Nightwing, and Starfire agreed.

"You mean it's okay for them to fight each other?" asked Momo.

"We fight each other as part of our training from time to time," Red Robin told her. "Relax! No one ever got hurt. Like Nightwing said, this is a good opportunity to let each other know our strengths and weaknesses! Maybe this will really teach your friend a lesson or two about underestimating people without superpowers! By the way, I'm Tim Drake. I used to be Batman's sidekick as well, and he taught me a lot about fighting, so yeah, no powers!"

"So... when do we start?" asked Katsuki as he looked at Robin, who was glaring back at him.

"We'll do it after we're done introducing ourselves to each other," said Nightwing. "Oh, and by the way, Robin here is Batman's son."

The students looked at Robin in surprise, and Izuku said, "You're Batman's son?!" Robin nodded.

"No wonder I'm already starting to hate you!" grumbled Katsuki.

Starfire then continued the introduction. "I'm Starfire, and I'm from the planet Tamaran.

"You're an alien as well?" asked Tsuyu.

Starfire nodded. "Yep! Due to... Um... Crisis back on my planet, I was forced to flee to Earth to seek refuge, and the Justice League took me in. I can fly and shoot energy beams from my hands!"

"Kid Flash over here!" said Kid Flash, raising his arm. "One of the fastest people in the world! Since you've already met the Flash, I'll let you know that he's my uncle!"

"The Flash is your uncle?" asked Eijiro.

"Yep!" Kid Flash said with a nod. "I've looked up to him when he obtained his powers and wished to be like him, so I replicated the accident that gave him his powers on myself, and wa-la! I'm not as fast as him, though, but it's good enough!"

"I'm still having a hard time trying to buy that your uncle can run faster than the speed of light..." said Tenya.

"That's Uncle Flash for ya!" Kid Flash told him. "He's the best at what he does!"

Tigress introduced herself next. "I'm Tigress, and I'm skilled with the bow and arrow. Good with using various other kinds of weapons as well."

Izuku was once again intrigued to find another hero with no superpowers. This only made him more and more impatient to see how they fight villains.

"I'm Miss Martian!" the girl with green skin said. "As you can tell from my name, I'm a Martian from Mars. I came to Earth when Martian Manhunter came back to Mars, bringing with him souvenirs and stories of his time here. I fell in love with the things he brought back so much that I came to Earth with him! And I'm not disappointed! Martian Manhunter already told you what he is capable of, right?" The students nodded. "Well, I can do everything he does as well!"

"Man, I'm actually hoping that aliens do exist in our world too!" said Eijiro.

"So long as they're friendly..." said Izuku.

"I'm Superboy," the boy wearing a black shirt with an S symbol said. "I'm... a clone of Superman..."

"A clone?" asked Momo.

Superboy nodded. "Yes, I was created from his cells, but... human DNA from someone else was also added to the mix, so I'm not a pure Kryptonian like Superman. I can't do everything he does, not even fly... The most I have is super human strength and the ability to jump really high and far."

"That's sounds better than nothing already!" Eijiro told him. "Compared to me, who can only harden my body, the things you can do makes me jealous."

"Your superpower is cool as well!" Miss Martian said to him. "A good defense is also a good offense!"

Eijiro scratched the back of his head upon being praised. "Yeah, I was told that as well...! I tried to make the most use of my power, but it would still be nice to be able to do flashier things..."

"I'm sure you'll come to love your own powers! What you have makes you unique, so you should value it!" Starfire told him.

"There's another guy back at our school with a similar ability, and probably more superior because he literally turns his body into steel," Katsuki told her.

"At least I don't have to rely on eating iron-rich food to fuel myself!" Eijiro said to him angrily when told that he was the inferior one.

"Wasn't there someone in the League with the ability to turn into steel?" asked Kid Flash.

Red Robin nodded. "Yeah, Citizen Steel."

Static introduced himself next. "I'm Static! As you can probably tell from my name, my superpower is electricity manipulation!" As a demonstration, he placed his hands close together and formed electricity in between them.

"Cool! We have a classmate who can use electricity as well!" said Izuku. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you!"

"Really? Then I'm sure he'll love to meet Black Lightning as well! He taught me some tricks about using electricity!" said Static.

"I'm Blue Beetle," said a teen who was covered from head to toe in a blue robotic suit. Even though his face was also covered, it looked as if it was part of his skin in that his mouth moved in a lifelike manner. "I have this... alien robot scarab stuck to my back, and it is capable of putting this armored suit on me."

"Alien robot scarab?" asked Tsuyu.

Blue Beetle nodded. "Yeah... Accidentally got onto me and couldn't remove it... Can't say it's a bad thing, though. Allowed me to become a superhero and meet these awesome guys! This suit allows me to fly and morph my hands into various kinds of weapons!" As a demonstration, he changed his hand into a blade, which impressed most of the students.

"Oh, the suit also talks to him," added Red Robin. "In case you see him talking to himself, just know that he's actually talking to the suit, because he's the only one who can hear it."

"The suit talks to him...?" asked Shouto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and it has quite a temper too..." added Blue Beetle.

"I'm the Beast Boy!" Beast Boy said next. "And I have a really awesome power!"

Izuku leaned forward with anticipation. "What is this?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Is there any animal you want to see?"

"A frog!" said Tsuyu immediately, raising her hand.

"Good one!" said Beast Boy, pointing his index fingers at her while winking. "Now watch and be amazed!" His body then shrunk in size and, in an instant, he became a frog. The students gathered around him and watched in amazement. "See? Awesome, eh?"

"Wow! You can change into frogs?!" asked Ochako.

"I can change into whatever animal I want!" replied Beast Boy. "Now stand back!" The students moved back from him, and then he transformed into a green doberman.

"Wow! So cool!" exclaimed Izuku.

Beast Boy continued to change into various kinds of animals, such as an eagle, a cat, a sheep, and even a butterfly. "But why are all your transformations green? In fact, why are you green?" asked Tenya. "Are you a mutant-type?"

"Nah, I wasn't always green," said Beast Boy as he changed back. "A while back, I got a rare kind of sickness, so my father injected me with medicine created from green monkeys to cure me, and just like that, I turned green and acquired the ability to change into animals."

"Green... monkeys...?" asked Momo, dumbfounded.

"Super rare and almost mythical species... Even folks in my world have a hard time believing they're real..." said Beast Boy.

"And you obtain your superpower just like that...?" asked a disbelieving Tenya.

"It just happened... Don't ask..." said Beast Boy.

"I'm Wonder Girl!" said a blonde girl. "You know Wonder Woman? She told you she's an Amazon, right? I'm an Amazon like her!"

Then all eyes turned to Raven, the only person left who hadn't introduce herself. The pale-skinned girl, with her hood covering her head, appeared to be shy as she lowered and turned her head to the side slightly. Speaking in a soft but audible voice, she said, "I'm Raven... I know magic..."

"It's nice to know you, Raven!" Ochako said to her in a friendly manner. "Let's get along with each other from now!"

"Thanks..." said Raven.

"Raven's our newest member," Starfire told the students. "She only joins us three days ago, so she's still getting used to things around here."

Seeing that everyone had introduced him or herself, Katsuki said, "All right, now that we're done here, when can I fight him?" He said this while looking at Robin, who glared at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nightwing asked him. Katsuki gave yes as an answer, and Robin said he wanted to fight him too. "Well, it's your choice. Let's head over to the sparring room, then!"

"Is this really all right...?" asked Momo in concern.

"I'm sure it will be all right," Tenya told her. "After all, we fought each other during the school tournament. Think of it as the same thing!

* * *

The young heroes went to a different floor of the tower and entered a large empty room. Katsuki and Robin stood face to face in the center of the room, while the others stood at the side to watch the fight that was about to unfold. Nightwing went up to the two and told them that the loser would be determined by who surrenders first or whoever seems to be in no condition to keep on fighting, and he would jump in to make sure that things don't go too far.

"You better not disappoint me if you want to prove me wrong!" Katsuki said to Robin.

"You'll be proven wrong all right!" replied Robin.

"Are you sure Robin will do all right?" Izuku asked Red Robin.

"Relax! Robin's learned how to fight since about four years old!" the latter told him, surprising him. "Yeah, the people who taught him are extremely serious about their job."

Katsuki and Robin each went to the far end of the room to ready their positions. Nightwing moved back to the onlookers and then shouted for the two to begin. Immediately, Robin started things by running towards Katsuki, who responded by pointing one hand at him and firing explosions. Robin swiftly moved to the side while approaching him, and Katsuki fired another explosion again, only to miss a second time.

Taking out his staff, Robin swung it at Katsuki when he was at close range, and the latter blocked it with his grenade gauntlets. Robin swung several times in an attempt to hit him, but each was blocked successfully. Katsuki attempted to blast him at close range, but Robin swiftly got around him and whacked him across the back of his head with his staff, causing him to take several steps forward.

"Robin hit him!" said Tenya in surprise.

Katsuki turned around while growling while firing another explosion, but Robin dodged it once again before dashing at him at an unexpectedly fast speed, hitting him in the abdomen with one end of his staff. Katsuki took some steps back again, only to be kicked in the face by Robin when the latter used his staff as a vaulting pole to launch himself into his face. The exploding teen fell flat on his back, while Robin landed in a kneeling position.

"Wow! Robin managed to knock Bakugou on his back!" exclaimed Eijiro.

"So this is how non-powered heroes fight!" said Izuku with great interest.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Katsuki angrily said as he stood back up and fired another explosion at Robin, who jumped out of the way and continued to avoid the ones that were fired afterwards.

While jumping around to avoid them, Robin threw some pellets onto the floor in front of Katsuki, and they created minor explosions that resulted in lots of smoke. Katsuki backed away while growling angrily. He waved his hand to try to remove the smoke, and when he was able to see through it somewhat, Robin was no longer there. He was hit in the back of the head by the young hero's staff after that.

Katsuki cried in anger as he turned around and pointed his hand at him, but right when he was going to fire an explosion, Robin used his staff to hit that hand from below, forcefully making him aim his explosion upwards. Robin proceeded to knee him in the guts before performing a back flip, kicking him in the chin while doing so and knocking him back into the air.

"That does it!" Katsuki angrily shouted while spinning in the air. As he was falling back down, he pointed his hand straight down and created an explosion the moment it touched the floor to propel himself skyward. Robin looked up as Katsuki aimed both hands diagonally downwards at him and fired a series of explosions.

From the sides, everyone watched with great interest and awe as the two young heroes battled each other intensely. To the U.A. students, Robin impressed them the most due to how he was able to hold his own against Katsuki despite not having powers. "Wow! Robin is doing great for someone who has no powers!" commented Eijiro. "And he is so young as well! That's one manly kid if I've ever saw one!"

"If Robin is this good, then I'm even more interested in seeing how Batman fights!" said Izuku.

"Your friend is doing well himself as well!" Red Robin said to him. "Robin's one of the most skilled fighters among us, despite his age."

Robin and Katsuki were fighting each other up close this time. They traded blows from their staff and fists respectively, but neither side were able to score direct hits. "Take this!" Katsuki shouted in frustration as he aimed an explosion at Robin's feet. Robin saw this in time and jumped back, and the explosion actually helped him by boosting him back through the air. However, this also left him wide open to another explosion fired by Katsuki when the latter aimed at him while he was still airborne. Robin desperately shielded himself with his cape.

The explosion blasted Robin backwards, not to mention burning away his cape, but he was able to land on his feet with minor injuries. Katsuki aimed at him again and fired multiple explosions which he avoided by jumping over. He jumped constantly towards Katsuki using a series of acrobatic flips and managed to get behind him. When he tried to hit Katsuki from behind, the latter spun around suddenly and caught his staff that was aimed for the back of his head. "Not this time!" he angrily said to Robin. He thrust his hand at Robin before firing an explosion, but Robin shifted his head to the side in the nick of time before breaking free from his hold.

Before Robin could get far, however, Katsuki released an explosion behind himself to propel himself into him, ramming him hard. Immediately after that, Katsuki slammed his hand into the side of his face and generated in explosion that blasted him away and sent him tumbling onto the floor violently.

BANG!

Everyone watched in shock as Robin came to a stop and didn't get back up, so they rushed up to him in concern. They approached and saw that one side of his face was charred, and he was breathing weakly. "Robin! Wake up, Robin! Wake up!" Starfire, who was holding him by head, cried in desperately. Everyone else had looks of horror upon seeing that he was badly wounded from the previous attack and likely in grave danger

Tenya turned to Katsuki and angrily said to him, "Bakugou! You've gone too far! You almost killed him!"

Blue Beetle suddenly morphed his hand into an arm cannon and pointed it at Katsuki, much to everyone's surprise. However, the arm cannon seemed to be moving against his will, as he was struggling to make it point somewhere else while seemingly speaking to himself. "Calm down, Beetle! It was an accident! He's not a bad guy!"

"Uh... Is that what you guys mean about him talking to his suit...?" asked a confused Momo, and the other heroes nodded.

"Quick! We need to get Robin medical care!" said Starfire desperately, which everyone agreed.

"I'll try healing him," said Raven as she knelt down next to Robin.

"You can heal people?" Nightwing asked him.

Raven nodded. "I can, but I've never done it before... I'll try anyway."

Starfire placed Robin's head onto the floor, and everyone watched with interest as Raven placed her hands on Robin's face and forehead. White light began coming out of her hand, covering the unconscious boy's head. Raven also had her eyes closed while chanting unintelligible things nonstop. Looks of amazement appeared on everyone's face when he or she saw that Robin's face was slowly healing.

From Robin's point of view, everything was dark due to his eyes being closed. Because he was still conscious while this was going on, he could feel the pain on his face slowly going away. He also felt strength slowly returning to him.

All of sudden, he saw for a split second something terrifying, so much that even though it was brief, it was still burned into his memory. It was the image of a red, angry face with four eyes, white hair, and horns on its head. This mysterious face made him think of a demon, and a dangerous one at that.

Seeing this shocking sight caused him to scream while sitting back up, an action that surprised everyone. He touched his face to see that it was smooth again, and he looked around to see everyone looking at him with relieved faces. "You're all right!" Starfire happily said to him.

"How... How are you feeling? This is my first time doing this..." Raven said to him.

"I'm all right... Thanks..." Robin said to her.

Ochako sighed with relief and said, "Thanks goodness... For a moment, I thought our classmate had just committed murder..."

"It's a relief you're all right!" Tsuyu said to him.

"As the class president, I deeply apologize for the actions of my classmate!" Tenya said to Robin. He even knelt down and placed his face against the floor, but the others told him to get up and that there was no need for this action.

Everyone then turned to look at Katsuki to see his response. The explosive teen had a frustrated but also guilty look on his face as he said, "Sorry about that..."

"It's all right," Robin said to him, sounding like he wasn't holding a grudge for what happened. "You're a good fighter."

"You're not bad yourself either. Definitely better than I thought..." admitted Katsuki.

"Your performance was brilliant, Robin!" Izuku said to Robin. "Now I know how heroes without superpowers fight!"

"Yeah! You were so manly just now!" Eijiro said to him. "This is my first time seeing a hero without powers move like that!"

"Welcome to our world!" Red Robin said to them with a smile.

Because of what happened, Nightwing said they should stop fighting now and that they should find something else to do instead. As everyone began leaving the room, Robin wondered about the demonic face he saw while he was being healed. He turned to look at Raven and began to be in deep thought.

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, and Shazam were in a meeting room somewhere in the Hall of Justice, discussing among themselves the things that happened.

"I've interrogated Captain Cold and Heatwave," said the Flash. "They said they found this projector-like thing outside their apartment room and a message next to it saying that it would allow them to go to other universes and rob things, so they decided to give it a try. They have no idea who gave it to them. I went to their apartment building to look for it, but didn't find it at all. That place was previously on fire, so it probably got destroyed in it."

"Doc Sivana told me the same thing as well," said Shazam. "Except he said he couldn't find the projector when he went back to his lab after his fight with me."

"I used the Lasso of Truth on Cheetah, but even she said she doesn't know where she got the projector from," said Wonder Woman. "It was found outside her living quarters this morning."

"Same thing for the Atomic Skull," said Superman. "My theory is that those projectors self-destructed after those children came to our world, because when I looked into the truck container where that device was, there were charred spots inside, as if something exploded."

"I've noticed the same thing in the alleyway it was supposed to be located as well, and there were tiny metal shards," said Wonder Woman.

"And just so you know, I went with the Flash to interrogate his rogues and did a scan on their bodies to check their vibration frequencies," said Cyborg. "Would you believe that their frequencies are glitched up as well? It's the exact same as those children!"

"Then this likely means going through the portal caused this," theorized Batman.

Cyborg nodded. "I think so too. Not sure whether this is supposed to be intentional or not..."

"Now we have the question of who gave those villains those projectors, and for what purpose? Simply to rob from another world?" said Superman. "That's something of an overkill if you ask me..."

"I have the feeling that whoever is behind this has a larger motive than simply sending those villains on a small trip," said Martian Manhunter. "There's also the question why those projectors exploded after they came back to their own world."

"My guess is that he doesn't want anyone to study those projectors and potentially trace things back to him," said Wonder Woman.

The League members agreed that these were all questions they had to answer. Who gave those villains those projectors? And for what purpose? And why did those projectors exploded after those people came back to their own world? Lastly, was the vibration frequency being glitched up when they went through the portals intentional or not?

They didn't have answers to this for now, but they told themselves that they were going to get to the bottom of this no matter what and send those students back home.

* * *

That night, Izuku and Tenya were together in a bedroom the young heroes prepared for them to stay at while they were in this world. Izuku looked out the window and at the scenery before his eyes. "I still can't believe we're in an alternate universe..." he said in his head. "I wonder if mom and the others are fine back there. They must be worried about us... I wonder when can we get back home..."

"I still have a hard time trying to buy everything that happened today..." said Tenya, who was sitting on his bed, out loud. "I've gathered a large amount of education in order to prepare myself for anything a hero might come across, and none of what I know prepared me for this..."

"Yeah, I can't believe everything that happened today too..." Izuku said to him.

"I wonder if we'll be able to go back to our own world. Everyone must be worried about us..." said Tenya, showing hints of fear in his voice. "Even though we are shown hospitality here, it still worries me to think of the possibility of being stuck in a world foreign to us, far from people we know..."

Izuku had that fear as well, as much as this world had lots of great things to offer. "Think if it as going on a field trip!" Izuku told him, trying to calm him. "A very exotic trip! I'm sure we'll be able to go back! The Justice League is doing their best to help us! Once we go back, let us surprise our classmates and teachers with what we've learn and also show them how much we've improve! I'm saying this because I think we can learn a lot from the heroes here. I'm sure we'll be able to become pros in no time!"

"You're right. No matter what happens, we must never give up hope or throw away the opportunity to improve!" said Tenya, his attitude changing for the better. "Being here is a once in a lifetime chance, and I'm sure I can learn to become a better hero while here! Once I go back, my older brother will definitely be surprised by how much I've changed!"

Izuku was glad to see that Tenya had become more positive. He told himself that he must be more positive as well and make the most of what he could while here. Being in an entirely new world wasn't something that happened everyday and perhaps something that would never happen to anyone, and yet, here he was...

He looked out the window again while thinking of the adventures and excitement he might come across the next day.

* * *

Robin was looking up information in the tower's main computer, the one that stored all the data regarding the members of the young team. Starfire happened to be passing by the room, which was left open, when he saw him doing this, so she approached him and said in a disapproving tone, "Robin! You should respect other people's privacy and not peek into their database!"

"I noticed that Raven's database is empty, save for her name and date of birth," Robin told her. "Why is that?"

"Because she never told us, and she seems uncomfortable talking to us about her past," Stafire told him. "This makes sense, considering that both her parents died, so she doesn't want to relive tragic memories by talking about them. Therefore, we decided to respect her and let her keep things a secret."

"Father said that the unknown is very dangerous, so I don't think it's a wise idea that we don't know anything about her," Robin told him.

"It doesn't matter what Raven's past is, okay?" Starfire said to him. "Our team is place where children who lost their parents come to. We are like a big family that accepts anyone who needs help. Raven is an orphan with nowhere to go, so we're taking her in and giving her a warm family that she lost. She deserves respect around here too, you know."

Robin got off the computer and said as he left the room. "Whatever you say, I still don't think it's a good idea that we don't know anything about her. I'm saying this for the team's benefit."

Starfire sighed after seeing him leave. Robin was something of a problem child. Sure, he was a great fighter and a big help to the team from time to time, but that didn't forgive his attitude, which made him hard to deal with. "He really takes after his father..." thought the alien. "I wonder if the Justice League also have the same issues with Batman..."

As Robin walked down the hallway, he kept on thinking about the demonic face he saw in his vision and how it was related to Raven. "Just what and who are you, Raven?"

* * *

There was no small commotion as to what happened to the eight missing students of Class 1-A. The staff members and pro heroes of U.A. were gathered together in a meeting room, discussing everything they knew. After news broke out that those eight students went missing and that unknown villains had showed up, only to go missing as well, the pro heroes looked into this in whatever way they could.

Because there was no one else in the shopping district during that time of the day, they had to rely on security footage. Hound Dog and Thirteen weren't able to provide more info other than that they were attacked by villains they've never met before and getting defeated by them, and then said villains escaped into the portals they came out of, and those students followed them.

After watching a projection that showed the security footage for the umpteenth time, Aizawa said in frustration, "No matter how many times we watch these footage, we're not getting anywhere closer to solving this mystery..."

"Other than Hound Dog and Thirteen's testimonies, there are no more leads to this mystery," said Cementoss.

"If I have to guess, it must be the League of Villains behind this," said Ectoplasm. "After all, they have a member who can create portals."

"Except his portals are black, but according to Hound Dog and Thirteen, the portals they saw were blue, so it's likely the work of a different villain," said Principle Nedzu. "However, I won't rule out the possibility of them being the culprits."

"Have you told their parents about this already?" All Might, in this true form, asked him.

"Other than Endeavor, I have yet to tell their parents," replied Nedzu. "I figured that we should keep this a secret from them for the time being. It's best that we not let them worried if we can resolve this in a short amount of time. I will decide when it is right to let them know."

All Might sighed a bit. Having taught those students before, he was incredibly worried about what happened to them, especially Izuku. He felt as if he was responsible for bringing him into this mess, because he was the reason that boy was able to get into this school in the first place. Now, he could only hope that he was all right, or else he he wouldn't be able to face his mother or forgive himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Anyone watched the animated movie Justice League vs. Teen Titans? If so, then what happened in this chapter should seem familiar to you. All I'll say is that Class 1-A is on their way to facing their first villain in this world! Please look forward to it!

Also, the two worlds have the same time flow, but because Japan and America are on different sides of the planet, time zone differences are taken into account.


	5. Demons Among Us

Well, that was a blast with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! Too bad I don't have a Nintendo Switch... Here's hoping that I can get one before the end of this year so that I can enjoy that game!

And what the heck?! One of the reviewers want me to let Izuku break all his bones fighting Trigon?! No offense, but that is the worst and dumbest idea ever! Does he hate Izuku or something? I hate that idea so much that I deleted his review.

Anyway, on with the story!

 **Chapter 5  
Demons Among Us**

* * *

It was only the second day of the students from U.A. arrived at this new universe, and they were already getting along fine with the young heroes they were sent by the adult heroes to stay with. Despite the tension between Katsuki and Robin the previous day, any quarrels the two had between each other seemingly disappeared. But then, it was hard to tell at the moment since the latter currently wasn't at the tower some of the young heroes lived in.

Izuku, being a nerd when it came to superheroes, had asked Starfire for permission to gain access to the internet so that he could look up more info on the heroes of this world. Starfire agreed, since it wasn't like the public internet had any private information regarding the superheroes. It only showed people what the public knew, which wasn't a whole lot.

Izuku couldn't be more thrilled to be able to learn about the heroes of this world. Thanks to knowing English because of Martian Manhunter, he typed and clicked away like crazy on the computer in said language to find out as many as he could, going from information pages to blogs to video sharing websites.

While he was busying himself with the computer, a few of his fellow classmates decided to pass time by honing their skills. After all, they were staying with young heroes who were already experts out in the field, so what better way to train oneself than with those who had experience in such things?

* * *

Eijiro and Superboy were sparring against each other. The former had his body hardened as much as he could because the latter told him to do so, and then the clone of Superman delivered a powerful punch against the hardened and rugged-looking teen. The strength of the punch came as a surprise to Eijiro when he was sent shooting backwards and hitting the wall. He was expecting this to happen, but he was not expecting to feel pain from the punch, even if not a whole lot.

Superboy approached him as he changed back to normal and asked if he was all right. "Wow! That was a heck of a punch!" Eijiro said to him, still smiling despite the pain. "Even Sato can't punch that hard!"

"This friend of yours has super strength too?" asked Superboy, helping him up by the hand.

"Yeah, but only after he consumes sugar," Eijiro told him. "The more he consumes, the stronger he gets, but... the dumber he gets as well..."

"Doesn't sound like the best superpower with a side effect like that..." said Superboy. "It's basically like the saying of all brawn and no brains..."

"Hard to disagree with ya..." agreed Eijiro.

* * *

In another part of the building, Tenya was testing himself in a room designed for speedsters to test out their speed techniques. He ran around within a tube as fast as he could, and said tube somehow kept track of his speed and displayed the result on a monitor located in the room. Kid Flash was standing next to it and observing the speed he was running at.

However, Tenya was only able to run for ten seconds before coming to a stop. He exited the tube after doing so and checked the monitor. "200 miles per hour," said Kid Flash, looking at the results on the monitor. "A normal person would've been amazed by this, but for a speedster like me... I think you know the answer... No offense, by the way."

"None taken," said Tenya. "After you told me the speed you and the Flash run at, I knew there was no way I could ever run as fast as you people. Even my older brother runs faster than me and can last longer..."

Patting him on the shoulder, Kid Flash told him with a smile, "Everyone has his limits, but that doesn't mean we let such limits weigh us down or stop us from being good! You've got to make use of what you are capable of. It's important to make creative and good use of what you can do rather than trying to break the limit all the time. Being fast is a darn good ability and has lots of uses!"

"Thank you for your words of wisdom!" Tenya said to him.

"So... how about we try something different?" Kid Flash asked him. He pressed a button on the screen of the monitor, and this caused cardboard cutouts in the shape of people to appear in the room. "Let's see how fast you can break them!"

"I'm on it!" said Tenya as he readied to run again.

* * *

The students were hanging out in the living room, chatting with each other about how they spent their day. Izuku was excitedly talking to them about the information he gathered, and he even printed out articles and took note of things he found on the internet.

According to him, the Justice League was formed after the original eight founders battled aliens known as Appellaxians. Said aliens had the ability to merge with different substances to create for themselves large bodies using said substances. It was after defeating these Appellaxians did these eight heroes decided that they should join force to form an organization of heroes to battle future threats.

He also told them about some of the heroes he looked up, and most of them were ones he had previously heard the heroes talking about. For example, the vigilante known as Green Arrow who lives in a place called Star City... He had no powers and relied on archery to fight crime, and his aim is so good that he was sometimes mistaken as having superpowers, though he had discredited those claims over and over. Apparently, Green Arrow wasn't popular with the officials, as they consider his crime fighting methods to be somewhat violent at times.

He also looked up Wildcat when the Flash mentioned that name. Wildcat was another hero with no superpowers and was instead a powerful heavyweight boxer. What was even more impressive about him what that he was an old man of about seventy years old. The thought of an old man with no superpowers yet capable of being strong enough to fight crime impressed the students.

He also looked up Animal Man and Vixen when they were previously mentioned by the Flash as well, and he found out that they were heroes who could mimic the behavior of animals. Tsuyu wondered if they could mimic frogs.

He also told Shouto that he looked up if there were heroes with ice and fire-related powers, and this led to him discovering two female heroes named Fire and Ice. Their names made it obvious what their powers were. Katsuki criticized those two heroes for having uncreative names, and the others couldn't help but agree.

He was going to talk about the electric hero called Black Lightning when Starfire appeared and interrupted him. "Want to go to a fun fair tonight?" she asked the students. "Since you're new around here, I thought it would be a great idea to take you to fun places to find out more about this world."

"Great idea!" said Ochako, excited by the thought of it.

"It's possible to learn new things through entertainment, so I say we should go!" said Tenya.

"Eh, whatever... As long as there's something fun to do," said Katsuki, sounding indifferent.

* * *

That night, the students went to a fun fair along with Starfire, Robin, Raven, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy using a van. Fortunately, the van was large enough to fit thirteen people, though it was admittedly a bit cramp. This problem was solved by Beast Boy turning into a small rabbit so that he could he sit on Robin's lap and not take up space.

As for the other young heroes, they had other businesses to tend to, according to Starfire, so they couldn't accompany them.

When they arrived at the fun fair, they had a fun time trying out the various games there and buying snacks to eat, and despite Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire having unusual body traits, most of the people at the fair didn't bat an eye when they saw them. They acted as if this was something normal, and those heroes didn't mind looking different either.

Momo proved herself to be quite a marksman when she tried her hand at a shooting gallery. Out of the twenty balloons attached to a board at the back end of the stall, she was able to pop nineteen of them with darts. She felt proud of herself, until Robin stepped forward and popped every single one of them with little effort in a matter of seconds.

Katsuki tried his hand at a strength tester. He swung down the mallet onto the rubber padding as hard as he could to make the weight at the other end shoot up. The structure was about six meters high, and he was able to get to about five meters, which was quite impressive for someone his age.

When Izuku gave it a try, he tapped into One For All, and though he only used a small percentage, he was still able to get the weight to hit the bell at the top. Everyone gave him a round of applause when they saw this incredible feat, and none of them realized that he used his powers for this. Katsuki knew better and accused him of cheating in rage.

When Beast Boy saw that there was contest for a dancing arcade game, he wanted to give it a try. He had played dancing video games back in the tower and considered himself to be good at it. He tried to convinced Shouto, who was the person closest to him at that time, to compete with him, but the latter turned him down. However, after much convincing, which was more like pestering, from the green kid, Shouto finally gave in.

It turned out that despite being a calm and collected person who didn't look like someone fun to be with, Shouto was actually good at the game. The game was set to the highest difficulty, and both Beast Boy and Shouto were moving their feet from arrow pad to arrow pad to enter the inputs shown on the screen with great skills. Neither of them seemed to be having a hard time.

Their impressive skills attracted the attention of all those around them, and they cheered intensely for the boys to do their best.

"Wow! I didn't know Shouto was this good at dancing video games!" said Momo.

"I didn't even know he's good at video games in general!" said Eijiro. "He never really struck me as someone who would enjoy those sorts of things."

Raven was also there, watching the two boys dancing intensely. She eventually turned to a baby in a carriage next to her for some reason. The baby turned to look at her, and all of a sudden, his eyes turned black, and he spoke in a demonic voice, "Raven..."

Raven was shocked at the sight of this, but not so much that she attracted attention. She continued to hear what the strange baby had to say. "Step outside..." the baby said before changing back to normal, and it was as if nothing ever happened to him in the first place afterwards. Even his mother, who was behind the carriage, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Raven actually knew what happened just now. Heeding to what the baby told her, she made her way out of the crowded and walked until she was out of the fun fair, heading for a forest located just outside.

Once out of the fun fair, she waited for a few seconds before four red shadows appeared from underneath the surrounding bushes and approached her. Stopping a couple of meters away from her, red, intimidating demons rose from the shadows. As Raven glared at the demons, one of them said in an echoing voice, "Raven..."

"Father..." she said in response. She knew, however, that the demon speaking was not her father, but that he was speaking through said demon.

"I am free from my imprisonment. There was no way you could ever keep me sealed away for so long!" said her father. "Now that I am free, it is time for you to do what you are born unto this world for!"

Knowing well what he was talking about, Raven angrily responded, "I won't, father! I will not let you use me for your evil purpose! That was why I sealed you away! I won't let you take over this world!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" her father angrily and loudly replied. "You are the reason I conceived you, so as my child, you WILL obey me!" When Raven kept on refusing, he said, "Then I shall take you by force!" With that, the four demons turned back into shadows and were soon accompanied by several more shadows, around ten of them, and went after Raven. Seeing this, Raven turned and ran with great panic towards the fun fair.

Not too soon after entering the fair grounds, she saw Starfire, Ochako, and Tsuyu standing among the crowd, and the former waved at her when she saw her. "Raven! Enjoying your time?"

"Get everyone out of here now!" Raven shouted loudly, so much that she grabbed some of the people's attentions.

Her three friend were confused at first about her behavior and what she said, but then looks of shock appeared on their faces when the demons rose from their shadow forms. Now they understood her behavior. Needless to say, the appearance of these intimidating-looking demons frightened the onlookers to no end, and they screamed as they ran for their lives.

Raven regrouped with her friends, and Stafire got into a fighting stance as the small army of demons let out angry cries while running towards them. Pointing her hands at them, Starfire unleashed a continuous green beam that she used to sweep down the entire army. The demons were blown back by the powerful-looking beam, but to her surprise, they got back up again as if nothing happened to them.

"What... What are those?!" asked Ochako with a look of horror. She had never seen such scary-looking beings, and this was coming from someone who lived in a world where people with mutated appearances exist.

"They were sent by my father!" replied Raven.

"Your father sent them?! Why?!" asked Tsuyu in surprise.

The demons charged at them again, and Starfire said, "We can talk about that later! Let's take on them first!" Green light suddenly covered her body, and when it died down, she was somehow wearing her purple battle attire. She fired green energy blasts continuously at the approaching demons, blasting back some of them. Some of them demons avoided getting hit by traveling along the ground as shadows before changing back to pounce at Starfire. Before one of them could hit her, however, Tsuyu lashed out her tongue and used it to "punch" away said demon.

As the demons were too close to them, the girls figured that they should move to a safer distance first. Starfire and Raven escaped into the air, Tsuyu leaped a great distance away, and Ochako altered her own gravity before jumping away so high that it looked as if she flew.

Ochako landed on one of the shopping stalls, and after making sure that the seller inside had fled, she pressed her hand against its roof to make the whole thing float into the air. One demon was below her, looking at her performing such a feat. Smirking, Ochako pointed her arms said demon to cause the entire stall to crash down onto him, seemingly crushing him. Ochako herself jumped off the moment the stall went falling and landed safely onto another one due to her body's decreased gravity.

She looked at the wreckage of the stall and was surprised to see the demon forcing his way out of the debris, seemingly unharmed.

* * *

Tsuyu landed from her jump and looked back to see two demons running at her. She lashed out her tongue at one of them and knocked him back. When she pulled back her tongue, the other demon was close to reaching her, and she responded by performing a back flip and kicking him in the chin to send him spinning into the air. The two demons got back up, however, and approached her again.

She was about to fight back the second time when suddenly a green buffalo charged in from the side and sent them flying with a powerful headbutt. The buffalo changed back into Beast Boy, who turned to Tsuyu and asked if she was all right. After that, he said, "Heard lots of screaming, so we figured that something was wrong and rushed over to check."

"Thanks for the help," Tsuyu told him. "There are a lot more out there, so we better go look for them."

"Way ahead of ya!" said Beast Boy before changing into a hawk and flying off to look for more demons, and Tsuyu jumped after him.

* * *

"Now this is what I call a fun fair!" said Katsuki with excitement as he unleashed a pair of explosions from his hands at a group of three demons, blowing them away. The smoke cleared to reveal the demons seemingly unharmed, and they growled in anger as they ran towards him. "Not painful enough for ya? Then I'll show you real pain!" He ran at the demons fearlessly and slammed his palm into the face of one of them, creating an explosion upon impact. The demon was not only blown back, its head was also obliterated completely.

He then turned to another demon and gave him a right hook to the face before blowing him away with an explosion. Turning to the last demon, he gave him an uppercut that knocked him on his back before obliterating him with a couple of explosions.

The teen laughed in triumph, thinking that he destroyed his enemies, only for his expression to become a surprised one when he saw those demons standing back up as if they were unharmed. Even the one with its head blown away stood back up, and the head regenerated in a matter of seconds.

A grin appeared on Katsuki's face, however, and he said, "Well, it wouldn't be fun if you guys went down so easily, would it? I'm going to enjoy blowing you into pieces over and over!"

* * *

Upon activating his powers, Shouto froze the ground in front of himself. As the ice traveled forward, it froze a couple of demons by their feet in place. As the demons struggled to break free from their predicament, the teen covered his fingers in ice before swinging his arms outwards in a fan formation, which resulted in the ice covering his fingers shoot forward like bullets, striking the demons in various parts of the body. This was not enough to even knock them down, however, and they cried in anger as they forcefully removed their legs from the frozen ground and ran towards him.

Shouto readied himself for counterattack, but when one of the demons jumped at him, Izuku suddenly flew in from the side and landed a powerful flying kick to his head to send him flying away. He landed in front of Shouto, who said to him, "I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, I figured..." said Izuku, and then he turned to those demons. "In any case, the others are fighting these... villains as well. The people at the fair have evacuated already."

"Then I guess there's no problem in going all out," said Shouto as he got into a fighting stance to take on the demons again.

* * *

Blue Beetle and Robin were within range of each other as they fought the demons. The former had his hand changed into an arm cannon and firing energy blasts at the demons, though his enemies seemed to refuse to go down no matter what. When one demon pounced at him from behind, his suit automatically produced a long scorpion-like tail in order to stop and impale him in midair, and then with a swing to the side, the demon was thrown away. "Thanks, Beetle!" Blue Beetle said to his scarab responsible for his powers.

He then turned to see how Robin was doing and saw that he was holding against the demons fairly well. The teen had a sword in his hand, which he used to slice a demon in half by the waist, though it was pointless, as the demon's two halves were pulled together and healed completely after that. When the demon lunged at Robin again, the latter thrust the sword through his forehead before kicking him back by the abdomen. Robin then threw batarangs that lodged into the demon's chest, and said projectiles exploded, tearing him to pieces.

"How'd you get your sword anyway?" Blue Beetle asked him. "I thought the van's door..."

"I broke the window," interrupted Robin, and Blue Beetle responded with an "oh" while narrowing his eyes slightly.

* * *

With his leg engines activated, Tenya dashed around at a fast speed, running straight into multiple demons and knocking them on their backs. He even grabbed one and dashed a bit of a distance before making use of his momentum to throw him away quite a distance. He then stopped to look how his two friends, Momo and Eijiro were doing.

Momo had produced a pair of tasers in her hands to use against a demon. Using skilled and swift movements, she was able to evade the demon's attempt at hitting her and struck back several times with her electrical weapons. The demon cried in pain as he got zapped and pushed back from each hit. The demon let out a cry of anger and lunged at her again, so she thrust both tasers into his face and turned on the voltage to the max.

The demon cried in intense pain as he backed away with his hands over his face. Momo then let out a way cry of sorts as she pulled out a mallet from her body while charging at the demon to smash him hard over the head.

Close by, Eijiro had hardened his body so much that the two demons attacking him weren't able to harm him in anyway. They growled in frustration while constantly punching and kicking him. "Ha! Get harder fists if you want to hurt me!" Eijiro taunted them. "Now's my turn!" While still hardened from head to toe, he pulled back his fist and socked one of the demon hard in the face before punching the other one equally hard.

"You two are doing a good job!" Tenya said to them.

"But these guys keep on getting back up!" said Momo with a nervous look as the demon she just hammered stood back up, looking unharmed.

"We'll just keep it up until they're down for good, then!" said Eijiro.

* * *

The young heroes battled the demons for several minutes, and no matter how hard they tried, the demons simply wouldn't go down. They kept on getting back up unharmed and healed off any injuries they received, even fatal ones.

The fight lasted to the point where all the heroes ended gathering together in one spot, thus all the demons present were gathered together as well.

Standing back to back in a circle, the young heroes looked nervously at the demons as they slowly closed in on them. "Won't these things ever go down?!" said Blue Beetle.

"They won't go down easily," replied Raven. "But if I do something about it..." After saying that, Raven closed her eyes and spread her arms to the sides slightly. A purple aura appeared around her before she slowly floated into the air, causing everyone to look at her in awe, even the demons.

Raven floated a few meters into the air and then chanted some sort of enchantment that sounded incomprehensible to the others. As she did so, the aura around her grew larger and eventually took the form of a raven. Her skin then turned red, and she also grew an additional pair of eyes above her original eyes. Combined with her now red skin, she had sported an appearance similar to that of the demons.

Spreading out her arms completely, Raven let out a loud cry that echoed throughout the air, and then the raven-shaped aura around her her "exploded," sending purple fireballs raining down onto the demons. Each of the demons were hit by the fireballs, and when hit, they screamed in pain as they disintegrated into nothingness. They did not regenerate from this, and as a result, all the demons were vanquished.

The other heroes were in awe at what they saw as Raven slowly descended among them. "That was amazing!" Beast Boy said to Raven in excitement. "I didn't know you're this awesome!"

With the demons gone, the heroes started to question Raven regarding who they were, as she had previously said she knew about them. "You said they were sent by your father," Tsuyu asked her, and the latter nodded, much to the surprise of those who didn't hear this previously.

"Your father sent them?!" asked Izuku.

"What kind of father would send those... mutants after his own daughter with seemingly murderous intentions?!" asked Tenya, sounding angry.

"But I thought you told us when you joined us that your father is dead," Beast Boy said to her.

Raven shook her head. "No, he's actually still alive."

"Then why did you say he's dead?" asked Robin.

"Because he's dead to me!" shouted Raven all of a sudden. They were surprised by her sudden change in attitude, and they also noted how she was almost on the verge of tears after saying this.

Several questions went through Izuku's mind when he heard this. What on earth happened between her and her father that should would consider him to be dead to her. Turning his head to Shouto, he wondered if his classmate was also wondering the same thing, since he also had issues with his father, but he was at least sure Shouto didn't hate his father so much that he wished he was dead.

"Raven, what exactly is going on with your family? You should tell us, and we'll see if we can help," Starfire told Raven while placing her hand on her shoulder in concern.

Raven wiped away the bit of tears she had and nodded. "All right, I will tell you... But first..." She then spread out her arms and said an enchantment. A magical sphere formed around her and grew in size until all her friends were within it, and then in a bright flash, they all disappeared.

When they were all able to see again due to the light dying down, they found themselves in a completely different location. There were torn down buildings all around them, and their design and structure reminded them of ancient Greek and Roman architectures. "What is this place...?" asked Blue Beetle. Everyone else had the same question.

"This is Azarath, the place where I grew up," replied Raven in a sad tone.

"What... What happened here?" asked Ochako.

"My father destroyed it..." replied Raven, causing all to look at her in shock. "He's a powerful and dangerous demon... named Trigon..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So yeah, this story arc will be an adaptation of the animated movie Justice League vs. Teen Titans. It's not like other stories here never adapted existing medias and put their own spins into them before, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with me doing the same. For sure the inclusion of MHA characters will make things play out differently, so please look forward to it, even if you know how things will play out in general.

And actually, Wildcat does have superpowers in the form of resurrection, longevity, and enhanced eyesight in the darkness, but if you think about it, those aren't exactly powers that can help you in crime fighting unless you have skills in fighting yourself. Let's just say the Flash doesn't know about this, since they aren't obvious superpowers. Admittedly, I didn't realize Wildcat has those powers when I mentioned him a couple of chapters back...


	6. Versus the Justice League

Yes, I do have plans for more Smash Bros. stories, but that will have to wait until this one is finished first. Chances are likely that I won't get around to making one until Smash Bros. Ultimate comes out first so that I know who are all the new characters.

For now, please just enjoy this story. I'm glad almost all of you are enjoying it! Please continue to show your support for this story!

Thanks!

 **Chapter 6  
Versus the Justice League**

* * *

In order to explain her history, Raven brought her friends to a place she called Azareth, and there, she told them that her father was a demon named Trigon.

"Demon...?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Yes, a literal demon... Ruler of an alternate dimension that is basically how people typically portray hell..." said Raven in a tone that showed both sadness and fear.

"Whoa! Your'e telling me you're not describing your dad as being really evil and almost like a demon, but that's he's an actual demon?! Like in a mythological sense?!" asked Eijiro in surprise, and Raven nodded in response.

Needless to say, everyone had questions regarding this shocking revelation, so Raven continued her story. "My mother is a human from a cult who worship my father as a god, and one day, he demanded that they summon him to their world and find him a mate. They did as he said, and he arrived at our world in the form of a good-looking man. My mother was chosen to be his mate, and that was how I was conceived...

"Shortly after I was born, my father's true nature was revealed to my mother, and then he killed everyone in the cult... Horrified, my mother fled to this place, where my father cannot gain access to normally, as Azareth exists in an alternate dimension heavily guarded by magic that prevents evil from coming through. It was here that I grew up and learned how to use my powers.

"One day, I was meditating and training myself when my father took advantage of this by using his blood relation to me to influence me, and in doing so, I unintentionally summoned him to Azareth... He killed everyone, including my mother, and then he took me to his realm..."

Hearing that her own father killed her mother came as a shock to everyone. They couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel to kill his own mate.

"My father revealed the reason he conceived me. He wanted to take over our world, but he can't access it in his true form without having a blood relative first," continued Raven. "In order for him to enter our world, he will need to pass through the Infernal Gate, which can only be activated by someone related to him by blood. It was his plan all along to produce an offspring so that he could activate the gate and cross over to this world... I was his tool for this very purpose...

"However, I managed to take him by surprise while in his realm, and using all my powers, I sealed him inside a crystal. Now, however, he was able to escape his prison and is once again trying to get his hands on me so that he can activate the Infernal Gate..." With that, Raven finished his story.

Everyone had his or her mouths open in shock and awe after hearing all those, and they had a hard time believing it was true, especially the students from U.A. This was nothing remotely similar to anything their world had to offer at all. Shouto didn't consider his relation with his father to be the worst relation between a father and a son in the world, but he was still shocked to hear that there was something as bad as this. Sure, his father hurt his mother when she was against him trying to turn him into a tool to surpass All Might, but this was far worse than anything he could imagine...

After saying all this, Raven more or less broke down into tears. Stafire put her hand on her shoulder in concern in an attempt to comfort her. Katsuki then said, "If your father comes after you, we'll just beat the living daylights out of him! I don't like the sound of that guy already! He fills me with rage!"

"Right! Doesn't matter what your father is! We'll definitely protect you from her!" Beast Boy said to Raven. The others agreed that they would do everything to protect her.

"I appreciate your help, but you can't... My father is all-powerful... None of you are strong enough to take on him..." said Raven. "I don't even think the Justice League is strong enough to take on him..."

"You're underestimating my father and the rest of the League," Robin told her. "Everyone was a weakness, so the League can definitely take him down."

"Yeah! He's the one who shouldn't be underestimating us!" said Blue Beetle.

Everyone told Raven the same, that he or she would protect her and keep her from her father, not to mention fighting him if he ever showed up. Though somewhat comforted, Raven still felt uneasy, as she knew well the true power of Trigon and that it would take a lot more than just the Justice League to defeat someone like him. She only hoped that things wouldn't turn out as bad as she thought it would be...

* * *

After Raven had finished explaining her story and all to her team members, they decided to return to their headquarters to get ready for what might come next. Using her magic, Raven warped everyone out of Azareth and brought them back to the headquarters, outside of it. As they headed for the entrance, Starfire once again told Raven that everything was going to be all right. "You don't have to worry, Raven. Rest assure that..."

Before she could finish speaking, a portal appeared in front of them, much to their surprise. They got into defensive stances in case enemies were going to arrive through it, but their worries were eased when the familiar faces of Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg stepped out of it. "Oh hi, guys!" Beast Boy casually said to them. "We were actually thinking about contacting you guys about something we've learned today."

Blue Beetle noticed something off, however. "Um... Is it just me... or are they looking off color...?"

The young heroes took a closer look at the adult heroes, and then a look of horror appeared on Raven's face. The adult heroes all had red skin and an extra pair of eyes. They didn't look friendly at all. "They're... They're possessed by my father's demons!" said Raven, and the others were all shocked to hear this.

"Does... Does that mean they're going to attack us...?!" asked Izuku in fear.

The possessed Superman stepped forward and said in an demonic, echoing voice, "Lord Trigon demands that her daughter be handed over to him!"

"Failure to comply will result in your deaths!" said Wonder Woman in the same kind of voice.

The young heroes took some steps back nervously when the adult heroes approached them. They then mustered together their courage and stood in front of Raven to defend her from the possessed heroes. "You're not taking her from us!" Robin angrily said to them.

"Yeah! You'll have to get through us first!" said Katsuki while punching his palm.

"Then you shall die!" said Superman.

"Um... Don't you think this will be a bit too much for us...?" said Tenya, sounding unsure about facing pro heroes.

"If there's any other ideas you have, then I'm willing to hear, but until then, fighting them seems to be the option," Shouto said to him, and then the former looked at the young heroes of this world to see that they were in fighting stances. "They all seem to agree."

Meanwhile, Izuku was thinking about many things in his head regarding their current situation. "This is bad... The pro heroes are possessed and coming after us... From what I've read about them, they're a lot more powerful than the pro heroes in our world... We've never even had serious battles against the pro heroes back in our world... Can we really be able to take on them...? If only I've read up their weaknesses as well, then we may be able to exploit it..."

Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword as she stepped ahead of the other possessed heroes. Seeing this, Starfire fired a green beam at her, hitting her in the chest and blasting her backwards. Seeing this, Superman was next to act. He jumped in their direction with one fist raised over his head, and when the young heroes saw this, they fled in different directions. The Man of Steel slammed down with a powerful force and created a crater when he landed.

"Might as well give it whatever I've got!" Izuku told himself as he activated his Quirk. Sending energy throughout his body, Izuku strengthen himself and rushed at Superman to deliver a powered up punch to his face. However, he only succeeded in tilting Superman's head slightly, and the Kryptonian didn't look like he felt pain at all. Izuku trembled nervously upon seeing that his powered up punch did nothing to Superman, who turned to glare at him. "So... Sorry..." Izuku sheepishly said.

Superman threw a punch at him, but the latter bent back his body in the nick of time to avoid it, a feat made possible thanks to One For All also increasing his reflexes. Izuku then proceeded to punch and kick Superman while moving around him in order to strike in him various parts of the body. While Superman did show signs of flinching, none of the hits seemed to be doing any major damage to him.

"He's not flinching at all!" thought Izuku as he continued to attack the Man of Steel. "I'm punching with a force strong enough to break through concrete walls!" A look of shock appeared on his face when his punch was caught by Superman's fist. He cried in pain when Superman tightened his grip to crush his fist partially before hurling him away.

"You're mine, sucker!" Katsuki shouted as he tossed himself at Superman, who turned to him just in time to see the teen planting one hand against his face and creating an explosion. Katsuki didn't stop there; he pointed both hands at Superman's body and unleashed one explosion after the other nonstop, so much that the Kryptonian was soon hidden from view by the fire and smoke. After keeping this up for several seconds, Katsuki backed away from him and said with a smirk, "Ha! How'd you like that?"

Superman, however, stepped uot fo the smoke, looking unharmed. Katsuki could only react in shock before the Man of Steel rushed up to him and, with a single thrust of his palm, pushed him back through the air a great distance.

* * *

Activating his engines, Tenya dashed at the Flash as he could. He knew he wasn't fast as the Scarlet Speedster, but since he was the only other speedster here, he figured that he was the best person to take on him at the moment. "I have to do this! If nobody else can take on him, then we're all doomed!" the class president told himself.

Running up close to the Flash, Tenya jumped and lifted his leg to the same level as the former's head to ready to kick it. However, the moment he swung his leg, the Flash seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Even before Tenya fell back to the ground, the Flash caught him by the back of his collar and flung him to the side. Tenya soared through the air with a look of shock on his face, and then he felt something striking him from above and smashing him against the ground hard. The Flash had dashed in front of him in order to deliver a punch from above.

The Flash was then shot in the body by an energy blast fired by Blue Beetle. Glaring at the teen clad in blue armor, the possessed speedster dashed towards him at a fast speed before he could react and punched him across the face as he dashed past him. Blue Beetle spun around and almost fell over as a result, but he was able to retain his footing and looked around desperately for the Flash while trying to take aim. The Flash dashed at him a second time, striking him using the same method and then speeding away.

The speedster kept this up multiple times, and Blue Beetle was struck all over the body multiple times without ever having the chance to react and fight back. The Flash eventually rushed straight up to him to punch him in the face, sending him back through the air.

* * *

Robin ran towards Cyborg while throwing multiple batarangs that the latter was able to deflect with his arms with ease. The cyborg changed one hand into a blade when Robin got close to him to clash blades with each other. Both sides pushed against each other for a few seconds before swinging their blades at each other nonstop. Robin ducked underneath a swing from the cyborg's blade and then dashed past him, slashing him in the waist in the process. However, Cyborg's hard exterior prevented any form of damage from the blade. He turned around to face Robin, who stood back up to face him, only to be struck in the back multiple times by icicles.

Shouto slammed one hand onto the ground to create large ice spikes that sprouted in Cyborg's direction. Cyborg retaliated by firing an energy blast from his arm cannon that plowed through the ice spikes with no effort. Shouto was able to jump out of the way in time, but the moment he landed, he was caught in one leg by Cyborg's grappling hand.

As Cyborg was reeling him in at a fast speed, Robin attempted to strike him from behind. However, Cyborg spun around before he was able to do so and slammed Shouto into him. He let go of his grip on the teen's leg as well, so both the young heroes flew away and piled on top of each other.

* * *

Beast Boy transformed into a buffalo before charging at Martian Manhunter. The latter, thanks to his super strength, was able to easily stop him in his tracks by grabbing hold of his horns and planting feet firmly against the ground, and then he flung the bovine to the side. Beast Boy changed into a hawk in midair and then swooped at the Martian to attack him with his talons. The Martian defended himself with his arms for a few seconds before swatting him out of the air.

Beast Boy changed to his normal form as he hit the ground, and then he stood back up and this time transformed into a gorilla. In his new form, he let out a roar while thumping his chest like how typical gorillas behave, and then he approached Martian Manhunter for the second round. The Martian responded to his new form by growing in size and taking the form of a monstrous, humanoid being. Beast Boy stopped moving and looked up at the newly transformed Martian Manhunter with a face that screamed oh s***."

The next thing Beast Boy knew, he was punched to the ground by Martian Manhunter so hard that he changed back to his normal form and seemingly passed out. The Martian then turned around to see Eijiro running towards him with his body hardened and one arm pulled back to punch him. Eijiro let out a cry as he punched as hard as he could against the enlarged Martian's leg, but succeeded in doing nothing.

He moved back and looked up at Martian Manhunter's face in shock, and when the Martian raised his fist into the air, he hardened himself even more and held his arms over his head, bracing for impact. Martian Manhunter brought down his fist like a hammer and smashed Eijiro against the ground, so much that the ground cracked. Thanks to the teen hardening himself, he was able to endure the hit, but he still felt pain. Martian Manhunter didn't stop there, however, he continued to punch Eijiro over and over, and the latter did his best to endure it, though he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

"Leave him alone!" Momo shouted as she ran towards Martian Manhunter with a spear in her hand. She flung her weapon with all her might, aiming for the Martian's head. However, the spear pierced the Martian's head and didn't seem to harm him at all, as the Martian merely turned to look at her as if she threw a paper ball at him. Martian Manhunter removed the spear from his head and then changed back to his normal form before slowly approaching her. Momo pulled out a staff from her body and attempted to hit him with it.

Martian Manhunter activated his phasing ability so that when Momo tried to hit him, her staff went through him harmlessly. Despite this, she kept on swinging her weapon, only for it to go through him each time. The Martian suddenly punched her in the abdomen, causing her to keel over in pain. Quick as a flash, Martian Manhunter changed into a boa constrictor before wrapping himself around the terrified Momo and hissed at her fiercely.

* * *

Wonder Woman held her stance while holding up a shield in front of herself to defend against the green laser beams Starfire was constantly firing at her. Tsuyu took advantage of this by lashing out her tongue from the side. Seeing this, Wonder Woman held up her other arm in defense and allowed the tongue to wrap around it. Ochako then made the debris that were created when Superman landed earlier float into the air, and then she had them rain down on Wonder Woman.

In response, Wonder Woman leaped to the side and pulled Tsuyu over to where she used to be. As a result, the frog girl was pelted by both Starfire's laser beams and the debris sent flying down by Ochako. Both heroes were shocked to see that they attacked their own comrade. Tsuyu had still yet to remove her tongue from Wonder Woman's arm, and the Amazon yanked her up close before socking her straight in the face. Tsuyu released her tongue as a result and was sent flying back.

Starfire fired more laser beams at Wonder Woman, who dodged it before rushing at her at a fast speed. Starfire desperately tried to defend herself when the Amazon threw punches like crazy at her, and while Starfire was skilled in close-range combat, she was ultimately unmatched for the Amazon and received several painful blows to her body. Wonder Woman grabbed her by the neck before flying a few meters into the air and then forcefully throwing her onto the ground hard, causing cracks to appear on it.

She then turned to the nervous-looking Ochako, who tried to do away with her fear and face her adversary. The gravity-manipulating girl hurriedly used the debris from before and had them orbit her as a makeshift barrier. Unfortunately, this proved to be useless, as Wonder Woman dashed up to her and, with a single punch, broke through her so-called barrier and punched her hard in the face.

Ochako cried in pain as she tumbled on her back, and before she could get back up, Wonder Woman whipped out her Lasso of Truth and caught her by the neck. She tightened it, bringing Ochako great pain and depriving her of air. The teen struggled for air while also trying to remove the lasso from around her neck, but to no avail.

"URARAKA!" Izuku gasped in horror upon seeing this. He was going to rush over to help when Superman suddenly caught him by the neck from behind and held him in the air, and he tightened his grip to bring him pain and also suffocate him. Izuku used his power to try to pry open his fingers, but was unable to do so. After all, it was someone strong to lift an island into space who was holding onto him, so it wasn't going to be easy breaking free from his grasp.

"Hey you! Let go of Deku at once!" Katsuki angrily shouted at Superman. He was going to unleash an explosion at him when he heard Izuku scream in pain.

Glaring at Katsuki, Superman said to him, "You make a move, I instantly crush his neck!" Hearing this, Katsuki hesitated. He might not get along with Izuku well, but he wasn't one to let his fellow classmate die because of his recklessness.

While the fights went on, Raven was watching from the sideline in horror. She saw that none of her friends were a matched for the adult heroes, despite having the number advantage. Wonder Woman, who was still strangling Ochako with her lasso, said to her, "Come with us now, or else all your friends will die!"

Raven looked in fear and worry at the others. She saw the Flash holding Tenya down against the ground by the neck, and his other arm was vibrating incredibly fast while going through his chest. "If I stop vibrating, he dies!" the Flash warned Raven. Raven then looked at Martian Manhunter to see that he was still in the form of a snake and constricting Momo with such a force that the teen was crying in pain.

The other young heroes were somewhat at a loss of what to do, as their adversaries currently had their friends in predicaments where they could kill them instantly if they wanted to. Raven worried greatly for her distressed friends and thought of surrendering, but Robin shouted out to her, "Don't give in, Raven! We can definitely overcome this!"

Raven, however, made up her mind. "Please stop fighting! I surrender myself, okay?! Please let go of my friends!"

"Raven!" Starfire cried out to her.

Raven held up her hand at the alien. "No, it's all right... I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me... I'll surrender myself..."

"Very well," said Wonder Woman before releasing the lasso from Ochako, who instantly gasped for her. The Flash pulled out his arm from Tenya's chest, and the terrified teen immediately checked his body to see if there was a hole there, but fortunately for him, there wasn't. Superman and Martian Manhunter also let go of Izuku and Momo respectively.

The possessed heroes approached Raven, and then Cyborg created a portal for them to go through. The young heroes got together and ran towards them to fight back again, but Raven once again told them to stop.

"Don't! You mustn't give in to them!" Beast Boy told her.

"Please just stop!" Raven shouted back with eyes full of tears. "Please... No more... Just let me go..."

Because of her insistence, the young heroes decided not to do anything any further. As he watched Raven turn to leave with the possessed heroes, Izuku was reminded of what happened during the summer camp. "It's the summer camp all over again... The League of Villains tried to take Kacchan, and though we fought to protect him, we failed in the end... It's the same thing all over again...! I let another friend, one whom I've only met recently, get taken away by villains... If... If only I was stronger..."

Cyborg was the last to go through the portal, but before he could enter it, Blue Beetle acted fast and fired a tiny device at the back of his neck. The tiny device zapped Cyborg from head to toe, making him cry in pain while falling on his knees. The portal then closed up, but the others had already gone through it. Cyborg continued to get electrocuted for a few more seconds, and then a shadow-like being came out of his mouth, flew into the air, and dissolved. His appearance returned to normal as a result.

The others ran up to him to see if he was all right. "Thanks... I needed that..." Cyborg told them while breathing heavily.

"You all right?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah... That was just a small jolt, but just enough to free me..." replied Cyborg. "Bastard took me by surprise completely... I had no control over myself but am aware of everything I was doing... Sorry that I hurt you guys..."

"It wasn't your fault, so don't fret it," Shouto told him.

"Darn it! I can't accept this!" Katsuki angrily said. "We not only lost our fight, we even let the enemies take away our friend! I can't believe this!"

Everyone lowered his or her heads in silence and defeat for a while, and then Izuku asked, "What... What now?"

"We get back Raven, of course!" said Beast Boy with determination. "We're not letting her get taken away just because she wants to!"

"And if we don't do anything about it, her father Trigon will enter this world!" added Blue Beetle. "If he is so powerful that the Justice League can't deal with him like she said, then we have to do it ASAP!"

"But where have those demons taken her?" asked Momo.

"All of us Titans have trackers on our bodies so that we can find out where each of us are," Starfire told her. "We'll just have to check our computer to locate Raven."

"And I can get all of us there in an instant!" added Cyborg, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"But... how are we going to fight those possessed heroes? Especially Superman..." said Izuku, still trembling at the thought of the Kryptonian's strength.

"Superman has a weakness," Robin told him. "We happen to be in possession of such a thing."

"You talking about Kryptonite?" asked Blue Beetle. "We have one? What for?"

"In case Superboy goes rogue," Robin told him. "Father told me to keep one around just in case."

"Yeah, that's totally like him..." commented Beast Boy.

Izuku and his classmates were confused by what they heard, however. "Kryptonite...?" said Izuku.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I have to admit... I'm not as good as I'm used to be when writing fight scenes. I consider myself to be pretty good with it years ago when writing Smash Bros. stories, but nowadays, I have problems trying to whip up decent fight scenes... Sorry if you find the fights here a bit sloppily done... I will try my best to work on them. After all, this is a superhero story, so you have to expect lots of fights scenes. Better get improving!


	7. Justice League Rematch

**Chapter 7  
Justice League Rematch**

* * *

After stepping out of the portal created by Cyborg, who wasn't present at the moment, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter, all of whom were still possessed by Trigon's demons, found themselves in a vast desert with a city locate a few miles away. Raven was there with them, looking unhappy.

Superman then went up ahead and scanned around the a bit before flying into the air, and then he dived into the sand. The others watched where he dived into and waited for several seconds, and then the whole place began to shake.

A structure of some kind began raising out of the ground. It was a gigantic ring ranging between 30 to 40 meters tall, and Superman was underneath the top portion of the ring's interior, pushing it from below as he flew up so that he could raise the whole thing out of the sand. When the entire structure was raised out of the sand, a base was seen located in front of the ring, and a few feet in front of the ring was a small platform big enough to sit a person.

Superman landed in front of Raven and said to her, "Go and do what you have to do. Lord Trigon is waiting!"

Raven slowly nodded her head, and then she headed over to the giant ring and sat down on the aforementioned platform.

* * *

Back inside the headquarters of the young heroes, Cyborg was looking through the place's main computer to find out the current whereabouts of Raven, and the young heroes were with him, impatiently looking at the monitor and hoping to find an answer soon. As they were waiting, Robin came over to them, holding in his hand a small black box made of lead.

Noticing him, everyone turned to him and took note of the box he was holding. "Got it?" Starfire asked him. He nodded in response and then opened the box to reveal a glowing, green rock inside.

The students of Class 1-A had never seen anything like this before, so there were looks of curiosity and awe on their faces as they stared at the rock for several seconds before Robin closed it. "That's Kryptonite?" asked Momo. "It's supposed to be Superman's weakness?"

Robin nodded. "According to father, it's a piece of his planet that landed on Earth after its destruction. Superman and his kind are rendered weak and vulnerable when exposed to it. His enemies used this quite a few times in order to fight him. I heard that there were also a couple of times when he fell under enemy control, and father and the League had to use it to control him."

"Superman fell under enemy control...?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah, happened a couple of times in the past," Cyborg told him, "just like what is happening now..."

"Is it dangerous to humans?" asked Ochako.

"Only under long-term exposure," Starfire told her. "Unless you're carrying around it with you at all times, you don't have to worry about that."

Cyborg then turned back to the computer and said, "Found out her location. She's in Bialya."

"Biayla?" asked Tenya.

Blue Beetle turned to him and asked, "Never heard of that place? That's a country located in the Middle East."

"There's no country called Bialya in our world..." replied Tenya.

"Does that mean this world also has locations that don't exist back in our world?" asked Tsuyu.

"That seems to be the case," replied Cyborg as he turned to the side and stretched forth his arm to make a portal appear. "All right, let's head over there fast!" The others nodded, and then everyone wasted no time in going through the portal.

When they exited from the other side, they found themselves in the vast desert of Bialya. Ignoring the city visible in the distance, they focused their attention on the ring-shaped structure some distance away from their current location, and they could make out some people standing there. "What is that!?" asked Beast Boy, pointing at the ring.

"It must be the Infernal Gate Raven told us about!" said Starfire. "She must be over there trying to activate it! C'mon! Let's go!"

The heroes were going to move forward when they noticed one of the people there flying over to them at a fast speed. It was Superman. "Lord Trigon will soon arrive in this world," Superman said to them. "You shall not interfere! All those who dare interfere shall die!"

Robin fearlessly stepped forward and opened the box to reveal the Kryptonite. When the light of the glowing rock reached Superman, the Man of Steel felt pain coursing throughout his body, not to mention the feeling of strength being drained away from him. Superman cried in pain as he fell on his back while shielding his face from the glow of the rock, but it was no use. He cried for the Kryptonite to be taken away while slowly crawling backwards to get as far as he could from it, but he didn't go far before Katsuki went up to him and socked him across the face with a powerful right hook.

Superman tumbled on his side, and then his mouth was forced open when a shadow-like entity emerged from it and rose into the air while shrieking loudly, and then it disintegrated. Seeing this, Robin closed the box, and then everyone gathered around Superman, who was slowly getting back up, and Starfire asked him, "Are you all right?"

Superman rubbed his cheek and said, "Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks for the help..."

"No hard feelings, okay?" Katsuki said to him.

Superman looked at him with a smile and said, "I should be thanking you for that!" He then stood up and turned to the giant ring-shaped structure. "I'm aware of everything that happened, so..." Before he could finish speaking, a bright flash came from within the ring.

After the bright flash, a purple wormhole appeared within the ring, filling it up entirely. Raven, who was still sitting on the platform in front of it, looked up at the glowing wormhole with a look of fear as if she had done something she regretted. A massive red feet emerged from the wormhole, followed by the massive body of an intimidating demon standing almost 40 meters tall. It was Trigon.

The heroes had looks of shock of their faces upon seeing the appearance of Trigon. Even from where they were, the demon still appeared massive. "That... That's Trigon?!" asked Blue Beetle.

"He's huge?!" gasped Eijiro.

"How are we going to take down someone that big?!" asked Tenya.

Izuku was at a loss of words. When Raven said that Trigon was incredibly powerful, he was in his heart ready to take on him in case they failed to prevent him from arriving in this world. Thinking that as long as he had help from his friends and the heroes of this world, they should be able to defeat him, even if it wouldn't be easy. However, after seeing Trigon's real size, thoughts and hope of victory seemingly disappeared from his mind. How on earth were they going to fight someone that big?!

"Having Mount Lady here now would be about right..." he told himself mentally while continuing to stare at Trigon with wide open eyes of shock.

Despite his daughter successfully bringing him into this world, Trigon did not show any gratitude to Raven at all. In fact, he didn't even bother to look at her. Completely ignoring Raven, the giant demon walked right over her and headed in the direction of the city in the distance with the intention of destroying it, perhaps to let the world be aware of his arrival or use this as a way to showcase his powers.

Realizing where the demon was heading, Starfire said, "He's heading for the city! We have to stop him!"

"You people go to Raven," Superman told them. "I'll go after Trigon and do my best to stop him! Perhaps she knows how to deal with this!" He was going to fly after Trigon when he noticed Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter approaching them. "On second thought, looks like I'll have to deal with them first..."

"Need help with them?" Cyborg asked him.

Superman thought for a while when he heard that. While it was true he was considered the most powerful member of the Justice League and the strongest hero in the world, he had to admit that there were still certain people capable of giving him a run for his money, and Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were two of them. Facing only one wouldn't be too big of a problem, but there were two of them at the moment, and due to being possessed, they weren't going to hold back anytime during the fight. "Yeah, that would be nice," he told Cyborg.

"Let me have a piece of this too!" said Katsuki as he punched him palm while smirking with enthusiasm. "Somehow, I think I will have more fun if I fight them!"

Superman looked at him and asked, "You sure you want to do this? This may be a bit too much for you."

"Right, Bakugou!" Tenya said to his classmate. "We shouldn't deal with things that are too much for us! You should let the pros handle people like them!"

"You shut up!" Katsuki rudely told him. "If I only do beginner stuff, I'm never going to improve! You lot can go console Raven if you want to. I'm going to fight the heavy hitters here and see what I'm really capable of!"

Shouto also agreed. "I think I'll stay here and face them as well."

"You sure you two want to do this...?" Izuku asked his two classmates in concern, and they assured him that they wanted to stay out here and fight alongside the adult heroes. Seeing this, part of Izuku felt like he wanted to help them as well, but he also felt like it might be too much for him and that he was better off accompanying the rest of the younger heroes. As long as the adult heroes were at Katsuki and Shouto's sides, those two should be all right. "All right, but please be careful... I don't think things here will be as easy as it is compared to how we handle things back in our world..."

"Which should make a good practice for us," said Shouto, sounding determined to get started.

"Well, now that you've decided on what to do, we should get going to Raven fast!" said Starfire. The others agreed, so they got ready to move, but the Flash had something to say about this.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said before running to them with the intention of overwhelming them with his speed, but Superman, in a showcase of tremendous speed, got in front of him in a blink of an eye an shoved him backwards with a simple palm thrust.

"You'll be dealing with me!" Superman told him. He then told the young heroes to head over to Raven quick. They nodded and did so as fast as they could.

Seeing that they were on the move, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter attempted to stop them, but they had to get out of the way when Cyborg fired energy blasts at them to interrupt them, following by firing missiles from his shoulders that they managed to avoid as well.

The Flash backed away from Superman before running in circles around him, Cyborg, Shouto, and Katsuki at such a speed that it looked like a red ring was spinning around them nonstop. Superman was going to do something about this when Shouto stepped forward and pressed one hand against the sand. In doing so, he caused a large portion of the sand before him to freeze over, and when the Flash ran onto the frozen ground, he slipped and fell on his back.

The Flash got back up again, but he failed to get out of the way in time when Katsuki ran up to him and, with an explosion coming out from his hand, sent him tumbling backwards. A shadow-like entity came out of the speedster's mouth and shrieked loudly before disappearing, and then he got back up while rubbing the front of his body. "That was surprisingly simple... Thought it might take a few more hits before he leaves..." he said. "Glad that wasn't the case, though..." He looked at Katsuki and Shouto and smiled. "Good job, guys!"

"Glad to have you back, Flash!" Superman said to him.

"Yeah, and it's payback time!" said the speedster as he turned to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

* * *

The young heroes successfully made it over to Raven, who was down on her knees, weeping bitterly at what she had done. "Raven! Are you all right?" Starfire asked in concern while bending down next to her and touching her shoulder.

"What have I done...?!" she said in between weepings. "I brought my father into this world... Now we're all done for...!"

"Don't say that! There's definitely a way to stop him!" Blue Beetle told her. "The adults are doing something about him, so we should be doing our part as well!"

"Yeah! You shouldn't underestimate us!" Beast Boy told her. "Together, we are unstoppable!"

"You sealed him away once, right?" Robin asked her. "Can't you do the same again?"

Raven tried to stop crying and wiped her tears with one finger. "I can try that again... I have to use the same crystal, but I'm not sure if it is still intact... It's probably still in his realm..."

"Then let's go find it!" suggested Robin. "You have to use it to seal him back inside!"

"You can do it, Raven!" Starfire told her. "We will support you to the end!"

"Right! Our class may only have known you yesterday, but we are still giving everything we have to help you!" Izuku told Raven.

"Yeah! We are all here to support you!" Ochako told her. "You can rely on us!"

"A hero shouldn't give up hope so easily!" Tenya told her.

The others all gave Raven words of encouragement as well, so much that she started to feel comforted. Nodding and then standing back up, Raven said, "You're right. I should be working on stopping my father rather than crying over what I did. Quick, let's go to his realm and find the crystal! Be warned, though, that there are various threats in his realm."

"I'm sure we can handle things all right!" Eijiro said with confidence.

Everyone then turned to the portal and went through it. When they emerged at the other side, they were greeted with a terrifying sight that might scar them for life.

The color red was what they mainly saw throughout the place. Towering rocks that almost resembled flesh were erected from pools of magma that look like they might actually be boiling blood, and sticking out of their sides were sharp spikes, some of them having tips dyed in red. Skeletal structures were found all over the place, some of them having rotting flesh covering them. There were also various indescribable and never-seen-before creatures wandering around the place, some of them fighting each other violently.

"This... This is your dad's home...?!" asked Blue Beetle.

"What a horrifying-looking place!" said Momo.

"Welcome to my father's realm," Raven told them. She was not in the least scared of the scenery before her at all. After taking some steps forward, Raven looked at a largest pillar located in the distance and pointed at it. "After sealing my father, I put the crystal there, so it should still be there."

Under Starfire's command, the young heroes ran forward to get to the aforementioned pillar as soon as possible. Their running attracted the creatures that were roaming the place, and one of them, a quadruple creature vaguely resembling a skinless dog ran towards them, making fierce cries as it did so. Starfire responded by firing a blast of green energy from her hands, and the bizarre creature was blown back by it and collapsed motionlessly onto the ground. Several other similar-looking creatures run past it, heading for the heroes to attack them.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman traded blows against each other with great intensity, each time creating shockwaves whenever their fists came in contact. The Amazon managed to catch both of Superman's fists before giving him a strong headbutt to the forehead. Superman recoiled from the hit, but his fists remained being grabbed by Wonder Woman's hands. He recovered almost immediately, however, and floated slightly into the air before giving the Amazon a taste of her own medicine using the same kind of attack, hitting her in the forehead as well. The powerful blow made her let go of his hands and sent her falling flat on her back.

"Leave Diana's body at once!" Superman angrily said to the demon possessing her.

The possessed Amazon simply responded with a demonic cry before jumping back on her feet and trying to punch the Man of Steel, but the latter stepped to the side before elbowing her in the back hard. Wonder Woman took several steps forward from the hit, and after recovering, the Flash dashed past her, punching her across the face while doing so. Before the Amazon could fully recover, the speedster dashed past her again, hitting her in the same way. She never got the chance to get a good footing, as the Flash kept this up nonstop.

Eventually, Wonder Woman collapsed onto the sand from getting hit one too many times, and then a shadowy entity came out of her mouth and disintegrated while shrieking loudly. The Flash and Superman approached her to see her waking up. Helping her up, Superman said to her, "I hope I didn't hit you too hard."

Smiling, Wonder Woman said, "On the other hand, I'm glad you didn't hold back just because I'm a woman!"

"Sure, gender equality!" said the Flash.

While those three were fighting, Cyborg was dealing with Martian Manhunter not too far away. The former fired energy blasts at the latter, who allowed the shots to phase through him harmlessly. "Geez! That move of yours is cheap!" said Cyborg in frustration.

Martian Manhunter then phased through the sand. Cyborg immediately changed his vision to an x-ray one so that he could see where the Martian was underground. The latter got close to him before shooting up from the sand in an attempt to hit him with an uppercut, but because Cyborg saw this coming, he was able to jump back and avoid it in time. He immediately fired an energy blast at the Martian and blew him back. It wasn't enough to free him from the demon, however.

Martian Manhunter then noticed Katsuki running towards him from the side with one fist pulled back. The short-tempered teen let out a cry as swung down his fist at him, but the Martian leaped back. When Katsuki's fist touched the sand, an explosion was created, catching the Martian by surprise. Katsuki suddenly jumped out of the smoke and successfully socked him in the guts.

Shouto swung his arm horizontally hard to generate an ice wave that spread out in Martian Manhunter's direction. The Martian responded by flying into the air, only for Katsuki to follow him up there when the teen generated an explosion straight down to propel himself skywards. He flew into Martian Manhunter and punched him hard across the face, sending him crashing back onto the sand.

Landing from his jump, Katsuki said to him, "C'mon! Is that all you've got? You're supposed to be a pro, right? Fight like one! Or is the demon possessing you a weakling who can't make good use of the body he's currently in?"

Martian Manhunter got back up and glared angrily at him before pulling off an unexpected move of stretching his arm to great lengths in order to punch Katsuki from afar. The teen managed to step to the side in time and grazed the attack. Martian Manhunter retracted his arm and then punched with the other one, also extending its length. Katsuki avoided the second time and then caught the arm. "Gotcha!" He then released an explosion from his palm, blasting it at point blank.

Martian Manhunter cried with intense pain as he pulled back his arm and placed one hand on the part that was burned by the explosion. Cyborg ran up to Katsuki and watched the Martian suffering from the pain like it was the worst thing ever. "Martians are weak against fire," Cyborg told the teen. "As long as it burns, it's effective against them."

"Then I'll gladly give him some fiery blasts!" said Katsuki with a smirk while punching his palm. He then pointed his palm at Martian Manhunter and fired a pair of explosions. Seeing this, the Martian phased through the sand to escape it. The two looked around for where he was going to show up next, and Cyborg had help from his x-ray vision. "Over there!" said Cyborg, pointing in a certain direction, as he was able to see that Martian Manhunter heading there.

Katsuki ran towards said direction, and the moment Martian Manhunter emerged from the sand, he was greeted with another explosion to the face by the teen. The Martian flew back and rolled along the sand a few inches before coming to a stop on his front. The shadowy entity came out of his mouth and disintegrated like all the others. "Yeah! Got him!" said Katsuki, striking a pose with his fist in triumph.

As Cyborg went over to see if Martian Manhunter was all right, Shouto came up next to Kastsuki, and the latter said to him, "If you would've get over your thick skull and use your fire side, you could've beaten him with ease. But then, I wouldn't have the privilege of beating him myself!" Shouto simply ignored what he said.

Martian Manhunter was seemingly all right, and all the heroes gathered together around him to make sure that it was so. Now that they were all free from possession, their next target was Trigon himself. Turning to the city that the giant demon headed for, Superman said, "The children are trying to find a way to seal him away, and before they do so, we'll have to try our best to keep Trigon from causing any more harm. Let's get to work, League!"

Under Superman's command, the heroes all rushed towards the city to do what they must do.

* * *

Hardening his body, Eijiro braced himself when a quadrupedal monster ran towards him with its jaw wide open. He allowed the monster to bite down onto his arm, which had hardened so much that the monster's teeth shattered upon impact. The monster reared back, crying in pain, and then Eijiro grabbed it by the head before hurling it behind himself and off the edge. The monster yelped like a dog in pain as it fell through the air into the magma below. "Haha! Take that!" the teen taunted while looking down at where the monster fell into.

Another monster of the same kind charged at him from behind, and he had yet to notice this. However, Beast Boy, in the form of a cheetah, pounced at it from the side and pinned it to the ground. The two beasts struggled and roared against each other fiercely, and eventually, Beast Boy bit into its neck hard and ripped off a good chunk of flesh, killing it. After throwing away the piece of flesh from his mouth, Beast Boy changed back to normal and wiped his mouth. "Ptooey! I'm not doing that again!"

"That was sick!" Eijiro said to him.

"Never did that before... Figured that this was all right since we're fighting monsters from hell," Beast Boy told him. "By the way, you should be careful of your surroundings. You could've been pushed off the ledge just now!"

Eijiro scratched the back of his head while looking embarrassed. "Yeah... Thanks for the help... I'll be careful next time..."

At the same time, winged creatures resembling cross between bats and lizards were swarming the air and occasionally swooping down to attack the heroes. With his sword in his hand, Robin swung it with great accuracy at any of the winged creatures that headed for him, cleanly bisecting them. He also took them down with batarangs that he threw with great accuracy, an incredible feat due to the size of those creatures and the speed they were moving at.

Momo was confronted by a limbless monster that resembled a skinless snake. The bizarre and terrifying-looking monster opened its mouth to such a size that it looks like it might be able to swallow a person effortlessly. Trying not to be intimidated, Momo reached into her chest and pulled out a grenade while jumping back to avoid the monster when it lunged at her. She hurriedly removed the pin and then flung the grenade towards the creature, and it thoughtlessly caught it in its mouth. The grenade exploded from within, obliterating the creature's head and killing it. "Hope you enjoyed the taste of that!" she said to the now headless creature.

The other young heroes continue to fight their way through the place in order to get to the pillar that Raven said contained the crystal for sealing away Trigon. As they were getting close to the ledge in front of it, a large claw suddenly appeared from below and dug its claws into the ledge. A large body soon followed the clawed hand, and it was revealed to be a purple-skinned monster about the size of a van. Its most notable feature was having three snake-like heads with mouths filled with sharp teeth, and none of them had eyes.

"What... What is that?!" asked Ochako in terror.

The heroes took steps back as the monster moved in their direction while constantly waving around their long necks and making growling sounds. Raven placed her hands close to each other to ready an offensive spell, but then Blue Beetle stepped forward and fired a large energy shot at the monster, striking it in the area below the three necks. The monster cried in pain while taking some steps back. "You go on ahead, Raven! Leave this creep to us!" Blue Beetle told her.

"Beetle is right! We can't afford to waste time here! You must get to the crystal fast, Raven!" Starfire told her.

"But how are we going to get up there?" asked Izuku, looking up at the towering pillar. Not only was height an issue, the pillar was also disconnected from the landmass they were on, and there didn't seem to be anything that could help them get there.

Ochako looked around notice a large piece of rock that had a flat enough surface for people to stand on. "I'll use that as a lift to get us all up there!" she said while pointing at it.

"Then do it fast! We're counting on you!" Starfire said to her before joining Blue Beetle in attacking the three-headed monster.

Raven, Izuku, and Ochako then ran onto the aforementioned rock. Once on top of it, Ochako pressed her hand against the rock firmly to decrease its weight and gravity, thus causing it to slowly float into the air. The winged creatures that were still filling the air headed for them, so Raven released blasts of dark energy from her hands to shoot them down, and Izuku tried to punch ones that got too close.

Feeling concerned for Ochako, Izuku asked her, "Are you sure you can get us up there without feeling sick?"

"There are times when one must endure all sorts of hardship in order to get things done, and now is that time!" Ochako told her with a determined look and smile. "Don't worry about me; I'll definitely get us all to the top, no matter how much it will make me throw up!"

* * *

By the time the aforementioned Justice League members caught up with Trigon in the city, the giant demon had already laid waste to quite a bit of the place and taken the lives of several people. People were running around in fear, screaming their heads off, as Trigon stomped his way through the place and destroyed buildings without pattern and seemingly thought. Occasionally, he fired beams out of his eyes that sliced buildings in half and set things on fire.

It was as if apocalypse had struck the place.

The heroes were shocked beyond words at the damage Trigon had caused. Filled with anger, they wasted no time in attacking him. Unfortunately, progress was going poorly for them.

Superman struck the demon in the middle of the face with a powerful force, but somehow, he was only able to tilt Trigon's head back a bit. Trigon then responded by giving the Man of Steel a headbutt that sent him crashing onto the pavement so hard that cracks appeared on it.

Wonder Woman attacked next. With her sword gripped tightly in her hand, she jumped at Trigon's shoulder and brought down her weapons' sharp end into the skin as hard as she could. To her surprise, the blade snapped off the moment it came in contact with the skin. After recovering from her shock, Wonder Woman threw aside the now useless sword and then gave a powerful blow to the side of the demon's head, but it did nothing to him at all. She was caught in Trigon's hand afterwards and hurled afar.

The Flash ran up the building nearest to Trigon and then ran in circles nonstop. As he did so, he built up electricity in his hand, and when he charged it up enough, he swung his hand in Trigon's direction and hurled what was basically a spear made of electricity at him. However, the lightning bolt dissipated upon hitting the side of Trigon's arm and did nothing to the skin at all. In fact, Trigon didn't seem to realize that something hit him.

Annoyed, the Flash shouted at him, "At least you could say something! It's not nice ignoring people, you know that?!" He regretted when the demon responded to him by turning his head to him and then raising his hand over his head. The Flash ran for his life and jumped onto another building when the demon brought down his hand onto the previous building and smashed it into pieces.

From atop another building, Cyborg let loose more or less all of his arsenal, from firing energy blasts to launching a large amount of missiles. His huge mess of projectiles struck Trigon in various parts of the body and managed to grab his attention, though without actually hurting him. The demon turned his head to Cyborg and then unleashed his eyes beams at him. Seeing danger, Cyborg created a portal next to himself and leaped through it as fast as he could right before the beams struck the building he was on and destroyed it. Another portal appeared on top of another building, and he rolled out of it and was unharmed.

Down on the street, Katsuki was firing explosions nonstop at Trigon's legs, hoping to do something. "Take this! Take this! How'd you like that?!" As powerful as the explosions look, Trigon didn't respond to getting hit by them at all and kept on moving forward. Annoyed at being ignored and the fact that his attacks were doing nothing, Katsuki shouted at him, "Hey you! Don't ignore me! You're pissing me off! Fight me, will ya?!"

Shouto got ahead of Trigon by skating down the street, a feat made possible when he generated a trail of ice underneath his feet. After getting in front of the demon, he slammed both hands onto the pavement and froze more or less the entire path up ahead. In doing so, he hoped to either freeze Trigon's feet to the ground or cause him to slip and fall.

The ice successfully covered Trigon's feet and seemingly "glued" them to the ground. Unfortunately, it was unable to hold the massive demon at all, as he easily tore his feet off the icy pavement and continued moving forward like it was nothing. He didn't even slip and fall, as he stomped the ice so hard that his feet sank into it slightly, which helped him get a good footing.

Trigon continued to move forward when he saw Martian Manhunter floating in front of him. "This is as far as you go!" the Martian angrily said to him. He then began growing in size, much to the surprise of Trigon, until he was as big as the demon himself. "I will not let you do as you please any further!"

"You may have surprised me, but that alone will not do you any good! No one is ever stronger than the demon lord that is I!" Trigon said to him before swinging his arm at him.

Martian Manhunter avoided the punch by activating his phasing ability so that the demon's arm went through him, and then he changed back to normal before throwing a punch at Trigon, socking him right in the face with a force strong enough to make him take several steps back. Martian Manhunter then lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing multiple punches against his face. Trigon growled in anger as he fired eye beams right into the Martian's face, making him let go of him while crying in pain.

Fire then covered Trigon's hand as the demon threw a fiery punch against Martian Manhunter. As Martians were weak to fire, Martian Manhunter cried with intense pain when the punch left behind a scorching mark on his skin. He backed away from Trigon, who closed in on him to throw another fiery punch to further harm him. Trigon then grabbed him by the neck with his still burning hands and attempted to strangle him. As the fire burned him, Martian Manhunter screamed in agony while shrinking in size until he was able to slip out of Trigon's grasp and collapse onto the pavement unconsciously.

Trigon attempted to crush him underfoot afterwards, but Superman rushed forward to save the Martian in time by holding up the demon's massive feet. As he struggled to hold up the foot, he told Katsuki and Bakugou to hurriedly take Martian Manhunter out from here. The two students rushed over to the fallen Martian and carried him to the sidewalk, safe from underneath the foot.

"Seriously?! Out just like that?!" Katsuki angrily said to Martian Manhunter. "I was expecting you to do tons of cool s*** after seeing you grow in size, and then you just had to go ahead and get taken out in less than minute! How disappointing can you get?!"

They were then surprised by the sound of Trigon's foot hitting the pavement. They turned to see that he had seemingly crushed Superman underfoot. When he lifted his foot, a hole was seen on the pavement, revealing that Superman was actually pushed into the sewer below.

* * *

Raven, Ochako, and Izuku finally reached the top of the pillar. They jumped onto the surface and ran towards the center, where a red crystal the size of a hand was lying on the ground. Raven approached it and picked it up, saying, "This is the one. It's still intact."

"Can you really seal him inside it again?" Izuku asked her.

"I'll try," Raven said as she sat down with her legs crossed. "It'll take a bit of time, though." She was about to began meditating when she noticed something bursting out of the ground. It was a skeletal humanoid wearing ragged clothing and wielding a sword and a shield in his hands. It even had a bit of rotting flesh still clinging to its body.

"Is... Is that a zombie?!" asked Ochako in shock.

Izuku ran in front of Raven and got into fighting stance when the skeletal warrior slowly approached her, and Izuku told her, "You do what you have to do! I'll deal with this thing!"

"All right!" Raven said with a nod before closing her eyes to began meditating.

"C'mon! I'm not afraid of you!" Izuku loudly said to the approaching skeleton. Even though he tried to look fearless, he was actually feeling nervous about the situation. Not only did he have to battle a villain of supernatural origin from one's worst nightmare, he also had to defend a friend, who was trying her best to accomplish a huge task. If he messed up now, she would likely fail, and if she failed, the world would be destroyed by Trigon. He wasn't simply fighting for his survival or to protect one person; he was fighting for the sake of the world, something he had never done before. "I must win this! I must protect Raven until she is done!" he said to himself.

Ochako approached him and got into a fighting stance while facing the skeleton as well. "Let's take on that creep together, Midoriya!" she said to her with a determined look. "For Raven and the world's sake, we mustn't lose here!"

Seeing that Ochako was fearless and determined, Izuku tried to shake off the feeling of nervousness and said, "You're right. We have to do it for her and the world's sake! Together, we can definitely do this!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I originally wanted to end this arc with this chapter, but then I felt that would make this chapter too long, and it wouldn't be a good idea to shorten things, as that would make it look too rushed. Have to make sure that the finale is appealing and well-made, right?

And by the way, the headbutt exchange between Superman and Wonder Woman is taken from the Justice League movie.


	8. The Demon's Daughter

Apparently, there's been a confusion that this story is ending when I said the next chapter would be the finale. If you've paid attention to the first chapter, you would know that I said this is an ambitious story. How can they story be ambitious if it is only a few chapters long? I also said there would be a story arc centered around a crossover with Touhou and that Marisa and gang's cameo a few chapters back isn't said crossover, so it means the story isn't ending yet. I meant the finale for the current story arc is coming next.

Please read carefully next time.

 **Chapter 8  
The Demon's Daughter**

* * *

While Raven and the other two students were on top of the pillar doing their jobs, the other young heroes fought hard against the three-headed monster down below.

Tenya sped at the monster and jumped at one of its heads. With his engine powered up to the strongest, he delivered a power kick at his target and hit it in the side so hard that some of its teeth came flying out. He then sped away before the other heads could counterattack.

Eijiro hardened himself the strongest he could and delivered multiple punches against the side of the monster's body. The hardening also made his body rugged and sharp, which he made use of to bring as much pain as possible to his opponent. Tenya attacked the monster by boosting towards it and kicking it hard in one of its heads with his engine-powered foot before rushing away to safety.

Tsuku picked up nearby rock of decent size with her tongue and, with all her strength, picked it up and swung it into one of heads, hitting it hard. Momo produced knives from her body to throw at the monster, mainly aiming for the heads and necks. Some of them were able to pierce the monster's flesh and remain stuck, but some bounced off due to not being aimed too well.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged straight at the monster's side, both in an attempt to knock it on its side and also stab it with his horn. The monster was still able to retain its foot and attempted to bite him with one of its heads. Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird and pulled back by flying backwards to avoid getting bitten.

Blue Beetle and Starfire fired energy blasts at the monster from a distance, and Robin threw exploding batarangs. Blue Beetle eventually flew up close to the monster and, after changing both hands into spike balls, slammed them against one of the heads over and over, giving it quite a violent beating. The head next to it attempted to attack him, but quick as a flash, he changed one hand into a long, curved blade and thrust it through its mouth and out of the back. Pulling up the blade, he was able to spit the head in half gruesomely.

The remaining two heads cries in pain as the entire body moved back several steps. Robin used this opportunity to run towards the monster with his sword in hand and, jumping at one of the heads, swung his weapon at the neck. With a single swipe, he was able to cut the head clean off, bringing more pain to the monster.

The remaining head cried in pain and anger, and the young heroes stood around it, wondering what they should do next to defeat it for good. "Everyone! Out of the way!" shouted Momo. They all turned to her and were surprised to see that she had a rocket launcher placed over her shoulder, and she was even down on one knee and readying to fire it. When the area was cleared off, she took aim at the remaining head and pulled the trigger. A rocket was fired, and the recoil caused her to fall back.

Rather then getting out of the way, the monster mindlessly roared at the incoming projectile, which collided with the remaining head and blew it apart.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

With that, there was no head left on the body, so the monster fell lifelessly onto the ground. The heroes approached the headless carcass to inspect it, hoping that it was down for good. "This thing isn't a Hydra, right?" asked Beast Boy. "You know, the Greek monster that regrow its heads when they are cut off..."

"Let's hope not... That would be a pain to deal with..." said Blue Beetle.

Eijiro kicked the side of the body to see if there was as response, but there was none. "Looks like we got this monster all right! Yeah!"

"Good work, everyone!" Starfire said to everyone. "But don't let your guard down yet!" She looked around to see that there were still various monster roaming the place, and some of them had their attentions on the heroes. Until Raven was done with her job, they would have to keep on fighting.

* * *

As Rave began meditating to do what she had to do, seal Trigon back inside the crystal, Izuku and Ochako held their positions as they got ready to face the skeleton warrior that had just emerged from the ground and was clearly antagonizing them. Swallowing hard, Izuku asked Ochako, "I know you've learned close quarter combat, but were you ever taught how to fight and disarm armed opponents?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Ochako told her. "I know a lot about close quarter combat more than you think!"

"That's relieving to hear! We should disarm him first. Hopefully he's much easier to fight without weapons," said Izuku. "But then, he's a skeleton, so I think he should break into pieces from a strong enough blow..."

The skeleton warrior brandished his sword as he approached them, and then Izuku made the first move. Dashing forward, the teen dodged a sword strike from the skeleton and, with a hand enhanced with strength, struck him in the side of the waist. There was a bit of skin and flesh on the part that got struck, however, so the skeleton didn't break apart but slid to the side as a result, but it was able to retain its footing and not fall over.

Ochako rushed at the skeleton afterwards. Seeing this, he swung his sword horizontally at her, but the girl ducked underneath it before grabbing the same hand wielding the weapon. Bringing up her knees, Ochako was able to forcefully remove the sword from the skeleton's hand. This surprised the skeleton, who was then grabbed by her in the hand holding the shield. Ochako tried to remove the shield from him, but he made sure to grip it firmly to keep it in his hand.

While they were pulling back and forth, Izuku dashed at the skeleton and, with an enhanced fist, slammed it into the side of the skeleton's head. Somehow, his head remained attached to the body, but the impact was strong enough to make him let go of the shield, and he tumbled onto the ground. Ochako looked at the shield she obtained and said, "This might come in handy!"

They stood side to side and watched as the skeleton warrior slowly getting back up and readjusting his head. "Thought that blow just now would've knocked off his head..." said Izuku in surprise.

"Guess he drank his milk to have such strong bones..." Ochako joked.

The skeleton glared at them and then let out a hissing-like cry. When he reached out his arms, the sword that was on the ground after being removed from him suddenly flew back into this hand, and Ochako found the shield she was holding trying to remove itself from her and return to its owner. Though she tried to keep hold of it, it was in the end able to get back to its owner. "How'd he that?!" she asked in shock.

The skeleton, after arming himself again, ran at the two students and began swinging his sword around to cut them, but they moved around at a fast speed to avoid each of his swings and also struck back with their fists and legs. The skeleton was clearly no pushover, as he was able to tank their attacks despite looking like he should have a fragile body. Fortunately, the two students weren't pushovers, either. They were, after all, trained to be heroes and battle foes like him.

While their fight went on, Raven continue to concentrate on her job. She chanted nonstop words that were only comprehensible to her, and in her mind, she was thinking more or less nothing but the crystal and also Trigon. Though she could hear the fight going on nearby her at first, she tried her best to ignore it and concentrate on her meditation, to the point she could no longer hear anything but her own voice. The crystal in front of her was also now floating in the air, at about the same level as her face.

She tried to picture the image of Trigon in her head, and slowly, a mental image of her father rampaging through the city and fighting the Justice League emerged. She tried not to let the sight of the destroyed city and dead bodies lying around distract her from her purpose, as much as the sight was horrifying and saddening. She would have to succeed in what she was doing now if she wanted to prevent things from getting worse.

As she continued to focus on thinking about that scenery, something unexpected happened. Trigon's face suddenly appeared in front of her face and cried out loud. It was as if she received a jump scare from playing a horror game. This awakened her from her meditation, not to mention making her scream. As if that wasn't enough, the crystal floating in front of her suddenly shattered into several tiny pieces. Raven, now fully awakened, looked at the shattered pieces of crystals with a look of horror, as if hope had become lost.

Izuku thought he heard her screaming, so he turned to see Raven in her shocked state and the broken crystal pieces. "Did... Did she fail?!" he thought in shock, but then he went back to concentrating on facing his foe.

"No... No...!" Raven said in disbelief as she picked up some of the crystals and looked at them in despair. The only thing capable of stopping her father was now destroyed. What could she possibly do now?

Suddenly, she heard Trigon's voice speaking to her mentally. "You're weak, Raven! Just like your mother!" he said. "She also tried to stop me, but she couldn't. I'll give it to you for succeeding the first time, but the fact that I've managed to escape proves that you are still worthless in the end! Face it! You'll never amount to anything!"

"No... This isn't true...!" Raven said as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"Nobody can stop me now!" said the voice of Trigon, whose physical self was still battling the Justice League back in the real world. "Not even the Justice League! I will destroy all of them, and then I will go after your friends! I will make them suffer in the worst ways possible before killing them in front of your eyes one by one! You shall feel despair and hopelessness! After I have no use for you, you shall join them as well! You are nothing but a tool for being used by me!"

Hearing this, Raven changed from simply having tears forming around her eyes to weeping bitterly. Izuku was still busy defending himself against the skeleton when he noticed her crying. "Don't give up, Raven! There's got to be another way to do this!" he called out to her. "You shouldn't give up hope so easily! My Quirk didn't manifest until late into my life, but even before that, I never gave up hope of being a hero! This one particular hero in my world used to be the number one most powerful and well-known in the world, and he is declared the symbol of peace and hope of the world! Though he retired due to injuries rendering him unable to fight crime, people continued to put their hope in him and see him as their source of inspiration for all that is good!"

When the skeleton swung down his sword at him, he caught the blade by its sides with both hands and tried to hold it back, all the while still speaking to Raven. "Even when in times of hopelessness and despair, that hero was still able to smile and laugh his way out of things as a reminder to everyone that there is always light and hope in dark and evil places! You have to believe that such a thing is possible and reach for it with whatever you can! You're not alone in this; you also have your friends with you!"

Ochako came flying into the skeleton, kicking it in the shoulder and pushing it aside in order to save Izuku. While she continued to take on the skeleton, Izuku turned to Raven and said to her, "I may not know anything about how your magic works or anything supernatural about this world in general, but I know that you can definitely succeed! If it makes you better, your father is a powerful demon, so you should have inherited his great powers. If you use your power to the fullest, I'm sure you can pull off something jaw dropping! Don't give up hope and believe that you can do it! Believe in us as well! We're all fighting alongside you!"

Meanwhile, Ochako leaped over the skeleton when he swung his sword at her. Turning around while in midair, Ochako slammed down her foot and struck the top of his skull with her heel. Upon landing, she slammed her elbow against his back and made him fall forward, but he desperately tried to maintain his footing. Seeing this, Izuku activated his power and rushed at the stumbling skeleton. When close, he delivered an uppercut to his chin to knock him high into the air.

The teen then bent down a bit before launching himself high into the air, to the same level as the skeleton. Pulling back one leg, Izuku delivered the strongest kick he could against the skeleton's chest and sent the undead warrior shooting across the air and off the platform. He kept on flying until he hit a pillar covered in spikes in the distance, where he got impaled by one of the spikes and remained stuck there while struggling in pain.

Izuku and Ochako watched the defeated and struggling skeleton and sighed. Pumping her fist, Ochako said happily, "We did it!"

"You know, you could've used your Quirk on him right off the bat to make him float away..." Izuku told her.

Ochako scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed look. "Yeah, about that... I have the tendency of not using it on living beings in fear of accidentally making them float off into space and feeling guilty about it..."

"I don't think you can consider something like that living, though..." said Izuku.

After hearing the motivation speech from Izuku, Raven wiped her tears and became determined to get her job done again. "I am not weak, father!" she said in her head. "I have friends at my side who are willing to support and love me, even in the darkest times! My biggest mistake was that I loved you, as I hope that by showing you my love, I would be able to change you, but all you've ever given me was pain, sadness, and suffering... This time... No more!"

Picking up one of the tiny crystal pieces, Raven looked at it for a few seconds before placing it back onto the ground and then sitting cross legged again. Once again, she started meditating, this time putting her mind into a state of emptiness faster than before. The tiny crystal shard floated into the air, and then it started glowing in purple light while releasing a black aura that burned intensely. The aura rose into the air, where a black portal appeared for it to go through.

* * *

Trigon was still rampaging through the city while battling the Justice League members. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter flew around the air and punched the demon lord with great intensity, and though they managed to make him flinch this time, they were nowhere near to making him keel over. The Flash attempted to give him powerful punches by running at fast speeds and then jumping at him, hoping that the momentum would result in a devastating blow, only to fail in doing notable damage. Cyborg, Katsuki, and Shouto launching projectiles from a distance at the giant demon proved to be useless too.

They were all interrupted by the sudden appearance of a ball of darkness forming in the sky. The ball of darkness grew in size until it was about the half the size of Trigon, and then it took the form of a raven made of dark energy. The heroes were surprised and confused by the appearance of the raven-like being, but Trigon knew well what it was. "You dare stand against your father, Raven?!" Trigon angrily said to the raven.

The raven responded by charging straight at Trigon, who swung his hand at it to tear it in two. The raven, however, fused itself back together again right afterwards, and then Trigon fired eye beams at it. The beams didn't do anything other than getting absorbed into the raven's body, though. The raven charged at Trigon again, this time turning its body in a large blanket of dark energy and wrapping itself around the demon. Despite being half the size of Trigon, it instantly grew to a size where it was able to cover up Trigon completely.

Trigon felt as if he was wrapped up entirely in a black blanket. He struggled to free himself from his bondage, but was having a hard time doing so. As he struggled furiously, a shadowy portal appeared underneath him, and he slowly sank into it. All the others watched in awe at what was happening.

Trigon was eventually able to uncover his face, and he shouted in rage, "Raven! How dare you do this to your father?! I have you life, and this is how you repay me?! Raven! I command you stop at once! RAVEN!"

Though Raven could hear him from where she was, she had no intention of stopping. She was no longer her father's pawn; she had made up her mind to no longer show him mercy just because he was her father. She continued to meditate the strongest she could and made sure that Trigon wasn't able to escape.

The demon continued to struggle in futile against his bondage, all the while getting pulled into the portal. The demon found himself back in his realm after going through the portal, and he was shrinking in size as he got pulled into the crystal.

With one last scream, Trigon got pulled by the dark aura into the crystal completely. The crystal continued glowing for a few seconds, and then it stopped and turned red. Raven let the crystal fall onto her palm and looked at it with a face of sadness. "Good-bye father..." she said.

Izuku and Ochako ran up to her, and the latter asked, "Did... Did you do it?" To which Raven smiled and nodded.

* * *

And so, the incident involving Trigon was finally resolved, and the people of the city that was attacked was grateful for the Justice League for saving them, even though Superman insisted that they themselves didn't do anything but that the credit should be given to the ones who, according to him, were working behind the scenes. Nevertheless, the people praised them nonstop.

The younger heroes also returned from Trigon's realm. Not too long after both sides reunited with each other, a man wearing a golden helmet arrived at the scene via teleportation. The students of Class 1-A were both surprised and intrigued by the appearance of this person. They were at first worried that it was a villain, but Wonder Woman assured them that he was a hero and a member of the League. Hearing this made Izuku jump for joy, as he was able to meet another hero, and one he hadn't learned about yet.

"Came a bit late, didn't you?" the Flash said to the newcomer, Dr. Fate.

"Had Nelson Kent not indulge himself in earthly businesses, I, Nabu, would have arrived much earlier," replied Dr. Fate in a loud, echoing voice that sounded borderline monstrous. Such a booming voice came as a surprise to the students.

"Wow... He must have a heck of an amplifier in that helmet...!" said Eijiro.

"Either way, the situation is dealt with," Superman told Dr. Fate. "However, there's still something you can help with."

Raven then approached Dr. Fate and showed him the tiny, red crystal that Trigon was sealed inside of. "I've managed to seal my father inside here. Since he was able to break free from it the first time, I figured that someone like the Lord of Order should be able to prevent that from happening again."

Dr. Fate took the crystal from her and inspected it for a few seconds, and then he returned it to her, much to her surprise. "While the most obvious choice is to keep it in the Tower of Fate, you, Raven, should be the one to keep it."

"Why? Isn't it safer with you?" Raven asked him, confused.

"This seal can only be strengthened by someone who has blood relations to Trigon," Dr. Fate told him. "As much as I do not like to admit it, this is something I have no power over if the seal is weakened. Only you are capable of keeping Trigon in check at all times. So long as you keep the crystal with you at all times and keep it in check, Trigon will never be free again."

Raven felt unsure after hearing what the mystical hero said. Even if what he said was true, she wasn't sure if she was up to the task of keeping Trigon in check, though she admit that keeping her father close to her at all times does make her feel less worried.

"You have the power of the lord of demons, so it is natural that your powers are as great as him," Dr. Fate told her while placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are the only one who can do this, but fear not, I will come to your aid if you ever need me. Use your power in the right way, and you shall be able to accomplish great things. Do not let the thought of you being the daughter of Trigon weigh you down. The power you've obtained has the capability of bringing order if you use it wisely."

"I'm sure you can do it, Raven!" Starfire said to her as she put her hand on her other shoulder.

"Yeah! We all believe you can keep your dad in check!" Beast Boy told her. "If you do ever need our help, let us know! We're not alone in this!" The other heroes said similar things.

Hearing this made Raven feel more confident. Nodding, she said, "Thank you for your support! I will keep this by my side and make sure that my father never escapes again. Also, it's a good thing for father and daughter to be close to each other at all times, right?" Looking at the crystal, she said, "Are you happy, father? We get to be together and spend some quality father and daughter time! You should feel proud!"

If she could hear what Trigon was saying now, she would be hearing him curse her like no tomorrow and demanding to be let out at once.

The students of Class 1-A felt happy for Raven and also the entire situation. It was there first major encounter against a villain in this world and also their first major participation in their battle against him, and they managed to live to tell the tale. Even though it was a terrifying experience, they told themselves they still had a great time.

"Man! The folks back home totally missed out all this!" said Eijiro. "Really wished they knew what was happening!"

"It really is a shame!" said Izuku with a nod. "We really have to get them to know about all this somehow! They'll never believe it!"

Katsuki looked rather frustrated, however. "Tsk! I couldn't do anything against that big a** demon... Then he went down because you guys were doing stuff behind the scenes! What a disappointment!"

"You should be glad that we succeeded! Not all enemies are capable of being taken down using force!" Tenya told him. "Using the correct strategies and exploiting their weaknesses are both very important!"

Shouto admitted in his mind that he felt disappointed that he wasn't able to do anything against Trigon. Even though he never showed it, he was actually somewhat proud of his own strength back home. However, the battle against Trigon showed just how strong he actually is. Perhaps it was because this particular villain was way too much for him to deal with, but he still felt that he could've accomplished more.

* * *

It was the third day since eight students fro Class 1-A went missing. More or less everyone at U.A. learned about this, and they were all worried about them and wondered where they went. Their parents, other than Shouto's father, Endeavor, were still unaware of this, but Principle Nedzu said he would find the right time to tell them about this.

Class time for the remaining students of 1-A went on as usual. As worrisome as it was to have some students missing from class, they still had to pursue their studies. It wasn't like almost everyone in the class was missing and there were so little students that class couldn't continue as usual. However, it was true that the remaining students couldn't take their minds off their missing classmates and were therefore too worried to study properly, despite their lecturers telling them that they would be all right and that they should focus on their studies instead.

It was lunch time when Mina Ashido, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Denki Kaminari were walking around outside the school building, trying to find something to do until it was time to return to class. Even now, they were thinking nonstop about their missing classmates. Mina had a look of glum on her face as she murmured to herself, "Where could they have gone...? I hope they're all right..."

"Yeah... Can't believe they got kidnapped by villains..." said Denki, who somehow overheard her, despite her soft volume. "If I ever find out who those villains are, I'm going to teach them a lesson for kidnapping our friends! Man! Thinking about it makes me mad!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Fumikage. "I've fought alongside and with some of them before, so I can tell that they are strong."

"Then we would need an explanation on why they haven't been found yet!" said Denki. "If they've managed to beat those villains and escape, the police and pro heroes should be able to find them wandering out there already!"

"I have a feeling that things haven't being going well for them... What if they are held in a dark and dirty prison cell? What if they have been tortured all this time? What if... What if... they are dead...?!" said Mina. She began scaring herself the more she thought of it, to the point she almost began to cry.

"Those villains better not have done anything to them!" said Denki, sounding angry when he heard all this. "I will never forgive them if I learn that they killed our friends!" As he said this, he tried letting loose his anger by randomly kicking a patch of grass next to himself. He ended up kicking something with quite a weight, much to his surprise. "What the?"

Curious, he bent down in front of the patch of grass to see what he kicked, and his two classmates took a look as well. They were surprised to find what appeared to be a projector hidden among the grass. "What is this...?" wondered Denki.

"Oooh! What do we have here?" said a new voice that belonged to a girl. The three turned to see a familiar student from Class 1-H, Mei Hatsume.

"Oh hey, Hatsume!" Mina greeted her.

Mei simply waved at her before poking her head close to the projector the three found. "This looks like a projector," she said. "What is it doing here, though? And it doesn't look like any model I know."

"Maybe someone dropped it here?" said Denki.

"Then we better take it to the office and ask if the staff members know anything," suggested Fumikage.

Being a tech nerd, Mei picked up the projector and inspected every part of it, and she noticed a note stuck underneath it. It read: _To those are able to get this to work, a world of wonder awaits! You may even find out the answer to something you want to know!_

After reading that note, Mei became excited. She wasn't sure what the note meant exactly, but being a genius engineer filled with great curiosity when it came to machines, she couldn't help but want to give this projector some tinkering. "I'm totally taking it to my lab to get this baby to work!" she said enthusiastically, then she looked at the three students. "Thanks for finding this! Want to head over to my lab to see what surprise this contains? I can't wait to find out!"

"Shouldn't we take it to the office first...?" asked Mina.

"And lose the opportunity to find out what the surprise is? Never!" replied Mei. "Hoho! I can't wait to crack this open!" With that, she rushed off in a certain direction, and the three students looked at each other and shrugged.

"So... who wants to follow her and see what that's all about?" asked Denki, and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

The four students arrived at Mei's lab, which was quite a messy place, what with wires, tools, machine parts, and unidentified machines lying all over the place. It was clear that she had been busy here and never bothered to clean things up after finishing her work.

Mei placed the projector onto a table and began by pressing all the buttons she could find on it, but there was no response whatsoever. "Looks like I'll have to open up this thing," she thought. She whipped out a screwdriver in no time and undid the screws. As she was inspecting the projector, the other three students watched her work, and they were also somewhat curious about this machine.

"The note found with it said it can give us the answer to something we want to know..." said Mina. "Maybe I'm thinking too much, but what if this may be the answer to finding out where our friends went...?"

Fumikage thought about it and said, "Perhaps the kidnappers is trying to pass on a message to us? Sounds plausible..."

"I agree! The villains must be trying to send us a ransom note, telling us to surrender something to them if we want our friends back!" said Denki. "This has got to be it!"

"But then, we may be overthinking things..." said Fumikage.

"I think I got it!" said Mei excitedly after tinkering with the wires and parts inside the projector. She proceeded to restore the projector she just "dissected" to normal, and when she was done, she pressed one of the buttons on it. This caused the lens of the projector to shine light onto the wall in front of it, and the image shown was nothing more than a blue light that resembled more of a portal. The four students stared at it in awe and also confusion.

"What... What is that...?" asked Mina.

"Looks like TV static to me..." said Denki.

Wanting to see what exactly what it was, Mei picked up a small screw lying on the table and hurled it at the blue image, and to her surprise, the screw went through it rather than hitting and bouncing off the wall. A look of excitement appeared on her face, "It's... It's a portal! A portal to another location! Wow! I can't believe it! I found a machine that can create a portal leading to different locations!"

"Technically, we found it first..." said Fumikage, but she ignored him.

Mei was jumping up and down with joy. Being a science and mechanic nerd, the thought of a machine capable of creating something like this amazed her to no end. This sort of technology was considered to be purely science fiction and in the realm of impossibility until, perhaps, centuries later, yet she was now in possession of something creating just this. As much as she wanted to find out more about the machine, she was also curious about where the portal led to. Without any hesitation, she approached the portal and reached her arm out to it, despite Mina telling her that it might be dangerous.

Mei's hand went through the portal, and she moved around her arm to see if she could feel anything. "I think it's safe guys," she told them. "Want to head over to the other side and see what's over there?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Fumikage asked her. "Maybe it's best that we send a camera drone to the other side first..." However, Mei went ahead and jumped through it without listening to his advice. "Um..."

The three waited for something to happen, and then they heard her voice coming from the other side. "It's safe in here! Wanna come over?" They looked at each other, confused and wondering whether or not they should follow her. Thinking that things were probably fine, they decided to go through the portal as well.

Shortly after they went through it, some lights on the projector flickered a bit, and then the whole thing exploded, setting off the smoke alarm and causing the sprinklers to activate. The portal, needless to say, disappeared.

From the other side, the four students were shocked to see that the portal was gone without a warning. Mina panicked and said, "It's... It's gone!"

"This doesn't... look good..." said Denki.

"Don't worry; we'll just find out where we are, and then we can make our way back to the same place!" Mei told them, trying to calm them down.

"I have an idea on what kind of place we are in..." said Fumikage, looking around the room and noting that there were lots of shelves filled with paper currency. It was clear from this sight that they were inside a vault of a bank.

"Did we end up inside a bank...?" asked Denji. "A pretty random place to end up in if you ask me..."

Mina looked at a large door at one end of the room and said, "Let's hope the door isn't locked..."

"Not like you can't use your acid to melt through it," Fumikage reminded her.

"Oh yeah... You're right... Heheh..." said Mina as she laughed a bit while scratching her face. "Though honestly speaking, I've never actually tested how powerful my acid is, so I'm not sure if it can melt through steel..."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity to try it out!" Mei told her.

"I hope we don't set off the alarm and cause misunderstandings because of this..." said Mina. She was going to head over to the vault door when suddenly it was blown apart, causing all four students to fly backwards. Fortunately, they weren't harmed.

Recovering from their shocks, the four stood back up and looked to see several armed people coming in, and one of them left the biggest impression on them. It was a large, bulky man wearing a white business suit, but what stood out most was the fact that he had reddish-brown skin and white hair. While the students didn't know who he was, they could already tell by what happened that these people were obviously bank robbers.

The supposed bank robbers noticed the four students and pointed their machine guns at them, and the large man said, "Kids? What are kids doing in here?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Fumikage, Mina, Denki, and Mei join the fray! Hope you look forward to their integration into the DC universe! I'm afraid there won't be anymore characters from the MHA world crossing over to this one, as the story would become too crowded and hard to work on. That doesn't mean you've seen the last of them and that they won't have any role in this story, though. They're bound to interact with the DC characters one way or the other, so please look forward to it!


	9. Arrow

Please do know that I am not a master writer as good as authors of bestseller stories out there, so if you came to my story expecting large amount of character development, interesting personalities, deep and suspenseful plots, then I'm sorry that you likely won't find any of that here. I have my own way of writing things and a comfort zone I don't plan on stepping out of anytime soon. Even if you want me to change, can you expect me to do it overnight?

To me, writing a simple and easy-to-understand story is what matters most. What good are interesting characters if the plot is confusing and hard to understand? Getting to the point is what matters to me most. The last thing I want is for readers to get bored by dragged out scenes.

While I do appreciate your constructive criticism, I am afraid that if you want to see me make interesting character portrayals and well-explained concepts and plots, I'm afraid that my stories will never be able to please you and that you will have to search elsewhere.

And character interactions are very important to me in crossovers, so I'm not going to stop doing that anytime soon just because one reviewer seemingly has issues with that. I made a mistake in Universes' Finest when I didn't let the Justice League react to the Touhou girls when the latter introduced themselves, as I skipped the entire thing and didn't even let the League talk about it among themselves afterwards, though I did make up for it with information complied by Batman found at the end of most of the chapters afterwards. Still, it disappointed one of my readers because he was looking forward to the reactions. Thinking about it, that wasn't very smart of me to skip that, so now I'm making up for it here by making sure that there are character interactions when there should be one.

Regarding the question about who the voice actors are for the DC characters... That's not something I thought about when making this story, and I don't really care, so you probably shouldn't think too much about this either. You are free to imagine whatever voice you want for them.

 **Chapter 9  
Arrow**

* * *

Previously, Fumikage, Mina, Denki, and Mei stepped through the portal created by a projector they discovered and found themselves inside a bank vault, and in case that wasn't a bad thing, people who were clearly bank robbers had broken into the same place, armed to the toe. It was clear from the appearance of the large man with red skin that he was the leader of these bank robbers. The students, while worried and somewhat afraid, got into fighting stances. They might be heroes in-training, but that doesn't mean they were going to let villains in front of their eyes do as they please. The still hoped that pro heroes would show up soon to deal with this, though.

Brick, the leader of the bank robbers, was confused as to why there were children inside a well-secured bank vault. He had studied this place beforehand and was sure that there was no other way into this place. He even knew how guard shifts worked here, and none of it involved children.

"What are you children doing in here? How'd you get in here anyway?" he asked them. "Judging by your dresses, I'd take that you are students? Either you got lost during a class trip, or you're currently doing some dumb dare!"

Noticing the language he spoke in, Denki said, "He's... speaking English?"

"Well, they all look American..." said Fumikage.

"Then I guess we somehow ended up in America or England?" asked Mina.

"Don't worry; I happen to know English!" Mei told them. "You see, I want to sell my inventions to big corporations, and since most of the major ones are overseas, I have to know their language!"

As the students were talking among themselves, one of the thugs asked Brick, "What do we do with them, boss?"

"They're just a bunch of students! Not like they can do anything to us!" replied the latter. "Just tie them up and throw them aside, then get to work with the money!"

The thugs nodded, and then some of them began approaching the students with their machine guns pointing at them. "You don't to mess with us, kids!" one of them said. "Be good boys and girls, and nothing will go wrong!"

The students glared at them while taking some steps back. It was clear now that they would have to defend themselves until authorities or pro heroes arrive. Fumikage was the first to act. The shadow-like entity living inside his body, Dark Shadow, came out of his chest and lunged at the thug up front, much to the surprise of the others. Said thug was knocked back by the impact of the shadow-like entity, which returned to Fumikage and remained outside and next to its master. This sight startled the thugs.

"What the hell is that?! How is he doing that?!" asked on of the thugs.

Brick didn't look to impressed, however. "Just a metahuman. Wouldn't be surprised if he's some hero's sidekick!"

Another thug readied to fire at the students, saying, "You freak! I'm going to kill you!"

Acting fast, Denki pointed his hand at him and fired a blast of electricity that traveled down the gun and into the thug's body, zapping the villain from head to toe. He dropped the gun and fell on his back, charred from head to toe. This surprised even more of the thugs.

Mina was the next to act. Swinging her hand, she hurled several blobs of acid, each of them aiming for each of the thug's guns and melting them. The shocked thugs dropped their weapons upon seeing this. Fumikage attacked again, this time letting Dark Shadow swinging himself like a giant whip across the room and knocking all the thugs against one side of the room. Brick was out of reach when this happened, however, and all this time, he didn't seem all that impressed. In fact, he looked disappointed that his men were taking down so easily.

"Ha! How'd you like that?" said Denki with a proud smirk. "This is too easy! By the time the pros are here, we'll be done with these guys!"

"Let's just hope we don't get scolded for dealing with things ourselves..." said Mina.

Brick let out a sigh and said, "Tsk! And I thought everything was going to go as planned... A bunch of metahuman kids who speak Japanese showing up out of the blue and ruining your day for you... What can be more random than this?"

"Well, we are from U.A., so it's expected that we are skilled!" Mei said to him in English

Cracking his fists, Brick said, "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!" When he stepped forward, the students got into fighting stances again.

Fumikage once again unleashed Dark Shadow at him. However, the shadow entity was socked across the face incredibly hard when it got close to Brick. In fact, it went crashing into one of the shelves containing the moneys and knocked it down, and then it passed out. Shocked at this, Fumikage pulled back Dark Shadow into his body and stared at Brick in disbelief.

"Okay, either he works out way too often, or super strength is his Quirk..." said Denki, and then he pointed one hand at him. "But that's nothing compared to my electricity!" Brick held up one arm in defense, and though he felt a stinging feeling, he was for the most part unharmed by the electric shock. He endured the stream of electricity fired at him and approached Denki, much to the latter's surprise, and sent him crashing into another money shelf with a swing of his arm, knocking him out.

"DENKI!" Mina gasped in shock at the sight of her friend getting knocked out. Brick was going to approach her next, but Fumikage got in front of him and readied to use Dark Shadow again, despite what happened earlier. Brick reached out his hand to him before he could do anything, however, and lifted him into the air before hurling him aside. Mina angrily released a blob of acid at him, and he was able to defend himself with his arms in time. The acid burned through the sleeves of his suit, but his skin seemed to be unharmed.

When Brick tried to punch Mina, she slipped out of the way in time. His fist struck the wall hard, so much that there was a loud sound, and the students could've sworn they felt the place shaking.

Mei reached into her pocket and whipped out a small cylinder that instantly grew in size and length to become a baton, which she swung at Brick hard, hitting him in the shoulder. To her shock, the baton snapped in two when it hit him, and she only succeeded in making the villain glare at her. Mei smiled sheepishly at him before jumping back to avoid a backhand swing from him. "I've still got more tricks up my sleeves!" she said before taking out a taser. Pressing a button at the side of it, the taser shot out a pair of wires at Brick, which he caught in his hand. Electricity traveled down the wire and into his body, zapping him.

Brick grunted in pain from the shocking feeling, but he endured it and then pulled Mei over to him by the wires, much to her surprise. She was unable to let go of the taser in time and was punched right in the face by the villain and sent crashing into the wall, seemingly passing out as a result.

Denki suddenly leaped at Brick from behind and grabbed onto his back before emitting electricity from his hands to zap him. Brick cried in frustration as he struggled to get him off, and while he was doing so by stomping around the room, Fumikage once again unleashed Dark Shadow at him, striking him in the chest and knocking him on his back. Denki was able to let go of him and roll out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed.

Mina was going to attack next, but she froze in her steps when a thug had gotten back up and pointed a pistol at her head from the side. "Don't move, or else I'll blow your brains off!" he said to her angrily.

Mina had a scared look on her face at first, but then she acted fast by grabbing the gun's turret and secreting acid from her palms to melt it. The thug dropped his gun in shock and backed off, only to get punched in the guts by her next.

Suddenly, Fumikage and Denki were both thrown in her direction by Brick, and the students ended up piling on top of each other. The villain angrily approached them, and his henchmen, who were all standing back up, had pistols pointing at them. "You've picked the wrong place to come to and messed with the wrong people!" Brick said to them angrily.

The three students were nervous and wondering what to do next, since it seemed that whatever action they make now, they would be riddled with bullet holes all over their bodies. Just as they were thinking about this, one of thugs was suddenly struck in the back of his shoulder by an arrow and cried in pain as he fell to the floor. Everyone immediately turned his or her attention to outside the vault, where the arrow shot in from, and saw two people standing there.

Both were wearing leather coats with hoods that covered their heads, and one could see them wearing domino masks as well. The taller and older-looking one wore green, while the shorter and younger-looking one wore red. They both were holding bows in their hands.

"Green Arrow!" Brick said in frustration.

Loading in arrow onto his bow, the green hooded man said to Brick, "Danny Brickwell, you have failed this city!"

The thugs wasted no time in pointing their guns at the two hooded people and fired from their guns. Those two archers responded by tossing themselves to the sides, and then the red archer threw a small dart into the room. When the dart touched the floor, a small light at its side glowed, and then the whole thing exploded into smoke and sparks, causing all the thugs to fly back. The smoke also blotted out their views.

Fumikage, Denki, and Mina were confused about what happened. One moment, they were seemingly going to be killed by bank robbers, and now they were rescued by people who they think might be pro heroes. Getting up and making their way through the smokescreen, they ran up to Mei, who was starting to regain her consciousness, and stayed close to her, hoping that they wouldn't get involved in whatever was happening next. "What happened...?" asked Mei while rubbing her nose. "Ow..."

"I don't know, but I think a pro hero just busted into this place to help us," said Denki.

"That's a relief for sure!" said Mina, glad about the current situation.

The red and green archer had ran into the vault and began fighting the thugs. The smoke cleared away relatively fast to give the students a good view of those two heroes battling the thugs. Despite being outnumbered, the two heroes were holding their own against the thugs with little to no effort. They displayed highly talented fighting skills as they combated the thugs and were even good at dodging gunshots at close range.

In no time, all the thugs were knocked out by the two heroes, and all that left was Brick. "You've gotten in my way enough times, Green Arrow!" Brick angrily said to the green archer.

"If your head wasn't so filled with bricks and you've learned your lesson, I wouldn't be doing this," the archer called Green Arrow replied in a jokingly manner.

Seemingly offended by what the archer said, Brick charged at Green Arrow with his hands reached out towards him. Green Arrow rolled out of the way and shot an arrow at a fast speed at him. Brick displayed quite a bit of speed when he swung his hand at said arrow and swatted it out of the air. The other archer fired his own at him, hitting him in the shoulder, but surprisingly enough, the arrow bounced off his body. Brick turned to him and threw a punch at him, and the red archer responded by catching his fist.

Surprisingly, the red archer was able to catch his fist with one hand, despite their different body sizes implying differences in strength. This feat was short-lived, however, as Brick punched him with his other hand almost immediately afterwards and knocked him against the wall, right next to the students.

"Ow..." the red archer groaned.

"You all right?" Mei asked him while helping him up by one hand.

"Yeah, and you better get out of here while you still can," the red archer told her. "We can talk about what you're doing here later."

The four students watched the two archers battled Brick in awe and with great interest. The two heroes displayed great skills and agility as they moved around the room and bombarded Brick nonstop with arrows, but the villain himself was no pushover as well. The arrows were somehow bouncing off him harmlessly, and even though the archers also used exploding arrows, he didn't seem to be getting hurt by them.

"Who are those two heroes? I've never seen them before..." asked Denki.

"I have no idea either... To be honest, I'm really only familiar with ones in our country," said Fumikage.

"Whoever they are, they're so cool!" said Mina. "I wonder what their Quirks are. Don't think they've used them yet..."

Green Arrow fired a arrow that seemed to have a canister attached to it at Brick's feet. Almost immediately after hitting the floor, the arrow exploded, releasing cold air and instantly encasing the villain's feet in ice. Mei was surprised when she saw this. "Ice arrows?! Wow! That's a neat teach!"

The red archer then fired two arrow at once at Brick. The arrowheads opened up to become like claws so that they could latch onto his body, and then they released electricity to shock him. "Electric arrows that become claws?! Wow! What a tech!" Mei exclaimed when she saw this.

Brick tore the arrow latching onto him away before tearing his feet off the ice they were frozen in with little effort. He began approaching Green Arrow, but then the latter jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a blast of sound created by a blonde woman wearing black tights and fishnet stockings. The powerful sound wave sent Brick flying to the back of the room and crashing into the wall. The red archer then fired an arrow at him which somehow transformed into a large net that pinned him against the wall.

Brick growled in anger as he tried to remove himself from the net and the wall, and then Green Arrow fired an arrow that struck the wall next to him. The canister attached to the wall let loose pinkish gas, and Brick breathed it in, he felt drowsy and eventually fell asleep. Seeing that the villain was seemingly down for the count, Green Arrow turned to the blonde woman who just showed up and said to her, "Nice timing!"

"You're not the only person who work late night!" the woman said to him. "And by the way, saw the cops heading here while I was on the way, so we better bail."

"Right," said Green Arrow with a nod, and then he looked at the four students, who were in awe at what they witnessed.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure what to say, though the red archer told Green Arrow that he saw them there when he came inside. Wanting to be nice, Mina raised her hand and said with a smile, "Thanks for the help, pro hero! That was awesome!"

"Um... I don't think he understands Japanese..." Denki reminded her.

"You're welcome!" Green Arrow suddenly said. This surprised the students.

"You can speak Japanese?!" asked Mei.

"Yeah, had lessons," replied the archer. "I don't know who you are, but because of some of your appearances, you better follow us."

"Why? The cops are here to arrest the villains you just defeated," Mina said to him. "Shouldn't a pro hero like you be around so that you can get credit for saving the day."

"As nice as it is to get credit for doing good, I'm afraid the officials here don't take kindly to vigilantes or metahumans like some of you kids, so you better follow us before things get ugly," Green Arrow told them.

The students were surprised to hear him referring to himself as vigilantes. They were also confused about him referring to them as metahumans and that officials didn't like such people. Since the archer was convincing them to leave with his team fast, they decided to do so and get answers to things later.

* * *

Green Arrow, his comrades, and the students had made it out of the bank and went to hide out in an alleyway. After making sure that the coast was clear, Green Arrow said to them, "You have a lot to explain, kids. Just what are you doing in there?"

"Well... Not sure if you'll believe us..." Denki said to him.

"We found this super awesome machine that is capable of creating portals!" Mei told Green Arrow in excitement. "It was, like, the greatest thing ever! When I saw something like this on movies, I thought it would be awesome if technology was advanced enough to create portals leading to different locations! It would be the greatest advancement in science and technology ever! Imagine how much help it will be for mankind! And one day, I found a machine that does just that! Can you imagine..."

Fumikage tapped her shoulder to interrupt her. "I think you should just get to the point..."

"Sorry... Got too excited... First time seeing something like that in real life after all, so I couldn't contain my inner nerd... Heheh..." said Mei, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay... From what I can understand... You found a machine that creates portals, so you stepped through it and ended up inside that place?" Green Arrow asked them, and they nodded in response. "Maybe you shouldn't be messing with things you don't understand?"

"I'm a scientist, and it's a scientist's job to find out what people don't understand!" Mei told him, sounding excited once again, so Fumikage told her to calm down.

"So... Mister Hero... What do I refer to you as?" Mina asked Green Arrow.

Green Arrow was a bit surprised to hear this, as he considered himself to be well-known throughout Star City. Even outside of his own city, he was still pretty well-known. Nevertheless, he told her who he was and also introduced to the students Arsenal, the red archer, and Black Canary, the blonde woman with the powerful scream.

"Are you a pro hero or... a vigilante? I heard you calling yourself by the latter earlier," Mina asked him.

Green Arrow thought about her question for a while, wondering how he would respond. He then said, "Yeah, I'm definitely a pro at what I do, and since we don't fight crime by the rules, that would make us vigilantes."

The students were surprised to hear this. With the legalization of heroes, they didn't expect there to be vigilantes any longer, and yet there is someone here who claims to be one. "You do know you're breaking the law, right?" Fumikage said to him, sounding a bit indignant.

"Yeah, but it's not like the city is going to save itself," Green Arrow told him. "The cops aren't really doing their jobs, so someone has to do it."

"You can just get a hero license, you know," Denki told him. "That way, you don't have to worry about the law coming after you."

Green Arrow looked confused when he heard that. "Hero's license?"

By this point, Arsenal looked frustrated, so he said, "Can someone please tell me what you're all talking about?" Hearing this, Green Arrow gave him and Black Canary a brief summary of their conversation so far.

Mei then asked Arsenal in English, "Your arm... It's made of metal, right? It's a prosthetic arm?"

Arsenal was surprised to hear this. It was true that his right arm was a prosthetic arm, but since he had it hidden underneath his sleeve, he was confused as to how she found out about it. "How'd... How'd you know?"

"When I touched your arm back there, I felt as if I was touching metal," replied Mei. "Because I'm an engineer who works on metal day and night, I can easily tell with just a touch that I'm touching something metallic, even if it's covered by something." Her eyes then sparkled as she leaned close to Arsenal. "Can I please have a look? Pretty please?"

Arsenal, Green Arrow, and Black Canary shared strange looks at each other, and then he shrugged before pulling up his sleeve to reveal an arm made of metal. Mei observed the arm with great interest and also told him to move his fingers. "Wow! Such natural movements! It's like it's a real arm!" she said as she slid her hand across the arm. "The quality of the metal is a great one as well!"

"Yeah, yeah... Now if you'll mind giving some privacy..." Arsenal said to her in slight frustration as he pulled his arm away and covered it with his sleeve again.

"Anyway, you haven't told me yet where you kids were originally from yet," Green Arrow asked them. "Judging by the language you speak, I assume you were previously in Japan?"

"And I guess this is... America?" asked Mei, to which the vigilante responded with a nod. "In that case, we do indeed come from Japan, in the school of U.A, to be precise."

Green Arrow was confused to hear that, however. "U.A.?"

"You know, the most well-known hero academy in Japan!" Mei told him.

"There is a school of heroes in Japan?" asked the vigilante, sounding even more confused.

"You don't know? I'm sure you have the same thing here in America," Mei told him.

Green Arrow looked confused, and then he turned to his two partners and asked them if they knew of any school in America that trained people how to be heroes, but they didn't know any. Turning back to the students, he told them, "Nope, as far as I'm concerned, there's no such thing here in America. It's my first time hearing that Japan has something like that as well..."

Mei was confused to hear this. "Strange... I'm sure you have hero academies here in America too. You do have heroes here after all, so they've got to have school to attend before obtaining their hero licenses."

Green Arrow was even more confused than before now. "Okay, you're making even less sense than before... Yes, we have heroes, or vigilantes, here in America, and I don't think any of them ever trained to become heroes in schools, because there are no such schools that do that! And furthermore, hero licenses? You need licenses to be heroes? Is that how Japan do things? Plus, I haven't even heard about heroes coming from Japan..."

Now it was Mei's turn to be confused, and she shared what she heard with her schoolmates. They, too, were equally confused. "Okay, not only does this guy not know what U.A. is, he also doesn't know about hero academies and licenses... Someone's been living under a rock..." said Denki.

"Maybe if we ask him if he knows some of the heroes from our country?" suggested Fumikage. "All Might is famous, so he should at least know him."

"How about asking him what his Quirk is?" suggested Mina.

Mina nodded and then asked Green Arrow what her friends suggested. After hearing, he told them to hold on a second before placing his fingers close to his ear. "Overwatch, did you catch the conversation just now?"

"Heard everything, Oliver," said a woman's voice that came from close to his ear. He actually had a hidden communication device located at the ear. "I just looked up terms like U.A. and All Might. Nope, not a single record of those things. As for quirk... The only thing I found is the meaning you already know. You know, about your manners and behaviors and such..."

Green Arrow thought about what he was told, and then he asked for those students names before asking Overwatch to look up their info. "Nope, found nothing on them," she told him. "Not a single record or photo of them. It's like they don't exist in this world at all. The only explanation for this..."

As if knowing what she was going to say, Green Arrow interrupted her. "Yeah, I get what you want to say. Looks like we'll have to contact the League about these visitors from another universe..."

Mei heard what he said. "Another... universe...?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, Overwatch is Felicity. That's her code name used in Arrow, though you're forgiven if you don't know about it, as they rarely use that name.


	10. Welcome to a New World Redux

Please keep in mind that because of spoiler reasons, I cannot answer all your questions. This doesn't necessarily mean the answer to your question is what you think it is, like if you ask me if the students will fight Darkseid, and I refuse to answer, it doesn't mean the answer is yes.

 **Chapter 10  
Welcome to a New World Redux**

* * *

The news that they were in a completely different world surprised the four students from U.A. a whole lot, especially Mei. To her, this meant a whole new world filled with new scientific and technological wonders for her to discover. She couldn't contain her inner scientist at all, and as a result, she almost looked like a malfunctioning robot in that she was constantly muttering nonsense and making strange movements. Everyone, including her school mates, looked at her with odd expressions.

"Calm down, Hatsume..." said Fumikage while patting her in the shoulder. "You're giving yourself a bad image..."

Mei stopped and then took a deep breath. "Right, I should calm down... Calm down and slowly absorb everything I've just heard... and act like a sane person... if I still can after hearing all this!" She began jumping and down, unable to contain her excitement.

Arsenal looked at Green Arrow with an odd expression and said, "She sure is excited..."

"I'd figure that some of those we know behaved the same way when they learned that the multiverse is true," said Green Arrow.

Mei stopped jumping and then took a deep breath. "Have to calm down... Got to calm down... Make sure to give the inhabitants of another dimension a good impression about yourself..." She cleared her throat before stretching out her hand to Green Arrow to shake his hand. "Greetings, Mister Vigilante! My name is Mei Hatsume, and I come from another dimension! These three here are my friends, and we all come from the same school! This here is Fumikage Toyokami, and this is Mina Ashido, and then this one is Denki Kaminiari!" Each of the students greeted the vigilantes in their native language when introduced.

"Okay, good to know you all," said Green Arrow with a nod.

"Wow! I'm still having a hard time that the multiverse theory is true and that we are currently in another universe!" said Mei with excitement. "But... what are we going to now that we're here? From your attitude, it seems like you are familiar with this sort of thing."

"Yeah, I have friends who are very familiar with this sort of thing, and I've contacted one of them already," Green Arrow told her. "He should be here anytime soon to decide what to do about you kids." As soon as he said that, a portal appeared next to them, and Cyborg stepped out of it. "Speak of the devil..."

"Hey there, Green Arrow! Overwatch told me what happened, so I rushed here as soon as I could," Cyborg told him, and then he turned to the four students. "I take that these are the ones you were talking about."

Denki observed Cyborg's body from head to toe and said, "Whoa! Check out this awesome hero costume! Must feel awesome wearing something like that!

"I can't imagine that allowing him to move so easily, though..." said Fumikage.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Cyborg said with a smile. "But just so you know, this is my body, not my suit. Yep, can't take it off! I'm a cyborg!"

Mei's eyes were sparkling in glee when first saw Cyborg's high-tech "suit," and hearing him said that he was a cyborg made her eyes sparkle even more. She likely lost control of her Quirk, thus making her see things far up ahead without any control. "Cy... Cy... Cyborg?!" she said while stuttering nonstop, not to mention trembling violently.

"Yeah, and I take that you're a tech nerd?" Cyborg asked her.

"Oh my god... Oh my... This... This world is too... too... unreal...!" said Mei, and then to everyone's surprise, she fell back and passed out, but Mina was able to catch her before she hit the pavement.

"Hatsume! Are you all right?!" Mina asked her.

* * *

Izuku was sleeping peacefully when he was awakened by Tenya, who shook him by the shoulder. When Izuku asked him what was up, Tenya told him that Nightwing, who was currently in the room, said they found some other people from their world. Hearing this surprised Izuku, for this was the last thing he expected to hear. He immediately asked who, but even Tenya didn't know the answer to that. They wasted no time in following Nightwing to the living room of the young heroes' headquarters, where some of the other heroes and all their classmates were currently present.

"I wonder who came to this world, and how did they end up here?" wondered Tsuyu.

"Hopefully this means they know the way to taking us back!" said Eijiro.

Starfire eventually came into the room, and behind her were the four newly arrived students. Seeing that they were all familiar faces, Izuku and co. immediately rushed over to those four. "Tokoyami! Ashido! Kaminari! You're all here!" Tenya said to them in surprise.

"And you too, Hatsume?!" said Izuku, looking at the pink-haired girl, who was conscious again.

"Wow! You guys really are here!" said Denki in surprise and happiness. They were told beforehand that people who were likely their friends were currently present in this world.

Mina and Ochako threw themselves at each other for a big hug. "I'm so glad you're all right, Uraraka!" Mina said to her.

"Am I so glad to see you!" Ochako told her. "I thought we would never see you people again!"

After having settled down their excitement from meeting each other, they all sat down around the living room to talk to each other about what happened. Miss Martian was able to use her telepathy to "teach" those students English, thus allowing them to speak and understand said language perfectly. Turns out she knows the exact same trick as Martian Manhunter.

"And after we came through that portal, it simply disappeared!" Mina told her audience.

"It's definitely the same kind of portal..." said Tenya with her hands underneath his chin. "Though honestly saying, we didn't pay attention to what created them in the first place, but that projector thing you found is most likely what created it."

"You said there was a message on it that told you to try to get it to work?" Momo asked her newly arrived friends.

Mei nodded. "Yeah, and I did exactly as it said."

"Who would leave a projector lying out there anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"And the fact that a message was slapped onto it makes it even more suspicious..." added Superboy.

"If we can solve the mystery to this, then we can surely find a way to send you all home," said Nightwing. "Tomorrow, the founding members of the League will come and see you. Tell them your story, and they should be able to do something."

"The League?" said Fumikage curiously.

Hearing him ask that, Izuku immediately burst into excitement and explained to them, "They're this world's one and only group of superheroes, and some of the best this world has to offer! The Justice League has several members, almost all of them stationed in America, but they fight crime on a global scale. They have battled various villains, both from Earth and also outer space!"

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy!" Denki said to him while motioning with both hands for him to do so. "I almost couldn't understand you!"

The others then started from the beginning, explaining to those students about the Justice League and also gave a brief rundown of some of its members. After the story was finished, Denki said in surprise, "Aliens?! Are you for real?! They're real here?!"

"It really is! Superman is an alien, and a really awesome and powerful one at that!" Izuku insisted.

"And in case you're wondering, I'm an alien as well, and so is Miss Martian!" said Starfire, pointing to herself and at the Martian.

"Question," said Fumikage. "When we came to this world, we ran into three heroes who we thought were pro heroes at first, but then they said they were vigilantes. Two of them fought using bows and arrows, and there was a blonde woman whose Quirk seems to involve powerful screams."

"Oh, that woman would be Black Canary," Nightwing told him. "The two archers with her would be Green Arrow and Arsenal. Yeah, they are vigilantes operating in Star City. In fact, it's not wrong to say that every single hero in our world are vigilantes. Your friends told us that your world has official licenses for being heroes, but such a concept doesn't exist in our world."

"So if you want to be a hero, you can do so just by having powers and putting on a costume?" asked Denki, to which Nightwing nodded in response.

"It may not sound like the right thing to do, but since there isn't really any law against that here, I think we should give this a pass," said Tenya.

"Well, some people do have a thing or two against them..." said Nightwing. "Green Arrow is constantly on the lookout for the police whenever he goes out there fighting crime."

"Meanwhile, the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman can fight crime and get praised by everyone, including the police..." said Superboy, not sounding too happy. "Do you think this is fair?"

"Opinions vary between cities, I guess..." said Miss Martian.

"Oh right! I looked up Green Arrow before and found out he doesn't have any Quirks! I mean superpowers..." said Izuku. "Can you believe it? He's a superhero who can fight crime without any superpowers but rely on his own skills! And there's also Batman whom we mentioned earlier!"

"Yeah, you mentioned Batman earlier," said Mina. "While heroes without powers sure is... strange, I guess it's not exactly unheard of in our world either. I mean... Look at Hatsume. Sure, she has a Quirk, but I'm not sure how seeing great distances can exactly help you in fights." Everyone turned his or hers to Mei when she said this.

"And that's where my intelligence and babies come into play!" said Mai, sounding proud. "With the right tools, even those without Quirks or weak ones can still be heroes!"

"As long as you know how to fight and have the right heart, you can be a hero!" Starfire told them.

Despite having been in this world for three days already, Izuku still smiled every time he heard people saying that it was possible to be a hero without any superpowers.

Looking at the clock, Nightwing said, "It's late now. We can continue talking about things tomorrow. C'mon, I'll show you newcomers to your rooms!"

* * *

The next morning, it was as Nightwing said. Some of the founding members of the League came over to the tower to see for themselves the newcomers to this world. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Cyborg, to be precise. The four newly arrived students looked at the first three heroes with a sense of awe and also curiosity, wondering what they were capable of that made them considered to be some of the greatest heroes this world had to offer.

Reaching out his hand to the students, Superman said to them in a friendly manner, "Welcome to our world!"

"He... Hello! It's nice to meet you, Mister Hero!" Mina nervously said to him as she shook his hand.

"It's such an honor to meet such a beautiful female hero like you!" Denki said to Wonder Woman as he shook her hand.

"I get that a lot!" replied Wonder Woman, laughing a bit when she heard what he said.

After they were done introducing themselves to each other, Nightwing explained to those heroes how these four ended up in this world. When he was done explaining, Cyborg scanned the students and then brought up a holographic computer screen, which interested Mei greatly, so much that she went up next to him to get a better look at it. Not minding her company, Cyborg said, "Yep, the vibration frequency is a bunch of glitched up text as well."

"What does that mean?" Mei asked him.

"Basically, if I do not know what your vibration frequency is, I won't be able to locate your world," Cyborg told her. "This is the reason we weren't able to send your friends back to their own world, even though crossing dimensions is a simple task for us."

"So does that mean... we're stuck here in the meantime?" asked Mina, sounding worried.

"Unfortunately, that's the case..." Tenya told her in a disappointed tone. "But they are trying their best to help us get back!"

"It should be clear by now that someone is orchestrating all this," said Batman. "Someone with knowledge of both our world and their world..."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Cyborg as he made his holographic computer disappear. "Those projectors self-destructing must be his way of keeping people from tracking him down, and then the vibration frequency glitching up is most likely because he wants to keep either side from returning to their own worlds so easily in case they get stranded on one side."

"Who would do this? And why?" wondered Wonder Woman.

"Who knows...?" said Cyborg. "If only there is something we can get more info out of... It has to be the work of someone with a bright mind and access to highly advanced technology. I mean, altering one's vibration frequency is no easy task! I don't think I can do that either!"

Raising her arm, Mei said, "If you need help with this, I'll be more than happy to do so! I can't wait to see what sort of technology this world has to offer! So please, you've got to let me help you!"

"Sorry about her behavior, but she's really into this sort of thing..." Tenya said to the heroes.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Cyborg told him. "If she was my older sister, I'm sure my old man would be so proud to have a child who shares the same interest as him!"

"We will look into this matter and let you know if there is anything," Batman told the four students. "In the meantime, stay at this place and do not go anywhere or do anything reckless without permission. You are new to this world, and there are many things you still do not understand." He then turned to Nightwing and Starfire. "I'm sure you can keep an eye on them."

"You don't have to worry about that, Bats," Nightwing assured him, and Starfire said the same.

* * *

That afternoon, the students of U.A. were by themselves at the tower, as all the other young heroes weren't present currently. Most of them had to attend school, and some have businesses to attend to. Before they left, Stafire told the students that someone was going to come over to supervise the place in the meantime.

As the students waited for the supervisor to arrive, they all hung out at the living room, watching TV. Being in a new world meant never-seen-before television programs, so they were curious to see what sort of media this world had to offer.

They eventually came across a news channel that was talking about Lex Luthor being released from prison. Denki was going to continue changing channels when Izuku told him to hold on a moment. "What is it?" Denki asked him.

Pointing at Lex, who was seen being transported out of prison by guards and gathered around by news reporters, Izuku said, "I know that man! When I was looking up info on villains of this world, I came across him."

"What's so special about him?" Mina asked him.

"They say he's the number one smartest man on Earth, and also one of the wealthiest," replied Izuku. "He runs a science and technology company in Superman's city, but apparently, he commits crime in secret, which ultimately led to him being arrested."

"That's stupid... If you're so rich and smart, why would you want to be a villain when you can already get almost anything you want?" said Katsuki.

"I've read that most of his crimes were towards Superman," said Izuku. "He really hates Superman, apparently, and tried to kill him several times, but never succeeded."

"What are his powers?" Eijiro asked him "Superman is, like, super manly and powerful. If he has the guts to fight Superman, then I'm sure he has a really powerful superpower!"

"Actually... I was surprised to learn this, but he doesn't have any powers..." replied Izuku.

This surprised everyone. "Then how does he fight Superman? I'm not sure being skilled in karate and the likes can help you against him..." said Tsuyu.

"I've read that he uses a lot of high-tech weapons that he invented himself, and he also has access to Kryptonite," replied Izuku. "You know, that green rock Superman is weak against? We used it on him when he was possessed that time."

"Um... What?" asked Mina, sounding confused when Izuku mentioned Superman being possessed.

"Oh right, we haven't told you yet," Izuku said to her. "Two days ago, we were involved in quite a villain incident."

"Indeed! We battled Raven's father, a gigantic demon that wants to take over the world!" said Tenya. "However, with the help of the Justice League, we were able to stop him!"

Hearing this only made the four newly arrived students more confused and also surprised. Hearing Tenya say that Raven's father was a giant demon was the last thing they expected to hear. Because of this, the original batch of students explained to them from beginning to end everything that happened involving the Trigon incident.

"So the next time you see Raven, pay attention to the red crystal on her forehead," Momo told them. "Trigon is sealed away inside that crystal, and she's keeping it with her at all times in order to make sure the seal doesn't weaken."

"Hard to believe, isn't it? We're actually living alongside a frightening demon under our noses for a couple of days already!" said Eijiro.

"Whoa... That's... so much to absorb..." said Denki, having a hard time believing this. "Alternate universes and aliens... Those are still hard to believe, but mythological demons that isn't the result of anything Quirk-related? Man... This world is crazy!"

Mei sounded excited after hearing all those. "Oh boy! I'm loving this world more and more! I can't wait to find out more what this world to offer, especially on the side of technology! I'm going to make sure to bring back as much as I can back to our own world, and then I will become famous for sharing this world's technology with ours!"

The door to the place then opened, grabbing the attention of the all the students. When they turned to the door, they saw a caped man colored from head to toe in red stepping in. There was a yellow arrow painted on his bald head, and he had a face that looked somewhat unnatural. It didn't look like the face of a normal person at all. Some of the students curiously left the sofas and went over to get a better look at him.

"Are... Are you the supervisor who is to come here?" Tenya asked him.

Looking at him, the man in red replied in a robotic-sounding voice, "Yes, I am Red Tornado. I was told to come supervise this place and look after you people while the protegees of the Justice League are on duty outside. I was told that you are visitors from an alternate world."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Red Tornado!" said Izuku happily as he shook hands with him. He was glad to be able to meet another hero, and one he didn't recall finding out about on the internet. He couldn't wait to find out what this Red Tornado was capable of.

Shaking his hand, Red Tornado said, "It seems that even in another world, the custom of shaking hands still exists, am I right?"

"Well yeah... I'm sure this is universal... Our world don't really seem that different if you think about it," said Tsuyu.

All this time, Mei had been observing Red Tornado from all directions as if he was something exotic. The other students noticed her peculiar action and wondered what she was doing. Getting in front of Red Tornado, she asked him, "Are you by any chance... a robot?"

Red Tornado nodded in response. "Indeed, I am a highly advanced combat android, programmed with the ability to be as human as possible."

"Wow! So you're really a robot?!" asked Denji in surprise. The others were equally surprised.

However, none of them were as surprised as Mei. The excited engineer girl once again couldn't contain her excitement and began hopping up and down at the thought of seeing an android. "This is incredible! A highly advanced android that behaves like a real human! I didn't think this was possible during my lifetime!" she exclaimed. She immediately bombarded the android with all sorts of question regarding his specs, asking things like details of inner workings, his CPU, and more.

"For privacy reasons, I am afraid that I will have to decline answering such questions," Red Tornado told her. "Is not privacy something that humans value?"

"He has a point, Hatsume, so we should respect him," Tenya told the excited Mei. "You shouldn't pester people for important and private information. Surely a highly advanced robot wouldn't give out his secrets as to how he came to be."

"Yeah, imagine if villains are able to get hold of this information and then mass produce their own army of super robots! That would be bad!" said Denki.

Mei, however, didn't seem to be listening to what they said. She continued to fawn over Red Tornado like he was the greatest love of her life. If he wouldn't give her any details, then she would find out about them by themselves somehow.

Fumikage then noticed something outside the window that appeared to be approaching the tower, so he notified the others about it. They looked and saw two humanoid-looking things approaching them. Mei used her Quirk to get a better look, and she said, "Whoa! They look a lot like Red Tornado!"

This made everyone rather surprised. If Mei was telling the truth, were they related to Red Tornado in any way? The two humanoids got closer and closer to the tower without showing signs of slowing down. In fact, they crashed right through the window, sending glass shards all over the place. The students and Red Tornado took steps back in shock at what they did.

One of the humanoids had fire swirling around his body that died off shortly after he made his landing, whereas the other one had water swirling around him instead that also died out. They stood up for the others to get a better look, and Mei was right; these two humanoids do indeed Red Tornado. They were red from head to toe and had facial features that resembled the aforementioned android. They even had yellow arrows printed on their heads. The main difference was that they lacked a cape.

The one that had water on him previously had a muscular, masculine build, whereas the one with fire around him previously had a curvaceous, feminine build.

"They really do look like Red Tornado!" pointed out Ochako.

"Who... Who are they...?" asked Izuku, sounding worried.

Katsuki punched his palm and said, "They can't be anyone good if they crashed in here uninvited! I'll gladly kick them out!"

"Do you know who they are?" Momo asked Red Tornado.

"Their appearances do indeed resemble me, but I am afraid I have no recognition of them," said Red Tornado.

The two androids that entered the tower said nothing at all since coming in, and they even stood perfectly still. Wanting to know what was the deal with them, Red Tornado stepped forward to confront them, but before he could say anything, the eyes of those androids started flashing. Red Tornado said nothing but stared at them in silence, seemingly paying attention to their flashing eyes.

The students were confused about why the android suddenly stopped moving and said nothing, not to mention why the eyes of those two androids were flashing. "Um... Mister Red Tornado... Are you all right? What's going on?" Tsuyu asked him.

The opposing androids' eyes stopped flashing, and then Red Tornado turned around to face the students with one hand pointing at them. They looked at him in confusion, and when his hand started spinning, a column of wind was generated from it. It struck Katsuki and Fumikage, blowing them both backwards and sending them into the wall on the opposite side hard.

Red Tornado's sudden attack on those two students shocked the others. After watching their classmates getting blown away, they turned to Red Tornado and watched as the other two androids joined him side to side.

"Red Tornado?! Why... Why did you attack us?!" Momo asked him in shock, but he did not respond at all.

The three androids pointed their hands at the students and began spinning the former, and their respective elemental powers formed around said body parts as they began to unleash their attacks.

"What... What is happening...?!" Izuku said in his head in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Attack of the Androids

Thanks to one of the reviewers pointing out that I got the identities of the two androids from the previous chapter wrong! It's been corrected now.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait... I had severe writer's block, and stuff happening in life also demotivated me. I'm still glad that I got this out in the end, but I have to apologize first for the quality of this chapter, because I really do not find it to be very good...

 **Chapter 11  
Attack of the Androids**

* * *

Previously, two red androids with similar designs to Red Tornado broke into the young heroes' tower as if they were enemies, and that appeared to be the case, as after Red Tornado stared into their flashing eyes, he turned to face the students of Class 1-A and attacked them without a warning, unleashing a tornado from his spinning hand and sending Katsuki and Fumikage flying. Needless to say, the other students were shocked at what he did.

"Red Tornado! Why did you do that?!" Tenya asked the android in shock. Instead of answering him, however, the android unleashed another vertical tornado in his direction, but the class president and the others rushed out of the way fast.

"What's wrong with him?! Why is he attacking us all of a sudden?!" asked Denki.

"I think I know!" said Mei. "The lights that came out from eyes of those two robots! It must be their method of hacking into Red Tornado's CPU and making him turn against us!"

"Red Tornado is now under enemy control?!" asked Ochako.

"Then how do we turn him back to normal?!" asked Izuku.

Before Mei could answer, Red Tornado swept the entire room with a pair of tornadoes coming out from both hands, and the students found themselves having to be on the move again. Pieces of furniture lying around and picked up by the powerful columns of wind and hurled all over the place, and there was danger of them hitting the students.

Katsuki, who had gotten back up after getting blown away earlier, angrily ran at Red Tornado. "I don't care if you've got a virus in your head currently! I'm going to give you a good blasting for what happened earlier!" he angrily said before thrusting both hands forward to unleash a pair of explosions. The explosions struck Red Tornado just as he spread out his arms to the sides and somehow whipped up a tornado that covered him from head to toe. The flames of the explosions were caught in the wind and spun around him. When the tornado dissipated, so was the fire.

Katsuki didn't stop there. He lunged at Red Tornado with one fist pulled back, ready to punch him. Red Tornado responded with his own punch. When their fists came in contact, an explosion and a blast of wind were generated. The explosion blew Red Tornado back, while the wind sent Katsuki flying back. Red Tornado came to a skidding stop on his feet, and though the explosion was at point blank, his fist was unharmed for the most part.

The students were at a loss of what to do. If they were facing a normal villain, then they wouldn't hesitate to fight back, but their current villain was a hero who had been corrupted, so they weren't sure whether or not they should attack him in fear of harming him too much. They wished that the native heroes were here so that they know what to do.

"What do we do?! I'm not sure if it's the right thing to attack Red Tornado head on..." said Izuku.

"Isn't there some way to return him to normal?" Tenya asked Mei.

"I'll have to know the specifics of what made him like this first..." she replied.

Shouto looked at the two androids who made Red Tornado like this and said, "If those two are the ones responsible for this, then perhaps taking them out will change him back to normal."

"Sounds like it's worth a try!" agreed Eijiro.

Acting first, Shouto circled around the room to get behind the two androids, and then he pressed his hand against the floor to make large ice spikes grow in the direction. The feminine android turned around with her hand pointing at the incoming spikes and released a large stream of fire that instantly melted them and headed for Shouto, who rolled out of the way.

The android then launched herself at her using fire that shot out from the bottom of her feet and crashed into him, grabbing him by the neck when she did so. Shouto gritted his teeth as he grabbed her arm and froze it, causing her to let go. He then covered his fist in ice before punching her in the abdomen as hard as he could. The ice covering his fist shattered as soon as it came in contact with her body, but even so, he only succeeded in pushing her back a couple of feet. She generated fire from her arm to melt the frozen part of it.

Fumikage attacked the android next by sending Dark Shadow after her. Dark Shadow collided into the android and pushed her towards the window, but she recovered and swung a fiery fist across the face of the shadowy entity. Dark Shadow easily tanked it before lunging forward again, this time pushing the android against the window with such a force that she was forced through it and out into the air. This wasn't an issue to her at all, however, as a fiery cyclone appeared around her lower half and kept her afloat in the air.

Pointing her body forward, she rocketed back into the building with her arms folding forward and her hands folded into fists. Ramming into Dark Shadow, she knocked the shadow entity aside before heading straight for a widen-eyed Fumikage and tackled him across the place and into a wall.

Shouto attacked her again by firing blasts of cold wind from his hands. The cold wind was able to freeze the android, only for her to defrost herself in an instant by generating fire from all over her body. She then charged at Shouto and attacked him with a series of fiery punches. Shouto covered his arms in ice and desperately attempted to defend himself against the onslaught of punches. Unfortunately, the fiery punches of the android easily melted through his ice-coated arms and even burned his skin. On top of that, the fists were hard like steel, so the hits felt painful.

The android was eventually able to sock him across the face, followed by punching him in the guts so hard the he flew up to the ceiling and hit his back against it before falling back down.

Hardening his body, Eijiro threw a punch at the female android. Despite him throwing all his might into the punch, the latter was able to catch his fist and stop him with ease. She then heated her hand to burn him, and as he cried in pain, she lifted him into the air and slammed him around the floor over and over multiple times before throwing him at the window and right through it.

* * *

Tsuyu lashed out her tongue at the water android, catching him by one arm. The android responded afterwards by propelling himself at her using bursts of water coming out from his feet, much to her surprise, and punched her in the face. She uncurled her tongue and flew back as a result. Tenya rushed at the android afterwards and kicked him with an engine-powered leg. The android was able to block his kick in time with one arm, and then using his other hand, he slammed it down on to Tenya's leg hard and knocked him to the floor. As if that wasn't enough, the android stomped the class president's leg afterwards, bringing great pain to him.

"You get away from him at once!" Denki shouted as he ran at the android. The former threw a punch at him, only for the latter to catch his fist. A smirk appeared on Denki's face as he said, "You use water, and I can still feel wetness on your hand! Too bad for you, water conducts electricity!" He then generated electricity from his body, hoping to damage and short-circuited the android and thinking that his water-based powers would make things even deadlier to him. The android, however, didn't seem to suffer at all when he was zapped.

After a few seconds of generating electricity, Denki stopped, and a confused look appeared on his face. "Eh...? How come your'e not getting zapped...?" He was then flung away by the android.

* * *

"Sorry, Red Tornado..." Izuku said in his head as he activated his Quirk. "I don't wish to hurt you, but I can't do nothing and let you keep on being like this! Please! Return to normal!" With his powers activated, he shot himself at the android at a fast speed and slammed his fist into his abdomen with a force strong enough to knock him back, but not enough to punch a hole through him.

If Red Tornado was human, he would've grunted in pain. He planted his feet firmly against the floor to avoid getting pushed back to far, and before Izuku could pull back his fist and retreat, he attacked him with an uppercut and at the same time generated a tornado. Izuku screamed as he both knocked into the air and sent spinning circles within the tornado, which traveled around the room aimlessly and made a huge mess out of the place, and the other students had to get out of the way as well.

The two androids then approached Red Tornado from behind, and the water android said to him in a masculine, robotic voice, "Our father is waiting for us. It is time that we leave." Red Tornado said nothing, however.

"I will eliminate the people here right away," said the fire android in a robotic, feminine voice. She stepped forward, and then fire suddenly generated from all over her body as she started unleashing flamethrowers from both her hands all over the place. The students held their hands over their faces to shield themselves from the heat, and some ducked down instead. Due to the intensity of the flames, the whole place was set on fire in no time.

Seeing that their job here was done, the androids began to leave the place. They were about to leave through the window when Katsuki angrily shouted at them. "You're not getting away that easily! I'm not done with you yet! DIE!" He angrily ran at them, but Red Tornado used a tornado to blow him back across the room in an instant. "GAH!"

The three androids then leaped out the window, and using their elemental powers in the form of cyclones covering their lower bodies, they floated back into the air and then took off into the distance.

The students watched in defeat at the androids leaving the place, and Katsuki was back on his feet and in front of the broken window, shouting angrily at them. They then realized that this wasn't the time to be sulking in defeat, as the whole place was burning down. Smoke was also filling up the place. "Quick! We have to get out of here first!" shouted Momo while pointing at the door that led to the staircases, as it was too dangerous to use an elevator at this time. "And carry the injured ones as well!"

Izuku rushed over to Tenya, who was down on the floor all this time due to his leg being in great pain. "Hang in there, Iida!" Izuku told her as he placed his arm over his shoulder. "We'll get you out of here!"

"I'm sorry to be a burden to you..." said the class president.

Tsuyu had to be carried by Ochako and Mina as well, as being related to frogs, she had a weakness to high temperature as well and was in no condition to move because of the intense heat.

As the group headed for the emergency exit, the ceiling above them suddenly collapsed. Everyone panicked as they tried to get away, and as Izuku tried to do so, a large debris struck him in the head hard, so much that he fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

Consciousness returned to Izuku as he slowly opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. He found himself in his room, lying on his bed, and Tenya was on his bed next to him. He sat up while rubbing his head, trying to recall what happened and how'd he ended up in his room. That was when he noticed Kid Flash sitting on a chair at the back end of the room, looking happy that he was up. "Oh! You're finally up!" said the speedster. "You had us worried!"

"What... What happened...?" asked Izuku.

Kid Flash sat down next to his bed and told him, "You folks were pretty banged up when we rushed back upon finding out that the tower was under attack. Man, you could've been burned to crisp if we didn't rush in to help you guys in time and put out the fire!"

That was when Izuku recalled everything. They battled the three androids but were ultimately no match for them, and then the female android set fire to the whole place. The last thing he remembered was passing out from being hit by a debris in the head.

"I remember now..." he said. "Red Tornado... He..."

"Yeah, we know what happened from security footage," Kid Flash told him. "Had a hard time believing what happened... But hey, at least you're still alive! That's all that matters!"

"Where's everyone else? Are they all right?" asked a worried Izuku. "And Kirishima! He fell out of the building!

"Don't worry about them! Other than minor injuries, they're all doing well!" Kid Flash assured him. "And Kirishima is fine too. We found him lying at the bottom of the tower in. His hardened body saved him from the fall, though he's still in a bit of pain... Nothing too bad, though."

Izuku sighed with relief to hear that his classmates were all right, though he wasn't sure if they could sit with the fact that they failed to take down those three androids, even though they had the number advantage. He himself felt bad about this too. They trained so hard at school, only for all those skills to be put to waste...

"We're sorry... We couldn't stop Red Tornado and those two robots..." Izuku told the speedster. "On top of that, we let the tower get burned down..."

"Told you it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself!" Kid Flash told him. "And the tower is still fine. Only that particular floor is a mess, but it's no big deal! We can get it fixed up in a jiffy!"

"What are we going to do about Red Tornado now?" Izuku asked him. "He's one of the Justice League, right? Shouldn't the League be doing something about this?"

"About that... No idea myself..." replied Kid Flash. "Nightwing was going to pass on this news to them, so we'll wait and see what they have to say."

* * *

The living room was a complete mess. In fact, it was no longer recognizable as the living room, as the female android did a great job burning up the place. The entire place was pitch black, and the pieces of furniture lying around were more or less nothing but piles of ashes. Had the fire no been put out sooner, the entire tower might be burned down.

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Nightwing were currently in that room, surveying the place to see if they could learn anything, though that was unlikely. "They sure did a number to this place..." grumbled Superboy. "I knew I should've stayed here, then this wouldn't happen..."

"I can't believe Red Tornado would do something like this..." said Miss Martian.

"It was clear that he wasn't acting himself," Nightwing told him. "Whatever happened to him, I'm sure we'll be able to change him back.

As they were looking around, they realized that Superman had arrived at the place, and he entered the tower through the hole on the window previously created by the androids. Looking around the room, he said, "Wow... Quite a mess this place has become... The Hall of Justice's siren for this place went off, and I was notified by Cyborg about it, so I came over. Batman's on his way here too."

"Good timing! We were planning to contact you and tell you what happened," Nightwing said to him.

"What happened here?" Superman asked him.

Nightwing let out a sigh and then replied, "Red Tornado happened..."

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Batman arrived at the place. Along with Superman, he headed over to the tower's main computer room, and there, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Tigress, and Aqualad were gathered together. They were watching the security footage that showed what happened. After reviewing the footage, Nightwing looked at Batman and Superman. "Well, what do you think of it?"

"Those two androids are most definitely the creations of T.O. Morrow," replied Batman.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," said Superman with a nod.

"T.O. Morrow?" asked Superboy, confused.

"He is the creator of Red Tornado and an enemy of the Justice League," Batman told him. "As a matter of fact, Red Tornado was supposed to be our enemy, created by him to battle us."

"But lots of things happened, and Red Tornado ended up being on our side," said Superman.

"Whoa... Didn't know about this..." said Kid Flash in disbelief.

"So I assume that this is all T.O. Morrow's doing so that he could get back Red Tornado, right?" asked Tigress.

"That's pretty much the only explanation, considering that those two androids resemble Red Tornado, so he should be the one who made them," said Superman.

"Then Red Tornado wasn't acting on his own will after all. We should be able to change him back!" said Miss Martian.

"There's always the possibility that he was waiting all this time to turn against us," said Batman. "Remember that he is made by an enemy and meant to destroy us."

"You're thinking too much, Batman," Superman said to him. "But then, you wouldn't be you if you're not paranoid..."

"We have to consider all the possibilities," said the Dark Knight.

"Please let us handle this," Nightwing told the two older heroes. "Red Tornado looked over us when our team was still new, so we are in his debt. Therefore, I think it is only right that we repay him by rescuing him!"

"Right! And we'll teach those villains a lesson for taking our friend!" said Superboy, folding his hand into a fist in anger.

Batman and Superman looked at each other for a bit before turning back to the young heroes. "Very well, we well let you deal with this situation. Normally, we should be the ones dealing with this, since Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League," said Batman. "If things do not go right, however, we will be stepping in."

"Don't worry; it's not like we're going to destroy Red Tornado or anything," Superman assured the young heroes. "He's our friend after all, so we'll definitely help him! Either way, I have faith that you can do it!"

"Oh, by the way... How are those children from the other world?" asked Superman. "Are they all right?"

"Most of them are fine, though some are a bit more injured," replied Nightwing. "It's nothing serious, though. They'll be able to rest it off in no time."

"That's good to know! Feel bad for them to run into something like this while we're gone..." said Superman.

* * *

After leaving the tower, Red Tornado and the two androids flew across the sky until they arrived at a mountainous area out in the wilds, and there, an industrial building was located, somewhat hidden among the rocks.

They entered the building and walked through a long hallway before emerging at a large room filled with lab equipment and computers. In the room was a black-haired man with a bit of facial hair around his mouth dressed in a lab coat. Realizing that someone had entered the room, he stood up from his chair and turned to see the three androids. "Ah, Red Tornado! My son! You have finally returned home!" said the man, T.O. Morrow, happily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Honestly saying, I don't like how the fight in the tower turned out. I seem to especially have problems with battles that involve several people at once. Perhaps if it's a simple one-and-one fight, I can write better. If you didn't like that part, then I apologize for how lackluster and sloppily done it is... I even skipped out mentioning certain characters...

Feel free to criticize this chapter if you think it's poorly done. I will try my best that the next chapter is better.


	12. Prodigal Son

A bunch of stuff happened in life that took away my motivation, and just when I was getting motivated, the Smash Bros. Direct happened, which made me so excited that I couldn't concentrate on the story...

And that is why it took so long for this chapter to come out... Sorry for the wait...

 **Chapter 12  
Prodigal Son**

* * *

After the discussion with Superman and Batman, the young heroes decided to rescue Red Tornado themselves, and the adults gave them their blessing.

As for the students of U.A., most of them were up and in good condition. The only ones who were still in bed were Tsuyu, Tenya, Eijiro, and Momo, as they were the most injured during their fight with the androids. Everyone else was at the computer room, where Nightwing explained to them all about their plan. They were also introduced to Aqualad, who they haven't met previously. According to Nightwing, Aqualad is half-human half-Atlantean, and he was a part of their team since day one. It just happened that he was at Atlantis on the day those students came.

After the information briefing, Fumikage raised his hand and asked, "Wouldn't it be better if we leave this to the pros?"

"Hey, are you forgetting that we are the pros here?" Kid Flash told him while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"We've gotten permission from the League to do this," Nightwing told the students. "We are in debt of Red Tornado, for he looked after us while our team was still new, so we believe that we should be the ones to rescue him as an act of repayment."

"Yeah, where's the fun if we sit back and let the adults do everything? I wanna go and get those bastards for making a joke out of me!" said Katsuki in anger and also enthusiasm.

"Oh boy! Our first mission in this world!" said Denki, also sounding enthusiastic. "This isn't something you get to experience everyday back in our own world!"

"You do realize that it's gonna be dangerous for us, right?" Mina reminded him.

"Bring on the danger! I can handle them!" said Denki with confidence.

"But how are we going to change Red Tornado back to normal?" asked Ochako.

"That... Honestly, we haven't thought of it yet..." said Nightwing. "I'm sure there's something at T.O. Morrow's lab that can help us."

"Maybe I can come up with something, but I'll have to have another look at the security footage showing how he got brainwashed first," said Mei.

Everyone turned to her in interest, and Miss Martian asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm an expert when it comes to anything related to machines, so if I get a good look at what exactly happened that time, I'm sure I can figure something out! You can trust me on this!" said Mei with confidence while winking. "And I'll have to gain access to wherever you do tinkering on gizmos and such in this place. I'll need to whip up some babies for this job."

"Babies...?" asked a confused Superboy.

"That's what she calls her inventions," Izuku told him.

"I just remember that we have the schematics of Red Tornado," said Nightwing before typing away on the computer. He eventually brought up a picture of a blueprint for Red Tornado, showing various parts of him, both inside and out.

Mei approached the computer with interest and said, "Wow! This is just what I need!"

"Um... Why do we have a blueprint of Red Tornado?" asked Superboy.

"Batman somehow got his hands on it," Nightwing told him. "You know, in case Red Tornado goes rogue and needs to be stopped..."

"Typical of him..." commented Kid Flash.

"How are we going to find Red Tornado?" asked Ochako. "Do you know where T.O. Morrow lives?"

"That can be solved," Nightwing told her. "Batman told me he had a tracker secretly installed inside Red Tornado so that he can keep an eye on him. Apparently, even Red Tornado himself doesn't know this."

Shouto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that really necessary...?"

"Trust me when I say Batman is the most paranoid and well-prepared person in the universe you've ever met... Seriously..." Nightwing told him.

* * *

Within T.O. Morrow's lab, Red Tornado was lying down on a table and strapped to it, while T.O. Morrow was standing next to him. Within the same room, the other two androids were locked away inside capsules. There was also a third and larger capsule placed closed to them, and if one looked through its glass window, another robot with a similar design could be seen inside.

Approaching Red Tornado, T.O. Morrow said to him, "In case you haven't forgotten, you were my greatest creation. You are the first robot I've created to possess his own free will. I created you with this and trusted that you would make your own decisions on how to take down the Justice League, but..."

That was when his temper increased. "...instead, you chose to turn against your own father and join the very heroes I sent you to destroy! Do you realize how much it hurts me to know that my child turned against me and refused to come home? I thought that by creating a robot who can make his own decisions and be as human as possible, I would feel like the greatest and proudest man ever, yet instead, I felt nothing but regret and sadness!

"And this is why, I have learned from my mistake. It seems that machines are never meant to behave like humans. They are made by humans, so it only makes sense that they serve humans to the end of their life span! Therefore, when I created your brothers and sister, I made sure to rectify my mistake so that they would never turn against me!" As he said this, he pointed his hand at the capsules containing those three robots. "This time, I will make sure that you obey me. Do not feel bad, Red Tornado. In fact, you should feel glad that your father still remembers you all these years and is willing to forgive you!"

* * *

When the young heroes were ready, they set off for T.O. Morrow's hideout using Miss Martian's bioship. It was a red spaceship with a somewhat organic design. It lacked a door at first, but when one appeared on its side, much to the surprise of the students, Miss Martian explained that she could control the ship using her mind. This amazed Mei to no end, and she even asked for the blueprints and details of the ship, as she wanted to learn more about its inner workings. Unfortunately for her, the Martian didn't have any blueprints.

It was gradually becoming evening as the bioship entered a mountainous region. Due to the aforementioned tracker on Red Tornado, they knew where to find him. In fact, they were closing in on T.O. Morrow's hideout, which was visible in the distance.

"All right, we're closing in on enemy location," Miss Martian told everyone. "I'm not sure if T.O. Morrow is anticipating us, but we have to be careful." Then she looked at the radar and noticed three objects approaching. "Okay, I think they found us already..."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, T.O. Morrow was warned by a siren that intruders were approaching his place. He had apparently installed cameras that were hidden in some of the mountains and rocks, and when they caught the bioship approaching, a warning was sent all the way to his hideout.

Inside his hideout, T.O. Morrow was looking at several monitors on a wall that showed the bioship approaching his place from various angles. "How did they know I was here?!" he asked in surprise. "And so soon too! Well, if that's the case, I have no choice but to send my children after them!" He then turned to Red Tornado. "But not you. I still have some things I need to deal with regarding you first!"

* * *

The heroes looked out the cockpit and saw three objects approaching them. Thanks to Mei's Quirk, the pink-haired girl was able to tell that they were the same androids that broke into the tower, though there was an additional one she never saw before.

"What's the plan here, Nightwing?" Miss Martian asked him.

"Land us," he told her. "We'll fight them out there, but you head over to T.O. Morrow's place with Mei and Mina."

"Who me?" asked Mei.

"Yes," Nightwing replied with a nod. "Don't you want to test your invention on Red Tornado? If T.O. Morrow knows we are here and Red Tornado isn't among those androids, then the former would definitely try to keep us from retrieving Red Tornado, so we someone must head over there was soon as possible."

Miss Martian landed the bioship, and when the androids saw this, they landed as well. A door appeared at the side of ship for the heroes to come out of. After that, the bioship took off into the air again, though the androids didn't give chase.

The heroes got into fighting stance as Red Torpedo, the masculine one, and Red Inferno, the feminine one, approached them. "Time for payback!" said Katsuki in anger as he punched his palm.

"Right! They'll pay for hurting our classmates!" said Denki as electricity sparkled around him.

"I know some of you are angry about losing to them the first time, but don't let anger get the best of you and make you perform reckless things," Nightwing warned them. "Fight with a clear mind and work with each other, and we will be able to beat them!"

Superboy then ran towards Red Inferno while letting out a cry, and the latter released a burst of fire from her hand at him. The blast of fire struck Superboy and exploded, but he emerged from the other side unharmed with his fist pulled back, and he threw a powerful punch at Red Inferno's chest to push her back. He ran up to her again and unleashed another punch to push her back even further.

Kid Flash then dashed past her at a fast speed, swiping her across the body while doing so. He did this over and over, attacking her with a hit and run tactic that left her with no chance to fight back.

After Kid Flash stopped doing this, Katsuki charged at Red Inferno with both arms pulled back. "Payback time!" he shouted before thrusting his hands forward to unleash a pair of explosions that struck the android, blowing her backwards, but she was able to remain standing, albeit in a crouched position. Katsuki let out a cry as he closed in on her and attacked nonstop with exploding punches that she defended against by crossing her arms in front of herself.

Eventually, Red Inferno swung her arms out to the side to make fire burst out around herself, blowing Katsuki backwards. The exploding teen watched as Red Inferno flew into the air with her whole body on fire, and then she fired streams of fire from her hands at him, so he ran around to avoid them. "Get down here and fight me!" he shouted at her.

Superboy performed an incredible leap through the air and in Red Inferno's direction. The android attacked him with fire, but he plowed through it unharmed and slammed his hands like a hammer onto her, head knocking her back onto the ground with such a powerful slam that her fire was put out. Red Inferno was down on the ground, twitching slowly and showing signs of heavy damage.

* * *

Red Torpedo released water streams from his hands at Aqualad, who countered by pointing his water blades at them. The water blades reconstructed themselves into shields that managed to block the streams of water, and then electricity was generated from the hilts. Aqualad was expecting the electricity to travel down the streams of water and into Red Torpedo, shocking him, but to his confusion the electricity remained more or less within his water shield construct and did not get passed down Red Torpedo's water at all.

While the android kept up his attack, Denki ran towards him from the side and grabbed one of his arms with his electrifying hands. "Gotcha!" He released powerful electricity in hope of zapping the android, but to his surprise, the android suffered seemingly no harm at all. Red Torpedo stopped his attack before swatting Denki away.

The fact that he halted his attack gave Aqualad the chance to run up to him with water constructs in the form of maces in hands. He slammed them against the android multiple times, knocking him back with each hit. When the android swung his arm at him, he ducked underneath it and then changed his water maces into water ropes that wrapped themselves around his legs. Using all his strength as an Atlantean, Aqualad lifted Red Torpedo into the air and flung him away quite a distance. The android fell with quite a crash.

Denki, who had gotten back up, approached Aqualad and said to him, "Wow! What a throw! Didn't know you're this strong!"

"Atlanteans naturally have greater strengths than humans," Aqualad told him.

"Super strength sure is handiest superpower if you think about it!" said Denki. "By the way, this is my second attempt at shocking him, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good to him... I thought that since he uses water, electricity would be his biggest weakness."

"My electricity didn't pass down his water streams as well, but I have a theory to this," said Aqualad. "He's releasing pure water. Water in its purest form does not conduct electricity, whereas the ones that do so are contaminated with other particles."

Denki was surprised to hear this. "Really? Never knew this... Guess I should've paid more attention in science class..."

Red Torpedo stood back up and fired a stream of water in their direction. Shouto appeared in between them and pointed his hands at the incoming attack and at the same time generated ice. The ice froze the column of water all the way to Red Torpedo, freezing his arm. Shouto then sped towards the partially frozen android by producing ice from his feet so that he could slide along the rocky surface. Creating a spiky ice staff, he gave the android a powerful swing to the head when close to him.

* * *

The bioship landed out the hideout, and the three girls got out of it and headed for the main entrance. When Miss Martian pushed it, it wouldn't open. She thought of phasing through it and try to open it from the inside, but Mei said she had a better idea. She took out a circular device with a couple of buttons on it, and after pressing some of them, she placed it on the door and then told the other two to move back.

They all did so, and a few seconds later, the device exploded, blowing the door apart. "You made a bomb?!" asked Mina in shock.

Mei gave a thumb up and said, "Yep! And it's my first time too! I'm honestly surprised that it worked!"

"Not sure if making a noisy entrance is the best idea... Anyway, let's go inside!" said Miss Martian.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Can't say this is an improvement over the previous one either. It seems that the longer I take to update, the worse the quality becomes... Let's hope I can be more motivated and excited to work on the next chapter!


	13. Heroes vs Androids

I deleted one particular review for the previous chapter. Just because you are disappointed with that chapter **DOES NOT** give you the right to speak to me in a harsh way and act like you are my boss, telling me what to do. Behaviors like that will not be tolerated again.

And yes, I do have plans to incorporate the new characters into my Smash Bros. series, but how I will do that is something that will not be answered anytime soon. Things aren't entirely set in stone until, perhaps, the game comes out.

 **Chapter 13  
Heroes vs. Androids**

* * *

Previously, most of the young heroes exited the Martian bioship in order to battle the three androids sent by T.O. Morrow, while Miss Martian, Mina, and Mei continued on their way to the evil scientist's hideout to rescue Red Tornado before it was too late.

Those three girls managed to make their way inside the lab. As they traveled down the hallway, robots in the form of four-legged spiders suddenly came scuttling down the hall and towards the at a fast speed. "Incoming!" said Miss Martian.

"Looks like a piece of cake to me!" said Mina as she got into fighting stance.

One of the spider robots leaped in their direction, to which Miss Martian countered by firing her Martian Vision out of her eyes, and then she swept her eye beams around the hallway to get rid of most of the spider bots. A couple of the spider bots managed to evade the beam and continue heading towards the girls, but they were subdued by Mina firing globs of acid at them that melted them. Just like that, all the spider bots were destroyed.

"Piece of cake, like I said it would be!" commented the pink-skinned girl happily.

"Still, better not let your guard down," Miss Martian told her. "C'mon, we have to get going." They continued on their way, but Mei bent down in front of one of the destroyed spider bots to inspect it. She was amazed at their inner workings and wanted to bring one along with her, but Miss Martian told her to do that later.

* * *

Back outside, the other young heroes were still fighting the three androids. This time, the battle fared well for the young heroes, probably because the 1-A students now had support from experienced heroes of this world, and perhaps because they managed to learn a thing or two from the previous encounter with those androids.

Red Inferno unleashed a pair of flamethrowers from her hands at Superboy again, who crossed his arms in front of himself for defense. As he endured the heat, Katsuki ran towards the android from the side and thrust his arm forward to unleash an explosive projectile. Red Inferno responded by pointing one arm at the incoming projectile to nullify it with her fire, but Katsuki jumped aside to avoid it afterwards before firing another explosion that was able to hit the android this time.

Red Inferno landed on one knee, and the moment she stood up, she was struck by Kid Flash when he dashed past her to hit her with a hit and run tactic. The android attempted to burn him when he continued using this tactic, but he was moving way too fast for her to hit. "Sorry, but I have experience dealing with fire thanks to one of my uncle's adversaries!" he told her.

Superboy ran towards Red Inferno and punched her hard in the face. He continued advancing in on her while punching in various parts of her body nonstop, sending her several steps back with each hit. Superboy eventually pulled back for Katsuki to have his chance in punching the android with exploding punches. The powerful punches that created fire and smoke with each hit sent the android tumbling onto the ground with burnt marks all over her body, and she even began short-circuiting. "Not so tough now, eh?" Katsuki said to her, sounding proud.

Red Inferno struggled to stand back up, but in the middle of doing so, Kid Flash vibrated his hand at a super fast speed and used it to stab through the back of her body like a knife. When he pulled his hand back out, there was a hole going through her body. With this, the android was damaged to the point of no longer functional, so she fell on her front and stopped moving. "Let's hear it out for phasing!" he said.

"You should've let me finished her off!" Katsuki said to him, not sounding happy that his kill was taken. Kid Flash simply shrugged in response.

* * *

When Red Torpedo unleashed a pair of water blasts at Aqualad, the latter formed his water swords into shield constructs to block them, like before. Holding up against the constant streams of water, he swung the hilts of his weapon up and down hard, causing large ripples to travel down the streams of water. When the ripples reached Red Torpedo, the android was made to flinch and take some steps back.

Shouto used this opportunity to "skate" towards him by producing ice from his feet while moving forward. Thrusting both hands forward, he fired a large amount of ice spikes that struck the android constantly in the body. As he got closer to the android, he produced an ice club to swung into the android's body, knocking him on his back.

Before Red Torpedo could get back up, Denki ran up to his head and, in a surprising move, stuck some of his fingers into the slit that is his mouth. "Eat this!" he shouted before unleashing a large amount of electricity, believing that even if the android was invulnerable to electricity from the outside, it should at least be able to do something if he was struck in the inside.

Red Torpedo seemingly writhed in pain from the powerful electric shock, which died down after several seconds. Denki fell back onto the ground, while Red Torpedo twitched and didn't seem like he would get back up again.

Shouto and Aqualad ran up to them both, and the latter asked Denki, "Are you all right?"

Denki slowly lifted up his head to reveal a silly-looking face and drool coming out of his mouth. A surprised look appeared on Aqualad's face and he asked what happened. "That's what happens to him when he uses too much power," Shouto told him. "Don't worry; he'll return to normal after a while."

Suddenly, Red Torpedo got back up again, much to the two's surprise. Before the android could do anything, however, Aqualad and Shouto gave him the strongest they could, the latter did so while coating his fist in ice. Just like that, the android fell on his back once again and didn't get back up.

With both Red Torpedo and Red Inferno defeated, the heroes turned to the remaining android, Red Volcano, who had been standing in one place the whole time, doing nothing. "Okay, he's the only left," said Nightwing. "And... he's been pretty attentive so far, so we didn't really think of doing anything to him yet..."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that it's because he's the strongest and decided that he should go last..." said Izuku. "You know, like a leader doing things after his followers are defeated..."

"That's all the better with me!" said Katsuki while punching his palm. "I haven't have my fill yet, so I need more tin cans to beat up!"

As the heroes looked at Red Volcano nervously, his eyes suddenly glowed, as well as the lines that were running across the entirety of his body. He then lifted one foot and stomped the ground hard, causing cracks to spread across the place and pieces of rock to fly into the air. The rocks floated in the air around him rather than falling back down, much to the surprise of the others.

"Whoa?! How is he doing that?!" asked Kid Flash.

"Does he manipulate gravity as well?" wondered Ochako.

More and more pieces of rock tore off from the ground, each bigger than the last, and floated around Red Volcano as his eyes glowed maliciously. "It is the father's will that you all die," he said in a robotic and monotonous voice.

* * *

Miss Martian, Mina, and Mei were able to fight their way through the hideout. They encountered quite a few robots that tried to hinder their progress, but the heroines were ultimately too much for them to handle and were easily destroyed. The trio eventually arrived at the room T.O. Morrow was supposed to be in. Once in there, they saw Red Tornado standing in the middle of the room.

"Red Tornado! You're all right!" Miss Martian said to him happily.

"Careful, he may still be under enemy control!" Mei warned her.

T.O. Morrow then appeared and walked up next to the android, so the girls got into defensive stances. "You did a good job making your way here!" he said to them. "I'm not sure whether to be impressed or annoyed that you destroyed so many of my precious children!"

"Well, bad children ought to be taught lessons, but I feel ya... Sorry for the mess..." Mei said to him.

"Why are you apologizing to him...?" Mina asked her.

"What have you done to Red Tornado?!" Miss Martian angrily asked the evil scientist.

"I simply brought him back to my side and reminded him of who he really is!" T.O. Morrow told her. "Remember that I created him to battle the Justice League, but he was a naughty boy and ended up betraying his father and joining his enemies! As his creator, it hurts me to be betrayed by my own creation, so it's only natural that I try to get him back!"

"Red Tornado did the right thing by joining us! He can tell that doing evil has no merits!" Miss Martian told him. "Now change him back to normal!"

"Why would I do that now that I finally have him back on my side? He will now do to you what he should have done a long time ago! You have come all the way here just to be killed by the one who used to be your friend! Red Tornado! Destroy them!" T.O. Morrow commanded the android.

When Red Tornado took some steps forward, Mei stepped forward with a device resembling a square-shaped flashlight and said, "I figured out your little trick! After studying the security footage of your other two androids brainwashing Red Tornado, I think I've managed to decipher how things work and thus came up with something that will change him back! Time to give it a try!" She turned on the flashlight, which gave off various colors and blinked constantly.

The light shined into Red Tornado's eyes, while T.O. Morrow cried and shielded his eyes, as the blinking light was rather seizure-inducing. "Is it working?" asked Mina, sounding anticipated.

"We'll find out soon!" replied Mei.

Red Tornado raised his arm and fired a vertical column of wind at Mei, blowing her backwards and out of the room, and the other two girls were shocked to see that it didn't do anything to the android at all. Mei picked up the flashlight while rubbing the back of her head and said, "Well, looks like a failure... But you know what they say about learning from your failures!"

"Oh no... It didn't work!" said Mina nervously as she turned to the approaching Red Tornado.

"Then we have no choice but to go violent on him a bit!" said Miss Martian as she got ready to fight.

* * *

Pointing his arms at the heroes, Red Volcano made the rocks that floated into the air around himself shoot in their direction. The heroes got out of the way, though Katsuki destroyed some of them instead.

With this Quirk activated, Izuku was able to move at a fast speed to dodge the rocks while closing in on Red Volcano. Pulling back his fist, the teen attempted to hit him in the chest with a powered up punch. He slammed his fist into Red Volcano's chest with a force strong enough to make the android slide back quite a bit. Red Volcano remained standing, however, and then stomped the ground to make stalagmites grow out of it and towards Izuku, who jumped out of the way.

Red Volcano picked up the front most stalagmite before lunging at Izuku to hit him with it like a club. Izuku desperately backed away from the android as the latter continuously closed in on him to hit him with his bludgeoning weapon. Katsuki suddenly approached Red Volcano from the side and destroyed said weapon with an explosive punch.

"Your opponent is me!" Katsuki loudly said to Red Volcano before giving him an explosive punch to the chest. Red Volcano was pushed back a couple of steps, but other than that, he suffered seemingly no damage. He threw a punch at Katsuki, who did the same. Their fists came in contact and resulted in an explosion, and it was Katsuki who ended up getting blown back, despite being the one who created the explosion. "Grrrr!" He pointed both hands at the android and fired exploding projectiles, but Red Volcano stomped the ground to bring up a slab of rock that shielded him from it.

Red Volcano dashed out of the smoke to hit Katsuki, who moved to the side, but Red Volcano suddenly swung his arm in the same direction and managed to knock him away by the face. The android was then bombarded by exploding wingdings thrown by Nightwing, covering him in smoke and fire. Fumikage then hit him in the side with Dark Shadow, hitting him with a force strong enough to knock him off his feet and go tumbling along the ground.

When Red Volcano stood back up, he was greeted with Superboy falling from his jump and slamming his hands onto his head hard to make him eat dirt. Superboy mercilessly pounded him on the head over and over, hoping to destroy him before he could get up. While trying to get up, Red Volcano dug his fingers into the ground, and then the area around him and Superboy began shaking violently.

Suddenly, pillars of lava burst out from around them. Surprised by this, Superboy moved back from Red Volcano and rejoined the other equally shocked heroes. Red Volcano stood back up with his facial features glowing in bright red and the lines all over his body glowing in blue. All the while, lava continued to erupt from the ground for seemingly no reason around him. The ground continued shaking nonstop, albeit lightly.

"I think we pissed him off..." pointed out Kid Flash.

Glaring at them with his expressionless face, Red Volcano said, "Your annoyance will no longer tolerated. Prepared to be destroyed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter could be longer, but because I wanted to make my statement clear to the unsigned reviewer whose review I deleted, I made things this way instead.


	14. Volcanic Activity

I know I'm taking a while to post chapters, but unless I'm taking, like, two weeks or an entire month to update, please do not be impatient and constantly rush me.

 **Chapter 14  
Volcanic Activity**

* * *

Lava continued to erupt from all around Red Volcano, who stood in one place and glared at the heroes menacingly. Due to this unexpectedly thing happening altering the danger level of the battle, the heroes nervously wondered how they were going to deal with this situation. Lava was no laughing matter after all, so they had to be careful, as carelessness might lead to instant death.

"From what we've seen so far, I think I can conclude that his powers involve the manipulation of geology and anything related," said Nightwing.

"I thought he manipulates gravity like me..." said Ochako.

"I'll see if I can do something about those lava," said Shouto as he took some steps forward. He released a large amount of ice form underneath his feet and had it spread all across the ground and onto the lava. The ice were able to freeze only a section of the lava pillars from below, but the intense heat melted them almost right away afterwards. This made him realize that his ice wouldn't be of much help here.

Tigress fired two arrows at Red Volcano, aiming for his feet. When they hit, and explosion of cold air occurred and encased his feet in ice, freezing him to the ground. Tigress then fired another arrow at his chest, and this one produced powerful voltage and shocked the android from head to toe. Finally, she fired a fourth arrow at his face, and this one resulted in an explosion that she hoped would blow off his head.

When the smoke cleared, however, Red Volcano was revealed to be unharmed. He pulled the electric arrow off his chest with no effort and also removed his frozen feet off the ground, much to Tigress's surprise. The android then dug his hand into the ground and dug up a piece of it, and somehow, it had the shape of a spear. Without even aiming, he threw the stone spear at Tigress, but Kid Flash took her out of harm's way in time.

Running as fast as she could, Ochako touched most or all the rocks that had just rained down from the the sky. Using her Quirk, she raised them all into the air and kept them afloat there, a sight that intrigued Red Volcano. "You can have them back!" she shouted before swinging her hands at the android, causing said rocks to shoot in his direction.

The rocks were about to hit him when he suddenly swung up his hand to make an earthen wall shoot out from the ground in an instant, serving as a shield and protecting him from the incoming rocks. Still, the impacts caused the wall to break apart after taking enough hits, but by then, the rocks had finished raining down on him.

Raising his arm into the air, the shattered pieces of rock around him slowly floated into the air and gathered together until they became a large, circular mass. As if that wasn't enough, the lava erupting from the ground were sucked towards the mass of small rocks, coating and heating them up. The heroes all had widened eyes of horror as they watched Red Volcano create his giant ball of lava.

When Red Volcano brought down his hand, the ball of lava was sent flying in their direction. Most of them were going to take over, but Shouto ran up ahead and, in a flash, created a slanted pillar of ice in the direction of the incoming attack. The lava ball struck the ice pillar and easily melted through it like it was butter, but the momentum was still slowed down a bit.

Katsuki ran up the ice pillar and pointed both his hands at the lava ball and generated the explosions he could nonstop. Just like that, he was able to blow the whole thing into pieces, and pieces of smaller, heated rocks rained down all over the place.

The other heroes were at an awe at the incredible feat those two pulled off. "Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"I know those two are considered the strongest in our class, but I'm still amazed...!" said Izuku.

* * *

Red Tornado unleashed a vertical column of wind at Miss Martian and Mina. The latter got out of the way from the side, while the former phased through the floor. Miss Martian shot back out of the floor right in front of Red Tornado and struck him in the chin with an uppercut, knocking him back a few steps. She approached him and delivered multiple punches against his body.

Red Tornado eventually caught her fist and delivered a strong punch to her guts that unleashed a tornado at the same time, so she got sent swirling back across the room.

Mina released a large spray of acid at Red Tornado, dousing him from head to toe. Smoke rose from his body as his exterior was partially melted by the acid, but whatever he was made up was actually highly resilient to acid, so he did not suffer too much damage other thea getting some scratches to the surface. Seeing this, Mina said, "Not sure whether this is a good thing or bad... I'd feel bad if I destroy you, but if you resist my acid too much..." Before she could finish speaking, Red Tornado attacked her with a column of wind, but she moved to the side in time.

While those two were fighting the android, Mei rushed over to a computer she saw at one part of the room, hoping that it would contain information on reverting Red Tornado back to normal. T.O. Morrow saw her, however, and said to her while picking up a baton from a nearby table. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he asked her.

Mei looked up from the computer and at him and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see if there is anything that can be of used in changing our friend back to normal."

"Do you have my permission to do this?" the evil scientist said to her. "You'll have to get through me first before touching my stuff!" He then swung the baton, which became electrified, at her, but she whipped out the same kind of weapon out of seemingly nowhere and blocked it. Sparks were sent into the air when they came in contact.

"I'm not asking for your permission either!" she told him. She then swung her electric baton against his over and over, forcing him back with each step. Mei swung fast and intensely, giving the scientist no chance to fight back properly. After enough hits, she was able to knock his baton off his hand.

Mei then wrapped her arms around his waist, and then flames came out from the bottom of the metal backpack she was wearing, causing them both to fly into the air. It was a jet pack all along. They headed for the ceiling, and because T.O. Morrow was taller than her, his head hit the ceiling first, or a light bulb, to be precise. As a result, the evil scientist was knocked out by the impact, and when Mei deactivated her jet pack, they fell back down. She let go of him, and he fell back onto the floor unconsciously. "I'll be using your computer whether you like it or not!" she said before rushing back to said computer.

* * *

The battle with Red Volcano went on outside the hideout.

Powering up as much as he could without putting too much strain on himself, Izuku shot himself at Red Volcano, who responded by pulling up a wall of earth. With a powerful punch, Izuku smashed through the earthen wall effortlessly and slammed into the android's body. Red Volcano flew back, but was able to remain standing. Izuku lunged himself at the android again for another punch, to which Red Volcano responded by covering his fist in rocks before punching him.

Their fists came in contact with each other, and the rocks covering Red Volcano's fist instantly shattered from Izuku's powered up punch. The teen then swung his leg at the android's waist, giving him a kick so hard that he was sent tumbling to the side.

Red Volcano got back up at a fast speed and slammed his fist into the ground to make a pillar of lava erupt from before himself. Izuku looked up with widened eyes at the lava as it splashed back down onto him, but Kid Flash dashed into him and carried him out of harm's way.

Shouto sent a large amount of ice in Red Volcano's direction, and the android was too late to respond in time and ended up having a portion of his body frozen. While he was trying to free himself, Fumikage sent Dark Shadow after him, and the latter attacked him swinging its shadow claws at him over and over.

Katsuki ran up to Red Volcano and delivered a powerful exploding punch that freed him from his icy restraint and also propelled him away a bit. He flew right into Superboy's open arms, and the cloned Kryptonian jumped as high as he could into the air with the android still in his grasp. At the peak of his jump, Superboy flung Red Volcano straight down onto the ground before falling back onto him, stomping him hard. The landing was so powerful that a crater was created underneath the android.

Red Volcano got back up when Superboy got off of him. The former was now beginning to short-circuit, and there were cracks on his body. Before he could do anything else, Nightwing threw multiple wingdings at him, and they exploded on contact. Because of the cracks, a hole was created on Red Volcano's body as a result, revealing his inner workings.

Despite this, the android was still struggling to stand up and move in the heroes' direction. "Still want to play?" said Katsuki while cracking his fist. "Very..." Before he could finish speaking, Fumikage let loose Dark Shadow. The latter rammed into Red Volcano and pushed him across the air and in the direction of a pool of lava. The android fell back into the lava.

Flames burst out from all over its body as the android slowly sank into it while struggling to get back up, but to no avail. "Father... will be most... disappointed..." he said one last time before his facial features turned dim, and then he became completely immobile as he sank more and more into the lava while on fire.

The heroes were staring at Red Volcano the whole time as he sank into the lava. Once he was out of sight, Kid Flash pumped his fist and exclaimed, "Woohoo! We did it!"

"Great job, Tokoyami!" Ochako said to the bird-headed teen while patting him on the shoulder.

Katsuki angrily stomped up to Fumikage and said to him, "Hey! I was going to finish him off! You stole my kill!"

"Then you should've struck while you had the chance without talking," Fumikage told him. "Actions like that can lead to villains fighting back or escaping." Despite hearing that, Katsuki was still frustrated.

"He does have a point," Nightwing told Katsuki. "It's important not to give your enemies the chance to do things."

"Now that we've defeated that android, what do we do now?" Izuku asked Nightwing.

Looking at the lab in the distance, he replied, "We can go over there to see what those three are doing, or we can wait... Either way, let's hope they're doing fine."

* * *

Red Tornado flew at Miss Martian, wrapping his hand around her neck tightly and slamming her against a wall hard. Miss Martian grunted while trying to pry off his fingers, but then she got to safety by phasing through the wall behind herself. Red Tornado then turned around, only to be splashed in front of his body by acid released by Mina.

Red Tornado attacked her with a column of wind, to which she responded by performing a cartwheel to the side to avoid it. She flung acid onto the part of the floor just in front of Red Tornado when the latter was taking a step forward. A shallow hole was created, and it was enough to make Red Tornado almost trip when his foot got into it. Mina took advantage of him almost flinching by attacking him in the body with a flying kick that was enough to make him fall on his back.

Miss Martian reappeared from underneath Red Tornado, phasing out of the floor and carried him over her head into the air. She then flung him onto a table filled with science equipment. She turned to Mei, who was still looking through the computer to gather info. "Would be nice if you can come up with something soon! We can't think of a way to hold him down without destroying him, which we want to avoid as much as possible!" she called out to the pink-haired girl.

"Don't worry! I think I may be onto something!" Mei called back.

T.O. Morrow got back up while rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Seeing that Mei was still at the computer, he reached underneath his coat and pulled out a gun. He never got to use it, as Miss Martian stretched her hand to the gun and pulled it away. "Oh no you don't!" she said to him.

"Curse you kids!" he said as he got back up and tried to bail from the room using a different door.

Mina made her way to him at a fast speed using a series of acrobatic movements and caught him by the waist from behind. "You're not getting away!"

"Let go of me!" shouted T.O. Morrow as he tried to break free from her grasp, but she was stronger than she looked. Using all her strength, she flung him to the side, and as he was trying to retain his balance, she gave him a roundhouse kick to his waist and sent him crashing into a shelf and emptying its contents with his impact.

"Sorry if I let go too hard!" she said to him with a wink.

Miss Martian suddenly crashed into Mina from behind, and they piled up on top of each other on the floor. Red Tornado had gotten back up and threw Miss Martian at the pink-skinned girl. The android approached them, but then he heard Mei calling out to him, so he turned around to face her. When he looked at her, she shined the flashlight she created and brought along, and the light flashed in various colors constantly. Red Tornado stood still as he looked at the light being shined onto him on and off nonstop as if he was mesmerized by it. "C'mon! Please work! I'd be out of ideas if this doesn't work!" said Mei nervously.

After several seconds of shining the light on Red Tornado, she stopped and waited for something to happen. The android remained motionless for a few seconds before looking left and right, and the three girls waited anxiously to see what the result was. Red Tornado then spoke. "What happened? Why am I in this unfamiliar place?"

Seeing this, the girls sighed with relief. "You're back to normal!" Miss Martian said to him.

Red Tornado faced her and said, "I am afraid that I will require explanation on the current situation. The last thing I remember was getting ready to confront the two intruders that appeared at your headquarters."

"You're not gonna believe it," Miss Martian told him. "You're probably feel bad about it too..."

* * *

The other heroes outside were relieved to see the Martian bioship heading in their direction. They approached the ship when it landed, and the door opened for the three girls, Red Tornado, and a bounded T.O. Morrow to step out. "Good to see that you're all fine!" Nightwing said to them, and then he looked at the android. "I assume that you're back to normal?"

"I have learned from Miss Martian everything that happened, and I truly apologize for the harm I have brought to you," Red Tornado told him. He tried to sound apologetic, but due to not being able to express emotions verbally, he ended up sounding emotionless and robotic like always. The others understood this, however.

Izuku turned to Mei and asked her, "So your invention worked?"

"It failed the first time, but when I checked his computer," said Mei while pointing her thumb at T.O. Morrow, "I found out the specific details required for this to work. By adjusting the lighting frequency and signals correctly, I was able to change him back to normal!"

"Curse you kids! You won't get away with this! I just want to have my creation back! Is that too hard to ask?!" said T.O. Morrow angrily.

Red Tornado turned to him and said, "I thank you for giving me life, father. I do not hold any ill will towards you for forcing me to return to your side. You created me to be as human as possible, and the path I chose is what I believe to be the most human."

T.O. Morrow could only growl in frustration that his created an android that turned out to be like this. Mei, on the other hand, was intrigued and filled with awe that robots with perfectly human A.I. could exist. This only made her more and more interested in the technologies of this world.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that's it for this story arc. Can't say that it's the best, but perhaps the next one will better? Let's hope so!


	15. Interrogation

**Notice:** I'm not sure if you're the same guest reviewer doing this all the time or not, but please stop with your rude behavior of rushing me nonstop. Writing stories isn't easy, and it's even harder if there are stuff happening in your life. It's not like I'm taking an entire month or even half a year to update. I will not tolerate such rude behaviors any longer.

 **Chapter 15  
** **Interrogation**

* * *

Mei, Fumikage, Mina, and Denki going missing was something that did not go unnoticed in U.A. Once again, the staff members were in panic and confusion as to what had became of them. Eight students that previously went missing was something they had yet to resolve, and another four students had gone missing.

The only thing that could help them solve this were the security cameras in the lab room where Mei worked in. While it did show them how they went missing, it was ultimately no help, as they had no idea where those four went after going through the portal created by the device resembling a projector. Speaking of the projector, it was no longer in a single piece, but tons of tiny pieces that provided no help in cracking this case. Despite this, the authorities decided to gather together what little there is left of the projector to see if they could find out something.

Principle Nezu was normally an optimistic man who smiled at all times, but even he had to admit that this was a situation that bothered him to the point that he was at a lost of what to do. All Might and a few other staff members of U.A. were in the meeting room with him, discussing this matter. Endeavor was also there, and he pounded the table while saying angrily, "This is getting us nowhere! It's been days already, and my son Shouto is still missing with no clues whatsoever! I say we hunt down the League of Villains and demand answers from them! They're the most likely culprit now, so we might as well go after them!"

"We are all as concerned as you, Endeavor, but jumping to conclusions and doing things recklessly won't help," Nezu told him.

"So what if we jumped to conclusions and accused them of something they didn't do? They're still villains, so they deserve what was coming for them!" said Endeavor. "This is the perfect opportunity to take them down as well!"

"Easy for you to say, when we do not know where they are currently," Eraserhead told him. "They've been missing in action ever since All For One was sent behind bars."

"Then let's go question that bastard!" suggested the fiery and enraged hero.

"I think this is a good idea," All Might said to Nezu. "If we are suspecting the League of Villains to be behind this but don't know where they are, then All For One is currently the best lead we have."

"I was thinking of that too," agreed Nezu. "It's time that we take this seriously. Those students have gone missing long enough, and all this time, we have kept their parents in the dark about this. I fear that we won't be able to hide this any longer, so I've decided to reveal this to them after we've interrogated All For One."

"Are you sure it's really a good idea?" Midnight asked him. "Think of the ruckus this might cause to the public..."

"I only plan to tell their parents and nobody else," said Nezu. "The lesser people knowing this, the better. Their parents may be struck greatly by this, but we have to assure them that we are doing our best to find their children."

* * *

A day had passed by since the incident regarding T.O. Morrow. The evil scientist was sent to prison, and Red Tornado had proven to have returned to normal completely. As for Tenya, Tsuyu, Eijiro, and Momo, they had all recovered from their injuries for the most part.

Static was the young heroes' headquarters, as he decided to go there after hearing that a new hero with electric powers had showed up. Being an electric-themed hero himself, this obviously intrigued him. It was always nice to meet someone with the same powers as him.

Stepping into the living room and being introduced to Denki, he walked to him and shook the latter's hand. "Nice to meet ya! Name's Static!"

"Names Denki Kaminiari, or if you prefer my superhero name, call me Chargebolt!" Denki said to him.

"Nice name! Probably the best for any electric-themed hero or villain I've ever heard!" commented Static. "And you just told me your real name..."

"Identity isn't a thing back in my world. Plus, I'm a different world, so it's not like villains can easily target me or hunt down my family," Denki told him.

"Point taken. So you can put up a shock too, eh?" Static asked him.

"Yep, and it stings a lot!" claimed Denki, sounding proud.

"We should show each other what we're capable of! I'm sure it'll be quite a show!" suggested Static, to which Denki enthusiastically agreed.

"And while you're at it, try teaching our human taser how not to turn himself into an idiot every time he goes overboard," Katsuki, who was reclining on a sofa, said to Static.

"What...?" asked Static, sounding confused.

"Heh... It's just like he said..." said Denki, sounding embarrassed. "If I go overboard with my powers, I lose my mind for a while... I don't really have memories of it, but people say I look like a complete fool, doing all sorts of immature and weird things..."

Static looked at him with a weird out expression. "Okay... That's a first..."

"And I have to use a phone charger to recharge myself too," added Denki.

Static expression became even weirder. "That's another first..."

Static and Denki then left for the training room to showcase each other's power. When those two left, the other continued watching TV like they were previously. A particular news report popped up, and it grabbed Mei's interest. It was a technology expo being held in Gotham City, inside the main office of Wayne Industries. The news footage showed the plaza of the office building being prepared by several workers. Various unidentifiable machines and gadgets could be seen being moved around and positioned in place.

There was also an interview with a man named Bruce Wayne, who talked about how Wayne Industries had always worked hard to create technology that would make the lives of people better. "To all viewers, I welcome you all to the Wayne Tech Expo! Please check out all the great inventions made both by Wayne Industries and various other companies! We will be having demonstrations on what they do as well!" said Bruce Wayne.

"Wow! An expo for inventions! I really want to go there!" said Mei with great joy and eyes full of sparkles. "I definitely must go there no matter what!"

"Maybe we should go ask one of the heroes to see if they can get us the permission to go to that place!" suggested Ochako. The others thought it was a good idea to see what sort of technology this world had to offer, so they wanted to go the expo.

"Wait, if I may bring up something," said Tenya. "During my research of the various facts of this world, I came across the place called Gotham City. It is, to my memory, the place where the hero Batman operates."

"Yeah! I remember reading that too!" said Izuku.

"And Gotham City has the highest crime rate of any city in the world," added Tenya. "While I do agree that going to an expo showcasing this world's technology is a great idea, I think we should think twice about going to a city riddled with crime for the sake of our safety."

"On second thought, I think I want to go there now," said Katsuki. "Didn't really care about some technology expo or whatever, but if you say there is lots of crime there, then all the better to go and beat up criminals to kill time!"

Tenya shot a glare at him. "That would be a reckless move! We are still in-training, so we shouldn't be taking on crime ourselves!"

"Have you forgotten that we're in a different world where those rules don't matter? And it's not like we haven't fought any villains while here! This will be nothing!" said Katsuki.

"I don't care! I just want to go to the expo!" said Mei as she jumped in place nonstop with excitement. "I really want to go there!"

"You're making yourself like childish, Hatsume..." Tsuyu said to her.

It was at this moment Red Robin entered the room. "Hey guys! Decided to drop by to see how you folks are doing," he said to them while waving. "Heard about what happened yesterday. Sorry wasn't around to help you out..."

Seeing him, Ochako said to him, "Great timing! We were just thinking of asking you or your friends regarding something!" Ochako then proceeded to explain to Red Robin their desire to go to the Wayne Tech Expo. After hearing her story, he nodded.

"Sure! I can get you folks there!" he told them.

"Really?!" Mei said in surprise as she rushed up right in front of him, making him jump back in shock.

"Yeah... You may not believe it, but I actually know Bruce Wayne personally," Red Robin told her. "I'm sure he'll give my friends a free pass to that place!"

Mei then grabbed his hands and shook them up and down fast and hard. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're my hero and savior!"

"Yeah... You're welcome..." said Red Robin with an awkward smile as he removed his hands from her.

* * *

As much as Endeavor wanted to go, it was decided that his violent temper might backfire on things, so All Might was the only one chosen to visit All For One. After obtaining the permission to do so, the former no. 1 hero went into the deepest part of one of the most heavily secured prisons in Japan, where All For One, one of the most powerful and most feared villains of all time, was currently imprisoned after his defeat at the hands of the Symbol of Peace.

Strapped to a chair at the back end of his tightly secured cell room, All For One knew that someone had come to visit him thanks to his highly developed hearing as a result of his blindness. All Might took his seat in front of the glass window that served as the only way to see the villain and said his name. Recognizing the voice, All For One said, "Ah, to what honor do I owe you a visit?" All For One said in a somewhat cheerful tone, despite his current predicament. "You must miss me a lot to come visit me after all this time, my enemy!"

"I wouldn't be coming here if I didn't need to," All Might said to him in a voice of disdain. "I have questions regarding a certain situation that has been going on at our school. It has gotten to the point where we can no longer sit by and do nothing about it."

"I see that things have been pretty exciting, eh?" said All For One in a sarcastic manner. "Tell me: how are the days of the heroes-to-be there doing? Have they realized that being a hero isn't something so easy?"

"Twelve of our students have gone missing," All Might told him straightforwardly, "and we believe that there is the possibility that your League of Villains is behind this, as those students were last seen entering portals very similar to the Quirk of one of your followers. Kurogiri, I believe he is called."

"And you came to me to see if I know the current whereabouts of my subordinates, right?" asked All For One. "Smart thinking! I applaud you for that! Sadly, I have no way of knowing what my men are doing in my current predicament. Whatever they are planning currently can't be anything good, and that fills me with joy that they are making progress even without me!"

"I don't expect you to know what they are up to, but do you know where they are currently?" All Might asked him. "Those twelve students have gone missing long enough, and we still have no clue where they are. We have been keeping this from the public and even their parents, but there's no way we can hide this forever. Whatever you grudge you have with me, keep it out of those students! They are the hope of the future!"

"And my subordinates are the hope of the future for people like us!" All For One told him. "You think you can come up to me and expect me to tell you where you can find my people and ruin whatever they have in mind? I'm sure you're smarter than that! Even I do not know where the league is currently. I've been locked up here with no knowledge of what's going on out there all this time. Perhaps I should take back my word earlier about you coming here is a smart move!"

All Might growled slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was expecting this sort of answer. All For One was indeed sealed off from the rest of the world, so whatever was happening out there, he wouldn't know. It was unlikely that he would know what his men were doing at the moment.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" All Might asked him. After All For One assured him that he could provide him with any answers, All Might stood up and left in disappointment.

Shortly after he left, a prison guard approached the villain's cell and asked the villain. "What was that all about? Whatever reason he came here, you better have cooperated. You don't want to get on the bad side of the Symbol of Peace, don't you?"

"He's no longer the Symbol of Peace if you haven't realized it yet," All For One reminded him. "We had a nice chat. This is perhaps the most fun I've had in days!" The guard shrugged and then left.

All For One thought about the conversation he had with All Might, and then he said quietly to himself, "Things are indeed heading down an interesting path!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Expo Crasher

The guest reviewer doesn't have a name, but I assume that it's the same person constantly pestering me to update fast. I deleted such reviews already, which is why you don't see them.

 **Chapter 16  
Expo Crasher**

* * *

Getting permission from Bruce Wayne was an easy task, so in no time, Red Robin, AKA Tim Drake, broke the news to the students of U.A. that he was able to get them free pass to go to the convention. Needless to say, Mei was thrilled by this news, and she showed her gratitude by giving him a huge, hug.

The day after that, all 12 of the students went over to Gotham City. They were given normal-looking clothes by the young heroes so that they could blend in properly. It was just afternoon when the convention began, and in no time, the interior of the Wayne Industries' HQ was filled with people. The convention took place at the plaza. It was a spacious place and perfect for a large amount of inventions to be put on display.

The students were quite fascinated by what they saw. Even if not everything they saw were exactly new to them, it was still interesting to see what sort of technology this world had when compared to theirs. Mei was especially the most excited. Like how Izuku couldn't stop spouting stuff when faced with superheroes, she couldn't stop spouting nerd talk whenever she came across these inventions.

"Oh my god! A hologram computer!" she exclaimed while looking at a piece of machinery that consisted of a rectangular frame with nothing other than a hologram of a computer desktop within it. By moving her fingers in front of the hologram, Mei was able to input commands to it. She put her finger close to the internet browser, and though her finger went through the hologram, the browser window appeared on screen as if it had been clicked. "This is so cool! I heard about technology like this being developed back in our world, but it was never showcased to the public! I can't believe I'm looking at and using one right now!"

Meanwhile, Iida was observing a red-colored sports car and was amazed to learn that its top speed was 310 mph. Said car also had the symbol of a certain speedster's lightning bolt printed on its hood. "Incredible! The fastest car back in our world is 301 miles per hour! To be able to go faster than this is unheard of, even if not by a whole lot!" he commented.

"You seem to be interested and knowledgeable in cars," Shouto said as he approached him.

"As a matter of what, that is true to an extent," Iida told him. "After all, my Quirk is Engine, so it makes sense for me to learn more about it by observing similar things, such as car engines."

Soon, there was an announcement telling everyone that Bruce Wayne was going to make his presentation now, so everyone turned to look at the stage placed at the back of the plaza.

The whole place quieted down for the most part when Bruce stepped onto the middle of the stage and stopped next to the object that was covered in the piece of cloth. Taking hold of a microphone, he said to the audience, "Good afternoon, everyone! I hope I don't have to introduce myself to all of you. After all, my face is quiet famous!" There was a bit laughing because of this statement. "Anyway, I am thankful that you all came to the Wayne Tech Expo! Our scientists and scientists from all over the world worked hard to show off the latest technologies and inventions that will help make the world a better place!"

As Bruce went on talking about how the Wayne family was built for the purpose of improving people's life, Momo asked Tim, "I assume he's a big shot in your world. How do you know someone like him personally?"

Tim thought for a few seconds. He didn't feel ready to tell her that Bruce Wayne was Batman and how he became his sidekick, so he decided to come up with a story on spot. "My father and him are friends, and when dad was hospitalized because of an accident, he came to visit him often. I was at hospital with dad during those times and got to know Mister Wayne." This was enough to convinced Momo, and she didn't question him further, much to his relief.

It was true that Tim's father was hospitalized at one point, though, so Tim wasn't actually lying.

"And now I would like to present a certain invention of our company that we believe would be of great use to the world in the future," said Bruce as he pointed his hand at the covered object. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..." An assistant then removed the blanket, removing a machine underneath. "...Earthquake Stabilizer!"

It was a triangular-shaped machine that stood on four legs, and it sides were buttons, wires, lights, and whatnot. People were curious as to what exactly it was.

"As you know, earthquakes are one of the most feared natural disasters in the world," Bruce told everyone. "Each years, thousands of lives and millions worth of damage are caused by earthquakes. We can never predict when one is going to happen, and even if we could, there is not much to do. Even buildings designed to withstand earthquakes are not guaranteed to remain in one piece after it happens. Therefore, our company has taken a further step to prevent damage from happening when an earthquake comes.

"The Earthquake Stabilizer is designed to prevent an entire building from shaking when an earthquake occurs. Once one is planted within a building, you likely won't be able to feel anything when an earthquake strikes!"

The audience was amazed to hear this, and some of them began talking to each other about this. "Wow! What an incredible invention!" commented Ochako.

"Is something like that even possible?!" asked Denki.

"Man! With something like that, we'll never have to be afraid of earthquakes again! That Bruce guy is a genius to come up with this!" said Eijiro.

"We are still in the middle of testing this, so as great as it would be to have this installed into every house in Gotham, I'm afraid it will still take a while before it can be used," continued Bruce. Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the large board placed at the back of the stage was suddenly busted open by what appeared to be a large mallet, much to the surprise of everyone. Bruce watched in surprise as two way-too-familiar people stepped out of the newly-made hole and onto the stage alongside several thugs wearing clown masks and armed with guns.

"Surprise, everyone!" said the apparent leader of these thugs, a white-faced man with green hair wearing a purple suit.

The audience gasped in horror when they saw the appearance of these clowns, and one of them shouted out loud, "THE JOKER!"

"Who is that guy?!" asked Mina in surprise.

"I know him! I saw him while looking up villains on the computer!" said Izuku nervously. "He's called the Joker and is considered Gotham's most dangerous villain!"

A smirk appeared on Katsuki's face. "Good! I was hoping that something exciting would happen sooner or later!"

Bruce glared at the Joker and his sidekick, Harley Quinn, and said to them, "What do you want?!"

"You sound like you don't welcome me, but I can understand that," the Joker said to him with an evil smile. "To answer your question: I'm here to show off some of my inventions! I admit they're not the most innovative, but it's the thought and usefulness that counts, right? C'mon! Let's take a look at the goodies!"

Some of his henchmen then brought forth four people who were clearly hostages, as they were bound by ropes, and they all had metal collars around their necks. They all look scared. The Joker then took out a rectangle piece of device that had multiple buttons on them. "You see those collars on those people? They are related to this thing I am holding right now! Let's try pressing one of them and see what happens!" He then pressed a random button on it.

One of the hostages was a young woman. Her collar started glowing when Joker pressed said button. She looked at her collar with a look of horror, and before she knew it, it exploded, leaving her with a headless body. This terrifying sight horrified everyone to no end, and many people screamed in terror. Such a sight terrified the students as well, as they had never witnessed such a gruesome scene in their lives before. The sight of this made Ochako almost threw up, but she tried to hold back.

"That bastard!" growled Katsuki angrily. Even though he wasn't the nicest guy, the inhumane act committed by the Joker, who was currently laughing and pointing at the headless body, which was now lying on the floor, enraged him to no end, and he couldn't wait to give him a piece of his mind.

"How dare you?!" Bruce angrily said to the Joker. He was going to punch him in the face, but the Joker held up the detonator for those collar bombs with one finger on a random button.

"Don't move," he told him with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to make me press another button and take out another innocent soul! You're a nice guy, Mister Wayne, so I'm sure you won't do reckless things that endanger people!"

"You won't get away with this!" Bruce angrily said to him. "What do you want?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm here to show off my inventions! But it's true that I have another purpose here," the Joker told him. He then eyed the Earthquake Stabilizer. "I heard what this thing does, and it's pretty impressive! You sure do know how to make things that help people, Mister Wayne! Unfortunately, you fail to realize that something that can prevent earthquakes... can also be used to create earthquakes! According to a certain person, that is."

Gasps filled the place when the Joker said that, and Bruce said to him, "You're lying!"

"Maybe, but that person assured me that it is indeed possible, so we had one of these things planted somewhere in Gotham, and if I'm not mistaken, it's supposed to set off an earthquake about forty minutes from now," said the Joker while looking at his watch.

"What are you talking about?! Who told you all this?!" Bruce asked him. If what the Joker said was true, then he was never going to forgive himself for his company's invention causing such a disaster. He had to prevent this at all cost.

"Someone very... strange..." the Joker said with an evil smile. "I heard you're a smart man, Mister Wayne, so maybe you should figure it out from what I told you just now!"

Bruce thought about what the Joker said, and the he realized who he was talking about. "Strange... Hugo Strange?!"

The Joker laughed upon hearing that response. "Correcy! It's Huge Strange! He's a genius, I tell ya! He seems to know a lot about you! I'm not sure how, but he managed to get his hand on one of these devices and modified it to cause a city-scale earthquake, and he even said something about undoing a security protocol you've installed into it so that it can't be shut down remotely."

Hearing this worried Bruce to no end. Huge Strange was one of his enemies who knew that he was Batman and studied him inside out. Bruce had always installed a safety protocol into his company's inventions so that when they are misused, a single press of a button from a computer in his company would cause them to shut down in order to prevent further abuse. Someone as smart as Strange and knowing him a lot definitely had the ability to do this.

The students overheard him, and the were obviously worried and wondered if they could do anything to help. "We have to do something!" said Izuku, but not loud enough for the Joker to hear him.

"They have hostages, so it's not a wise move to act so recklessly!" Iida told him. "We should wait and see what happens first. The best we can hope is for Batman to show up!" Then all the students turned to eye Tim.

Knowing why they were looking at him, Tim said, "Relax, I've secretly contacted Batman just now. He usually fights crime at night, but if it's concerning the Joker, I'm sure he'll definitely show up!" Of course, Batman was already at the scene, just under his civilian identity and currently right in front of the Joker. He knew Bruce always carried around the Batsuit with him, and now he only had to find the opportunity to slip into it without anyone seeing him do so.

"If an earthquake happens like you said, then you know you may not escape this unscathed too!" Bruce reminded the Joker.

"Which is where this thing comes into play!" said the Joker while patting the Stabilizer. "You should be glad that you finally get to put this thing to use! How often is it you come across earthquakes anyway? Gotham hasn't had one in years if I remember correctly! This is the opportunity to see if your invention is of any use! Wouldn't you say so!"

"Then what do you want with the hostages?" asked Bruce.

"Obviously, I'm keeping them here to make sure they are safe from the earthquake! I'm a nice guy, aren't I?" the Joker said to him. "Of course, they will need entry fee while here, so tell everyone to be good boys and girls while my men go collect their fees! If they can't pay up, either they get out or rest in peace!"

"You won't get away with this!" Bruce angrily told him.

The Joker then told his men to go over to the horrified audience and take their valuables. His men did so and went over to the audiences with bags, forcing them to hand over their valuables. They all did out of fear, and when one of the thugs got in front of Katsuki, the teen gave him an angry glare and did nothing. "Toss in your money, brat!" the thug rudely said to him.

"I'll give you something even better!" said Katsuki before slamming his palm against his chest, which resulted in an explosion that propelled him backwards and onto the stage, much to the surprise of everyone, so all eyes turned to him.

"Bakugou! I told you not to act recklessly!" Iida scolded him.

"To hell with that!" Katsuki angrily and loudly said as he stepped forward while punching his palm. "I don't care about Batman showing up anymore! I'm going to beat them all up now!"

"Someone's impatient..." Tim said in his head. He couldn't blame him, as given the current situation, it was unsure if Bruce would find the chance to get into his suit.

"Oh, look who we have here! Someone's in his rebellious phase!" said the Joker while looking at the approaching teen with an evil smile.

"I hate your ugly appearance, clown, as well as what you're doing, so I'm going to blow you to bits now!" said Katsuki before pointing one palm at him and releasing an explosion. The Joker tossed himself to the side to avoid it, and it kept on going and hit one henchman behind him.

"My, someone's got an explosive attitude!" said the Joker while looking at the downed henchman, and then he turned to Harley. "Perhaps I should show you something equally explosive as well! You only have yourself to blame for anyone getting hurt, kid!" He reached underneath his coat and took out and threw multiple toy dentures in Katsuki's direction.

The teen looked in confusion at the dentures as they opened and close their teeth nonstop. "What the hell?!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Bruce shouted at him.

Almost without warning, the dentures exploded and blew Katsuki backwards. The audience weren't caught in the blast, but it was enough to push some of them onto the floor, and soon, panic erupted as people started running all over the place.

"Well, things are getting noisy. I was hoping they would be more attentive," said the Joker. He then told his henchmen to open fire at the panicking crowd. Three of them nodded and stepped forward with their machine guns to began firing, but before they could pull the trigger, icicles were fired at their weapons, thus causing them to be disarmed.

It was Shouto who attacked them.

"Now what?!" said the Joker in frustration. Suddenly, Tsuyu's tongue reached out to him in the blink of an eye and snatched the detonator out of his hand. "What?!"

Tsuyu handed the detonator over to Mei and told her to do something about it in order to save the hostages with exploding collars on them, and the latter nodded. It was at this moment the other students ran in front of the stage and got into fighting stances while facing the Joker and his men. "We... We won't let you cause anymore harm, villain!" Izuku angrily said to him while trying to look as brave as possible. "We will stop you!"

"Right! You've gone too far!" added Ochako.

"Oh, looks like we have new heroes on the rise!" said the Joker, sounding excited for some reason. "It's always nice to have new faces to play with!"

"Can I play with them, Mister J? Please?" Harley begged the clown.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Harley my dear," the Joker told her. "It's not good to rush into things without knowing the details. First, our men should be the one to test out just how good they are, and then you can have all the fun!"

Under the Joker's command, the henchmen pointed their guns at the students. Activating his engines, Iida dashed at a fast speed at each of the henchmen, both disarming them and knocking them onto the floor.

Momo pulled up her shirt slightly and made a length scarf-related object come out of her abdomen. Once it was completely out, she grabbed one end of it and swung it at one of the thugs as he was standing up, and the scarf wrapped itself around his body. Eijiro then helped her with the scarf by using it to swing the bound thug into the others, knocking them all down the second time.

"Is that Mister Aizawa's scarf?!" Mina asked Momo in surprise.

"Yep! I can make it after figuring out what material it's made from!" Momo told her.

"And I've rendered the detonator useless!" said Mei suddenly as she held up the detonator. "Now nothing can make those collars explode!"

"But we should remove them nevertheless," Iida reminded her.

Despite the students handling the situation well, the Joker didn't look annoyed or worried at all. He had a smile at all times. "You kids sure are something! It wouldn't be fun if you didn't, right? Wouldn't you say so, Bruce?" He turned to look at Bruce, only to see that he was longer present. He looked around for him, but was confused to not see him anywhere at all.

"You're outnumbered!" Izuku said to the Joker loudly. He had his hand pointed him and in a flicking gesture.

"You're full of yourself, aren't you, kid?" the Joker said to him. "How simple-minded of you to think that such a thing means anything in a situation like this! Perhaps you should learn a thing or two regarding this!" The Joker then turned to one particular thug who was getting back up after getting knocked down by Momo and told him to get Izuku.

The thug stood back and took out a knife while approaching Izuku, who turned his hand to him. "Stay back, I'm warning you! This will hurt if you don't!" he warned the thug. The thug ignored his warning and kept on approaching him with an evil smile on his face.

"Just get him already, Deku!" Katsuki yelled in frustration at Izuku.

The thug swung his knife at the latter, who dodged it by stepping back in time, and then flicked his fingers. He channeled his Quirk into said body parts when he did this, thus resulting in an air bullet being fired at the thug, striking him in the forehead. It was a direct hit that knocked him on his back. "I told you to stay back!" he told the fallen thug.

However, the fallen thug began chuckling, and then he slowly got back up, much to the confusion of the students. "What... What's so funny...?" Izuku asked him in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you that you should learn a lesson about outnumbering doesn't necessarily mean you have the advantage?" the Joker reminded him. "And there is a particular reason I chose him to come after you!"

The thug chuckled evilly, and then his body started to melt, much to the surprise of the students. He melted into a puddle of brown clay-like substance, which then grew in size and molded itself into a hulking monster made entirely out of clay. It also had a face that somewhat resembles the face of a skull.

"What... What on earth is that?!" said Denki in shock while pointing at it.

"Oh no... This isn't good..." said Tim Drake as if he knew what it was he was looking at.

"Say hello to your new teacher, Mister Clayface!" the Joker told the shocked students.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

You people wanted the Joker, right? Well, you should be happy to know that I had in mind to put him in since day one, before any of you even asked! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward patiently to the next one!


	17. Cataclysm

I went on a trip for a couple of days, hence the late update.

 **Chapter 17  
Cataclysm  
**

* * *

What the students saw before their eyes shocked them. Only a few moments ago, a normal person was standing in front of them, and in just few seconds, he had transformed into a large monster made entirely out of clay. "What... What on earth is that?!" asked Denki.

"For some reason, bad memories are returning to me..." said Katsuki while reminiscing the time he was attacked by the slime villain.

The students took a step back as Clayface slowly moved in their direction, and the Joker and Harley Quinn watched with evil smiles from the sideline. Clayface right hand changed into a mace and also became as hard as rock. Lightly tapping it against his other hand, he said to the students, "Who wants to be schooled first?"

"Karlo" shouted an intimidating voice. All eyes turned to the source and saw Batman standing there.

"About time!" said Tim.

"Batman! How nice of you to come here!" the Joker said to him, sounding pleased at the presence of the Dark Knight. "I didn't have my hopes set too high because you usually don't show up during this time of the day. Glad you managed to show your face around here!"

"Leave those students alone! I am your opponent!" Batman said to the villains, to which Clayface responded by walking towards him, ignoring the students.

"That's what I like to hear! I'll crush you this time!" said Clayface before stretching his hand, the one that became a mace, at Batman. The latter jumped out of the way and then threw a batarang that lodged into the hardened mace, and the batarang exploded, blowing up the hand. Clayface growled as he pulled back his severed hand, but it regenerated right away.

Batman then took out small blue capsules that he flung with great velocity at Clayface. When they struck the clay villain, they exploded into bluish-white smoke that resulted in the hit body parts freezing over. Shouto was surprised and intrigued to see this.

In response, Clayface molded his hand into a large shield to defend himself against the ice pellets Batman was constantly at him. His shield froze over, and then Batman threw an exploding batarang that shattered it into pieces and also made him take some steps back in surprise. Batman ran towards Clayface while throwing exploding multiple batarangs at him, blowing away parts of his body, though they regenerated instantly.

When Batman was close to Clayface, the latter molded his hand into an axe and brought it down onto him. Batman stepped to the side to avoid it before slamming his fist right into the clay villain's body. A powerful electric shock was released, zapping Clayface from head to toe and making him scream in pain. The villain pulled himself away from Batman, and then Batman threw an ice pellet at his face to freeze it, followed by an exploding boomerang. With the head blown off, Clayface's entire body fell back and became a seemingly lifeless pile of clay. Batman's fist was revealed to be a wearing a gauntlet that was emitting electricity.

The students were in awe at Batman's performance. When they first heard that Batman was a hero with no powers, they wondered how he was able to fight crime. Perhaps it was easy to imagine him battling people with no powers, as even cops back in their world could handle normal robbers. When they saw Batman showing up and demanding Clayface to fight him, they were curious as to how a normal person like him could take down a villain made entirely out of clay and had an intangible body.

Needless to say, they were amazed beyond words.

"Batman... Batman won! He defeated that mud villain!" said Tsuyu in disbelief.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Batman's so manly!" exclaimed an excited Eijiro.

"A person with no powers... defeated a villain with powers...! I can't believe it!" said Izuku, who was still trying to absorb what he just saw with a look of awe on his face.

"That's Batman for you!" Tim told them with a proud-looking smile.

Batman then approached the students and Tim and handed the latter a tablet. "This tablet contains the location and blueprints of the Earthquake Stabilizer. Track it down and disable it."

Tim was going to take it, but Mei snatched it from Batman instead and said, "No problem! You can count on me to save this city for you!"

"Then you'll need me to guide your around this city, so count me in as well!" Tim told her.

Those two teens then ran out of the building, while the others turned to the Joker, who had an evil smile on his face this whole time. "It's over, Joker!" Batman said to him.

While the two were glaring at each other, Eijiro whispered to Izuku. "You looked up that Joker guy, right? Anything we need to know about his powers?"

"Strangely, I didn't see any mention of what his powers are," replied Izuku. "Either it was omitted for some reason... or he doesn't have one..."

One of the thugs who was knocked down previously got back up. Seeing Batman, he got a knife from underneath his coat and then ran at the Dark Knight. Batman noticed him coming and retaliated with a simple punch to his head without turning around completely, thinking that it would be an easy task taking him out. To his surprise, his fist went right through that person's head, which turned into clay when hit.

Batman attempted to pull his hand back out, but the thug's entire body turned into clay and enveloped it so that he couldn't do so. The clay grew in size until it became another hulking clay monster, and this one had a relatively normal-looking face compared to the other Clayface, though a sinister one. "Surprised?" said the second clay monster.

"Hagen!" said Batman.

"What the?! There's two of them?!" asked Iida in shock.

The students turned to the previous Clayface, who was slowly getting back up and regenerating his head. The Joker laughed and then said, "Surprise! You were not expecting both Basil Karlo and Matt Hagen to be here together, Bats? It's not often that you see the both of them in the same place and working together, so you should take the opportunity to enjoy this!"

As Batman struggled to remove his hand from Matt's body, the clay villain changed his hand into hardened axe and readied to bring it down onto him. He was stopped when Shouto released a large amount of ice along the floor that touched his feet and froze all the way up his legs. This surprised Clayface and made him lose his hold on Batman, so the vigilante was able to pull his hand out. He threw a couple of exploding batarangs that shattered the ice, causing Matt to collapse onto the floor.

Basil turned to the students and said to them, "Why you?! I'll kill you all!" He then leaped into the air and spread out his body so that he became a blanket of clay as he fell towards them. All the students except Katsuki ran away, and the latter countered the attack by releasing explosions from both his hands and managed to blow Basil into pieces, making clay splatter all over the place.

"How'd ya like that?!" the explosive teen said afterwards.

Matt regenerated his legs as he slowly got back up. He turned his hand into a hammer and was going to hit Batman, who had his back turned towards him and seemingly unaware of what was happening. The clay villain was about to hit him when he was suddenly zapped by electricity fired by him by Denki. Matt angrily turned his attention to Denki and then lunged at him, but Shouto got in between them and released a blast of cold air from his hand and right into Matt's face, freezing him from head to toe. The villain fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

The Joker sighed in frustration, seeing how the two Clayfaces were seemingly taken down so easily. Harley asked him, "Is it my turn now, Mister J?"

"If you insist, then feel free to do so!" the Joker told her. Harley let out a happy cheer before holding up her trademark mallet and jumping forward. Tsuyu happen to be standing the closest to her, so she didn't hesitate to attack the frog girl.

Seeing this, Tsuyu responded by jumping back when Harley swinging her mallet horizontally at her. After landing from her jump, Tsuyu lashed out her tongue and caught the handle of the mallet in an attempt to disarm Harley. Harley had a relatively strong grip for someone her frame, however, and she tried hard to keep her weapon in her grasps. "You're not taking my favorite toy away, you toad!" Harley said to her before grabbing her tongue with one hand and squeezed and twisted it hard, causing Tsuyu to let go of the mallet in pain. Harley then attempted to hit her again.

Tsuyu was able to recover from the pain inflicted on her tongue in time and ducked underneath the swing before trying to hit Harley with a leg sweep. To the former's surprise, Harley leaped into the air swiftly and back flipped away to avoid her attack.

Ochako charged at Harley to throw a punch. The latter blocked it with the handle of her mallet before swinging it at her head. Ochako was hit and knocked to the side, yet she managed to remain standing and looked as if she wasn't in pain at all. In fact, she had a smirk on her face, much to Harley's confusion. Nevertheless, Harley raised her mallet over her head to take another swing at her, but when she did so, it flew out of her hand and into the air with a slow motion.

"When I touched your mallet, I made it weightless, which was why I didn't get hurt when you hit me and why it flew out of your hand!" Ochako explained to her. She then charged at Harley to attack her up close. Harley easily blocked her punch with her arms, and then they both engaged in a rather intense close range combat.

After trading blows with each other for a short while, Harley was able to land a kick against Ochako's abdomen and push her away. She then took out a gun to aim at the student and fired at her, but the latter got out of the way. Harley was going to shoot her again, but a baton produced and thrown by Momo struck her gun, disarming her. Mina suddenly attacked Harley from behind with a flying kick, sending the villain flying straight towards Ochako, who delivered an uppercut to her chin to knock her on her back.

Seeing that Harley was taken out as well, the Joker growled in frustration and thought that it would be better if he bailed. He turned and sneaked away, only to have Izuku stop him. "You're not getting away, villain!" the student said to him.

"Oh look, someone wants to be a hero!" said the Joker as he reached underneath his coat and took out a gun, which he pointed at him. Izuku readied to get out of the way when the Joker pulled the trigger, but he ended not doing so because a banner with the word "Bang" written on it ended up coming out of the turret instead, much to his confusion. "Oh, silly me! Looks like I've got the wrong gun!" said the Joker while laughing. Despite saying that, he pulled the trigger again, this time firing the banner at Izuku.

Izuku was able to react in time, but not fast enough to avoid the attack entirely. The banner impaled him in the shoulder, making him fall to the floor in pain. The Joker laughed maniacally as he ran past him. Izuku turned over on his front and flicked his finger in the Joker's direction while activating his powers to fire an air bullet at him. The air bullet struck the Joker in the back of his leg, knocking him onto the floor.

* * *

Following the direction given on the tablet, Tim and Mei found themselves inside an abandoned subway, on the train tracks. There, they saw the Earthquake Stabilizer, and it had a timer on a small screen on its side showing the countdown until the earthquake began. "All right, found it! We just have to disable it!" said Tim.

"Leave it to me!" said Mei with confidence as she whipped out a wrench and a screwdriver out of seemingly nowhere.

* * *

Batman then received a call from his communication device built into his cowl. Placing his hand against the side of his cowl, he answered the call, which came from Tim. "Batman! Mei managed to disable the Earthquake Stabilizer! It's no longer functioning now!"

"Good job," he said. He then turned to the students, who were eagerly waiting for a response regarding the situation of things, and he gave them an "OK" hand sign. They all sighed with relief, knowing that things were resolved.

"Hatsume did it!" said Izuku.

"All right! We managed to thwart the villains' plan and save this city!" said Iida.

Batman then turned to the Joker, who was sitting back up, and the clown was laughing evilly when he heard them say that. "Why is he still laughing...?" asked Tsuyu.

"It's over, Joker!" Batman told the villain. "The Stabilizer has been disabled!"

The Joker laughed a bit more and then said, "Oh, Batsy! I thought you would be smarter than this! We've been tangling with each other for so long that you should know that nothing is ever easy with me! Perhaps you should think TWICE about things!"

What the Joker said and also his attitude made Batman suspicious and worried. Indeed, the Joker was never someone who was easy to deal with. He always had something hidden up his sleeves. Batman thought about what he said, and then it came to him. "Twice...?! Oh no!" He hurriedly contacted Tim. "Red Robin! Don't celebrate too early yet!"

"What is it, Batman?" Tim asked him.

"There are two of them!" said Batman out loud in panic. When the students heard this, they were all shock.

* * *

Hidden within the basemen to of an abandoned house somewhere in Gotham, the second Earthquake Stabilizer was located there. The timer on the screen reached zero, and then a cylinder-shaped object came out from underneath the machine and touched the floor.

* * *

Batman and the students felt the floor shaking, and it gradually got stronger until they were having a hard time trying to stay upright. At this, the Joker burst out laughing, knowing that he won.

Batman and some of the students maintained their balance as they ran outside to see the situation. They saw the violent earthquake was making everyone run around, screaming in terror. Cracks began appearing on the road and even traveled up buildings, causing them to break apart and collapse. Debris began falling all over the place, and cars were overturned by the splitting of the pavement and also crushed by falling debris.

The chaos was so strong that Batman and the students could do nothing but watch with widened eyes of horror. They were simply at a loss of words and too confused and shocked to know what to do except watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

Fortunately for Tim and Mei, the earthquake in their area wasn't a big, so they didn't have to worry too much about falling debris. When the earthquake ended, they stood up while their legs were still wobbling. After standing back up properly, Tim asked Mei if she was all right. "I'm all right..." she replied. "Are you saying... we missed one...?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah... There's two of them apparently... Don't worry; it's not your fault. None of us knew it would be like this anyway... C'mon, let's go meet up with the others and see how things are."

* * *

Batman, now standing on the roof of a building, watched with a face of disbelief and horror at the sight before his eyes. The powerful earthquake had laid waste to several buildings, especially smaller and older ones. Even so, there were still quite a number of people living inside those buildings, and pretty much those who were still inside them perished.

He looked down the streets and saw that the damage down on the pavement was equally bad. Cars were destroyed and overturned, people were either injured or dead, and those who were alive were crying in pain and also for help. Some people were running around doing desperate things, such as destroying the windows of shops to steal the things inside.

If one were to look at Gotham from high above the sky now, they could see that at least half the city had been destroyed by the earthquake.

For once, Batman felt utter defeat and loss...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

There are indeed two different versions of Clayface. In fact, the Clayface persona has been used by several people in the comics, but Basil Karlo and Matt Hagen are the most well-known ones. Basil Karlo is the original and has a notable appearance in Batman: Arkham City, while Matt Hagen is famous for his appearance in Batman: The Animated Series.

And in case people wanted to see more of the Joker in action, I'll let you know that this story arc hasn't finished yet, so...


	18. No Man's Land

In case some of you haven't realized yet, the fact that there was an earthquake in the previous chapter and the chapter title being called Cataclysm (mistakenly called it Calamity at first, but now it's corrected) is no coincidence. I intentionally named the previous chapter after the Batman comic storyline of the same name. The Cataclysm storyline is about a powerful earthquake destroying Gotham, and it is followed by a sequel called No Man's Land. One reviewer figured that I may be going down the No Man's Land storyline. Well, guess what?

 **Chapter 18  
No Man's Land**

* * *

The sight of Gotham after the artificially-created earthquake was no pretty sight, as the students of Class 1-A can testify to. Stepping out of the Wayne Industries main office, which was unharmed due to made to withstand earthquakes, the students opened their mouths in horror at the scene of destruction before them.

Buildings were torn down, cars were either overturned or crushed by falling debris, street lights and power lines had fallen over, cracked pavements, injured and dead people all over the place, and more...

"This... This is horrible..." said Ochako with her hands over her mouth. She was on the verge of tears at seeing the wreckage.

"I can't believe this happened... We were supposed to stop villains from winning, and yet..." said Denji in disbelief.

Batman jumped down from the building he was on, which wasn't far from the students' location. He used a grappling hook to lower himself, so the fall wasn't dangerous in any way. Seeing him, the students went over to him, and Izuku asked, "What... What do we do now?"

"I'm going to find the Joker and Hugo Strange," replied the Dark Knight. "As for you all... Try to help any injured civilians. Lowlifes may also use this opportunity to cause trouble, so I'll trust you deal with them." The Joker and Harley Quinn had escaped while the earthquake was still happening. Basil Karlo was gone as well, as the pieces of his body scattered all over the place after being blown apart by Katsuki were missing.

Matt Hagen's frozen and shattered remains were still intact, and Batman claimed that he was still alive and could be assembled together if defrosted.

"We'll do it, Batman!" Momo said to him.

* * *

Iceberg Lounge was the place of operation for the crime lord known as Penguin, though despite his reputation as one, it was also a famous night club of Gotham City where rich people gather at to have a fun night life. True to its name, Iceberg Lounge's appearance was that of an iceberg, though it wasn't made of ice. The interior, however, was as cold as being inside an ice cube, and it was decorated with real ice decorations.

The location managed to miraculously withstand the earthquake, though that wasn't too say it wasn't a mess inside, and there were still a few cracks seen on the floor.

The Joker, Harley Quinn, and some of their henchmen stepped into the place, the former with a smile on his face while humming cheerfully. When he entered, Penguin came forward to meet them with a grumpy face. "Oswald! Nice to see you safe and sound!" the Joker said to him with wide open arms.

"You've done it, you clown!" Penguin angrily said to him while shaking his umbrella at him. "You just had to come up with ridiculous plan of causing an earthquake! It's a good thing my place isn't wrecked, or else I would've killed you right here and now!" Penguin knew about this because what happened at the convention was shown live on TV.

"Don't be so grumpy, Pengy!" the Joker said to him. "You should be glad that your belongings are safe and sound! Pretty durable place you have here!"

"Just what the hell is wrong with that head of yours?! And what are you doing here anyway?!" Penguin asked him.

"This place happened to be in my head while I was looking for a place to hide, while the Bat go about wondering about how to clean up this mess!" the Joker told him.

"The fact that Mister J thought of you is proof of his friendship towards you! You should be honored to be friends with him!" Harley told Penguin, who growled in frustration in response.

* * *

A particular bank was in ruins as a result of the earthquake, and the vault was destroyed. This proved to be the perfect opportunity for villains, and in no time, a group of them rushed into the bank to steal the money. There were still people in the bank when they showed up, and while the robbers could've gotten away with the money without caring about those people, they were forced to take them hostage when the police made a surprise appearance and blockaded the bank.

Commissioner Gordon was leading the group of police that surrounded the bank. He shouted inside with a megaphone, "This is the police! We have you surrounded! Release the hostages and surrender at once!"

Inside, the hostages were down on the floor, afraid to move a single hair, as they were given orders by the robbers to shoot if they did anything suspicious. The leader of the robbers was a chubby, bespectacled man with a balding head dressed in a black suit, and held in his hand was a wooden puppet dressed in a 1920's gangster outfit. The puppet had a scar on its face and held a machine gun in its hand.

"What are we gonna do, boss?" one of the robbers asked the man holding the puppet.

"What are you, scared?!" replied the puppet, surprisingly enough. "You think a bunch of cops is gonna scare us? Relax, we came prepared for this sort of situation! It's time to bring out the big gun!" The puppet, Scarface, told one of his henchmen, a large man to use the rocket launcher they brought.

The henchman approached the exit, where the police were outside of, and took aim with his rocket launcher. Seeing this destructive weapon being taken out, the police jumped out of the way when the henchman fired a rocket at them. All those outside, including Gordon, threw themselves to the sides to avoid the approaching rocket, which hit a police car and blew it up, the explosion taking out the surrounding cars as well and injuring a few people.

The henchman fired another rocket launcher, this time striking a building that was already partially damaged by the earthquake. While the people are out there screaming and running, Scarface, carried by the Arnold Wesker, AKA the Ventriloquist, and his henchmen came out of the bank, some of them firing from their machine guns nonstop. Some of the cops were shot, while some hid behind the remaining police cars for safety. Gordon, who was hiding as well, took out his gun and readied to use it.

The robbers rushed for their cars during the midst of the chaos, but Iida suddenly rushed past them, ramming into them as he did so, to knock onto the pavement. The surprised robbers turned to Iida, who stopped and turned to face them. They were going to fire at the speedster when suddenly Dark Shadow attacked them from behind, swinging his extended clawed hand at them and sending them flying.

The Ventriloquist and Scarface turned to Fumikage, the source of the Dark Shadow, and the puppet pointed his machine gun at the bird-headed teen. "I don't know who you are, but you've signed your death wish, brat!" said the puppet. He opened fire, but Eijiro jumped in front of Fumikage with his body hardened to the max, thus allowing him to block the bullets. "The hell?!" said the puppet in surprise.

Dark Shadow lunged forward again, swiping his claws at the Ventriloquist and knocking him onto the pavement, while Scarface flew out of his hands and slid away a bit of a distance. "Mister Scarface!" Arnold cried out to the puppet as he got up to run to him, but before he could get to him, two policemen rushed over to him and caught him by the arms. "Mister Scarface! Help!"

"You're the one who should be helping me!" said the motionless Scarface. "You're incompetent as always! Getting beaten up by a bunch of kids and even dragging me into this!"

While the puppet ranted on angrily, the three aforementioned students gathered around him and looked at him with somewhat freaked out expressions. "How is this puppet talking...?" wondered Eijiro. "His mouth isn't even talking..."

"A robot, perhaps?" wondered Fumikage.

"That's the most logical explanation..." agreed Iida. "But to be able to speak like a normal person so naturally... The A.I. must be very good..."

"What are you brats looking at?! You have a death wish?!" Scarface angrily said to them.

Gordon then walked up to the students and thanked them. "I don't know who you kids are, but thanks for the help!"

"Glad to be of help, officer!" Iida said to him while saluting. "We are heroes in training, and I hope that we managed to be helpful!"

"Good to see young ones doing good deeds! Gotham needs more people like you people!" Gordon said to them. "All right; we cops will take it from here." He then picked up Scarface, who continued to rant angrily, and headed towards the same police car where the Ventriloquist was put into.

Iida then said to his two classmates. "Good job! Normally, I wouldn't approve of vigilante work, but considering that we are in a different world where there are different rules, and this situation clearly calls for an extra pair of hands, I see it fitting that we lend our support to these people and put the skills we've learned in class to use! Remember what we've learned about helping casualties!"

"I'm on fire to do some heroic deeds!" said Eijiro while punching his palm.

"Hope the others are doing fine," said Fumikage.

* * *

Izuku, Ochako, and Denki were traveling down the ruined streets of Gotham, trying to find people in need of help in order to lend them a hand. They thought they heard cries for help coming from within a nearby alleyway, so they went there to see what it was about. In there, they saw that the walls of the buildings on both sides had collapsed onto a woman, who was now buried underneath the rubble and unable to get out. "Pleas! Help!" she cried.

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" said Izuku. The three students went forward to help her, but then they heard footsteps coming from behind them and the sound of chains. They turned around to see four grumpy-looking people dressed like street punks entering the alleyway.

"Um... May we help you...?" Ochako asked them.

"Whatcha doing in our territory?" the street punk in lead said to them while swinging around a chain whip in his hand. "You ain't allowed in our territory without our permission, ya got that?"

"This woman here got stuck underneath the rubble because of the earthquake, so we're trying to help her!" Denki told them.

"And what's she doing here? She had no business here either!" said the punk. "First, this stupid earthquake ruined our turf, and now ya brats are trespassing our territory! What? Ya lost your home because of the shaking and now have decided to barge into other's territory?"

"No! It's not like that! We simply came here to help this woman!" Izuku desperately said to them while waving both hands frantically. "We'll help her out from the underneath rubble and then leave! We promise!"

"You should be taught a lesson for stepping into our grounds!" the punk said to them, and the others with him readied their weapons, consisting of clubs and knives.

An annoyed look appeared on Ochako's face. "Looks like they're the ones who should be taught a lesson..."

"Fine with me! I don't like their attitudes anyway!" said Denki while emitting electricity partially from his body, though the punks didn't seem to notice it.

Those street punks closed in on those three students, who got ready to fight, when suddenly a person dropped down in between them, facing those punks. This person was notable in the way that he wore a red mask that covered his head entirely, and the helmet had a pair of glowing, white eyes. "Who are you supposed to be?" the lead punk said to him in an annoyed tone.

One of his men widened his eyes and said in shock, "Boss! He's the Red..." Before he could finish speaking, the masked man whipped out a pair of handguns and fired rapidly at all four of those punks. They never saw what's coming to them and were killed just like that.

The sight of those punks getting killed shocked the students and also the woman underneath the rubble. Even more fear struck them when the masked man turned around to face them, as they thought he might be attacking them next. However, what came out of his mouth surprised them. "You all right, kids?" he asked them.

* * *

Katsuki and Shouto had just finished dealing with a bunch of robbers who took advantage of the chaos to break into a jewelry store and even harm the people inside. Though there were several of the robbers, none of them had powers and were not a match for the two students at all. Saying that the robbers were no match for those students was an understatement, as they were completely annihilated by Shouto alone when he turned almost everything before himself into ice, freezing those robbers so that their heads were the only things left unfrozen. Needless to say, Katsuki complained to him about stealing all the fun.

The two then turned away to look for other things to do when they noticed Batman heading into an alleyway not too far away. Curious, they went over to see what he was up to. Looking into the alleyway, they saw the Dark Knight bent down in front of a pair of human-shaped markings on the pavement, evidences that people once died here. Batman had some flowers in his hand that he placed onto the two markings, which were side by side next to each other. It was clear to the two students from Batman's actions that the two people who died were people important or close to him.

Batman stood back up after about a minute and turned to see those two students, and they stared at each other in silence for a while before Katsuki asked, "Someone important to you passed away here?"

Batman had a sad look on his face as he turned to look at the markings and said, "My parents were killed here right in front of my eyes when I eight years old." Hearing this, the two students widened their eyes in shock.

"I'm... sorry for your loss..." Shouto said to him.

"They were killed by a robber who wanted nothing more than the pearl necklace on my mother's neck and my father's money," continued Batamn in a sad tone. "He got what he wanted, and he could've gotten away without killing them, yet he killed them without a reason... Ever since that night, my life was never the same... I made a vow that day, and that is to keep Gotham safe so that nobody will ever have to lose their families and suffer what I suffered."

He then turned to the two students and said, "Your friends and families must be worried about you back in your world. Because of this, I see it as my duty to make sure that you return to your own world. I may not look like it, but I really do care about the well being of you students and wish to send you back home as soon as possible. Being separated from your families and never being able to see them again is a pain I have experienced firsthand."

He then turned to Shouto. "You've said that you have bad relations with your father. I won't pry into details regarding why, but regardless of what is wrong between the two of you, you should still be glad that you have a father who is still alive. Perhaps he may not show you the kind of love you are expecting, but I am sure that he is still concerned about you having gone missing. You should take every opportunity to be with him and mend whatever broken relationship you have with him before it's too late."

While Shouto thought about what Batman told him, Katsuki's opinion towards Batman began to change somewhat. Originally, he didn't like Batman's attitude and thought that he was an arrogant bastard who had nothing better to do with his life that he decided to fight crime, despite having no powers, just to show off and boast about his feats, but now his opinion towards was starting to become a more positive one. He was fighting to prevent the same tragedy that happened to him from happening to anyone else.

Shouto then spoke up. "My father always saw me as a tool for being the number one hero. He knew he couldn't surpass the number one hero of our world, All Might, so he wanted his children to do it. Because I was the only offspring with a Quirk, he trained me harshly and mercilessly everyday to strengthen me. My mother got into a fight with him regarding his treatment towards me, and he responded to her with violent actions. This drove my mother insane, to the point she even used violence against me out of rage..."

Needless to say, Batman was shocked to hear this.

"Now that All Might retired from hero duty due to injuries, my father became the number one hero, yet for some reason, he didn't feel happy and actually felt empty," continued Shouto. "He even apologized to me for his harsh treatment towards me and the whole family and that he will do his best to make up for his past mistakes. Despite this, I'm having a hard time forgiving him... The fire side of my power is inherited from my father, and because I hate him, I avoid using my fire side in order to prove that I can become strong without relying on the power he passed down to me..."

"Which sucks, because I couldn't fight him with satisfaction during the tournament..." grumbled Katsuki.

Batman placed one hand on Shouto's shoulder and said to him, "Your father may have made mistakes, but if he apologized to you, it shows that deep down, he truly cares for you and wants to make up for it. You should value this and accept the love he wants to give you. It doesn't matter whether or not you hate him, it will be too late to regret if someday you lose him. You should make up with him when you return to your own world."

The thought of losing his father and being scared about it never actually crossed Shouto's mind. All he knew what the he hated him with a passion and didn't want to have anything to do with him. He never thought about how he would feel if Endeavor someday died, whether on duty or because of other factors. Perhaps he should make up with him and give him a chance after all?

"I have to go now," said Batman as he walked past the two. "This city still needs saving."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. The Bat Family

So someone wants me to make an MHA and the Spider-Man 2018 game crossover. Unfortunately, that will not happen for two reasons.

First, I do not take requests from anyone. I decide what stories I want to make, and at times it looks like I fulfilled requests, those are merely coincidences where I happen to have the same idea as other people.

Second, I said this on my Twitter and also some of my previous stories already. I will **NOT** and **NEVER** write Marvel stories. I don't hate Marvel, but Marvel fanboys who constantly trash talk DC, especially the DCEU, completely ruined Marvel for me, to the point I cannot enjoy a single MCU movie. While I do watch MCU movies when they come out, I am not hyped for them. While everyone is foaming over how awesome Black Panther and Infinity War were, I sat through both movies with a bored face from beginning to end and have no intention of sitting through them a second time. In fact, I'm looking forward to the Transformers Bumblebee movie more than both those movies combined. This also means I don't care for Avengers 4 either, though I will watch it when it comes out.

Also, wanting to cram 20+ characters into a previously established plot is a recipe for compete disaster. There is no way that story can go smoothly having such a massive cast and wanting them all to get equal screen time. I may have done this with Universes' Finest, but that story is split into multiple story arcs, thus allowing one set of character to participate at a time. Spider-Man 2018 is one continuous story, so the same concept cannot be applied here.

So I'm sorry. An MHA and Spider-Man 2018 will **NOT** happen from me.

And just so you know, Aquaman is my most anticipated movie this year.

 **Chapter 19  
The Bat Family**

* * *

Momo, Mina, and Tsuyu were together as they ran around the ruins of Gotham, looking for anyone who needed help. They were able to help some people who were caught underneath rubbles and such. Some criminals took advantage of this chaos to steal and rob, but the three students were able to subdue them, which was an easy task since those criminals had no powers.

After helping out quite a bit of people, they stopped to take a rest. Stretching her arms into the air, Mina said, "Sure feels good to help people! It's actually easier than I thought!"

"We really only came across easy ones though, and the police happened to be close by when we helped those people, so our workload was smaller," Tsuyu reminded her.

"Which is a good thing if you ask me," said Mina. "I don't think I can handle it if dead bodies are all over the place..."

Just then, the three of them heard someone calling for help from close by. They looked and saw that the voice was coming from above a pile of bricks that used to be a building. They rushed over to the top and saw an arm reaching out from a hole there. "Help me!" cried the person trapped underneath. "Somebody get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, mister! We'll get you out!" Momo told him.

"Here! Grab hold of my hand!" Mina said to the person as she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks a bunch!" said the person, and all of a suddenly, his hand melted and turned into clay, which wrapped itself around her arm.

"What the?!" Mina gasped. She tried to pull her arm away, but the clay tried to pull her into the hole instead.

"It's that clay villain!" gasped Tsuyu.

Acting quick, Momo created a sword and swung it at the clay, severing it and thus freeing Mina. The three girls got down from the pile of rubble as Clayface, the Basil Karlo version, rose from underneath the rubble. "We meet again!" he said to them. "This time! I'll crush you all!" Hardening his fist, he extended it at the girls to hit them, but they jumped out of the way.

After landing, Mina swung her hands at Clayface, firing globs of acid as she did so. However, other than smoke coming out from Clayface when the acid touched his body, he didn't seem to be fazed at all, which made Mina nervous.

Clayface then picked up a large amount of bricks at once by letting them sticking to his hands, and then he flung them at the girls. Tsuyu leaped out of harm's way, while Momo produced a shield to protect herself and Mina, who hid behind her. After Clayface was done throwing clay, he leaped out of the rubble and fell towards Momo and Mina. The two girls got out of the way in time.

Producing a taser from the palm of her hand, Momo ran at Clayface immediately afterwards. When the latter swung his arm at her, she leaped over it and fell towards Clayface's body, slamming her taser against it as she did so. She had the voltage cranked up to the highest, so the villain cried in pain and backed away from her after getting shocked.

The villain angrily hardened his fist and stretched his arm at her. She moved out of the way to avoid the punch and, in an instant, produced three blue cylinders in her hand that she flung at Clayface. The cylinders struck him in front of the body and exploded into white mist that caused the struck parts to freeze over, much to Clayface's surprise. "I've got another surprise for ya!" she shouted as she produced a grenade in her hand. Removing the pin, she flung it at Clayface, and it exploded almost as soon as it struck the frozen part of the body.

A combination of ice shards and globs of clay flew all over the place as Clayface was blown to pieces. The surrounding area was covered in clay as a result. Momo let out a sight of relief and then wiped her forehead. Mina and Tsuyu ran up to her, the former saying, "Wow! That was awesome! I knew you are awesome, but not like this!"

"Yeah, this is probably the most serious I've seen you act!" said Tsuyu.

"I do practice a lot, even during free time," Momo told them.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Tsuyu. "Considering that he survived being blown to pieces by Bakugo, I'm sure he'll get back up again..."

"Yeah... I wonder about that... How does Batman...?" said Momo as she turned around. To her surprise, she saw the globs of clay gathering together at a relatively fast speed. The girls watched in horror as Clayface reformed himself and towered over them.

"I'll give it to you, kid, but alas, your effort is fruitless!" Clayface said to them as he changed one hand into a hardened hammer.

Unknown to him, a motorcycle was approaching him from behind at a fast speed. The driver made the motorcycle fire what appeared to be a missile at Clayface that went inside him. The missile exploded, blowing up Clayface a second time, and then what was left of him that remained on the pavement was ran over by the motorcycle, which came to a skidding halt in front of the surprise girls.

The rider was clad head to toe in a black and caped skintight suit that revealed her curves, thus making it known that she is female. Her head was completely concealed in a cowl with bat ears. Not even her mouth was exposed. "You all right?" she asked them.

"Ya... Yeah... Thanks..." Momo said to her after recovering from her shock. "And you are...?"

"I'm Batgirl," replied the woman.

"Batgirl? I take that you're related to Batman, then?" Tsuyu asked her.

Batgirl nodded. "Yeah, worked with him from time to time to keep Gotham safe. Normally only show up at night, but things got really bad because of the earthquake, so I decided to make an exception."

"Behind you!" Mina cried while pointing straight ahead. Batgirl turned around to see Clayface reforming once again.

"What's with today?! Getting blown into bits over and over!" he said in frustration. "That does it! I'm going to be the one to make you lot explode this time!" He changed his hand into a hammer to attack Batgirl, who took out a handheld device that fired a pair of wires at Clayface, and then powerful voltage traveled down them and into the villain's body, zapping with painfully. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The students watched in surprise as Batgirl zapped Clayface with the taser for several seconds, and after removing the taser from him, she got out and threw a circular object that went into Clayface's body. Nothing happened at first, but then an explosion of white mist occurred. Clayface was torn apart at the same time he froze over. What was left in his place was a large pile of ice that jutted out sharp spikes in every direction, and pieces of Clayface's frozen body parts were sticking to them.

"Done," said Batgirl. Behind her, the three girls were in awe after seeing what happened.

* * *

Izuku and his two classmates and the man with a red helmet who they learned was called Red Hood had left the place they were previously in after helping the woman out from underneath the rubble she was buried under. The last thing they wanted was to be caught standing anywhere near dead bodies, even if they belonged to lowlifes. Red Hood had told them that they didn't have to follow him, but for some reason, they followed.

"Just go home, okay?" he said to them in a frustrated tone without turning back as he walked down the street.

"You killed those people..." Izuku said to them with a disapproving look on his face. Ochako and Denki had similar expressions.

"They deserve it. Lowlifes like them who want to hurt children are better off dead," replied Red Hood coldly.

"You could've simply just beat them up and leave them to the police!" Denki told him. "Heroes shouldn't kill!"

"Which is why I never really saw myself as a hero," Red Hood told him, turning around. "And that's the problem with heroes these days! They don't have what it takes to do what is necessary to make this world a better place! They think they can solve things by putting these lunatics behind bars and hope that they will change their ways, only for them to either be released in the same condition or escape from prison to do the same things again! It's a cycle of madness that never ends and won't until someone like me eradicate them for good!"

"Everyone should get a chance, even if they're evil!" Ochako told them.

"Yeah, that's what they say, but did things get any better? You kids are just like all those heroes who keep telling everyone the same thing!" said Red Hood, sounding annoyed. "Everyone deserves a second chance, there is good in everyone, and whatnot! Well, I have enough experience to know that it's simply not true! Now leave me alone!"

The three students stopped following Red Hood, who went on ahead. Those three didn't approve of what he did. Even though they wanted to become heroes to save people and fight evil, they never once thought that killing people without the law's consent was the right way to do things, and they were sure they wouldn't have the guts to do that anyway.

"Hey, are you guys smelling something burning?" asked Denki all of a sudden. The other two sniffed the air and could confirm that they smelled something like smoke. This didn't go unnoticed with Red Hood, who was now looking around for the source of the smell until they all saw a large pillar of smoke coming from behind some buildings in the distance. They wasted no time in rushing over there.

When they arrived at a scene, they saw a whole bunch of burning buildings, and people were running around like crazy, screaming their heads off. "Fire!" cried Denki, stating the obvious.

"How did it start?!" asked Izuku in panic.

Red Hood looked around and noticed one particular person who wasn't panicking at all, and his getup grabbed too much attention for him. Said person was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a firefighter's, albeit more form fitting, complete with a hat, and he also wore a gas mask with eyes resembling insect eyes. Lastly, he wore a gas tank of sorts on his back and held a gun that was attached to said tank via a tube.

"Firefly!" said Red Hood, narrowing his eyes underneath his helmet while taking out his guns.

The man he referred to as Firefly pulled the trigger of his gun and unleashed a large flamethrower that he swung around the air and touched buildings with to set them on fire, all the while laughing maniacally. "Yahaha! Let this whole place burn! Let Gotham burn! All that is missing after this earthquake is fire! There's not enough burning destruction and deaths!" he said in a voice that was filtered by his gas mask.

"How about you burn to death yourself?" said Red Hood angrily as he approached the pyromaniac, closely followed by the students.

Turning to him, Firefly said, "Haha! It's the Red Hood! I was expecting Batman to show up!"

"Don't know where he is, but by the time he gets here, you'll be burnt meat!" said Red Hood before pulling the trigger. Quick as a flash, Firefly stepped to the side before aiming his flamethrower at him. Red Hood and the students got out of the way in time.

"Who... Who is that guy?!" asked Denki.

"Garfield Lynn, former firefighter gone mad after surviving getting trapped inside a burning building and now wants to watch the world burn for the hell of it!" Red Hood hastily responded.

Firefly then burned the pavement around himself to surround himself within a ring of fire, while the heroes were outside it, unable to get close to him because of that. "Haha! What's the matter? Scared of a little burn?" mocked the villain.

"Yeah right!" said Red Hood as he shot through the fire. The bullet struck Firefly in the head, but his mask was apparently hard enough to protect him from it, though the impact pushed him back a bit.

"You're need harder bullets than than!" said Firely as he took out a Molotov cocktail which he hurled over the fire. Red Hood jumped out of the way to avoid the oil-filled bottle, which exploded into flames upon hitting the pavement. More kept raining down from over the fire wall, so he kept on running to avoid it.

Izuku saw fire hydrant close by, so he rushed to it and, with the help of his Quirk, destroyed it, causing a large amount of water to shoot into the air and rain back down. There was another directly on the other side, so he destroyed it as well. The combined rain created by the busted hydrants slowly put out the ring of fire. "What the?!" Firefly said in surprise, and then he looked at one of the busted hydrant, the one Izuku was standing next to. "Why you?!" He used his flamethrower against him, but it came out small size due to the makeshift rain.

"You can't use your fire now!" Izuku told him.

Firefly growled in anger, and then he was smacked in the face by one of the destroyed hydrants when Ochako used her Quirk to send it flying into him. Firefly got back up, only to have Denki fire a stream of electricity at him, zapping him from head to toe. The villain screamed in pain before passing out, and somehow, his oil tank used for his flamethrower didn't explode.

The three students gathered next to the fallen villain to make sure that he was down for good. Red Hood then came over with his gun ready, obviously to give him the killing blow. However, those three stood in front of him, defending the villain. "You're not killing him!" Ochako said to him with an angry look.

"And let him get back up and do the same thing again?" asked Red Hood.

"Just let the cops decide what should happen to him!" Denki told him. "You can't enforce justice by killing mercilessly!"

"Right!" agreed Izuku.

"I told you already! Scumbags like him will never learn and should be put down with bullets to the head! The world would've been a better place with people like me!" said Red Hood in frustration. He then pointed his gun at them. "Now get away!" Suddenly, a stick was thrown at the gun, knocking it out his hand.

They turned to see a costumed person jumping down. She was a woman dressed in a purple hooded costume. Her blond hair could be seen coming out from underneath the hood, and her mouth was concealed by a black mask. "You never change, don't you?" she said to Red Hood while approaching them.

"Spoiler, you stay out of this!" Red Hood said to her angrily.

"And let you do what Batman doesn't want you to do? No way!" the woman referred to as Spoiler said to him. "And you're even threatening children! Have you hit a new low? And speaking of Batman, he's there." She pointed at the top of a nearby building, and sure enough, Batman was on top of it, looking down at them.

"Ugh..." growled Red Hood as he looked at the Dark Knight, who appeared to be glaring at him disapprovingly. He then turned to leave. "Fine! Have it your way and keep on defending lowlifes like him! You'll know someday that I am the right one!"

"Right... Like that will happen!" Spoiler said to him, and then she turned to the students. "I saw you kids taking down Firefly. Nice job!"

"We're glad to be of help, Miss... Um...?" said Ochako.

"Call me Spoiler," the female vigilante told her.

"Thanks for helping with the situation, Miss Spoiler! We wouldn't know how to deal with him if he kept on insisting killing that villain..." said Izuku. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, he's quite a pain to deal with because of this, though he is good at saving people's lives," Spoiler said to him.

They then turned back to look at Batman, who nodded once before running across the rooftop and jumping onto another building. They watched and saw that he was heading in the direction of an iceberg-shaped building in the distance. Noticing the odd-looking architecture, Denki asked, "What's that giant iceberg?"

"You must be new here. That's the Iceberg Lounge, a new club belonging to the criminal Penguin," replied Spoiler.

"It's owned by a criminal?" asked Ochako.

"Yeah, though he's good at making himself look clean," said Spoiler. "Even Batman has problems trying to expose his crimes at times."

The concept of villains making themselves look clean wasn't entirely new to the students. After all, yakuza back in their world tend to do legal operations when not doing dirty things so that nobody would suspect them. Izuku's curiously began to stir, wondering how Batman would handle this sort of thing, so he took off after the Dark Knight.

"Midoriya! Where are you going?" Denki asked him.

"I'm going to follow Batman!" he told him while looking back slightly. His classmates followed him, even though Spoiler told them not to. She didn't follow them for some reason.

* * *

Batman arrived outside the Iceberg Lounge and took several seconds to look at the building. Placing his hand on his communication device located at the side of his cowl, he said to the person on the other side, "Oracle, is the Joker still in there?"

"Yes, I'm still looking at him through the security feed," a woman's voice said from the other end. "He's still in there and unaware that you're here. Penguin and Harley are with him as well. They seem to be the only ones."

"Then I'm going in," said Batman. He was about to take a step forward when he was stopped by Izuku calling out to him.

"Batman! Wait!" shouted the teen as he caught up to him, shortly followed by Ochako and Denki.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked him.

"We were helping people around this area and even got to a fight with a villain called Firefly, but I met to of your... friends who dealt with him. We then saw you coming here, so I decided to come over to see," Izuku told him.

"I don't need your help," Batman blatantly told him while turning back to the Iceberg Lounge and began approaching it.

"Ochako and I have been on hero duty before as part of school activity, so I think we can help!" Izuku insisted as he followed Batman. The Dark Knight said no again, but despite that, he showed no signs of stopping the student from following him, as if he didn't actually mind his help.

Rather than opening the glass door normally, Batman gave it a kick so hard that it shattered, attracting the attention of the Joker, Harley, and Penguin. "Joker!" Batman shouted loudly and angrily.

"Batsy! I knew you would show up sooner or later!" the Joker said with a large smile. "And you brought your little friends along!"

"How dare you come in here, Batman!" Penguin angrily said to Batman as he approached him while pointing his umbrella at him. "I don't care if you want to go after Joker, but at least don't make a mess..." Batman silenced him by knocking him aside with the back of his fist. "Ow!"

The Joker and Harley moved back from Batman as he approached them, and Harley had her mallet ready. "So... how do you like the sight of your city in ruins? A nice change of scenery, don't you think so?" the Joker asked him.

Ignoring his question, Batman grabbed him by the collar and asked him, "Where is Strange?"

"Hey! Let go of my pudding at once!" Harley angrily said to Batman while raising her mallet, but the Joker stopped her.

"Don't be in such a rush, Harley my dear! It's not like he's hurting me!" the Joker told her, only to be punched in the face by the Dark Knight afterwards. "Ow..."

Harley angrily charged at Batman, but the latter flung the Joker into her, knocking them both onto the floor. "I'm asking you again! Where is Hugo Strange?" Batman angrily asked him.

"And what are you gonna do? Throw a fit at him because he tinkered with Mister Wayne's toys and made a mess out of this place?" the Joker asked him. "Maybe you should go after that billionaire instead and blame him for making such a thing in the first place! Can you blame Strange for coming up with this idea if something like that exists?"

Harley got back up to attack Batman again, but was easily countered and knocked back onto the floor, this time a bit of a distance away. The Joker used this opportunity to throw a handful of marbles at Batman's feet. Knowing well what it was, Batman jumped back to avoid the exploding marbles, though the explosions were small. He landed next to the three students. Unknown to him Penguin pressed a button on a remote control in his hand, causing the floor underneath Batman to open. The Dark Knight fell into it, and because Izuku was standing close to him, he fell with him as well.

"Deku!" gasped Ochako.

Fortunately, Batman's boots were designed for landing from high falls, so he was fine. As for Izuku, he activated his Quirk and had energy gathered at his feet in order to land safely. The two looked up to see Penguin, Joker, Harley, and the other two students looking down at them from the trap door. "Haha! Not feeling very high right now, are we?" the Joker mocked them.

"The fun's not done yet! There's still something down there you should check out!" said Penguin.

Batman and Izuku then heard someone talking coming from where they were. "Solomon Grundy... Born on a Monday..." said the voice. The two looked saw the silhouette of a large, muscular man standing at the far end of the room, bound to wall by chains.

"What... What is that...?" asked Izuku nervously.

The lights suddenly turned on, giving them both a clear of the man. He was notable in the way that he had gray, rotting skin, and white hair, and his clothing was old and tattered. "Christened on a Tuesday..." said the odd-looking man in a weak voice as he clearly lifted his eyes to look at the two.

"Solomon Grundy..." said Batman, narrowing his eyes.

"Who...?" asked Izuku.

"Found him one day and decided to keep him here in case he comes in handy," Penguin told Batman. "I'm sure the both of you are already acquainted with each other. Hope you cherish another chance of meeting face to face!"

"Ooh! A zombie! I know someone who might be interested in him!" said Harley as she thought of a certain blue-haired woman from another universe that she met while serving as a member of the Suicide Squad.

"Now to give him a boost of energy he deserves!" said Penguin as he took out a small device with a single button on it. When he pressed it, electricity traveled down the chains binding Solomon Grundy to the wall and zapped him. The zombie roared in pain, but rather than getting weaker as a result, he seemed to be strengthen. The electricity traveled throughout his body, causing him to glow slightly. With another powerful zap, the zombie yanked the chains off the wall and then spread out his arms to the side while crying out loud, so much that Batman and Izuku could feel the sound wave pushing them. "MARRIED ON A WEDNESDAY!" he shouted out loud.

"No... No way out other than fighting him, right...?" said Izuku as he got into a defensive stance.

"Obviously," said Batman as he got out a batarang and readied to throw it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For people haven't been keeping track of my stories, Harley was referring to the events of my Touhou/Suicide crossover Mission Gone East, where she met Seiga. Since Seiga keeps Yoshika, a Chinese zombie, around herself, it makes sense that Harley would be reminded of the former. Though I didn't mention it in that story, I'd imagine that Seiga had a chat with Harley while they were together and brought up Yoshika. Little does Harley know, Seiga already met Grundy when she came to the DC universe in Universes' Finest...

Let's just say that Harley managed to escape from the Squad after the events of that story with the help of the Joker, who is also in that story. To whoever wants to see Killer Croc, it's unfortunate that he won't be showing up in this story, at least in this arc, because continuing from where things left off, he's still under A.R.G.U.S.'s custody and not getting out of prison any time soon.

And comic book readers should be able to do the math regarding Batgirl's identity. If you know that Oracle is Barbara Gordon and Spoiler is Stephanie Brown, then that only leaves one option left: Cassandra Cain.

And yeah, the ending is inspired by Arkham City.


	20. Buried on a Sunday

**Chapter 20  
Buried on a Sunday**

* * *

Batman and Izuku readied themselves as Solomon Grundy approached them, creating loud footsteps every time his feet touched the floor. "Is there anything I need to know about him?" Izuku asked Batman.

Before Batman could reply, Grundy lunged himself at the two at an unexpectedly fast speed, so they leaped to both sides to avoid getting hit. Landing from his jump, Batman told Izuku, "Solomon Grundy is an undead who cannot be killed permanently. He comes back from the dead all the time, and each time stronger than before."

"An undead?!" said Izuku in surprise. "As in zombie?!"

"Don't hesitate to go all-out on him!" Batman told him before throwing an exploding batarang at Grundy's shoulder.

"All right, I won't hold back!" said Izuku as he activated his Quirk. Channeling energy throughout his entire body, the teen leaped at Grundy at a fast speed and, with a powerful kick, sent him tumbling onto the floor violently. Grundy got up, surprised by what happened just now, and glared at Izuku while growling.

"If you can take it, then I'm not holding back!" said Izuku as he glared back at the zombie.

"Grundy smash kid!" the zombie shouted before running at him. Izuku ran at him as well and threw a punch at Grundy, punching him square in the face. Grundy almost fell back from the blow, and then Izuku proceeded to punch and kick him multiple times in the chest, knocking him back with each step. Grundy let out a cry of anger as he recovered from the blows and swung his arm at him, but he leaped back through the air to dodge it.

Izuku ran towards Grundy again, and when the latter attempted to get him with a clap with both hands, the former jumped over him, and, as he was falling behind him, swung his leg at the back of the zombie to send him crashing face first onto the floor. Batman saw everything was impressed at Izuku's performance. "He's good!" he thought. He had only heard about what Izuku's power, or Quirk, was, but had yet to see it in action until now.

Up above, Ochako and Denki were cheering for Izuku to take down Grundy, while the three villains were both surprised and less than pleased. "Is that the best your zombie slave can do?!" the Joker asked Penguin, sounding unimpressed.

"How is that kid so strong?! Grrrr!" growled Penguin, seemingly ignoring the Joker's question. "Well, looks like I'll have to give him a little shock... literally!" He pressed another button on the remote he was holding. Electricity suddenly coursed throughout Grundy's body. While the zombie cried in pain from it, it also made him stand back up, and the pain soon got replaced by loud, energetic cries, as if he was strengthened by it.

"Wha...?! What happened?!" asked Izuku in surprise and confusion.

"Heheh! Found out that this guy and electricity go hand in hand! The more you shock him, the stronger he becomes! Ya know, like Frankenstein's monster!" explained Penguin. "I had a collar strapped around his neck for this purpose!"

"Smart thinking!" commented Harley.

Hearing this, Denki said, "Looks like it was a good thing I wasn't down there, then..."

Revitalized by the electricity, Grundy raised his fists into the air before slamming them onto the floor hard to unleash electric shockwaves that spread across the room. Batman and Izuku jumped over them. The former took notice of the collar around Grundy's neck and so took out his batarang to throw at it. However, Harley fired her gun at his hand, both injuring and disarming him. "Ah!"

"Nice shot, Harley!" the Joker said to his sidekick.

Seeing this, Denki wasn't pleased and began to emit electricity from his hands. "Hey you! That's dirty!" He rushed at Harley, catching her off guard and placing his electrified hands against her waist, zapping her. She cried in pain and fell back, and seeing this, the Joker wasn't too please and took out a card with sharp edges in an attempt to stab him from behind. However, he was stopped by Ochako, who wrapped her arms around him from behind and then decreased his weight before flinging him to the side.

Down below, Grundy approached Batman, who was still holding his injured hand in pain. Izuku tossed himself onto the zombie's back and grabbed the collar around his neck to attempt to remove it. The zombie shook his body and reached his massive hands to his back to grab Izuku and try to pull him off, which he did so. He slammed the teen hard onto the floor, but the latter was able to get back up in time and roll away before he got stomped on by Grundy.

Channeling energy throughout his body again, Izuku shot himself like a cannonball into Grundy's body, pushing him across the place until his back was pressed against a wall hard. Izuku then punched the zombie over and over nonstop. Grundy's collar emitted electricity again, powering up the zombie so that he was able to endure the punches more. He caught Izuku in between his hands and hurled him across the room, but the latter planted his feet firmly against the wall to make a safe "landing."

Up above, Ochako and Denki confronted Penguin, who was backing away from them. "Don't try anything stupid, or I'll make your friends suffer even worse down there!" he told them while showing them the remote for Grundy's collar.

"Nah, we don't really have to worry about our friends anyway. They can take care of themselves!" said Denki before pointing his hand at Penguin and firing an electric beam that aimed for the remote, destroying it.

"What the?!" gasped Penguin.

"You should worry about yourself instead!" Denki told him. Penguin angrily took out a gun and fired at them, but they got out of the way. Ochako swiftly approached him and punched him hard in the guts, both disarming him and pushing back several steps.

"Oof! You dare lay a hand on me?! Don't get too cocky! If it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you! I'm not slouch myself either!" said Penguin as he raised his fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Better worry about your health, old man!" Ochako said to her while getting into a fighting stance too. She ran at him and swung her leg, expecting to land an easy blow at him. To her surprise, Penguin easily caught her leg and then lifted her over his shoulder before slamming her onto the floor hard behind himself.

"Uraraka!" said Denki in surprise. Penguin then rushed at him, much to his surprise, and socked him straight in the abdomen before knocking him onto the floor with an uppercut.

"Ha! This old man is an expert in both judo and boxing! Try and make fun of me again, will ya?" Penguin proudly said to them.

Down below, Grundy ran towards Izuku and Batman, ready for another round. Batman flung a batarang that exploded in Grundy's face, causing the zombie to flinch. Izuku shot himself at him, throwing a powerful punch square in his face and sending him on his back. Batman then leaped onto Grundy's fallen body and took out a spray can to spray blue gel onto the collar. He then got off the zombie before pressing the button of a small remote to make the gel explode. The explosion wasn't big, but it was still strong enough to blow off a person's head. However, Grundy, not being a normal being in any way, survived the explosion, though his collar was destroyed.

"That should keep Penguin from having his way with him," said the Dark Knight as Grundy stood back up.

"But how are we going to take him down? He doesn't seem look tired at all..." said Izuku.

"Everything living thing has a weaknesses and will wear out eventually," Batman told him as if he had experience fighting the zombie, which was actually true. "Grundy is no different. If you can strike him hard enough enough times, he should fall over eventually."

"I don't think I can knock him out without putting too much strain on my body..." Izuku told him. "I already gave it my best without exceeding my limit earlier, and he's..."

"You won't have to exceed your limit," Batman told him as he took out the spray can. He ran towards Grundy, who responded with an arm swing him that he ducked underneath. Acting fast, Batman sprayed the explosive gel onto his chest before moving away from him. He then detonated the gel, creating a large explosion that made Grundy fall on his back.

Before the zombie could get back up, Batman got onto him and, looking at the damaged skin tissue caused by the explosion, plunged a larger than usual batarang into the middle of his chest. Sliding down the batarang, Batman ripped open a hole on Grundy's body before shoving his hand and the spray can inside his chest. Grundy roared loudly in anger as he got up at about the same time Batman pulled his hand back out of his body. Pressing the detonator, Batman detonated the explosive gel he sprayed inside Grundy, creating an explosion that tore open a large hole on his body and even allowing one to see directly through him.

"Now! Give him your strongest hit!" Batman called out to Izuku, who nodded before charging at Grundy with his fist pulled back. Charging up as much energy as he could without hurting himself, Izuku delivered a powerful punch to the zombie's head and sent him shooting across the room and hitting the wall so hard that a crater was formed on it.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Combined with a hole created on his body and her organs being destroyed, Grundy groaned one last time before falling silent. Izuku took a deep breath and then said, "We... We did it...!"

"Though he'll eventually regenerate, he should be staying down for quite some time with a wound like that," Batman told him.

While those two battled Grundy, Ochako and Denki had been fighting Penguin up above. It was an easy battle, actually. Even though Penguin knew how to fight unarmed, it was still too much for him to deal with two teens with superpowers. Actually, Ochako alone managed to deal with him. All it took was for Ochako to duck underneath his punch and grab his legs to decrease his weight, and then with an upward throw, she sent Penguin flying across the place while screaming his head off. As he was falling back down onto a table, Ochako cancelled her power to make him fall down at normal speed and break the table on contact. Penguin groaned in pain as he struggled to move while on top of the broken table.

"Nice work!" Denki said to her.

The two then turned back to the hole, but found Batman pulling himself back up using his grappling hook, and he had Izuku in his arm. Ochako and Denki ran up to them as they landed. "Are you two all right?" Ochako asked in concern.

"Don't worry; we're fine," Izuku told her. "Man, Batman is awesome! You should've seen what he did to that villain down there!"

"You're the one who took him down," Batman told him. "The credit is yours."

"I don't think I could have done it without your help, though," Izuku said to him.

"Great! We managed to beat the bad guys here! What's next?" asked Denki as he looked around to see Harley and Penguin still down. However, he didn't see the Joker. "Hey, where's that clown guy?"

They looked around to see that the Joker was indeed absent from the place. "I think he bailed while we weren't watching..." said Ochako.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I know, this is a short chapter. I wanted to include the final confrontation with the Joker after he escaped from the Iceberg Lounge as well, but was having a hard time coming up with detailed contents for that part, and because this chapter has been taking it's time in coming out already, I decided to release it now and save that part for the next chapter. Hope you are all right with this...

And this chapter is named so simply because it was posted on a Sunday.


	21. The Killing Joke

**Chapter 21  
The Killing Joke**

* * *

The Joker escaped from the Iceberg Lounge when no one was watching. Jumping into one of the cars he found parked outside, he took off as fast as he could to get away from the heroes. He didn't care where he was going, so long as he could find a hiding place.

Unfortunately for him, driving wasn't the easiest, as due to the earthquake, the pavement was mostly damaged, thus making it bumpy to drive across. To make matters worse, he saw the road up ahead blockaded, and there were workers and a few policemen there. "I don't have time for this!" he said in frustration as he stepped on the gas pedal to the max to travel at top speed. Without hesitation, he charged right through the blockades, much to the surprise of everyone there.

One of the policemen saw him, so he notified the other cops that the Joker was spotted so that they could give chase. The Joker was seemingly unaware of this as he kept on driving. After making a couple of turns, the car suddenly stopped moving. He tried to restart the engine, to no avail, and when he checked the gas meter, he was surprised and frustrated to see that it was out of gas. He cursed angrily as he stepped out of the car and kicked the tire, and then he heard the sound of sirens. Looking up, he saw police cars approaching him.

"This is not my day!" he growled. He looked around for a place to hide and then spotted an orphanage nearby, so he headed there without a second thought.

Within the orphanage, there will still staff members and children, even babies inside. The earthquake hadn't destroyed the place, though it was a bit of a mess in there, but not enough to drive everyone outside. Since the Joker's face was well-known, the staff members screamed in terror upon seeing him. The clown took out his gun and shot dead some of the staff members without hesitation before firing at the ceiling. "Everyone shut the hell up! I'm in a bad mood, so if you don't want to die, be good hostages!" That was enough to get even the children to pipe down.

Outside, the policemen were standing next to their cars and with their guns pointing at the orphanage. Commissioner Gordon was there, shouting through with a megaphone, "We know you're in there, Joker! We have you surrounded! Surrender yourself at once and come out quietly!"

"There must be hostages inside," one policeman told him.

"I know, and he's definitely using them to his advantage," replied Gordon with a nod. "We have to be careful to not let him kill anyone!"

Inside, the staff members and children were in great fear as the Joker pointed his gun around the place, threatening to shoot them if they did something. He also looked out the window to see that the cops were still out there, obviously planning their next step of action. "Maybe I can exit through the backdoor," he thought, hoping that the cops weren't there.

He heard a baby crying, so he headed over to a crib to see said baby. The staff members feared that the clown would kill the baby in anger, but instead, he carried him in his arms. "You'll make a fine leverage!" he said to the baby before making his out of the room, all the while pointing his gun at the others and warning them not to follow him.

The Joker made his way through the orphanage, which wasn't too big, until he found the backdoor. He was about to exit through it when it suddenly slammed open, and Red Robin and Mei stepped in. "Where do you think you're going?" Red Robin asked him.

"Darn it!" the Joker angrily shouted while backing away. He then pointed his gun at the still crying baby's head. "You better not come near me! I'll blow his brain off if you do!"

"What's the matter? You're usually more cheerful than this!" Red Robin said to him as if mocking him.

"Hand over the baby! Don't you dare to hurt him!" Mei angrily told the Joker while pointing at him.

"You want the baby? Fine, I was getting tired of brat anyway!" the Joker said in frustration before hurling the baby in the direction of a glass table. Seeing this, Mei rushed towards the baby in shock to catch it. With her arms raised, she was able to catch the baby, but it was at the almost exact same time the Joker pulled the trigger of his gun in her direction, shooting her in the abdomen.

Mei felt tremendous pain as the bullet went through her body, and with the baby still held over her head, she fell back onto the glass table, her weight and impact causing it to shatter and be crushed underneath her body. When she fell flat onto the floor, the baby rolled onto the floor harmlessly but continued to cry, while she cried in a voice even louder than him with her hands over the bloody gunshot wound on her abdomen. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"MEI!" Red Robin gasped in horror as he rushed to see if she was all right.

The Joker used this opportunity to escape through the backdoor. There were no cops guarding that place, so he thought it would be an easy escape, but almost as soon as he stepped outside, Batman dropped down from seemingly nowhere and landed a drop kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. The clown growled in anger as he attempted to shoot Batman, only for the latter to disarm him in an instant using a batarang. Izuku, Ochako, and Denki then appeared around him, all three of them in fighting stances to make sure that he wouldn't do anything. "You're surrounded!" Izuku told him as Batman walked over to join them.

Then they heard crying coming from inside and wondered what it was about. Red Robin showed up at the backdoor and told them that the Joker shot Mei. Shocked, Izuku and his two classmates rushed inside in concern, while Batman held up the Joker by the collar in anger. "What did you do?!" he angrily asked him.

Inside, Izuku and his two classmates saw Mei still on the floor with her abdomen bleeding severely. The cops, including Commissioner Gordon, were already inside, and the latter was bent down next to her in concern and also telling the others to call an ambulance. Ochako and Izuku bent down next to Mei, and the former said to her in panic, "Hatsume! Please be all right!"

"Don't die, Hatsume! You have to be all right!" Izuku said to her in an equally panicked tone.

Batman and the Joker entered the building once again, the former having the latter restrained from behind. Seeing Mei on the floor, the Joker laughed and then said, "You know, I can't help but be reminded of something from the past!" Looking at Gordon, he said, "Don't you find this scene familiar, Gordon my boy? Remember the night I came to your house uninvited and shot your daughter, thus rendering her unable to walk? I wonder if the same will happen to this fine lady here!"

Hearing this filled Gordon with rage, so much that he stood up and glared at the clown. "Why you?! Don't you dare bring that up again!" The Joker simply laughed in response.

* * *

And so, the Joker was arrested. At the same time, the chaos going on throughout Gotham had began to settle down thanks to the work of the GCPD and the various vigilantes that operated in Gotham.

Mei was rushed to hospital to have her injury treated. While the injury looked serious, Izuku and his classmates were relieved to hear from the doctor that the bullet actually missed her spine, so there was no lasting consequences. Through getting a blood transfusion and also having her injury patched up, she would be back in top condition in no time... after taking a few days of rest. Commissioner Gordon was actually the most relieved to hear this. Even though this was the first time he met Mei, he felt happy for her that she didn't have to suffer the same fate as his daughter Barbara, who was currently wheelchair-bounded when the Joker shot her in the same area years ago.

As far as things were concerned, Gordon never found out that Barbara used to be Batgirl, and even now, he had no idea that she was currently secretly helping Batman under the code name Oracle through the use of computers.

Speaking of which, Oracle was able find out the supposed location of Hugo Strange. As Strange was responsible for turning the Earthquake Stabilizers into weapons of mass destruction, Batman wasted no time in heading over to his place to confront him about this.

Entering a relatively normal-looking house, Batman looked around for signs of Strange. The most he found were lab equipment that were currently useless. There was also a recorder on a table.

Curious, Batman turned on the recorder, which started playing a recorded message. "Congratulations on finding this place, Mister Wayne!" said a voice that he recognized as belonging to Strange. "Unfortunately, if you are hearing this message, then that means I have already left Gotham. Who would be foolish enough to stick around to face your wrath, knowing that you will come after me for tempering with your company's invention? Yes, I am indeed the one who overrode your Earthquake Stabilizer's security protocol and turned it into a machine that can create devastating earthquakes, and then I got the Joker to play along with this! But don't worry; I didn't tell him your identity. Even though we are enemies, I do have some form of respect for you.

"Why did I do this? To let you know that you will never be able to save this city, no matter how hard you try! You may be able to save it from crime, but even a man like you have limits when it comes to saving the place from things like natural disasters! While this earthquake was an artificial one, it still shows that you are powerless before something like this! In the end, I have managed to beat you, Batman!"

After hearing the recorder to the end, Batman was so filled with rage that, with a single slam from his fist, he crushed the recorder. He hated to admit it; Strange won this time. Not only did the villain knew he was Bruce Wayne, which was actually old news from years ago, he also managed to escape and left behind seemingly no evidences of his current whereabouts.

* * *

Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing, was in his apartment located in Bludhaven, watching Bruce Wayne delivering a public speech in regards to what happened during the day. He apologized to everyone for the company creating a device that was used to create a massive earthquake and promised that the Earthquake Stabilizer's development would come to a halt as a result. He also said that his company would take full responsibility for what happened and help rebuild Gotham to its former glory.

Surprisingly, the public was actually forgiving towards him regarding this. The mayor even told him that his apology was accepted and that it was not his fault that this happened in the first place. "Good for him! I guess the good things he did outweigh something like this, so it's hard to get angry at him after all!" Dick told himself, feeling happy for Bruce that his reputation wasn't ruined because of what happened.

He turned off the TV and then looked at the clock. "It's only nine, but whatever... Guess I'll go out and do some patrolling," he told himself. In no time, he was suited up as Nightwing, and after getting his weapons and equipment ready, he left the place through the window.

Bludhaven was an even more corrupted city than Gotham. After retiring from the Robin mantle and growing old enough, Dick had decided to leave Batman's side and forge a new identity for himself, not to mention finding a new place of operation. Since Bludhaven was Gotham's sister city and even more corrupted than that place, he figured that he would make his life here and try his best to keep this place safe. Needless to say, it wasn't easy, but he wasn't complaining. As long as he could make things better than usual, that was good enough for him.

* * *

Hopping across the rooftop of various buildings, Nightwing kept an eye on the streets as he did so for signs of trouble. He eventually arrived on top of a building overlooking a warehouse by chance, and he noticed a truck arriving in front of said warehouse. Curious, he decided to watch from where he was to see if something interesting would happen.

He saw various people coming out of the warehouse and approaching the truck, which had a couple of people coming out from the front. Those people chatted with each other, and because of the distance, Nightwing obviously couldn't hear them. After they were done chatting, they went to the back of the truck container to open it.

This was when something surprising happened.

When the container was opened, three people jumped out and immediately attacked those people, who panicked and even got out guns to use against them. One of the people who jumped out was launching electricity at the attackers, the other one was stretching his limbs as if his body was made of rubber, and the third one fought with a sword. Nightwing was surprised by this turn of events, and upon closer inspection, he found out that those two were people he was familiar with, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, and Katana. "What are those three doing here?!" he thought. "If they're fighting those people, then..." Without thinking of anything else, he made his way down the building and rushed over to the scene of battle.

* * *

Two men fired from their guns at Black Lightning, who held up his hands in response and generated an electric field around himself that somehow caused the bullets to bounce off harmlessly, and then he shot electric blasts out of his hand at those two, blowing them on their backs. Another thug tried to hit him from behind with a stick, and he simply released a burst of electricity from all over his body without turning around to blow him away.

Increasing the size of his fist and extending it to great lengths, Metamorpho swung his arm like a whip at an entire row of thugs, knocking them all to the ground. A few more thugs showed up to fire at him, and he responded by changing his body into metal to render the bullets harmless. Still with his body made of metal, he extended his arm at each of the thugs to punch them out one by one.

Moving around at a fast speed, Katana was able to avoid the bullets fired at her. She then rushed towards her attackers while skillfully using her sword to deflect the bullets before getting close enough to them to slash them in the legs.

One thug headed over to the scene with a shotgun, ready to take aim at either of those heroes. Before he could pull the trigger, however, he was disarmed by a tonfa stick being thrown at his head. The stick bounce back into the air and was caught by Nightwing, who rushed into the scene to beat up that thug. He joined in the fight against the other thugs, and when Black Lightning saw him, he said to him, "Knew you would show up eventually!"

"You know there's gonna be questions after this is over," Nightwing told him while fighting the thugs.

The four heroes kept on battling the thugs until they were able to take them all down. Once the battle was seemingly over, the four heroes gathered together, and Metamorpho said to Nightwing, "Nice of you to show up and help! Not that we couldn't win without your help..."

"This is my city after all, and we are friends," Nightwing reminded him. "So anyway..."

"I know, I know," Black Lightning interrupted him. "You're wondering why the Outsiders are all the way here in Bludhaven." He was about to explain when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of engine. They turned to see the truck driving off. Apparently, one of the thugs got back up and returned to the truck to attempt to bail.

"He's getting away!" cried Metamorpho, stating the obvious.

Pressing down the gas pedal, the thug desperately took from the place as fast as he could. He felt relieved, thinking that there was no way the heroes could caught up with him. This feeling of relief disappeared when suddenly a large green wall slammed down in front of him. He was too late to stop the truck and crashed into the wall, only he didn't actually crash into something solid, but a wall made of jello.

The bounciness of the jello caused the truck to move back after colliding into it, only for someone to drop down from the the air and stop the truck from moving completely using nothing but bare hands. In fact, the back of the truck became dented hitting that person's hands. By now, the thug inside the truck was freaked out and confused at what happened.

The aforementioned heroes ran up to the truck to see two familiar heroes responsible for what happened, Green Lantern and Supergirl. This particular Green Lantern was Kyle Rayner. Pulling the thug out of the driver's seat, Green Lantern said to the others, "Hope you don't mind us stealing your spotlight!"

"You look like you need our help anyway," said Supergirl, crossing her arms.

"Well, I wouldn't deny that..." said Nightwing.

* * *

Now that things had settled down and all the thugs were bounded, the heroes discussed the situation at hand.

Apparently, a drug was being distributed around Freeland that granted the user enhanced capabilities. Because it was Black Lightning's hometown, he saw it as his responsibility to look into this, and the other two members of the Outsiders happened to be there as well when this happened. Their investigation led to them sneaking into the truck of the people distributing these drugs in order to trace things back to its origin.

Supergirl and Green Lantern had the same kind of stories as well. Traces of these drugs were also in National City and New York, the base of operations for the two heroes respectively, and their investigation led them to Bludhaven as well.

After interrogating the thugs, they learned that the drug was first distributed from Bludhaven, and they were supposed to obtain more at the harbor from an unknown distributor.

The heroes then left the thugs for the police and then headed over to the harbor, which wasn't far from their current location. Arriving at the place, they hid behind some crates while peeking at the sea before them for anything. "I don't see anything or anyone..." said Metamorpho.

"Patience... They're show up eventually," Nightwing told him.

"Waiting for enemies to show up really isn't my thing..." said Supergirl impatiently. "Whenever I face my enemies, I always find them right away and jump right to action."

"Welcome to my world, then," Nightwing told her in a somehow humorous tone.

"That ship over there... It's approaching!" Katana pointed out all of a sudden. They looked and saw a cargo ship approaching the dock. They watched as the ship stopped itself at the dock, and then a bridge was lowered from it for someone on board to come down. That person was notable for having a large, muscular build and wore a luchador mask, not to mention having a large green button in front of his vest.

Nightwing widened his eyes in surprise when he saw that person. "Bane!"

Familiar with Bane as well, Katana asked in equal surprise, "What is he doing here?"

The heroes watched in silence as Bane looked around as if waiting for someone. Nightwing told the others to be as quiet as possible. Even though they had the advantage over him at the moment, Nightwing suggested that they stay put and find out what was happening first.

For several minutes, they watched Bane stand in place and occasionally pacing around. It was clear that he was waiting for someone, most definitely the thugs the heroes subdued earlier. After a few more minutes of waiting and no results happening, Bane growled in frustration and said something before returning to the ship. Green Lantern created a pair of green binoculars using his ring to take a closer look at the ship. What he saw surprised him.

"What is it?" Black Lightning asked him.

"Lex Luthor! He's on that ship!" Green Lantern replied.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yeah, I based the scene where the Joker shot Mei on that infamous scene from The Killing Joke, complete with a glass table being destroyed. Don't worry; Mei is still able to walk, as you have read here.

So anyway, that's it for this story arc, and before we begin a new one, we're going to have a short interlude that will reveal more of the overall plot of this story first. Hope you look forward to both the interlude and the new story arc!

Also, Supergirl here is closer to the comic version, where she is generally portrayed as being closer to a teenager and having shorter temper. Sorry, Arrowverse fans...


	22. Evil of Two Worlds

I would appreciate it if people pay closer attention to each chapter. I have already said a few chapters back that I **DO NOT** take requests from anyone regarding story ideas. I decide what I want to write and come up with my own ideas. Anything you read that seems to match up with people's ideas are nothing more than coincidences.

Anyway, the amount of reviews seem to be decreasing. Perhaps this chapter will raise people's interest again? I sure hope so!

 **Chapter 22  
Evil of Two Worlds**

* * *

After waiting for so long and finding no one, Bane returned onto the ship, where he was greeted by Lex Luthor and the latter's secretary and bodyguard, Mercy. "I assume they're not coming?" Lex asked Bane.

"It's been several minutes. They're already late, so forget about them!" said Bane.

Lex shrugged. "Well, it's not like we're in need of cash. Plus, we get to keep more of those stuff for ourselves!"

"So... are we going there now?" Bane asked him.

"I don't see why we should wait any longer. I'm sure those collaborators are waiting for us as well," said Lex before turning around to walk away. "Gather everyone onto the deck. I'd like to make a short speech before we head over."

Unknown to the villains, the heroes had made their way onto the ship. Hiding on the higher part of the ship, they looked at the deck below and saw a large amount of people appearing on the surface, much to their surprise. All those people were villains familiar to them.

Other than Lex, Mercy, and Bane, there was also Gorilla Grodd, Vandal Savage, the Reverse-Flash, Zoom, Killer Frost, Multiplex, Shrapnel, Orca, Clive Yorkin, Deathstroke, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Metallo, Bizarro, Livewire, Prometheus, Malefic, Merlyn, and Giganta.

"That's a lot of villains!" said Metamorpho in surprise, but quietly so that the villains wouldn't hear them.

"What are they doing here?" wondered Black Lightning.

Lex and Mercy were standing in front of the group of villains, all of whom had their attentions turned to those two. Lex cleared his throat before starting his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you may know, the reason I gathered you all here is because we are now heading to a different world!"

When the heroes heard this, they were obviously surprised, but they continued to listen to what Lex had to say.

"While I as in prison, I was contacted by someone, and he shared with me his discovery and proposed to me an idea," continued Lex. "You see, he had discovered another dimension that is very similar to our world, a world where costumed heroes fight crime and people like us! According to the person who contacted me, however, the power level of the heroes there are a laughing matter compared to the ones here, and unfortunately, so are the villains. However, that doesn't mean we should laugh at the villains there, as we all have suffered the same thing as them."

"Yeah, beaten up and thrown into prison over and over... What's new?" grumbled Mirror Master.

"And you propose that we head over to that world to work with those villains?" Deathstroke asked Lex.

Lex nodded. "Indeed. In fact, that person has already contacted the villains of that world already. Though they are having a hard time believing this, as the concept of the multiverse is something they have yet to prove real, they are still looking forward to seeing us and forming an alliance to get rid of the heroes in their world. Together, I'm sure we'll be able to take down the heroes of our world! Of course, this where the 5-U-93-R Pills come into play! My secret labs hidden in various locations have been secretly developing these pills for quite some time, and it has proven to be useful for enhancing the strength of consumers for a few hours! With it, even weak people can throw strong enough punches to send Superman flying!"

"Now we have our answer to where those drugs come from..." said Nightwing.

"So how are we going to go to that world?" asked Livevire.

"Simple!" replied Lex before unveiling a table covered in a piece of white cloth in between himself and Mercy. He removed the cloth to reveal a projector-like device underneath it. "That person was kind enough to provide us with this invention of his. Normally, it is used for creating a portal that would lead us there, but there is another way it can be used if we want the entire ship to go there as well!"

"Looks like they're getting ready to leave," said Katana, and then she turned to Nightwing. "What do we do? Should we follow them to that world?"

"That's what I was thinking at first, but what if we can't come back?" said Nightwing.

"Well, then let's destroy that thing to keep them from succeeding!" suggested Supergirl.

"You haven't told us yet who that person who contacted you is, Lex," Vandal Savage asked the bald villain. "In fact, you seem to be teasing his identity, as if you want to hold out on who he is as long as possible. Is there a reason for this?"

"You'd be surprised," said Grodd, looking unimpressed.

Turning to him, Vandal said, "Of course you would know, since you can read his mind."

"I'm surprise you would agree to work with him, considering what he tried to do when he came here before," Grodd said to Lex.

"I do agree that this is risky, but he seems to be genuine about helping villains like us out. He is a reasonable person after all," Lex told him. "You are wondering who this person is, right? It's..."

* * *

"TAKE THAT, VILLAIN!" shouted Eijiro at the top of his voice all of a sudden and also punching the air, which caused Katsuki to shoot up from his bed in shock.

Turning to Eijiro, Katsuki shouted in anger, "What the hell was that, Kirishima?! You out of your damn mind?! Screaming like that while people are sleeping!" He looked and saw that his classmate was still sleeping. Seeing that he was simply sleep talking, he grumbled in frustration before lying back down to continue sleeping.

* * *

The heroes had just heard Lex mention the name of the person who contacted him in prison, and they were shocked. "Okay, the rest of the League must know this... and fast!" suggested Green Lantern, sounding worried.

Lex then pressed a particular button on the projector, causing it to give off bright light from its lens. The entire projector then gave off bright light that reached the villains and spread throughout the ship, engulfing it completely. The heroes saw the light heading in their direction and were too shocked to make a move. Acting quick, Nightwing took out a wingding and said something into it before hastily throwing it in the direction of the dock.

The light covered the ship entirely, lighting up the area so much that people in the distance could see it. The light died down a few seconds later, and then the ship was no longer there. Everyone on board was gone as well. As for the wingding Nightwing threw, it was currently embedded into the concrete dock, close to the edge.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki was waiting. If he had a choice, he would be somewhere else doing something interesting. However, he had no choice but to wait... Waiting for something to happen...

It all happened suddenly one day, and he still could not believe that something like this happened.

One of the League of Villain's computers turned on by itself, and though there was no image, there was a voice coming out of it, while the screen displayed a distorted line. The voice that he heard surprised him, for it was the voice of his master, All For One.

His master told him the most curious thing he had ever heard. Someone was going to meet him and form an alliance with him, and together, they would strike back at the hero society.

Tomura questioned the authenticity of this, but All For One said the fact that he was speaking to him was proof that this was all true. All For One gave Tomura the date a certain person would show up and the location he was to meet him at. Listening to his boss, Tomura gathered together as many members of the League of Villains as he could and headed over to the destination he was told. It was an abandoned warehouse located some distance from the harbor.

The group had been waiting about thirty minutes already, and despite not a long time had passed, they were slowly growing impatient. Growing bored, Himiko Toga complained to Tomura in a childish manner, "When are those people coming? I'm getting tired of waiting... I want to do something fun or see something exciting..."

"Go kill some of the rats running around if you want to," Tomura replied in a tone that implied frustration.

"Boo... Not fun... They don't scream like people do..." replied the psychotic girl as she pouted.

Kurogiri, who stood next to Tomura, said to the latter, "Are you sure that this is the location and also the date we are to expect those people?"

"Has master ever been wrong?" Tomura asked him.

"I do not mean to doubt him," replied Kurogiri.

"Master was sincere about this, and he is not someone to make up exaggerated things like this," said Tomura. "If he is serious about this, then I am sure that he is telling the truth. What reason does he have to tell us such a lie?"

Their attention was suddenly brought to the door of the warehouse, which was being pushed open. All the villains turned their heads there and even got into defensive stances in case they were being attacked. Curiosity filled their heads when they saw a bald man leading a large group of people they had never seen before stepping into the warehouse.

It was Lex Luthor and his legion of villains.

With an evil smile on his face, Lex led his group towards the villains, who at first questioned their presence and identities, but then Tomura told them to back away so that these "guests" could come over to him. The villains did as told, and then Lex and his cohorts walked down the passage formed in between the villains and approached Tomura, who stood up from the crate he was sitting on.

"Mister Shigaraki, I presume?" Lex asked him in Japanese.

"And you are Mister Luthor, am I right?" Tomura asked him. "My master told me about you."

"Indeed, I had quite a conversation with him! It's good to meet you at last!" said Lex.

Tomura took a good look at Lex and his cohorts for a few seconds. "So these are the people master told me about? The ones from the another universe? I was expecting something... more alien..." he said in his head. He then spoke up, "I hope you don't mind me saying that I still have a hard time believing that you come from another universe or the fact that my master was able to get in contact with you people."

"It's only natural for there to be doubts regarding such a concept, Mister Shigaraki," Lex told him. "This is the first time your world has come in contact with another world. But anyway, now that we're here, I believe we should get to know each other better? After all, we will be working together from now on."

Scratching his neck like he always did, Tomura said, "I guess you're right. Getting to know you folks would be ideal."

"Good! Introductions are at hand, then!" said Lex with an evil smile. "After this is over, we can discuss about... how to free your master from prison!"

Now that was what Tomura wanted to hear. He was also told by All For One that these people would help free him from prison. The League of Villains had wanted to free their leader from prison ever since his arrest, but they lacked the power to do so.

"I look forward to seeing you succeed, then" Tomura told Lex. "Having our leader back on our side means a lot for us. So anyway, what's your Quirk?"

"Quirk? Oh right, that's your term for superpowers," replied Lex. He then shrugged. "As much as I would like to tell you I have some kind of special power, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I don't have powers, though if genius intellect is considered a superpower, then I guess I do have one."

"What? You don't have powers?" said a random member of the League of Villains. All eyes turned to a guy dressed like a stereotypical street punk with a red Mohawk. "And you're supposed to the leader of your side of villains? If you don't have powers and are yet leading them, then I'd hate to see how lame your subordinates must be!"

Not pleased with what he heard, Prometheus walked up to him and said to him, "What do you think you know about us? You know what the problem with metahumans like you are? You take such pride in your powers that you look down on people with no powers, thinking that they are unable to accomplish anything like you can! Just because some of us don't have powers doesn't mean we are less capable than you! I bet I can take you down in a fight, regardless of what your powers have!"

"You want to pick a fight with me?" the punk said to him in a mocking tone. As he said this, his hands began to heat up and even glow bright orange.

"Be my guest!" Prometheus told him with a smile while nothing his hands with an undaunted look. Without saying anything further, the punk grabbed his arm with the intention of burning him with the high temperature. Prometheus, however, did not flinch at all thanks to the armor he wore, much to the punk's surprise. "My turn." He then pulled the thug's hand away from his arm before striking him across the face hard and knocking him to the floor.

"Why you?!" the punk angrily said before getting back up and attempting to punch him. Prometheus easily caught his fist and then twisted his arm, making him cry in pain, before using judo to slam him onto the floor hard. "OW!"

The villains from this world were quite surprised at Prometheus's actions, but then another member stepped forward, a muscular guy wearing a black vest with nothing underneath and a pair of jeans. "You'll have to do better than that to impress me! My Quirk is superior to his!" he told Prometheus. "Behold!" He spread out his arms to the side, and then his entire body turned into metal. "Do you think you can damage my body of steel? I'd like to see you try!"

Prometheus stared at him for a few seconds in silent, and then he pointed his fist at him. Using his wrist gun, he fired a blast of energy that struck the man and blasted him across the place. The man of steel crashed into a wall and then fell on his back, charred from head to toe and back in his normal form. He was still alive, though unconscious from the energy blast.

Once again, the villains were surprised by his feat. Looking around, Prometheus asked, "Anyone else?"

"Ha! Hope you guys learned a lesson about underestimating people without powers like us!" said Mirror Master, holding up his mirror gun. "With the right skills and tools, we are just as big of a villain as you are!"

"Right! Who says you need powers to be dangerous?" said Weather Wizard as he tapped his weather wand lightly on his hand.

Turning back to Tomura, Lex told him, "It's true that not every one of us villains have powers, but as you can see, that doesn't make us any less dangerous or powerful than those who have them! It would be unwise to underestimate Quirkless folks!"

"Okay, you've proven your point," said Tomura. "I sure hope you don't disappoint me."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Lex assured him.

"May I ask?" asked Kurogiri. "You are all Westerners, right? Yet you all speak Japanese very well."

"Well, I am multilingual, and Japanese is one of my expertise," replied Lex, and then he turned to look at the others. "However, the same can't be said for the others. Thanks to a certain member, however, they are all able to speak Japanese."

"I used my telepathy to implant the knowledge of Japanese into each of their minds," explained Malefic.

"Well, it seems that you have some interesting folks with you," said Tomura with interest. "I'm sure we can get along once we're more acquainted with each other."

* * *

The aforementioned heroes had arrived in this new world along with the villains, yet all this time, the latter was completely unaware of this fact. The heroes found themselves under the bright sun when the flash died down. They remained hidden on the ship as it docked at an empty harbor, and it was only after the villains left did they come down.

They had followed the villain to the warehouse to see what they were doing, and after learning about them teaming up with another group of villain, they decided to leave to get a better understanding about how the situation first.

After finding an abandoned building to hide in, the heroes settled down and began discussing with each other. "So... any idea where we are? I sure don't recognize any of those people Lex and folks met just now..." said Supergirl.

"Since they're speaking Japanese, I assume we're in Japan?" asked Metamorpho. "I didn't know Japan has its own sets of supervillains."

"Reminder that this is supposed to be an alternate universe, if what Lex said earlier was true," Katana reminded him.

"What do we do now? I don't think going back to our own world is something we can do so easily..." said Black Lightning.

Turning to Nightwing, Green Lantern asked him, "I saw you throwing something onto the dock back there. What did you do?"

"I recorded a hasty message into that wingding and left it at the dock. It contains a tracking signal that will notify Batman," explained Nightwing. "The message I told him was that Lex and his group are traveling to another universe and that we are tagging along."

"You did tell him the person behind everything, did you?" Supergirl asked him, sounding serious. Nightwing nodded with a nervous look on his face.

If they did not heard wrong the name of the person Lex brought up that made all this possible in the first place, then this world was in a much bigger danger than they thought...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sure everyone is looking forward to this since day one: an alliance between villains of both series! Hope I kept you waiting for this very moment! The identity of the villain that allowed Lex and All For One to make contact will be revealed eventually as well, so stay tuned!

I deliberately chose to include some obscure ones, but I still hope you like the choices I've made here. If there is any DC villain on the list you're unfamiliar with, please look up DC Wiki. Those more familiar with MHA will realize why I picked certain villains once you've looked them up.

Another thing to note is that some of you may remember that you last saw Killer Frost as part of the Suicide Squad in Mission Gone East. You might be asking yourself did she leave the team and joined Lex? Actually, the one you see here is a different one. The one in the Suicide Squad is Caitlin Snow, and she's still in A.R.G.U.S.'s custody. The one in Lex's group is Crystal Snow, sporting her design from the Young Justice cartoon.


	23. Supernatural

Since someone asked, Zoom's costume is based off Arrowverse's, but his powers are based on the comics, meaning he uses time manipulation to speed up himself rather than drawing speed from the Speed Force. I'm not really basing Livewire's design on any version, though. She's just Livewire "in general."

 **Chapter 23  
Supernatural**

* * *

A robbery was currently in progress in a museum containing priceless artifacts. The Royal Flush Gang had broken into the place and began stealing anything they considered valuable, such as gold artifacts and precious stones with historical value.

King watched as the four members below him, Queen, Jack, Ace, and Ten looted the place as much as they could. "Feel free to grab whatever you like, as long as it won't hinder our getaway. Also remember the reason we came here for. You don't want to disappoint our employer, don't you?"

As they four continued to loot the place, King took a casual stroll around the place, hoping to find what they were looking for. It didn't take long for him to come across a glass display containing a black rock that had a shiny tint to it. Taking out a piece of paper that showed a photo-realistic drawing of of a black rock, he believed that he found his target. "Ace! Come over here!" King shouted to a muscular, man who was white from head to toe. "I'm sure this is the one we're looking for. Would you do the favor?"

Ace nodded before hammering his fist onto the glass container, shattering it with ease. King then reached inside and took out the rock to observe it. "Not sure what the worth of this is, though it does have a pleasant look to it!" he said. "Oh well, as long as he'll pay us nicely, why complain?" He turned to the others and told them to get ready to leave before someone tried to stop them.

They only began taking a few steps before King stopped. With an evil smile on his face, he said to seemingly no one, "If you think you did a good job keeping your presence a secret, then you have a lot to learn!" Holding up his scepter, he pointed it at the ceiling and fired a blast of electricity from its tip.

Seeing this, Starfire flew out of the way in the nick of time from a large wooden bar sh was hiding on top of and landed onto the floor. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of hiding!" King told her.

"And I was wondering when we should make our move," Starfire told him with a smirk. She pointed her arms at him and fired green beams. Ace got in front of King and used his tough body to block the blow, and then he ran at Starfire, who flew into the air to avoid getting caught by him.

It was at this moment Raven, Tigress, Ochako, Momo, Mina, and Tsuyu came out from their hiding places. They were previously hiding in other rooms. Pointing her crossbow in the direction of the villains, Tigress said to them, "End of the line, Flushed Away Gang! Put back what you've stolen!" Hearing the way Tigress called them made Mina chuckle.

"You dare insult us?! You'll pay for that!" Ten angrily said before using her high-tech gloves to fire energy blasts at her. The heroines jumped out of the way, and then Tigress fired an arrow at Ten, who easily dodged it before firing more energy blasts that Tigress was able to avoid again.

Momo, with a shield in her hand, ran towards Ten afterwards, constantly blocking her energy blasts while closing in on her. When at a close enough range, the former threw the shield at Ten like a Frisbee, hitting hard in the waist. Momo then created a baseball to give her a nasty swing to the head, knocking her onto the floor.

* * *

With a sword glowing with energy, Jack ran at Tsuyu and swing it at her. She jumped high into the air and stomped his head before landing behind him. He angrily swung around to slash her, but she jumped away in an acrobatic manner before lashing out her tongue at the hilt of his sword. "What the! Let go, you gecko!" he angrily said while struggling to free his sword. Hearing him calling her by the wrong species offended her.

While Jack was distracted, Ochako touched him from behind and caused him to float into the air, much to his surprise. Tsuyu was able to remove his sword from his hand due to him loosening his grip from the shock. Throwing the sword aside, Tsuyu leaped up into the air, going above the flailing Jack, and fell onto his back, stomping him hard and pushing him onto the floor. "I'm a frog, moron!" she angrily told him.

* * *

Queen fired razor sharp cards from her wrist gun rapidly at Mina, who both dodged them and also hurled blobs of acid that melted them on contact, much to the former's surprise. Secreting acid from underneath her feet, Mina used it as a lubricant to help her skate towards Queen at a fast speed and attempted to punch her. Queen stepped out of the way before firing cards at her from behind, but with quick reflexes, Mina leaped to the side before firing another blob of acid. The acid got onto Queen's wrist gun, damaging it. She cried in shock as she removed it before it got onto her skin.

Mina skated up to her immediately afterwards and hit her in the guts with a flying kick, knocking her onto the floor.

* * *

Starfire continued to fire blasts of energy at Ace, who approached him while tanking the shots with his tough body. "Pretty durable, aren't you?" Starfire asked him. "Let's see if you can withstand this, then!" She covered her fist in green energy before throwing a powerful punch at him, and it was strong enough to make him slide back.

Ace came to a stop and then growled in anger before running at her. She flew at him and delivered a powered up uppercut to his chin to knock him back into the air and landing on his back. Ace got back up again and was going to make a move when Raven, from behind him, froze him in place using dark magic. She lifted him into the air before thrusting her hand forward with a shout to send him shooting towards Starfire, who brought up her hands and released a blast of green energy that struck him at point blank and blew him away.

"Thanks, Raven!" Stafire told Raven, who nodded in response. "Now all that's left is you!" She then turned to the nervous-looking King, and so did the other heroines.

"You brats! Don't think you can take me down so easily! We were simply looking down on you because you're a bunch of young girls, but once we get serious..." said King, but then Mina interrupted him.

"Looking down us just because we're girls? You sexist!" she angrily told him. "Now you'll pay the price for such a thought dearly!"

"Yes, I've learned my lesson, which is why I'm fighting you seriously now!" said King as he raised his scepter into the air. It generated a large amount of electricity before firing bolts in each of the girl's direction, so they avoided them fast.

After landing from her jump, Tsuyu extended her tongue at him in an attempt to disarm him of his scepter, but King got out of the way and then whacked her tongue with it. As it was still generating electricity, she got zapped and cried in pain as she pulled back her tongue fast.

Tigress fired multiple arrows at King afterwards, but by swinging his scepter around skillfully, he was able to deflect them. "Hey you!" shouted Momo from behind him. "Try your worst against me!" Listening to her, King aimed an electric bolt at her, to which she responded by taking out a lightning rod with a rubber hilt. The rod was able to absorb the electricity and keep her from getting hit.

"What the?!" said King in surprise as he ended the attack. Before he can realize it, he was punched by Starfire in the back of the head and fell forward onto the floor, dropping his scepter as a result.

Raven picked up the scepter and said to him, "It's over!"

"Curse you brats!" King said as he got back up. "I won't lose so easily to you!" When he lifted his head, she was surprised to see that his eyes were now completely black. She also realized that his voice had changed to sound more monstrous and even echoes.

"What the?!" she said in surprise.

With a monstrous roar, King charged at Raven and tackled her, knocking her back and making her drop the scepter, but he ignored it for some reason. Though surprised by King's sudden change in behavior, Starfire was able to pull herself together and fire green energy blasts at him. It struck him multiple times and knocked him down, but he stood back up as if nothing happened. "What happened to him?!" she wondered.

"That's not normal?" asked Ochako.

"Nope... Never seen him like this before, but then, we've never faced the Royal Flush Gang before..." replied Tigress.

"Sniahc ni dednuob teg!" shouted someone all of a sudden. Chains appeared out of thin air around King and bound him. The heroines were surprised and confused at this sudden turn of events, and then they realized that someone was approaching them from behind. Turning around, they saw a teenage girl dressed on a stage magician and an older man wearing a brown trench coat and smoking a cigarette.

"Zatanna!" said Tigress in surprise.

"Hi! Surprised to see me?" the magician girl said while waving at her.

"Who is she?" asked Momo.

"That's Zatanna. She's also a member of our team," Starfire told her.

"What? And I don't get any introduction?" said the older man.

"And... that's John Constantine, an expert is everything supernatural..." added Starfire.

Approaching the newly arrived duo, Tigress asked them, "What are you two doing here?"

"To deal with that freak over there," replied John, pointing at the struggling King. "Though that's not the reason we came in the first place, but someone has to deal with him, right? Poor guy's under the control of a demon..."

The girls were surprised to hear this, while Raven narrowed her eyes towards King and said, "I knew something was wrong... I could feel a demonic aura coming from him."

"Right, so let's get to work exorcising him," said John as he stepped towards King.

Looking at the approaching exorcist, King said in a demonic voice, "John Constantine!"

"Fancy of you to know who I am!" John said to him. "So... how about you leave that poor guy alone and keep quiet in your little shelter?"

King laughed a bit and said, "The time for me to escape is almost at hand! So long as I have a host body to stay in, it is only a matter of time before I am freed! Then once again, I shall terrorize all of mankind!"

"You talk big for someone who currently locked inside a pebble," said John as he removed his cigarette. "Anyway, I'll be removing you from that guy. Now be a good boy and come out of there."

Using all his strength, King was able to break free from his chains and then lunged at John. Acting fast, the latter held up his hand and created a red magic circle in the air before himself. King came in contact with the magic circle and became stunned in midair. "Now's your chance, Zatanna!" he shouted to the magician girl.

"Em ot emoc enotS htaeD eht tel!" shouted Zatanna while moving her hands in air as if casting a spell. Just like that, the black stone King found earlier floated out of his pocket. She then made a small jewelry box appear in midair for the stone to fly into.

John's magic circle disappeared, and King fell to the floor, looking dazed. "You all right, mate?" John asked him. "You remember everything?"

"I don't think that's one thing I want to remember again..." replied the villain weakly.

Meanwhile, the girls from Class 1-A were amazed at what they saw and also confused. "Wow... What was that all about...?" asked Ochako.

* * *

The police eventually arrived to take away the Royal Flush Gang. All the while, the heroes were around the corner of the museum, talking to each other about what happened. Holding up the jewelry box, John explained to the heroines, "This is the Death Stone. It may look like an ordinary piece of rock, but it's actually the container for the vile demon known as Mallus."

"Mallus?" asked Starfire curiously.

"I've heard of that name," said Raven. "He's a demon with the ability to manipulate time and has supposedly caused various time anomalies in the past before he was finally defeated and sealed away inside the Death Stone."

"Indeed, but the seal has weakened over the centuries," explained John. "It somehow ended up in a museum like this, which is obviously not the kind of place it should be found in. Knowing that it has become weaker, I've come to pick it up and hide it somewhere safer. Or so that's what Doctor Fate told me to do..."

Tigress turned to Zatanna and asked her, "And why are you with him?"

"My father suggested that I learn a thing or two about magic from him," replied Zatanna.

Sounding interested, Ochako asked her, "You use magic?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah, I can make anything happen by simply speaking backwards. That's how I made a chain appear around King and removed the Death Stone from his pocket."

"You can do literally anything just by speaking backwards?" asked Mina in interest. "Wouldn't that be very broken?"

"I'm not sure myself either... I'm still not the best in using magic, though using this spell drains energy, and the bigger things I want to do, the more energy I will use," explained Zatanna. "Unless I am very skilled and have lots of magical power, I probably won't be able to pull off major feats with this."

"Still sounds pretty powerful if you ask me... If you master it, you're basically a god!" said Tsuyu.

"Magic users are very powerful, so who knows?" said Zatanna with a shrug. "By the way, I don't think I've seen you girls before. You new to the hero business?"

"They come from an alternate universe and are still trying to find a way home," Starfire explained to her.

Zatanna didn't look surprised when she heard this, however. "Okay. Hope you find a way home back soon!"

"You seem to be taking this so easily..." commented Momo.

"It's nothing new for the people here actually..." explained Zatanna.

"All right, I hope you girls are having a happy time with your chitchat, but we better get this Death Stone to Doctor Fate," said John, holding up and looking at the jewelry box. "That King guy said Felix Faust hired him and his team to get it. Knowing Faust, nothing good can come from him getting his hands on this."

"Who is Felix Faust?" asked Ochako.

"He's a powerful and evil sorcerer who battled the Justice League multiple times," explained Zatanna. "Something tells me he intends to free Mallus from the Death Stone and use him for evil intentions..."

"Doubt Mallus is the kind of demon that let himself be controlled so easily, though," said John. "Faust's gonna be getting more than be is bargaining for."

Just then, there was a bright flash of yellow light, and everyone turned to see what happened. The light disappeared, and there stood Doctor Fate and two girls next to him. One was blonde and dressed as a witch, and the other girl was also blonde but wore a frilly blue dress, not to mention holding a book in her hand. There was a doll floating next to the latter.

"Speak of the devil..." mutter John when he saw the sorcerer's arrival.

When Zatanna and Tigress saw the two girls accompanying him, they were surprised. "Marisa? Alice? What are you two doing here?" Tigress asked them.

"Sup?" replied Marisa while waving her hand.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Remember what I said about one of the story arcs being a crossover with Touhou? Well, it's happening! Get ready for a three-way crossover between DC, My Hero Academia, and Touhou starting the next chapter!

Yes, that's Mallus from Legends of Tomorrow. He's an entirely original character created for the show and not from the comics, but since Legends of Tomorrow is a DC TV show, he is a DC character now and is therefore legible to be used in this story. And I know it's called the Death Totem in the show, but since I'm not following the show's plot and portrayal, I've changed the name so that it has nothing to with the other elemental totems.


	24. Temptation

Sorry for the wait... Other than not being in the mood to write most of the time, I also got distracted by the Detective Pikachu movie trailer and was so hyped by it that I couldn't concentrate.

Those who are not familiar with Touhou should find out more about it first. All I'll say is that it's an indie shoot'em up series featuring an almost all-female cast. I always expect my readers to look up anything they are unfamiliar with and learn things themselves, so don't expect me to spoon feed you everything.

 **Chapter 24  
Temptation**

* * *

Previously, Dr. Fate had showed up outside the museum alongside Marisa and Alice to meet the heroines and John Constantine, who had just defeated the Royal Flush Gang and stopped them from stealing the Death Stone.

The appearance of Dr. Fate was expected by John, as he was sent by the former to this place in the first place. However, the appearance of two girls he had never seen before was something he did not see coming, and frankly speaking, he didn't care either. Tigress and Zatanna, were surprised by the appearance of those two. "What are you two doing here? How did you even come to our world?" Tigress asked them.

Holding up a remote control, Marisa said with a proud expression. "Used this! Your friend Cyborg, I think he's called, made this for us! With this, we can freely come to your world whenever we want to!"

"And she stole it from the person in possession of it," added Alice, shifting her eyes towards Marisa.

Offended, Marisa said to her, "I didn't steal it from Nitori! I'm simply borrowing it from her without letting her know! I plan to return it after we go back!"

"The fact that you picked it out of her pocket without her realizing is equivalent to stealing," Alice told her," but I doubt I can change your mind..."

Marisa looked at the girls for Class 1-A and said, "Oh, you're still here? Haven't found a way back to your own world yet?"

"Yeah, it's probably not going to be easy, but I'm sure the League is trying their best to get us back," replied Momo.

"Who are they?" asked Mina.

"They come from another universe, like us," Tsuyu explained to her. "Apparently, they came to this world long before us and found a way back, but they also devised a way to come back and forth between this world and theirs afterwards."

"So after borrowing this from Nitori, even though I didn't intend to do so in the first place, I figured I might drop by this place since," said Marisa, holding up the remote. "I thought of inviting Alice over, and she agreed to tag along!"

"So that I can make sure you don't cause trouble and return with what does not belong to you," Alice told her.

"You speak like I'm a lowly thief..." Marisa said to her with an annoyed look.

"Am I wrong about that?" Alice said to her.

"Because of their arrival, I sense a new presence of magical energy entering this realm, so I searched and found them," Dr. Fate explained afterwards. "As I was on my way to meet Constantine, I could not stay long with them. They insisted on coming with me."

"We promised not to cause trouble," added Marisa.

"But that is not important," continued Dr. Fate, and then he eyed the box John was holding. "The Death Stone, it is in your possession, is it not?"

"Just like you asked," said John, handing over the box to Dr. Fate. "I assume you're going to store it in your little tower? I think my House of Mystery would be a better place."

"I do not trust someone like you to not fall for the temptation of Mallus," Dr. Fate told him. "The Tower of Fate is the safest place for it."

"Aww... You break my heart..." said John with a smile while trying to sound sad. "I'm a much better person than you think."

"You may have great magical skills, but the kind of person you are makes you susceptible to darkness and temptation," Dr. Fate told him. "Those with a heart of greed or darkness will not be able to resist the temptation of getting their hands on the Death Stone and therefore getting themselves controlled by Mallus as a result. If the Death Stone remains in possession of a living host long enough, Mallus will take over the host's body completely, and the host will die."

* * *

Entering the tower through its large set of wooden doors, the group found themselves inside an empty room that took up the entirety of the tower floor. The students looked around in confusion and also at the ceiling, but even there was nothing up there. They were basically inside a hollow tower. "Uh... Is this all...?" asked Mina in confusion.

Without saying anything, Dr. Fate raised his hands slightly, and they glowed. The entire place lit up brightly, yet none of them felt their eyes being stung by the brightness. When the light disappeared, they found themselves inside a beautifully decorated room with pieces of furniture and collections of artifacts all over the place. The room was also larger than the tower. It was as if they were in a completely different building.

"Wha?! What happened?!" asked Momo in shock.

"Magic!" Zatanna told her with a smile.

"Neat! Even the place got bigger!" said Marisa, looking around with interest. "I'm sure Sakuya also knows this trick to make the mansion interior look larger than it should be."

Dr. Fate approached a podium and removed his helmet, which let out a glow when he did so. "Welcome to the Tower of Fate," he told them, his voice having become less deeper than before. "I am Kent Nelson, the latest in line to receive the Helmet of Fate."

"You mean your superhero mantle was passed down throughout the generations?" Momo asked him.

Kent nodded. "Indeed. My family has been serving Nabu, the Lord of Order, for years." Holding up the Helmet of Fate, he said to them, "This is the Helmet of Fate, created by Nabu so that its wearer can obtain his powers." He then showed them the amulet he wore around his neck and also his cape. "Combined with this Amulet of Anubis and Cloak of Destiny, Nabu and I become one, and thus Doctor Fate is born!"

"The Lord of Orders are powerful god-like beings who use their powers to maintain order and balance throughout the universe," Zatanna explained to the students.

Looks of surprises appeared on their faces when they heard this. "God-like beings...? As in supernatural?" asked Ochako, and Zatanna nodded.

"This world really has everything..." said Tsuyu. "I think I won't be surprised by anything ever again as long as I am here..."

"Since you're here, I might as well show you around," said Kent as he placed the helmet onto the podium. "Please refrain from touching anything unless I allow you to. You'll never know if the magical artifacts here can cause trouble."

"Where do we put this?" Zatanna asked him as she approached him with the jewelry box containing the Death Stone.

"I'll handle it later," said Kent as he took the box from her and placed it on a nearby table. He then led the group away, and as they were doing so, Marisa turned to the jewelry box and stared at it.

Kent led to a different podium, one containing a glass containing with a cushion inside it, and on said cushion was a card holder holding a golden card with the picture a gate surrounded by clouds on it. "This is the Ticket to Heaven," Kent explained to them. "So long as you hold this when you die, you are guaranteed to go to heaven, regardless of whether or not you deserve it."

"Heaven is real?" asked Mina in surprise.

"Indeed, and so does hell," Kent told her with a nod. "Where else do you think you go when you die?"

"Well, there are lots of theories, and nobody knows for sure..." replied Momo. "It all depends on religion... Some say you go to heaven or hell depending on how you lived your life, some say you get reincarnated, and a few more..."

"You have a definite answer now. I'm sure heaven and hell are universal," Kent said to them. He then led them to a different podium, one that had a glass orb placed on a cushion on it. "That one is the Orb of Nabu. It is capable of warning people of impending threats. Thanks to that, I was able to let the Justice League know of great danger that would arrive and thus be prepared for it. What the danger is is unknown, but in the very least, we will have time to prepare for it."

"So it's like the crystal balls that so-called fortune tellers use," said Tsuyu, observing the orb. "Though I'm not sure if any of the ones we saw back home are real..."

"Though with Quirks that allow one to see futures, I think something like this has become obsolete," said Momo.

"You have people back in your world who can see the future?" Zatanna asked her.

"Yeah, I heard that there are people with Quirks like that," said Ochako. "For example, there was a hero I met before called Sir Nighteye. His Quirk allows him to see the future of whoever he touches for an hour. He can see years into the future."

"Well, that's definitely interesting," said John with interest. "Looks like wherever you can from has a fair share of oddities."

"Honestly, we find your world weirder..." said Mina. "No offense, by the way..."

"Welcome to our world, then!" said John with a smile and not offended in any way.

Suddenly, Alice, John, Zatanna, and Raven felt the presence of evil magic. Turning their heads to the source fast, they saw Marisa standing there with her head lowered. "Marisa..." Alice said to her in a wary tone. "Are you all right?"

Marisa began to snicker, and then she slowly raised her head to reveal that her eyes had turned more or less completely black, much to the surprise of everyone. "Bloody hell...!" said John in disbelief. "You went ahead and grabbed the Death Stone, didn't you?"

"This girl could not resist the temptation!" said Marisa in an echoing and demonic voice. "She has the desire for power, and a strong one at that! I can sense it within her, and so it was easy to tempt her into becoming my host body!"

"Is... Is she possessed by that Mallus demon?" asked Tigress nervously.

"I'm afraid so..." said Kent in a worried tone. "As said before, the seal on the Death Stone has weakened, so Mallus is able to spread his influence to people around him in order to lure them into touching it..."

Looking at her hands, Mallus/Marisa said, "I can feel a large amount of magical power in this body! Yes, this is a suitable host body for until I regain my true form!"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," said John, pointing at her with his cigarette. "You're coming out of that find lady right now whether you like it or not."

"Nobody shall stop me from returning to this world!" said Marisa as she pointed her hand at John and fired a star-shaped blast of energy that blew him back into a wall. Seeing this, everyone else was shocked and got into defensive stances.

"Leave my friend's body at once!" said Alice in a serious tone as she made several dolls appear around her out of thin air, a feat that surprised the others.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" asked Mina.

Pointing her hand at the possessed Mallus/Marisa, the dolls raised their tiny hands and fired a combination of energy bullets and laser beams at the witch. The projectiles struck Mallus/Marisa, sending her flying backwards. She stood back up after the onslaught of bullets were gone as if nothing happened. Smirking, she took out her hakkero and aimed it at them. Seeing this, Alice told everyone to get out of the way fast, much to their confusion. After seeing bright light emitting from the hole in the center of the hexagon-shaped device, however, they got the message and thus fled.

Alice, on the other hand, gathered her dolls in front of herself, and shields magically appeared in their hands, covering their master from the front entirely. A laser beam as big as a person was fired from Marisa's hakkero, striking the wall of shields created by the doll. While the laser was unable to penetrate the shields, the dolls were pushed back by it, but Alice tried her best to make them stay in position.

When the beam finally stopped, Alice removed her dolls to see Marisa, only to be surprised when the witch was standing right in front of her. Marisa grabbed her by the neck and then lifted her into the air using one hand. Shocked, Alice tried to remove her iron grip while trying to breathe, but was unable to do so. "When I take over a host body, I know everything about him!" said Mallus/Marisa. "This means I know everything about you, her friend! Your tricks will have no effect on me, as I know your fighting style and weaknesses!"

Tsuyu suddenly came crashing into Marisa from the side, landing a powerful kick against her body. Mallus/Marisa dropped Alice and flew away as a result, but she got back up again and glared angrily at Tsuyu before pointing her hakkero at her and firing bursts of energy that the frog girl avoided by jumping away.

Raven was the next person to attack Mallus/Marisa. Her eyes glowed in red as she raised her hands, which emitted dark energy. Pointing her hands at Mallus/Marisa, she fired blasts of dark energy at her, but Mallus/Marisa, with a swing of her broom, wiped them out. Mallus/Marisa dashed at Raven at an unexpectedly fast speed and swung her broom at the latter, to which Raven held up her hands defensively to use dark energy as a shield against the physical assault. She immediately countered with a palm thrust that resulted in a blast of magical energy, pushing Mallus/Marisa backwards.

Mallus/Marisa came to a skidding stop and then took out the hakkero again. She was going to charge it up when Starfire suddenly caught her by the collar from behind and then flung her to the side. Mallus/Marisa got back just as Starfire grabbed by the collar a second time and pulled back her fist to ready a punch. "Get out of her body at once!" she angrily said to the witch.

Mallus/Marisa smiled evilly as she grabbed Starfire's arm and easily removed her hand from her collar. The alien was surprised by her display of strength. Standing back up while still holding onto Starfire's arm in a way that made her feel pain, Mallus/Marisa said, "Your threats are nothing to me!"

Without a word, Starfire launched a blast of green energy from her other hand at Mallus/Marisa's face, blasting her backwards. Mallus/Marisa got back up while growling in anger, and then she saw Kent, who had his helmet back on and was thus once again Dr. Fate, saying to her, "Enough, demon! Leave that girl's body at once!"

Undaunted by him, Mallus/Marisa said, "What do you intend to do, Lord of Order? Do you dare kill me while I am in this girl's body? This will result in the death of her! Do you wish to do that?"

"You shall not underestimate the Lord of Order!" said Dr. Fate angrily as he created an Ank symbol made of energy and fired it at Mallus/Marisa. The possessed witch jumped out of the way and then fired a beam at Dr. Fate, who created another Ank, this time using it as a shield to block the attack. Said Ank then broke down into smaller ones that flew at Mallus/Marisa.

Mallus/Marisa attempted to dodge them, but was still hit by some of them. Dr. Fate then fired magical energy balls at her while she was falling, blasting her backwards and into the wall. As if that wasn't enough, Dr. Fate flicked his hand upwards, causing a column of energy to come out below Mallus/Marisa, engulfing her in it.

The column of energy disappeared, and Mallus/Marisa fell to the floor, looking weak and injured. The others gathered around her and got ready to attack in case she got back up again. "It is over!" Dr. Fate said to her. "Leave the girl's body at once!"

Holding herself up with her arms and glaring at him, Mallus/Marisa said, "My time for revival is so close! I will not let this chance slip by! I will not be defeated here so easily!"

"That's what villains in our world also say!" Ochako said to her. "They refuse to admit defeat, and they still lose in the end!"

"So long as I have host bodies to keep on using, I will eventually regain my own! It is only a matter of time before I am completely freed!" said Mallus.

"Persistent? Do you really think we're going to let you stick around in someone's body until that happens?" said John while pointing his cigarette at her.

"You underestimate me!" said Mallus/Marisa with an evil grin. Turning to Alice, she called out her name, which made the doll maker magician curious, and then quick as a flash, she took out the Death Stone and a remote from her pocket and flung them both at her.

Alice's instinct kicked in, and without thinking of anything, she caught both the Death Stone and the remote in her arms, and action that surprised everyone else. Immediately, Marisa's eyes turned back to normal, while Alice's eyes became black and demonic-looking.

"Oh no! Mallus switched bodies!" said Zatanna in shock.

"Farewell!" said Mallus/Alice with an evil smile, and then she moved her thumb towards a specific button on the remote. All the others had backed away from Alice when this happened, except for John, Zatanna, Ochako, and Mina. When Mallus/Alice pressed the button, a bright flash engulfed her as well as the aforementioned four. When it died down, all five of them were gone, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Where'd... Where'd they go...?" asked Tsuyu.

Everyone then turned to Marisa as she groaned in pain while shaking her head. "Ow... Did you have to be so rough...?" she said while looking at Dr. Fate, who glared at her as if blaming her for what happened.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as Reimu sat down at the front door of her shrine. Aunn was next to her, taking a snooze curled up like a dog. Nothing had happened these past few days, and she was actually hoping that things would stay the same. "What a nice day! No Marisa coming over to hear her ramble about stuff, no Suika sleeping and snoring loudly while drunk, and no Kasen nagging and nagging!" she said to herself.

"What is it about me nagging and nagging?" asked a voice all of a sudden.

Reimu looked to the side and saw Kasen standing there. "Speak of the devil..."

"Look, just because there's nothing to do doesn't mean you can always relax," Kasen told her while waving her finger. "As the guardian of Gensokyo, you should always be on the lookout for potential incidents and be prepared for anything."

"No need... Not like it's going to be something I can't handle," said the shrine maiden, confident of her powers. "When have I ever let this place down?"

"Your overconfidence and pride will someday lead to your downfall," Kasen told her. "In order to keep in shape, you should train often in order to keep your skills at its best at all times. Lack of training will eventually cause you to deteriorate."

"Geez, you don't know me..." grumbled Reimu in frustration. "I've been doing this for a long time already, and never once did my skills deteriorate... Can you please just give me a moment of peace?"

All of a sudden, a burst of light appeared before them, much to their surprise. The light died down, revealing Alice, John, Zatanna, Ochako, and Mina. Seeing Alice, Reimu said her name in surprise and confusion. Mallus/Alice didn't respond to her, however. Instead, she moved back from the other people who arrived with her as fast as she could and then summoned dolls out of thin air to fire projectiles at them.

Acting fast, John created a magical force field to block the projectiles. Behind them, Reimu and Kasen were watching in confusion and surprise at what was happening.

After firing multiple rounds, Mallus/Alice stopped the dolls from attacking and then floated into the air. "The next time we meet, I shall be at my full power!" she said before turning around to fly away at a fast speed.

Seeing her take off, John said, "Well, wasn't expecting her to be able to fly..."

Mina looked around and asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"Hey you!" Reimu shouted at them. The four turned around to find themselves looking at an angry shrine maiden who had her arms on her hips. "Explain yourselves... NOW!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And here we are now in the Touhou world! Again, I was serious when I said this story arc was going to be a three-way crossover.

By the way, the Get Out of Hell Free Card is from the animated Suicide Squad movie, Hell to Pay.


	25. Land of Illusions

I would appreciate it if you don't always bombard me with news on what's happening out there in the world. I watch the news, so I'm very well aware that Stan Lee is dead and therefore do not need anyone to tell me this. A few months back, someone here felt the need to ask me if I am aware of Smash Bros. Ultimate's existence, a few days after it was revealed at E3... I write lots of Smash Bros. stories and have made it clear I'm a huge fan of the series, so do you think it's possible that I'm not aware of Ultimate the moment it is announced?

 **Chapter 25  
Land of Illusions**

* * *

The sudden appearance of Zatanna, John Constantine, Mina, Ochako, and Alice didn't sit well with Reimu, especially when they appeared to be against Alice for some reason. The magician had taken off into the air, so obviously, the only people left to question regarding what happened were the remaining four.

Standing in front of them with an annoyed look and with an equally annoyed and cross armed Kasen next to her, Reimu asked them, "All right, start talking, or else I'll exterminate all of you, regardless of whether you're humans or demons!"

Smiling sheepishly while waving at Reimu, Zatanna greeted her. "Hi, Reimu... It's been a while... Remember me?" She made the mistake of speaking English, however, which the shrine maiden didn't understand, so the latter had a confused look on her face instead and told her speak Japanese. Zatanna sighed and said, "Forgot she doesn't understand English... And why do I have the feeling that she doesn't remember me?"

"I know some spells that can do something about language, but... I never found a reason to learn them," said John. "Now I feel like I should've..."

"I can be your translator," Ochako told them, and then she turned to Reimu. "Uh... Hi! We're sorry for showing up all of a sudden... You see, we come from another world, and your friends went there to meet us. I think you went there before, right?"

A question mark appeared over Reimu's head as she wondered what she was talking about. Kasen then said to her, "Didn't you, Marisa, and several others went to a different universe before a while back?"

That was when it hit Reimu. "Oh right, the Justice League's world."

"Yes! It's the Justice League's world I was talking about!" Ochako told her. "Two of your friends went there, and we met them. I think their names are Marisa and Alice."

"Marisa and Alice? Then how come I only saw Alice coming back?" asked Reimu. "And how did Marisa went there anyway? Only Nitori has access to that place."

"I think she said something about stealing a device from a friend that allows her to travel there," said Mina.

Reimu narrowed her eyes. "Huh... Marisa swiped that thing from Nitori? That's just like her..."

Ochako then pointed at Zatanna, who waved at Reimu again. "Do you remember her? Her name's Zatanna, and I think you've met her when you went to that world."

Reimu placed one hand at the side of her head and thought about it. "Hmmm... Honestly saying, there are quite a few people there I have already forgotten... I didn't get myself acquainted with everyone, so I can't be sure..."

Ochako then translated what she said to Zatanna, who shrugged in response and said, "Well, I didn't really interact with her, so I guess this is to be expected..."

"All right, how about you start explaining why you came here and why you attacked Alice just now?" Reimu asked them.

"Well, your friend Marisa got possessed by a demon while there, so we fought her to get rid of the demon..." explained Ochako. "However, the demon ended up leaving her body and entered Alice, who then used the device for traveling between worlds to escape back here, and the four of us got pulled in along..."

Reimu and Kasen had unimpressed-looking faces and were completely silent after hearing that story. Aunn then walked up next to Reimu and looked at her master for a few seconds before turning to those four and waved and smiled at them. Reimu then broke the silence and said in a frustrated tone, "Geez... Marisa just had to start this kind of mess, did she...?"

"Someone will have to give her a good lecture about traveling to other worlds without permission once she gets back," suggested Kasen, sounding displeased. She then turned to Reimu, "By the way, I just remembered about the Human Village selling medicine that can translate a person's language. You want to consider buying those for those two over there?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Reimu with a nod. "That way, we can understand each other more easily."

"Translation pills? You mean medicine that makes people speak other languages or...?" asked Ochako, sounding intrigued.

Reimu nodded. "Yeah, there's a place that sells these." Turning to look at Mina, Reimu said to her, "Normally, I would say your appearance is because you're a demon, but since you come from their world and I know a thing or two about there, chances are likely you're an alien, or... or..." Placing one finger on her head, she said with a puzzled look, "What was that term they use for calling people with powers again? Mega humans? Oh right, metahumans..."

"Yeah, something like that..." replied Mina. The shrine maiden wasn't wrong.

"In any case, since you are in my world, people with appearances like yours isn't exactly common," Reimu told her. "There are demons hanging out in the Human Village, but they all look human or in the very least have subtle differences that aren't noticeable, not enough to scare away humans. The ones that stand out more don't really go to the village, as they attract too much attention. Humans and demons don't exactly have the best relationships even today, especially if the latter looks way too strange, like you. They'll most definitely identify you as being dangerous and either scare you away or attack you in an act of self-defense."

"Really...?" asked Mina, not liking what she heard and even sounding a bit scared.

"Isn't that racist...?" asked Ochako. "Our world has its fair share of people who look nonhuman as well, but we all coexist peacefully..."

"Different world, different laws," Kasen told her while waving a finger lightly in the air. "You also have to understand that demons are naturally dangerous and prey on humans, so it is normal for the latter to be afraid of them. While not every demon is dangerous, the reputation created by them has left a deep impression in people, to the point that it can never be erased. And it's also for the best, as trusting demons and lowering your guards around them too much can cost your life. There are still quite a few demons out there that attack humans after all, so you should never be too careless here in Gensokyo."

"Well, if you say so..." said Mina with a shrug.

"Don't worry; Ruukoto and Aunn will keep you company," Reimu told her. "Make sure not to destroy anything while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll go check on Alice," said Kasen. "Maybe she's back in her house."

* * *

The Human Village was the sole human settlement of Gensokyo, designed to resemble a village of the Edo era of Japan. Scattered throughout the dirt road were various people doing all sorts of casual activities, such as chatting, shopping, and even fishing in a river that ran through the village.

As Reimu led John, Zatanna, and Ochako down a dirt path, the latter three took the opportunity to look around, admiring the place and absorbing what they saw into their heads. "It's like we went back in time to ancient Japan..." said Ochako.

"It sure is peaceful here!" commented Zatanna.

"There's quite a bit of magic in the air," said John. He then noticed a gray-haired girl with mouse ears walking in their direction and then past them. Said girl also held a pair of dowsing rods in her hands, not to mention carrying a basket with a single mouse in it with her tail. Looking at the mouse girl from behind, he said, "And demonic ones at that..."

The three of them also noticed that some people were looking at them and even seemed to be whispering among themselves about them. Noticing this, Reimu told those three, "Don't mind them. They're just talking about how you might be from the outside world, as they can tell from looking at your clothes. It's not the first time this happened, though it's not very common either. Gensokyo may be barricaded from the rest of the world, but the people here still have a bit of knowledge of what it's like out there thanks to people and stuff from there occasionally making there way into this place." Of course, only Ochako knows what she was saying, so she translated what she heard to the other two.

The group eventually arrived in front of a single-story building with a sign above the entrance that writes _Fuwafuwa Ellen's Magic Shop_ , in Japanese, obviously. "Here we are," said Reimu before leading the others inside.

The interior of the store was filled with cabinets containing various items ranging from paper talisman, small wooden sculptures, unidentifiable gadgets, bottles containing various sorts of things, and more. Looking around, John said, "Can't say I know what everything here is used for, but I can tell that they are at least used for magic and crafts."

"Right, I can sense a lot of magical energy in here," said Zatanna.

Reimu walked up to the counter at the back end of the place, where a blonde girl in a red and white dress was seated behind. With a large smile on her face, she cheerfully greeted the shrine maiden, "Good afternoon, Hakurei shrine maiden! It's a rare sight to see you here!"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would be coming here either," said Reimu with a somewhat annoyed look on her face, and then she pointed at those three behind her. "Anyway, you've got something that helps with language barrier. I heard you have something like that here."

"Oh, the Language Pills? Yes, I have them!" Ellen told her. "That would be 360 yen for a small bottle!"

Reimu sighed. "Of course, it's not free..." Reaching into her skirt's pocket, she took out a small bag and opened it. After staring into it for a few seconds, she turned around and said to Ochako, "You know, since you are the ones who's going to use it, shouldn't you be the ones to pay rather than me? Or at least pay half of it."

"I think you have a point..." said Ochako.

"What's the matter? You don't have enough money? I guess that is to be expected... You don't get much donations at your shrine after all," Ellen said to Reimu, which offended her quite a bit.

Seeing the frustrated look on Reimu, Ochako said as she took out her wallet, "It's all right... We are the ones using it, so it only makes sense for us to pay. 360 yen, is it? I hope we use the same currency..." Fortunately, not only did she kept the money she brought from her world with her, this place also uses the exact same currency, so she was able to pay for the Language Pills.

"Thank you very much!" Ellen said with a smile as she accepted the payment before handing over a small plastic bottle to Reimu. "While not necessary, taking it with water is the better way to do it, as it makes it much easier to swallow. The effect lasts for 24 hours."

Reimu handed over the pills to John and Zatanna and told them to take it by motioning her finger towards her mouth. As those two were told beforehand by Ochako what it was, they knew what to do. Without saying anything else, those two popped the pills down their mouths. "So, can you understand me now?" Reimu asked them. To their surprise, they heard her speaking in English.

"Bloody hell! It worked!" said John.

"You're speaking English?!" Zatanna asked the shrine maiden.

"To me, you're speaking Japanese," Reimu told her.

"The way this pill works is that it makes the consumers hear everyone speak in the language they are most familiar with, but to others, they will hear them speak in the language they are familiar with instead," explained Ellen.

"Huh! Pretty neat! Magic language pills indeed!" said John, sounding interested.

* * *

While the aforementioned four were gone, Mina tried to make herself comfortable within the Hakurei Shrine. She wished she could've gone with the others, but if what Reimu said about her appearance being too attention-grabbing for the people in the Human Village was true, then she had no choice but to stay here. It wasn't like she was alone, as Aunn and Reimu's maid Ruukoto were present to keep her company.

Kasen had left in order to look for Alice first to make sure that the possessed magician wouldn't cause any trouble.

Aunn was rather excited to have a guest at the shrine. Seated next to Mina in the living room, the excited komainu asked her with a large smile on her face, "Why do you look like this?"

"Because I'm a mutant-type," the pink-skinned girl explained to her. "My appearance started changing when I was in kindergarten, about four years old if I remember correctly... That was also when I also got my Quirk, or superpowers."

"What powers do you have?" Aunn asked her curiously.

"I can release acid from my skin," replied Mina.

"Cool! Can you show me?" asked Aunn with enthusiasm.

"I don't think your mistress will appreciate me melting and corroding the stuff here..." Mina told her. "My ability is pretty dangerous..."

"You have a point," said Aunn, sounding a bit disappointed.

"So... what are you?" Mina asked her.

"I'm a komainu!" replied the green-haired girl cheerfully, not to mention somewhat proudly. "I used to be a statue located outside the shrine, but the goddess Okina brought me to life! Now I get to be by Mistress Reimu's side all day long and protect her up close!"

"A statue brought to life? Wow! That's an incredible power for the person who did this!" commented Mina in surprise.

Opening the sliding door, Ruukoto came into the room with a tray containing rice balls and tea. Placing it on the table before those two, she said to them, "Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy these snacks while you wait for my master to return!"

"Thanks!" Mina said to her with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ruukoto asked her.

Mina shook her head. "Nah, nothing I can think of. Why don't you sit down with us? Enjoy yourself as well! We can get to know each other better!"

"I appreciate your offer, but I'm afraid I consume the snacks I prepared for you, for I am a robot," Ruukoto told her.

A question mark appeared over Mina's head when she heard that, and Ruukoto reassured her that she was a genuine robot powered by nuclear energy. "Wait a minute... Nuclear energy...?" Mina thought to herself. "Uh... Is it really safe for a robot like this to be running around...? Won't I get radiation sickness being near her...? Why do they even have a nuclear-powered robot here anyway...?"

* * *

Arriving at the Forest of Magic, Kasen walked through the woods in search of Alice's house. She had been to this forest before, but never to her house. She had, however, been to Marisa's house before, and she had heard that Alice's house was located close to the witch's, so using this information, she believed that searching for Alice's house wouldn't be an issue.

After a couple of minutes of wandering through the place, she finally came across a Western-style cottage located in a small clearing. Walking close to the house, she observed it and tried to sense for anything peculiar. "I'm not feeling any demonic powers coming from in there, but there is magical power in there..." she thought. "Someone is definitely in there, but if Alice is indeed possessed by a demon, then I should be able to sense it... Unless this demon can hide its presence... Either way, better be careful..."

She approached the house and looked through the windows to see if there was anyone in there, but it was dark and empty, save for pieces of furniture. Thinking that Alice might on the second floor, she floated into the air and looked through the windows there. Sure enough, she saw a person lying down on a bed, seemingly asleep. As the window wasn't locked, Kasen opened it and sneaked inside, slowly approaching the seemingly asleep Alice in order to not wake her up.

"Don't bother sneaking," said Alice all of a sudden. "I'm not asleep, you know."

Slightly surprised, Kasen said, "Then that makes things easier."

Alice sat up and looked at her with an expressionless face. "Let me guess: you're here to see if it's true that I am possessed by a demon, right?"

Crossing her arms, Kasen said, "Indeed, and honestly, you don't really look like that is the case, unless you're hiding it."

Alice sighed and then said, "The truth is... the demon left me some time ago, and then I came back here to rest... Apparently, it takes a bit out of you when he's in your body..."

Kasen raised an eyebrow. "It left you?"

Alice nodded. "Right... He handed over the stone that he was sealed into to another person he encountered in a forest on some hill, and as a result, he was transferred himself into that person's body. He knocked me out afterwards, and when I came around, he was gone."

"Well, good to see that you're all right," said Kasen. "So who did he transfer himself into?"

"I don't know that woman who got possessed... Never met her before," replied Alice. "She has gray hair and carries around a cleaver. If I remember correctly, she's a mountain hag."

Kasen thought a bit about the description she heard, and then it came to her. "I think I know who she is... Nemuno Sakata..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Welcome to Gensokyo

I don't mind if you have criticisms about the story quality, character portrayals, etc. However, if you have any issues with what story arcs and elements I want to use, then please keep silent, because this is my story, and I have the right to tell it the way I want to. I'm saying this because there are a few people who have an issue with me using Touhou characters and bringing the entire series into this story, and so they complain about it and want to get back to pure DC stuff.

If you want to complain about this particular thing, then I say to you now: **Get out** and only come back until I'm done with it. Please let me finish this story arc and also let those who like it enjoy. The last I need are haters complaining that this story is not going the way they want it to and that they are seeing things they do not want to see. Again, this is my story, so I have to right to tell it the way I want to.

 **Chapter 27  
Welcome to Gensokyo**

* * *

After what happened at the Tower of Fate, the heroes there all went to the headquarters of the young heroes. The male heroes had just returned from one of their missions when they learned about what happened. Because Cyborg had knowledge and also the ability to travel between worlds, he was called to this place to see he can do something about it. Marisa was also there, not at all looking guilty for what she did.

Looking at Marisa, Cyborg said to her with a somewhat unimpressed look. "Geez... I heard you were quite a kleptomaniac, but I didn't think things would end up like this..."

"Does it look like it's my fault? All I did was decided to pay this place a visit!" she told him in an annoyed tone. "Who would've thought that a demon inside a rock would mess things up so much!"

"This happened because of your weak will combined with your desire to commit the crime of stealing!" Dr. Fate told her in a disappointed and even angry tone. "Such a heart is one of the things that cannot resist Mallus's temptations. Because of your actions, you have led your friend to be possessed by Mallus, and if nothing is done soon, he will be fully released from the Death Stone and take over your friend's body, thus effectively killing her!"

Marisa was shocked to hear this. "Seriously?! Why didn't you say that earlier?! Then we better get back to Gensokyo and save Alice ASAP!"

The students of 1-A were at the side, listening to everything. "Things look bad..." said Izuku.

"A very serious matter, in fact... If we do not do something, an innocent person is going to die! As heroes, we mustn't allow such a thing to happen!" said Tenya.

"If this means more action and villains to beat up, then count me in!" said Katsuki while punching his palm. "I'm still mad over our failure of a mission earlier!"

Hearing this, Momo asked him, "What happened?"

"You know we went on a mission with the others to stop criminals from transporting weapons and other illegal stuff, and that was when we ran into another group of... people... who were going to do the same thing as us," explained Izuku.

"Yeah, and you won't believe it!" continued Eijiro. "Villains were trying to stop those criminals! And not just any villains, but villains working for the government!"

"Villains working for the government?" said Tsuyu curiously.

"We found out that they're called the Suicide Squad," explained Tenya while doing his trademark karate chopping action. "They are villains who were arrested and given the opportunity to cut short their sentences by performing missions for the government. Apparently, they have bombs planted inside their bodies in order to keep them in check, as their leader, who is a soldier, will blow them up if they disobey orders, try to escape, or fail their missions!"

"Since they're technically considered on the side of the law, we allowed them to handle things," continued Fumikage.

"Yeah, and we would feel bad for them if they fail, so we let them resolve things..." said Izuku.

"Which totally sucks! We didn't get to do much in the end!" complained Katsuki. "I need to punch or blow up something in order to vent out my frustration, and I'm going to do it to one of you if I cannot find one soon!"

"Don't worry; you'll get to do it soon," said Cyborg as he approached them. "We're sending a small group to Gensokyo to resolve this whole demon possession thing as soon as possible."

Turning to Fumikage, Marisa said to him, "I think it's best that you don't come over, because your appearance is going to freak out everyone there."

A bit surprised to hear this, Fumikage asked, "I take that the people there all look normal and nothing like a mutant like me?"

"Actually... there are demons that look non-human like you, but they usually don't make themselves known," explained Marisa. "Demons there can either look human or completely non-human, and the latter are usually looked down on. Demons have bad reputations in our world due to their nature of attacking humans and craving their flesh."

"Craving human flesh...?" asked Izuku, sounding shocked.

"Indeed, books about Japanese mythology mention that demons do attack humans and even devour them," Tenya reminded him.

Marisa nodded. "Yeah, that is something you have to watch out for when in Gensokyo. From what I know, the situation is much better than compared to the past, but cases of demons attacking and eating humans still happen every once in a while. Pretty much only demons that resemble humans hang out in the Human Village, the largest gathering of humans in my world, as they are able to blend in. Humans in general prefer demons to look like them as much as possible, so I don't think they'll take likely to a bird guy like your friend here kindly... Before you go screaming racism or something, you should blame the behaviors of demons for causing this in the first place."

"It's all right," said Fumikage. "If my presence will be a burden there, then I will stay here and wish you all luck."

After much discussion, it was decided that the ones who were going were Cyborg, Dr. Fate, Raven, Izuku, Katsuki, Eijiro, Shouto, Starfire, and Kid Flash. Marisa, obviously, tagged along, as she has to go back to her own world after all.

* * *

Now that Reimu was able to communicate with John and Zatanna, the latter two were able to tell her properly everything that happened. The group of four were seated around the table outside cafe as they talked about this.

"And once the Death Stone is in your friend's possession for too long, Mallus will be able to escape his confinement completely. However, he cannot exist in the mortal realm without a vessel, so in order to get around that, he will take over the body of the host and transform him into his likeliness. Basically, the host becomes him entirely, and as a result, the host no longer exists. He dies," Constantine told Reimu.

Despite the fact of Alice dying if not rescued in time, Reimu didn't look at all shocked or even worried. Instead, she had a calm look on her face. "Okay, so we all have to do is separate the Death Stone or whatever from her. Sounds easy enough."

"You don't seem all that worried..." pointed out Ochako.

"Everything will turn out all right," Reimu told her. "I've managed to resolve every single incident here without anything bad happening in the end. This will be no different. Alice will be fine. We'll definitely rescue her."

"That's some positive thinking, but we better get moving if you really want your friend to live," John told her. "To my calculation, we have less than a day before Mallus takes over her entirely. I sure hope that pink-haired friend of yours found her."

"I'm sure Kasen can do something about it," Reimu assured him. "But... just to be sure, I think we might as well head over to Alice's house to check things out."

"Don't bother; I'm here," said a woman's voice. They all turned to see that Kasen had showed up at the place.

"Back so soon? Did you find Alice? How is she?" Reimu asked her.

Kasen let out a sigh and then said, "There's been a change in situation..."

* * *

A portal opened up in the middle of a bamboo forest, and the group previously decided to come here stepped out. It disappeared when they all came out. Looking around, all they saw were endless rows of bamboos with seemingly nothing else in the distance. When they looked up, the bamboos seem to reach infinitely into the air. "What is this place...?" asked Izuku.

"Well, of all the places to end up in, it just has to be the Bamboo Forest of the Lost..." said Marisa.

"Bamboo Forest of the Lost?" asked Raven.

Marisa nodded. "Yeah, it's a forest located pretty close to the Human Village. It's very easy to get lost here. In fact, you can even say it's impossible to get out of here without a guide. You can walk on and on forever and any find your way out and even walk in circles without realizing it. What's even stranger is that flying won't get you out of here as well! Seriously, I've tried to get out of here by flying before, but it seems that the bamboo will constantly grow alongside you to keep you from reaching the sky! This place is not normal, I'm telling ya!"

"So how do we get out of here?" Izuku asked her.

"Actually, I've been here quite a few times, so I have a good memory of the path to take! And in case it makes you feel better, there are people living here, so if you're lucky, we'll run across them and they'll help us! I know the folks here, so rest assure they're nice people! I think..."

Meanwhile, Cyborg had produced a holographic map of the place, and to his surprise, the map showed nothing but a blank screen and a bunch of dots representing them. "This is odd... The maps not showing..." said Cyborg. "In fact, I've been feeling electromagnetic activities in the air when I came here. It's definitely interfering with my systems and preventing a proper map..."

"There is also magic in the air," said Dr. Fate. "I believe this is the true reason behind the name of this place. The magic as well as the electromagnetic activity disorients one's mind so that he cannot find his place around properly. This is also what is interfering with escape attempts by flight, as the magic keeps you from traveling higher and thus giving the illusion that the bamboos are constantly growing alongside you."

"Yeah, I think that was the explanation the folks at Eientei said..." said Marisa. "Anyway, I know the way out of here, so just follow me!" Marisa began leading the way, and after taking only a few steps, she said to them, "By the way, there are... WHOA!" She suddenly disappeared from before them. To be precise, she fell down a hole that seemingly appeared out of nowhere underneath her feet.

Surprised, the others gathered around the hole and looked down to see her groaning in pain down below, which was about three meters deep. "Marisa! Are you all right?" Izuku asked her.

"Curse that Tewi..." grumbled the witch as she stood back up. "I was gonna tell you guys to beware of something like this..."

Dr. Fate and Raven then sensed something and so turned their eyes to a nearby bush. "Show yourself!" said the former as he pointed his hand at the bush. The bush glowed and then split apart by themselves, revealing a shocked black-haired girl in a pink dress behind it, and she had a pair of floppy rabbit ears growing out of her head.

"What the?! Caught!" said the rabbit girl in shock, and then she turned to run.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Katsuki as he released an explosion behind himself to propel towards the girl. He rammed into her, and together, they tumbled onto the ground, with him on top of her. "Gotcha!"

"HELP! I'M GONNA GET KILLED!" she screamed.

The others ran up to Katsuki as he stood back up, holding the struggling girl by her collar. Marisa flew back out of the hole as well. "Kacchan, maybe you shouldn't be so rough on a little girl..." Izuku said to him.

"Yeah! Hurting little girls isn't a manly thing to do!" Eijiro told him.

"Yeah! So let me go now!" the girl angrily said to him. "Or else I'll call my friends to beat the lights out of you!"

"You brought this on yourself, Tewi..." Marisa said to her in an annoyed tone.

Looking at the witch, the girl called Tewi calmed down a bit and said, "Oh hi, Marisa. Wasn't expecting to see you here..."

"You know her?" Raven asked Marisa.

"Local rabbit and prankster of this place," replied Marisa with a nod. "She went to your world as well a while back. Anyway, Kacchan, just drop her. I can handle her."

"Kacchan?!" said Katsuki in surprise as he let go of Tewi. "How dare you call me that?!"

"Your friend here called you that, so I assumed it was your name," said Marisa while pointing at Izuku, who had a sheepish smile.

"I'm the only who calls him that..." Izuku said to her.

Tewi dusted her dress and then looked at the people around her before saying to Marisa, "What's this, Marisa? You brought along a bunch of outsiders?"

"You can say that," Marisa told him, "though I have a feeling you should know some of them."

Tewi looked around again and then shook her head. "Sorry, don't ring a bell."

"Geez... You hurt me, even though I still remember you..." said Cyborg.

"So anyway, they came here to look for some evil demon who... Let's just say a powerful demon is on the loose here in Gensokyo, so we're here to stop him before all hell breaks lose," Marisa told Tewi.

Not looking shocked or anything, Tewi said with a slight nod, "Uh huh... Doesn't sound like anything different from the usual incidents here... Whatever, this has nothing to do with me, so see ya." She then turned to walk away, and it was at this moment another person showed up. It was a girl with long, white hair wearing red overalls over a white shirt. "Sup, Mokou," Tewi said to the girl. "You go and help those people out. It's your job, you know."

"What the...?" the girl named Mokou said as she looked at Tewi with a confused expression. She then turned to the ones in front of her. "Oh, it's you, Marisa. And these are?"

Marisa let out a sigh. "Do I have to say this all over again...?"

* * *

Within a forest somewhere on the hills, two fairies were flying side by side around the place with large smiles on their faces. They eventually caught sight of a gray-haired woman from behind, seated on a rock, seemingly dozing off in said position. Their cheerful smiles became mischievous-looking ones, and one whispered to the other, to which the latter nodded in response.

The fairy who whispered to her friend then quietly floated behind the woman as close as possible without grabbing her attention. Pointing her hands at the woman, the fairy intended to fire energy bullets at her. Since her projectile was harmless and only caused burns at worst, she figured that this would be a harmless prank. She never got the chance to fire, as the woman suddenly whipped out a large cleaver and turned around at a fast speed, swinging the bladed weapon at the fairy.

The other fairy reached out her hands when she saw something flying in her direction, and when she caught it, she screamed in terror. She was holding the decapitated head of her friend. Dropping the severed head, the fairy flew off in fright and tears. The headless body of the fairy as well as the head dropped onto the dirt ground, and a few seconds later, they both disintegrated into nothingness.

The woman who killed the fairy looked at where the body used to be without saying anything. If one were to look at her eyes, they would see that they were completely black, as if she was possessed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Do I want to make a chapter about their encounter with the squad? I'm not sure myself either... Maybe I'll come to a conclusion after I'm done with this story arc.


	27. Important Notice

This is a very important notice concerning the future of this story, so please read carefully.

I know I haven't updated in a while, and honestly saying, it's been very hard trying to work on this story. While I do have future arcs and also the finale all planned out, I only have the rough draft and not the full details on how things should turn out. That's mainly something I make up on the fly.

I've also noticed the diminishing quality since the first chapter, and I'm not too happy about it. I have work to do, and stress combined with various stuff happening in life can make it hard to get motivated, so I tend to rush out a chapter at the last second in order to not keep people waiting.

Also, now that Smash Bros. Ultimate is released, I have the urge to make a new Smash Bros. story, and I'm sure people who enjoyed my previous Smash stories are dying to see how I handle someone like Ridley, who some of you might know is currently dead in my series.

Long answer short, I feel like putting this story on hiatus and in the meantime work on the new Smash Bros. story, which I have actually planned out already. Either that or I work on both stories at the same time, but putting more focus on Smash.

I think this will also give me time to improve this story's quality and plan things out more carefully. But no, this does not mean I'm going to do away with the Touhou crossover arc. I don't care if you still hate it, this arc is staying and will be relevant to the overall story.

Anyway, I hope you understand the circumstances I'm going through. I'll still try to update with another chapter, though.

Either way, please check my Twitter account, which can be accessed through my profile, for updates on things, and I hope you will look forward to my new Smash Bros. story as well!


	28. Lunatic

All right, I'm back from my break of working on this story. I had a lot of fun with my Smash Bros. and Zombie Land Saga crossover that I started recently. If you're interested in at least my Smash Bros. series, then please give it a try. I have to admit that I got way to hooked on working on tha story to the point I almost lost in terest in this one... Now it's back to work on this story!

Since people are thinking that this arc is filler and has nothing to do in the grand scheme of things, I think I might as well spoil this, as I wasn't intending to tell you straight away and let you find out things for yourself eventually. This arc **IS NOT** **FILLER**. In fact, it contains a very important plot point that **WILL** play a role in the final arc. What that role is I'm not saying now, because I have already said enough.

To anyone who said I shouldn't have responded to people who didn't like this arc with what I posted before this chapter, as it is unprofessional, I beg to disagree. I know from experience that if you're being annoyed and harassed and you do not do something about it, things will never change and you will continue to suffer from it. The only way to make it stop is to do something about it and speak out your mind if you want things to change for the better. If being professional means to make yourself an easy target of abuse, then I'd rather not have professionalism!

 **Chapter 28  
Lunatic**

* * *

After meeting up with Reimu, John Constantine, Zatanna, and Ochako, Kasen told them that she visited Alice and found that Mallus had passed on the Death Stone to Nemuno, but instead of going to look for the latter, she decided to come report to the shrine maiden about this first.

Reimu sighed and said, "Geez... I was hoping that we can resolve this easily... Oh well, at least I know where to find Nemuno, and dealing with her should be easier than dealing with Alice."

"Who's Nemuno?" asked Zatanna.

"She's a mountain hag living on one of the hills here," replied Reimu. "She never leaves her territory, as far as I'm concerned. I only know her because of an incident involving changing seasons that led me to her area and getting into a fight with her."

"Mountain hag, huh?" said John with curiosity. "Never met one before, but I've read about Japanese demons and know a bit about them. Bunch of old ladies that pretends to be nice, inviting people to their houses and all, only to feast on them when they least expect it..."

"That's what I've read back home as well..." said Ochako. "They're rather popular methods for scaring children into not wandering out by themselves..."

"That seems to be a common belief, or perhaps things are different in other worlds," said Reimu, "but mountain hags here are pretty nice people. At least that's what Nemuno claims... She can be scary and mean, but she's legitimately a kind and caring person and seems to have a soft spot for children."

"Whatever the case is, she's no longer the nice old woman now that Mallus has gotten hold of her," said John. "And might I let you know that the time for Mallus' escape from the Death Stone isn't reset just just because it got passed down to another person. We still have to help the poor grandma fast before it's too late."

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling through the Forest Bamboo of the Lost, Mokou finally managed to guide Marisa and the heroes out of the place. She didn't just bring them to the exit, but all the way to the entrance of the Human Village. Pointing at said village, she said, "Here's the village. Enjoy your time in there."

"Thank you very much, Miss Mokou!" Izuku happily thanked her.

"Cut away with being so courteous. Just address me normally," Mokou said to her with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave! I'll say hi to Keine for you if I run into her!" said Marisa as she walked past Mokou while motioning for the others to come along.

Placing her fingers underneath her chin, Mokou said, "On second thought... I think I'll go and meet her myself now that I'm here."

"Eh... Suit yourself..." Marisa said to her.

They were going to go through the entrance when Dr. Fate removed his helmet, which shined a bit when he did so. He changed back to Kent Nelson as a result. "Um... Is that necessary?" Raven asked him when she saw this.

"The Lord of Order has decided that he is not needed until we find a lead to Mallus," replied Kent as he held the helmet underneath his shoulder. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have control over myself and do a bit of sightseeing now that we're in a different universe. It's not something that happens everyday, you know."

Going through the entrance, the heroes were somewhat amazed at the sight before them, though not in complete awe. They saw ancient Japanese-style buildings throughout the place, and people wearing ancient Japanese clothing were littered throughout the place, either taking strolls, eating, chatting, or playing.

"Wow...! It's as if we've traveled back in time!" said Izuku. "This is just like a scenery right out of history textbooks!"

"Are you sure we didn't actually travel back in time?" asked Eijiro.

Cyborg lifted his arm to chest level and displayed a holographic calendar from it. "Nope, we're still in the year 2018. My built-in calendar is accurate, so please don't question it." When he said the last line, he sounded as if he was ready to give doubters a beating.

The heroes then noticed that everyone had his or her eyes turned to them, and some of them even whispered among themselves about the presence of these oddly-dressed people. "Um... They're gossiping about us, right...?" asked Starfire, looking uneasy at the attention they were attracting.

"Nah, that's normal," Marisa told her. "You guys are outsiders after all, though it's not like outsiders never came here before. People from outside Gensokyo show up on rare occasions, and they always get people here talking. Don't worry; they won't cause you any harm! We have law and order here after all!"

"So... now that you're here, what are you going to do about that demon?" Mokou asked Marisa.

Marisa shrugged a bit and said, "Not sure... At least we can find Reimu and tell her about this."

"We should also find Uraraka and Ashido!" said Izuku. "Not to mention Mister Constantine and Zatanna!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Marisa. "In fact, they should have run into Reimu already, since I've set that remote thingy to go to her shrine if I come back here! Anyway, I'll lead the way to her shrine. It can be a bit of a walk if you don't know how to fly."

"Fly?" said Shouto curiously. His thought was then interrupted by a relatively large shadow going overhead him. He looked up with everyone else just in time to see a blue-haired girl wearing a white and blue dress wielding a purple umbrella flying through the air, a sight that surprised the students.

"Dude! Is that girl flying unaided?!" asked Eijiro.

"Oh yeah, the folks here have the power to do that," said Cyborg, remembering how things were when the girls came to his world.

Marisa nodded with a smile. "Yep! Here in Gensokyo, anyone with magic can learn how to fly! It's actually the easiest form of magic and also the most common form of transportation! You can get from place to place with ease-ze!"

"Wow! So cool!" said Izuku as his eyes sparkled with great interest.

"That means you can fly as well?" Katsuki asked Marisa.

Marisa nodded before floating unaided a few inches into the air. "And before anyone asks, I don't need my broom to fly. I've read that most people think witches rely on brooms to fly. I'm not sure if that apply to all witches, but I definitely do not need it to fly! Anyway, since you lot can't fly, we should just walk. It shouldn't be that far. We should get there within thirty minutes. Plus, you get to check out what the village has to offer-ze!"

Marisa then led the group down the road, and the heroes took this opportunity to consider a tour of the village. After all, they are new to this place, so it wouldn't hurt to see some new things.

As Izuku turned his head to a railing blockading the edge of a canal, he noticed the sound of water splashing coming below. Curious, he went over there and looked down to find a couple of girls wearing green hats happily swimming up the water below. Eijiro came up next to him and looked down as well. "Hey, fancy for a swim after we're done with things?" he asked Izuku. "I just realized that we haven't taken a dip while in U.A. at all!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that..." replied Izuku.

They continued on their way, and as they head past a restaurant, Cyborg thought he heard unnatural sounds coming from within there. Out of curiosity, he approached the entrance and looked through the curtain hanging there to see a television situated on the top left corner of the room, and most of the people dining there were watching it. Said television was broadcasting a TV drama of sorts. "They have TVs here?" he said in surprise.

A waitress approached him and asked if he would like to come in. He politely declined before returning to the others. "Looks like this place isn't as ancient as it seems!" he told himself.

Raven and Nelson were walking next to each other, and the former asked him, "Can you sense it, Mister Kent? Magic fills the air... It's everywhere."

"Indeed," replied Nelson. "I may not be Doctor Fate now, but having been associated with mysticism for so long has more or less granted me the innate ability to sense magical energy, and I can indeed confirm that this place is rich in magic! Let's only hope that this does not benefit Mallus in any form..."

"There are also demonic aura at work," said Raven as she looked around with narrowed eyes. While one couldn't tell by simply looking, some of the people walking around were in fact demons taking the form of humans. Being an expert in mysticism and having demonic powers herself, Raven was able to tell who are demons with just a glance. So long as they weren't causing harm, she thought there shouldn't be any need to be too cautious.

Suddenly, they were surprised by the sound of screams, and it appeared to be coming from before them, not too far away. "Is something happening...?" asked Starfire, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I think something is happening..." said Marisa, narrowing her eyes as she took a better at the distance. Looking carefully, she noticed people getting out of the way to avoid something that was approaching her direction at a fast speed. When the thing got closer, it was revealed to be an ox dragging a wheeled carriage behind it. "Okay, I see the problem!"

People were screaming and getting out of the way from the ox that had for some reason gone wild, running down the dirt road a fast speed, and because he wasn't exactly running in a straight line, he overturned things on the sides occasionally. The carriage he was dragging along rocked back and forth, and one could hear feminine screams from within it. Whoever was in there was clearly in distress.

The heroes had looks of shock as the ox headed in their direction, but even so, they knew they had to do something. As if acting on instinct, Izuku took a step ahead of everyone else by running towards the approaching ox, much to everyone's surprise, and activated his Quirk. Reaching out his hands, he managed to catch the ox by its horns and planted his feet as firmly as he could against the dirt ground to come to a brake.

"Stop moving!" he told the ox. His strength prevailed over the animal, much to the surprise of onlookers, but the ox was still making loud cries while shaking his head, which Izuku was trying to hold down.

"Way to go, Midoriya! That's so manly of you!" Eijiro said to him.

"Don't just stand there! Help calm down this ox!" cried out Izuku as he turned back to look at them.

"I'm on it!" said Raven as she hovered over to the mad ox. Approaching the animal's head, she generated purple aura from her hand and touched it. The ox, after shaking his head a few more times, eventually calmed down. In fact, he began looking tired and bent down to take a rest. "That should do it."

"What did you do?" Izuku asked her.

"Nothing much. Simply calmed his mind of whatever frightened him to run like this in the first place," replied Raven.

Just as the other heroes approached them, a person stepped out from the carriage and asked them, "So you're the people who rescued me?" They all looked up to see an attractive girl with long, black hair wearing a pink shirt and a red skirt.

"Oh hey, Kaguya!" Marisa said to her while waving her hand.

"You know her?" Shouto asked the witch.

"Yeah, she's a Lunarian princess who lives in the bamboo forest we just came out from," Marisa told him. "It's a surprise seeing her here, though. She rarely leaves her house."

"A princess?!" asked Eijiro in shock.

"To be precise, an ex-princess..." clarified Marisa.

Ignoring Marisa, Kaguya got closer to them all and asked who stopped the ox. Izuku raised his hand and replied with a slight blush, "I did..."

"Oh? You did! Wow! That was nice of you!" said Kaguya as her expression became cheerful. "And you must be very strong to be able to stop a rampaging ox like that! You're my hero!"

Hearing this made Izuku blush even more. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "It's... It's nothing... A hero must save the lives of others after all...!"

"I should reward you somehow!" thought Kaguya. Just then, she heard someone calling out to her from behind, so she turned around see a purple-haired girl with rabbit ears rushing in their direction.

"Princess Kaguya!" shouted the rabbit girl in panic. Stopping in front of Kaguya, she panted heavily and asked, "Are... Are you all right?"

"I'm all right now, thanks to this fine gentleman!" replied Kaguya while pointing at Izuku with her hand.

Reisen turned to the heroes and bowed down. "Thank you very much for rescuing the princess! We are in your debt!"

"No problem! It's always nice to help those in need-ze!" said Marisa, trying to hog the credits.

"You didn't do anything..." Cyborg told her, to which she responded by glaring at him.

Reisen then noticed Cyborg and looked at him more closely. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me! Cyborg from the Justice League!" Cyborg told her. "You came to my world before!

A surprised look appeared on Reisen's face as she finally remembered things. "That's right! I remember you now! What are you doing here?" She then pointed at the other heroes. "And I assume they all come from your world as well?"

"Yeah, in a way..." replied Cyborg.

Turning to Reisen, Kaguya said to the Lunarian rabbit, "Reisen, would you so kindly offer this young man here who rescued me something as a reward? I'm sure there is something you are carrying in your basket that will be of great use to him!"

Surprised, Reisen said to her, "But these medicine are for sale! Master Eirin won't like it if I give it away for free!"

"I'm her superior, remember? I will ensure that you do not suffer the consequences for this, so if you would pretty please?" Kaguya said to her in a sweet-sounding voice and also with a sweet smile.

When Izuku and Eijiro saw her smile in such a way, they blushed and admitted in their heads that she was quite cute. Noticing this, Katsuki said to Izuku, "You already have a girlfriend, don't you?"

This made Izuku surprised and blush even more. "Um... I have no idea who you're talking about!" he said in panic.

Seeing that the princess was insisting her to do this, Reisen sighed as she removed the basket she was carrying on her back and then dug through it to see what she should give to Izuku. She eventually pulled out a white porcelain bottle with a cork for its cap. Handing it to Izuku, she told him, "This potion heals all sorts of injuries, no matter how serious it is. Anyone who is dying from serious wounds can instantly return to perfect condition. Of course, this doesn't bring the dead back to life, and I'm sure I didn't have to say that..."

"Thank you very much!" said Izuku as he accepted the potion from Reisen. "I'm sure this will come in handy!"

"Normally, we don't accept things in return for our acts of heroism," Kent said to Izuku, "but maybe I'll let this one slide."

"Honestly saying, I don't see anything wrong with that," said Cyborg. "Not saying I definitely want to be rewarded every time I do good, mind you..."

"Well, what do you know? The ex-princess being so nice to someone! Or is this another one of your schemes to mess up his life?" said Mokou, not looking impressed. This made the heroes confused.

Looking at her with a smile, Kaguya said, "Oh, how kind of you to continue holding onto past grudges! I'm so touched! But rest assure that I'm being generous to this boy here! It would be rude of me to mistreat visitors to this place, wouldn't I?"

"I never took you for someone who cared..." said Mokou, looking away in frustration.

"What happened to this ox, by the way?" Marisa asked Kaguya as she bent down next to the sleeping animal. "Why'd it go crazy?"

"It's that hell fairy..." Reisen told her. "She showed up and messed with us for no reason, using her powers to drive the ox insane..."

Unknown to them all, a particular person was flying high up in the air with a pair of wings. It was a fairy dressed in a jester's outfit designed to look like the flag of the United States. Holding a torch in her hand as she hovered in place, the fairy looked down with a somewhat annoyed look, "Bah! Ended so soon! I was hoping that it would go on a little longer and see what sort of mess would result from this..."

"What was that about wanting there to be mess?" asked a woman's voice coming from next to her. The fairy turned around and was surprised to see Reimu floating there next to her.

"The Hakurei shrine maiden?!" said the fairy.

"You'd really think I wouldn't know you're here causing trouble, Clownpiece?" Reimu asked her, looking unimpressed and with her hands on her hips. "Why are you not in hell and instead here in Gensokyo?"

Backing away from the shrine maiden, Clownpiece pointed at her and said, "I am the most powerful fairy of hell, and the beings of hell are more powerful than anyone here, so I have the right to come here and mock you weaklings, do I not? If you have an issue with this, then that means you're trying to pick a fight with me!"

Almost as soon as she finished saying that, a paper amulet was suddenly stuck onto her face, and it exploded, blowing the hell fairy out of the air and towards the ground below. She landed right in the middle of the heroes down below, and they were obviously surprised by this. "Ow..." cried Clownpiece as she groaned in pain while slowly getting back up.

"Uh... Did a clown just fell out of the sky..." asked Eijiro.

"Oh hey, Clownpiece! We were just talking about you!" Marisa said to the fairy while bending down next to her.

"You shut the hell up!" Clownpiece angrily said to her.

Just as the other people were watching the fairy and wondering what was going on, John, Zatanna, and Ochako arrived at the scene. The former called out to Kent, "Hey there, Doc. Nice to see you here!"

"Good to see that you're all right, Constantine," Kent said to him, and then he looked at Zatanna. "And you too, Zatanna."

"Uraraka! You're all right!" Izuku happily said to Ochako.

"Deku!" said the latter as she ran up to him and stopped in front of him with her hands together. "I knew you all would come for me!"

Reimu landed from her flight among the group, and her appearance made the students curious, as they had never met her before and wondered who she was. Looking around, Reimu said, "I assume you folks come from that other world because of what Marisa did, right?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that this happened!" Marisa said to her in frustration, but her response earned her an angry glare from the shrine maiden, which made her nervous and scared.

"How long are you going to keep up with that bulls*** of yours? If you didn't steal from Nitori and go that world in the first place, none of this mess would've happened!" Reimu angrily said to her, and as she said all these, she moved closer to Marisa and shouted loudly into her face. "And now you have to involve everyone and even me in this mess you've created, not to mention putting the life of your friend in danger! Don't you feel an ounce of guilt for everything you've done and feel like you should say something to all of us?!"

Marisa was at a lost of words on what to say after seeing her friend so angry like this. They were all interrupted when Clownpiece flew into the air a few feet and away from them. "I'll teach you all a lesson for messing with my fun time!" she angrily said to them. "Witness the power of a hell fairy!" Raising her torch into the air, the fire on it burned intensely and went relatively high into the air.

A ball of light then formed from said fire, and gradually a small piece of rock was formed within the ball of light and grew in size to become a rocky sphere about twice the size of a person. This made all those standing nearby surprised. "Is that a... miniature moon?!" asked Starfire.

"I hate that move..." grumbled Reimu.

"Haha! Get ready to be crushed!" said Clownpiece with confidence. "Eat this, suckers!" Swinging down her torch, she made the miniature moon fall towards them with the intention of crushing them. Everyone either got into defensive stances or got ready to run off, but then Katsuki got in front of everybody else and pointed both hands at the incoming ball of rock to release a pair of large explosions.

The powerful explosions easily tore through the moon, destroying it and sending small debris flying all over the place. Needless to say, Clownpiece was a lost of words when she saw this, and so were the folks from Gensokyo. "Great going, Kacchan!" Izuku praised him.

"What in the?! How'd you do that?!" Clownpiece asked the explosive teen in shock. "That's not human!"

"Is that they best you've got? I haven't gotten a good fight in a while, so give me your best shot so I don't get accused of beating up a weak little girl like you!" Katsuki angrily said to her.

"Please... don't provoke her..." Reimu told him. "You'll make things worse..."

"Grrrr! I'll show you!" Clownpiece angrily said before swinging her torch horizontally in the air. In doing so, she left behind blue balls of light floating in the air, and out from those energy balls, laser beams were fired.

Acting quick, Reimu held out one hand to create an energy wall that protected them all from the incoming attacks. Seeing this, Izuku said in surprise and curiosity, "Whoa! Is her Quirk... I mean superpower... Creating barriers?"

"Yeah, she specializes in that, but there's more to her than meets the eye-ze!" Marisa told him.

"Cheater!" Clownpiece angrily said as she pointed her torch in the shrine maiden's direction, and fiery star-shaped projectiles were shot out from it. The projectiles struck the barrier rapidly, eventually causing it to flicker.

"Tsk! I never enjoyed fighting you!" said Reimu as she tried to hold up the barrier the best she could.

"I'll get her!" said Katsuki before releasing an explosion underneath himself to propel high into the air. He flew over the barrier as everyone watched with wide open eyes at his action. Falling towards a surprised Clownpiece, he pulled back his fist and, when close to coming in contact with her, swung it at her face, socking her hard and sending her tumbling to the side and hitting a building wall.

"Whoa! That's got to leave a mark!" commented Mokou, wide-eyed.

Clownpiece got back up with one hand on the part of the face that got hit. Burning with rage in her eyes, she said to him, "You've done it, bastard! I'm going to make sure you suffer a fate worse than going to hell! They don't call me the strongest fairy for nothing! I'm going to kill you all!"

After saying this, she noticed Kaguya approaching her. The Lunarian princess stopped in front of her with a cheerful-looking face, as if wanting to be friendly to her. "Princess! Please get away from her!" Reisen said to the princess in panic, and the others wondered why Kaguya approached the fairy.

"What do you want?" Clownpiece asked Kaguya in a rude manner. The next thing she knew, she was grabbed in the neck by the Lunarian princess, who gripped her tightly to prevent her from breathing. "Ack!"

"This is for messing with my cute little ox earlier! You think I wouldn't dish our punishment myself, didn't you?!" Kaguya said to her, her tone suddenly becoming a loud and angry one. Picking her up the neck, Kaguya let out a loud war cry before slamming her onto the ground incredibly hard, so hard that the others could feel the ground shaking a bit, and cracks spread out from the spot Clownpiece's face struck.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Because of the powerful impact of her face to the ground, the fairy was now passed out. Kaguya got back up and dusted her hands, saying, "That should teach you!"

With the exception of the folks from Gensokyo, all the others were surprised by what they saw. "What the hell?! Does she have super strength?!" asked Katsuki.

"Dude! That's so manly!" exclaimed Katsuki with sparkling eyes.

"She's a woman..." Raven reminded him.

Turning to her, he said, "Who said women can't be manly? She's proof that they can!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now... She's supposed to have super strength..." said Cyborg. "I don't think I've seen it in action, though..."

"Yeah, Kaguya's actually really scary with that strength of hers..." said Marisa.

Reimu let out a sigh and said, "At least this issue is resolved, but let's hope this doesn't get any worse when she reports to her boss..."

"Her boss?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Hecatia, the goddess of hell and one of the most powerful people I know," said Reimu, sounding serious with her tone.

"Goddess of hell? Well, sounds like she can be trouble..." said John. "I've had quite a bit dealing with demons from hell, and I can assure you they're not pleasant in any way and something I wouldn't want to live through again..."

"Anyway, let's just go and deal with that Mallus demon or whatever he's called before things got any more complicated," Reimu said to the others, and they all agreed that they should resolve this as soon as possible. "All right; let's head over to Nemuno's place, assuming she's still there."

"Nemuno? Shouldn't we be going to Alice instead?" Marisa asked her.

"According to Kasen, Mallus moved on to Nemuno's body," Reimu told her.

"Oh, then that's good, I think," said Marisa. "At least I know Alice is safe!"

"Regardless of whether or not she's your friend, we should still save this Nemuno person," said Kent.

"Right, so let's get going already," said Reimu.

As the group began to leave, with Kaguya saying good-bye to them, Izuku thanked her again for the potion she offered him as a gift. He looked at the potion and thought about what Reisen told him. "It can heal all injuries and return a person to perfect condition no matter what... That's very useful!" he said in his head. Suddenly, an image of All Might appeared in his head. "What if...? Will... Will it work?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous ones due to not having updated for so long. It could be longer, but that would have to make the wait longer. Perhaps I can make up for it in the next chapter.

Anyway, for those who were complaining about the lack of action lately, I hope the next chapter will satisfy you, so please look forward to it!


	29. Heroes vs Demon

**Chapter 29  
Heroes vs. Demon**

* * *

Normally, traveling to the place where Nemuno was should take quite a while, especially if one doesn't know how to fly. Thankfully, with Dr. Fate's help, they were able to get there in a short amount of time.

The sorcerer used his magic to scan Reimu's mind for memories of her encounter with Nemuno, and then using this knowledge, he was able to teleport everyone to that place in an instant.

In a bright yellow flash, everyone found themselves in a forest filled with yellow and orange leaves. Looking around, Eijiro said in surprise, "Wow! That sure was convenient!"

"That's magic for you!" John Constantine said to him.

"What is this place anyway?" asked Kid Flash, looking around.

"We're on a hill where Nemuno lives," said Reimu. "I am familiar with this place. We should be able to find her here."

"I can sense a demonic presence close by," said Dr. Fate, looking around with caution. "Chances are possible it is the Nemuno demon you are talking about."

"You don't have to tell me that, because I'm sensing her demonic aura as well," said Reimu as she got into a defensive stance.

All of a sudden, a large energy blade was fired in their direction, cutting down various trees in the process. Everyone saw this and hurriedly got out of the way. Eijiro hardened his body instead, and fortunately for him, he was able to block the attack without receiving injuries.

Reappearing next to him, Kid Flash said, "Dude! That you dangerous! You'll never know if that thing could cut you in two!"

"Heheh... Did this on instinct..." said Eijiro. "Though I have confidence in my hardness to block that attack!"

Everyone looked at where the energy blade came from and saw a silver-haired woman holding a large cleaver standing in the distance. "That's her!" said Marisa, pointing at said woman.

"Well, she sure made things easy," said Reimu. "All we have to do is remove this Death Stone thing from her, right?

"Right, but you have to risk coming in contact with the stone and thus becoming possessed as a result," John told her.

"Then do you have a better idea?" the shrine maiden asked him.

"I can try using my magic to reclaim the stone from her," said Zatanna. "However, depending on powerful Mallus's own magic is, the difficulty may very, and I have to get closer to her as well."

"How about I just speed up to her and knock it off her?" said Kid Flash. Before anyone could say anything else, the speedster clad in yellow charged at a tremendous speed towards Nemuno, who was too late to react and got shoulder bashed onto the ground by the speedster. Kid Flash stopped and looked around the fallen mountain hag, hoping to find the stone lying next to her. "Nope, not seeing it..."

Nemuno got back up with a look of anger, not to mention displaying her pitch black eyes to show that she was indeed possessed. "My freedom is at hand. I will not let you interfere with me!" Swinging her cleaver horizontally, she fired another energy blade that Kid Flash avoided by running to the side.

"Not happening on my watch! You're not going to ruin the body of an attractive lady like her!" said Kid Flash before he began running circles around Nemuno, who looked in frustration.

As he ran around Nemuno, he noticed a bulge at the side of the orange strap worn around her waist. "That must be it!" he thought. "I'll just rip it out of there and then fling it onto the ground before I get possessed!"

Nemuno suddenly slammed her cleavage onto the ground, causing a dome-shaped barrier to appear around herself and Kid Flash, and that was when he felt himself losing speed. "What the?! I can't run fast anymore?!" he said in shock. The mountain hag swung her cleaver at him, but he jumped away in the nick of time and out of the barrier. When Nemuno launched another energy blade at him, he got away, this time with a fast speed. Looking at his hands, he asked, "It's back! What was that just now?"

"Nemuno has the ability to create sanctuaries that has all sorts of effects when inside it!" Reimu called out to him. "She must've created one to nullify your powers!"

"Should've said that earlier..." Kid Flash said in response. He was suddenly knocked onto the ground by Nemuno, who pinned him down with her cleaver raised into the air, ready to bring it down onto him.

Acting quick, a pair of fiery wings appeared behind Mokou's back as the silver-haired girl took flight in their direction at fast speed. Seeing this, Izuku and Shouto were both surprised. "Wow! She has fire powers?!" exclaimed the former.

Mokou collided into Nemuno, pushing her off Wally. The mountain hag got back up and angrily glared at her, who was in a fighting stance. "Try and cut me up all you want! You can't kill me!" Mokou said to her.

"You will regret your choice of words!" Nemuno angrily said to her.

Mokou took notice of the bulge underneath the sash going around her waist. "That must be the stone they were talking about..."

Nemuno was going to make a move when suddenly she stopped as if she was in pain and also dropped the cleaver. A smile appeared on her face, despite this, and she said, "This feeling! At last! My freedom is at hand!"

Mokou was surprised to see this, as was everyone else. "Uh oh... Better act fast!" thought Mokou. Without thinking twice, fire appeared on her hand as she rushed over to the mountain hag. She grabbed the part where the Death Stone was hidden and ripped it out of the sash along with a piece of cloth. Nemuno fell to the side and onto the ground, and in an instant, her eyes returned to normal.

"Uh... What the...? I'm in control of myself again!" she said while looking at her hands.

"I got the stone!" Mokou called out to the other while holding up the stone, which was wrapped in the piece of cloth. Unfortunately, fire was still burning around her hand, and it burned away the cloth, thus exposing the stone to her skin. Mokou suddenly felt a large amount of pain all over her body. She fell to her knees with her hands on chest and grunted in pain, and slowly, her body began to bulge in rather disturbing ways. The sight of this shocked the others.

"What's... What's happening to her?!" asked Ochako.

"Mallus has taken over her body!" replied Dr. Fate.

"We have to do something!" said Izuku.

"No, it's too late," said the sorcerer. "Mallus is already freed. There is nothing we can do to save her now..."

Mokou let out a cry as she raised her head into the air. By now, her body had become bloated to the point she no longer looks human, and the others were horrified by this sight and felt bad for her.

All of sudden, she exploded into a burst of flames, much to the surprise of everyone. Out of the flames and smoke created by the explosion appeared to large demon wings, and when all was clear, a tall humanoid being was seen standing where Mokou used to be. It was a brown-skinned demon with goat-like horns standing just over two meters tall.

"Is... that... Mallus?" asked Reimu with a nervous look.

The demon looked at his hands for a few seconds and then said out loud, "I am free at last! At last, the moment where I take the the world has once again come!" He then glared at the heroes before him. "First, I shall kill you all! You should be honored to be struck down by a being more powerful than a god!"

"Looks like someone has a big ego..." commented Wally.

"That means more challenge for me!" said Katsuki with enthusiasm, looking forward to the upcoming battle.

"You vile demon! You are less than a god! I, the Lord of Order, shall put you in your place!" Dr. Fate angrily said to him. Pointing his arms at Mallus, Dr. Fate fired a large amount of energy balls that struck the demon in the chest nonstop, pushing him back with each hit. The demon growled in pain as he endured the shots, and then, ignoring the pain, he spread out his wings while dashing at Dr. Fate, plowing through the projectiles that were still being at him. He collided with Dr. Fate, pushing him across the air and onto the ground, where he grabbed him by the head and slammed him against the ground over and over.

"Dr. Fate!" Kid Flash shouted as he got onto Mallus's back in a blink of an eye and pounded him in the neck over and over. Mallus let out a cry as he got up tried to shake him off. While he was doing so, Katsuki ran to him and slammed his palm into his chest, creating an explosion that propelled him backwards. Kid Flash got off the demon's back at the same time.

"Eat this!" Katsuki shouted as he continued to fire explosions at the demon nonstop, blasting him over and over until he was out of sight due to the smoke created. The smoke was soon blown away when the demon flapped his wings hard to whip up a gust.

Pulling back his hand, Mallus formed a ball fire in his hand which he hurled at the heroes. Starfire dashed forward, throwing a fist full of green energy at the fireball to destroy it, and then she flew right up to Mallus to punch him hard in the chest, sending him back quite a distance. The demon came to a stop by planting his feet firmly onto the ground, and when Starfire flew at him again, he threw a punch that sent her flying.

Raven appeared in the air behind him and chanted an incantation to make a shadow-like substance appear underneath the demon. Mallus looked down in surprise to see the shadowy substance slowly raising up and wrapping around his body to prevent his movement. As he was struggling to break free, Dr. Fate appeared behind him and put his hand together to charge up an energy ball. "This will end now, Mallus!" the sorcerer said to him in an intimidating tone.

"You're all underestimating me!" said Mallus angrily. He let out a cry as his eyes glowed with white light, and then the air around him became distorted. As a result, Dr. Fate and Raven found their movements slowed drastically, though their thoughts were still normal. They were obviously surprised by this.

Because of this, Mallus was able to pry himself from Raven's shadow-based spell used for binding him. He grabbed the young magic user by the neck and then hurled her at Dr. Fate, who couldn't get away in time due to his slowed down speed. They flew back as a result and went out of the distorted airspace, their speeds returning to normal as a result.

"What happened...?!" asked Raven as she sat back up.

"Mallus has power over time," replied Dr. Fate. "He can change the flow of time to his own liking and even reverse and speed it up!"

Opening his shoulders, Cyborg fired multiple missiles at Mallus. The demon pointed his hand at the incoming projectiles and used his time manipulating power to make them move backwards, returning to Cyborg. With a smirk on his face, Cyborg created a boom tube for the missiles to go into. Another boom tube opened up next to Mallus from which the missiles came out of, striking him, much to his surprise. Cyborg then fired an energy blast from his arm cannon at his chest, blasting him back a few steps.

Starfire then flew at Mallus while throwing green energy balls from her hands at him nonstop. She collided into him and struck him in the abdomen with a powerful punch, pushing him through the air and plowing down multiple trees.

Mallus growled in pain and anger as he planted his feet onto the ground firmly while catching Starfire by her arm and then flinging her away.

"Hey ugly! Look up here!" shouted someone. Mallus looked up to see Marisa up in the air directly above him. Pointing her hakkero downwards, she fired a large laser beam straight down, engulfing the demon with it. The tremendous force and size of the beam created a shockwave upon striking the ground, causing the leaves and dust to scatter all over the place, and everyone else had to plant his or her feet firmly onto the ground to avoid getting blown away.

The powerful attack was revealed to have created a crater when it ended, and Mallus was down on his knees in the center of it. Looking up angrily, the demon shouted, "YOU INSOLENT WORM!" Spreading out his wings, he shot up into the air, heading straight for Marisa. The witch got out of the way fast and found herself fleeing from the demon.

"A little help getting him off my tail?!" she desperately cried out for help.

Reimu flew straight up, appearing in between Marisa and Mallus. Holding out her hand, she created a huge burst of blue energy that Mallus flew into and was then blown back as a result. The shrine maiden then threw several paper amulets that shot through the air and towards the demon, who responded by swinging his hand to unleash fire that burned up the projectiles.

Starfir then crashed into the demon from behind, striking him hard with a fist full of green energy. Mallus angrily turned around to face her, only to give Reimu the opportunity to bombard him from behind using paper amulets.

Flying high above Mallus, Starfire shot several laser beams straight down onto the demon nonstop, each hit pushing him downwards. She then dived down at him, hitting him with a powerful force and pushing all the way to the ground with a powerful crash.

Despite this, Mallus stood back up, roaring in anger and swatting Stafire away. Katsuki then jumped at him from behind and smacked him in the side of his head with his palm, creating an explosion. The demon angrily turned to him, but he pointed his hands at him while releasing a pair of explosions right in his face to both hurt the demon and propel himself to a safer distance.

While the battle with the demon was going on, John had drawn a pentagram on the dirt ground and also placed the Death Stone in the middle of the drawing. After he was done, he stood up and began chanting a magical incantation. Zatanna was next to him, watching anxiously at what was going to happen. After chanting a lengthy incantation, the pentagram and the stone lit up in orange light.

Opening his eyes, John shouted to those fighting Mallus, "All right! I've activated the seal! Bring that ugly bastard over to the center and we'll trap him inside the stone!"

"I'll handle this!" said Zatanna. She turned to Mallus and said while pointing her hands at him, "Revo mih llup dna dnuorg eht morf tuo emoc seniv!" Immediately, long vines shot out of the ground and headed towards Mallus, grabbing him by his waist and limbs. He then felt himself being pulled towards where those two were, heading for the glowing pentagram.

"You won't seal my away so easily!" he angrily said. His eyes then glowed, causing the space around them all to become distorted. The vines "pushed" him back to his original location before withdrawing back into the ground, much to Zatanna's surprise. The demon then pointed his hand in the pentagram's direction, causing the air around it to became distorted. The pentagram stopped glowing and was then erased from the ground.

"Darn it!" cursed John angrily. "He reminded all our efforts! We've underestimated him too much!"

"It will take more than that to seal me away, John Constantine!" Mallus said to him. "AGH!" He was suddenly slashed in the back by Nemuno, who had a look of anger on her face.

"That's for taking over my body and using it as you please!" she angrily said to him. The demon turned around to face her, only to receive several more furious slashes to his chest. The mountain hag let out constant cries of anger as she attacked him mercilessly.

Fire appeared on Mallus's hand as he threw a punch at Nemuno's face, punching her away. Seeing this didn't sit well with Eijiro, who said to him, "You dare hit a woman like that?! That's not manly and totally uncool! Fight a manly person like me instead!" Hardening his body as much as he could, he ran at the demon with his fist pulled back, ready to throw a punch.

Mallus lunged at him and easily pinned him onto the ground, and his size played a role in accomplishing this. The demon punched him in the face over and over while holding him down by the neck. Eijiro had hardened himself enough to resist the punches, though he had to admit that it was still painful.

A raven-shaped energy blast was then fired by Raven at Mallus from the side, blowing him away, but he was able to remain on his feet.

Shouto slammed his hand onto the ground, causing large ice spikes to grow in the demon's direction, in hope of either freezing him or impaling him. Mallus saw this coming and escaped it by flying high into the sky. "I have enough of you! I will burn you all with the fires of hell now!" he angrily said while holding up his hand to cause a ball of fire to slowly build up above himself.

"Uh oh... Doesn't look good..." said Marisa, looking up with a worried face.

"That is nothing the Lord of Order cannot handle!" said Dr. Fate, getting ready to perform a spell to counter it.

Izuku, however, had other plans. He turned to Ochako and told her to use her Quirk to throw him up there. The latter nodded without thinking twice, and then she ran up to Izuku, grabbed him, decreased his weight, and then flung him as hard as she could into the air, towards Mallus. Due to his decreased weight, he shot through the air faster than he should.

Powering up his fist with his Quirk, the teen collided into Mallus, striking him in the chin and interrupting his attack. This caused the ball of fire to dissipate above him. Izuku went past Mallus, but before he went to far, he grabbed the demon by one of his horns and then looked down at him.

"Manchester Smash!" shouted Izuku as he brought down his leg with a tremendous force, hitting Mallus square in the chest with a powerful axe kick.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Mallus shot straight down onto the ice spikes below, getting impaled by them as a result, and the largest one impaled him through the chest. Everyone was in shock and awe as he or she gathered around the demon, who cried in pain constantly while struggling to break free. Izuku landed from his jump safely and turned to look at the demon.

"Curse... Curse... you... all...!" said Mallus weakly, and slowly, his breathing became slower and slower until he fell imp, his life having faded away completely.

"He's... He's dead..." said Kid Flash in disbelief.

Black smoke then came out of the Mallus's body, and slowly, the demon started to fade away until he disappeared into thin air completely. After he was gone, Dr. Fate said, "The demon is no more. I can no longer sense his life force." Hearing this, everyone else was relieved that they finally defeated Mallus.

Knowing that the Justice League was against killing, Izuku felt as if he did something wrong. "I killed him... Should I have avoided that...?" he asked.

"Don't fret it, kid," Cyborg told him while patting his shoulder. "It's true we don't condone killing, but everyone makes mistake, and sometimes, we make exceptions depending on what we're up against. I'd say for someone as dangerous and terrifying as Mallus, killing him is probably for the best. Doesn't mean I would do that, though..."

All of a sudden, a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere above the ice spikes that Mallus had fallen onto, much to the surprise of everyone. "What's happening?!" asked Ochako.

"Is Mallus still alive?!" asked Starfire.

Everyone got into defensive stances to face whatever this new danger was. The ball of fire continued to grow in size until it was the size of a person. It suddenly dissipated, melting the ice around it with its sudden burst of heat as a result, and in place of where the ball of fire used to be, there was Mokou, much to the surprise of everyone. The silver-haied girl landed on the ground and let out a loud sigh while stretching her limbs. "Man... About time you kicked that guy's ***!" she said. "I was starting to think you guys will never be able to beat him!"

"Welcome back, Mokou!" Marisa said to her with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't go done so easily, or at all!"

"How are you still alive?!" Katsuki asked her.

Turning to him, she replied, "I'm immortal. Nothing can kill me, even if a demon takes over my body completely."

"That's... That's incredible...!" said Raven with wide eyes.

"Indeed, I am surprised by this turn of events," admitted Dr. Fate, though his voice didn't hint at being surprised. "One's body shouldn't be able to exist no any longer if Mallus takes over it completely, yet you have defied the odds by returning to the land of the living with your body completely intact."

"That's the Hourai Elixir for you," Mokou said to him. "Once you drink it, death is no longer a word in your dictionary, no matter what."

"Wow! That's so awesome! Being immortal sure is great!" commented Eijiro with excitement.

Mokou glared at him and said, "Trust me; you don't want immortality. I've lived long enough to know that it's not as good as people think it is!" Seeing her serious expression, Eijiro gave a nervous-sounding "okay."

* * *

All was quite and peaceful within the deepest part of one of the best protected prison of Mustafa. The prison guards did their usual duty of strolling around, keeping an eye out on whatever danger there might be, though they could tell you from experience that nothing bad has ever happened since forever.

As a prison guard walked past the cell room containing All For One, he overheard the villain humming cheerfully. Turning to the villain, the guard asked him through the small opening of his cell door, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Indeed I am!" All For One replied with in a cheerful tone. "Because this is the day when I will once again walk free! Isn't there a reason to be glad if you're able to leave prison?"

The guard laughed when he heard that. "You? Go free? Yeah right! No one has ever escaped this prison before! What makes you think you can escape from here all of a sudden? Breaking in isn't even possible!"

As soon as he finished saying that, a loud alarm went off, and a voice was broadcasted throughout the place. "Alert! Alert! There's been a security breach! Someone has broken into the prison by force!"

The guard shot up in surprise, wondering how on earth this happened. All For One, however, had a large grin on his face. "I told you so!" he said to the guard.

* * *

Prison guards, with their tasers and batons ready, rushed down the hallway where villains were supposedly seen. As they were turning around the corner, they could hear screams coming from there, which made them worried about what sort of people they were up against.

They were surprised by the sight of a prison guard flying out from behind a corner, and everyone stood still, waiting for whoever did this to him to appear. Their wait came to an end when Deathstroke, Prometheus, Reverse-Flash, and Kurogiri showed up from around it.

"They must be the villains!" one of the guards said out loud. "Whatever their reason is for coming here, don't let them get to the..." Before he could finish speaking, a yellow blur rushed into him, sending him through the air.

One by one, the guards were either sent flying or had their necks snapped. In no more than two seconds, all the guards present were either dead or unconscious. The Reverse-Flash stopped running when he saw that there was no one else to deal with and dusted his hand. "That was too easy!"

Kurogiri had to admit that he was impressed with what he saw. Super speed wasn't an unheard of Quirk, but he had never seen someone using it to this extent.

"Well, then let's go meet the person we came here for," said Deathstroke as he led the way.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Admittedly, I had problems trying to make the fight stand out. I didn't want to take too long with this chapter too. It seems that this story is harder to write than I think, and yet for some reason, I'm having an easy time with The Song of Light. Either way, I hope you like what you read at the end of this chapter. Yes, this arc will be ending next chapter, and you will be seeing more of the DC villains in action next chapter as well. I hope this is what you wanted.

And in case Touhou fans want to know, I had to take creative liberties with Nemuno's ability to create sanctuaries, as the source materials said nothing about how her ability actually works.


	30. Prison Break

**Chapter 30  
Prison Break**

* * *

Previously, Deathstroke, the Reverse Flash, Prometheus, and Kurogiri had broken into the prison where All For One was imprisoned, and the group of four was able to easily make it to the lowest level, taking out any guards they came across.

As they headed down the hallway leading to the door where the dangerous villain was imprisoned, more guards appeared at the other end, getting ready to take on the intruders.

The lead guard stepped forward and pointed his hands at the approaching villains, and in doing so caused a transparent wall to appear. "Ha! My Quirk is Barrier! It's hardness is next to none! Nothing has ever broken through it!" he said with confidence. "I can guarantee you that this is the end of the line for you!"

Looking unimpressed, the Reverse Flash walked up to the smug guard. He lifted his hand and began to vibrate it at a tremendous speed, and then without a warning, he thrust his hand through the barrier and right into the guard's chest. The shocked guard had only had a few seconds to register what on earth happened before dropping dead on the floor with his chest bleeding severely, and the barrier he created disappeared as a result. Needless to say, this shocked all the other guards.

"Unbreakable doesn't mean it's impassable," the evil speedster said to the now dead guard.

All the other guards got their batons and tasers ready to take on the villains. Because they didn't want any villains who escaped to take their guns and use it on them, none of them were carrying guns or dangerous weapons, so close range weapons where the best they had.

The Reverse Flash was going to take on them, but Deathstroke shoved him aside and approached the guards, saying, "I'll deal with them. No need to waste your strength!" Taking out his sword, Deathstroke casually approached the front most guard and cut him across the waist.

The rest of the guards ran up to him, but Deathstroke, with multiple swings of his swords, was able to cut them all down in a matter of seconds. Despite being outnumbered, the world's deadliest assassin found absolutely no challenge taking on the guards.

The only guard left was terrified at how easily the villain took down his comrades, so he rushed for the door at the end and inputted its password before rushing inside and then closing it tightly. This time, it was Prometheus's turn to walk ahead of Deathstroke. "This will take a few seconds," said the former.

Walking up to the number pad next to the door, Prometheus scanned it with his high-tech helmet to find out the password, and after he did so, he entered the password into the keypad. Just like that, the door slid open, and the guard from before was in there, shocked that he managed to open the door with ease. Before said guard could do anything, Prometheus fired from his wrist gun to kill him.

The villains stepped inside and looked around to see prison cells filled with various villains, all of whom were pressing against the glass walls separating them from the outside and watching them with great curiosity.

Kurogiri looked through each of the cell rooms until he found the one he was looking for. Walking up to the glass door and touching it, he said to the person in there, "I found you at last, Master All For One!"

All For One, seated and bounded at the back of the room, said with a grin, "You sure kept me waiting, Kurogiri! But nevertheless, I'm glad that you and your new friends managed to make it this far!"

Deathstroke walked up to Kurogiri and looked at the villain inside. "So this is your boss? Doesn't look like much..."

"Don't look at All For One like that! He is one of the greatest villains this world has ever known!" Kurogiri told him. "Once he is freed and back to full power, he will surely strike terror into the hearts of everyone!"

"We'll see about that, but let's get him out of here first," said Deathstroke, and then he turned to look at Prometheus, who was using his helmet to scan the control panel for controlling the prison doors.

"Almost done..." said the high-tech villain. After a few more seconds of staring at the control panel, he pressed some buttons on it, and just like that, all the glass doors slid open, and the villains imprisoned inside them stepped out, all of them shouting for joy that they were finally freed.

Looking at the villains, Prometheus spread out his arms and loudly proclaimed, "You are all freed, villains! Long have the heroes and all those on the side of justice oppressed you! Now that you are free, run out there and unleash your rage and vengeance on all those who wronged you! We villains deserve to do whatever we want, and nobody has the right to stop us! Kill all those who side with justice and come against us! The world is us for the taking! Don't be afraid to do whatever you want! Nobody can stop us!"

Hearing his motivating message, the villains exclaimed with joy before rushing out of the place to make their way out of the place. It didn't take long for them to began using their Quirks in various ways to both wreck the place and attack any guards they came across.

While the villains were going wild, Deathstroke undid the restraints on All For One, and when he was done, he said to Kurogiri, "Do your thing and get us out of here!"

Kurogiri nodded before releasing a large amount of black mist from his body and creating a portal with it. When it was done, he said to All For One, "You first, master."

"I'll sure miss this place!" All For One said in a sarcastic manner before stepping through the portal. The other villains stepped through it afterwards, and finally Kurogiri himself. Once he was gone, the portal disappeared.

Meanwhile, the villains that were released continue to stir up chaos throughout the place. Because most of the guards were taken out by Deathstroke and company, there were few people around to stop these villains.

* * *

"YOU LEFT ME OUT OF THIS ENTIRELY! NO FAIR!" shouted Mina with anger while swinging her fists at the heroes standing before her.

After Mallus's defeat, Reimu brought the heroes back to her shrine, and it was there that they reunited with Mina, who, after learning from them that they already accomplished what they came to this world for, flung into rage that she wasn't invited.

"Look, I told you to stay here for your own good, lest your appearance freak out the folks here," Reimu told with a frustrated look, clearly not liking the pink hero's attitude.

"And what does that make them?!" said Mina angrily while pointing angrily at Starfire and Raven, both of whom also have irregular skin colors.

Reimu looked those two for a seconds before turning back to Mina. "Look, it's all in the past, okay? There's nothing you can about it anymore, so just drop it already!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure there are more bad guys for you to beat up back in the other world!" Eijiro told Mina.

Mina knew that there was no point in complaining about this, so she decided to drop this issue, though she was still pouting in anger.

Seeing the tense situation has died down, Cyborg said, "Well, I guess we should be going back to our world now. Was fun being here!"

"Hope we meet again!" Marisa said to him.

Reimu glared at Marisa and said, "Next time don't you dare pull this c*** on me again!" The witch pouted as she looked at the shrine maiden with an annoyed face in response.

"It was fun being here, Miss Reimu, even if the time was short," Izuku happily said to Reimu. "I'm so glad that we got visit various worlds, including yours!"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever... Hope you find a way back to your own world eventually," Reimu said to him.

"Oh ho! What's this fun conversation I'm hearing?" asked a woman's voice out of nowhere all of a sudden. Everyone was surprised by this new voice, though Reimu and Marisa didn't look too surprised. A portal appeared next to them all of a sudden, from which a blonde woman wearing a mob cap poked her head out, surprising all but the aforementioned two.

In response, Katsuki pointed his palm at the blonde woman and said, "Who are you?! A villain?!"

Looking at him, the blonde woman replied, "I've never actually considered myself a villain, though may be I can be one, depending on who you are."

"What are you doing here, Yukari?" Reimu asked the newcomer with a frustrated look.

The portal opened up larger than before, thus allowing the woman to reveal herself entirely and also step out. "Something big went on not too long ago, am I right?" asked the woman named Yukari. "I can tell because I've sense quite a surge of magical and demonic energy back at my place. Figuring that you might know something about this, I dropped by, and I caught wind of a bit of your conversation just now. Mind filling me in with what's going on?"

"Who is she?" asked Raven.

"Yukari, one of the most powerful demons here," replied Marisa. "She can create gaps that lead to practically anywhere and also do various stuff to whatever passes through them. Quite a troublemaker as well..."

"I'll take as a compliment, since I don't really deny it," Yukari said to Marisa, referring to the last line.

"And she's also the reason we were able to return from the Justice League's world last time" added Reimu.

Hearing this, Izuku became interested and even excited. "Your gaps can really go anywhere? Absolutely anywhere you can think of?" he asked the blonde demon. "And what did Marisa mean by altering stuff by passing through them?"

A bit taken back by the teen's curiosity and enthusiasm, Yukari said, "Quite a curious fellow, aren't you? I'm glad to know that you've taken interest in me!"

"Which is probably a bad thing, as it means she'll find whatever method she can to mess with you," Marisa said Izuku, which earned him a question mark over his head.

The situation regarding Mallus was explained to Yukari. In addition, the fact about the students arriving at the Justice League's world was also explained to her, including the problem of getting them back to their own world. Yukari listened carefully to what was said and nodded to show that she understood. "Okay... I think I know something that can help."

"You can?" asked Cyborg, intrigued.

"Sure," said Yukari as she snapped her fingers. A gap suddenly appeared on the floor underneath Izuku's feet, and the teen fell into it, crying in surprise as he did so. This surprised everyone present except Reimu and Marisa.

"Deku!" cried Ochako in shock. Before anyone could say anything else, another gap appeared in the air above where the original one was, and Izuku fell out of it and landed on his feet, looking shocked.

"Wha... What was that...?!" asked the green-haired teen.

Turning to Yukari, Katsuki angrily asked her, "What did you do to him just now?!"

Ignoring him, Yukari looked at Cyborg and said to him, "Try scanning him again. I mean check the vibration frequency."

Cyborg did as he said and scanned Izuku's vibration frequency, and what he saw surprised him. "I can't believe it! Proper numbers are shown this time! The frequency is shown clearly!"

This surprised all the others, and Shouto asked, "Does this mean you can locate the world we live in now?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yes! That means you can all go home now!"

Hearing this, the students were overjoyed. "Yes! We can finally go home!" exclaimed Mina, jumping up and down happily. "And I can't wait to tell the others about all this!"

"Everyone must be dead worried about us!" said Ochako.

Izuku was glad to hear this as well, though part of him also felt a bit sad, as there was still a lot about the Justice League's world he wanted to know about. "Maybe we can establish a link between both worlds for easy travel and bring in the others?" he said in his head. "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked Yukari.

"Like Marisa said, my gaps can alter the properties of anything to my liking," Yukari told her. "I simply fixed his vibration frequency by passing him through a gap. Simple as that!"

"How can we ever thank you?" Ochako happily said to Yukari. "We've been separated from our world for quite a while and don't know how to return! You saved us all!"

"Yeah! You're really awesome, pretty lady!" Eijiro said to her. "And you have awesome powers as well!"

"My! We have a gentleman here!" commented Yukari with a smile, liking that fact she was called a pretty lady. "Well, then you should hurry up and go home. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you all!"

"Yeah, you probably should get out of here," Reimu said to the heroes.

"Feel free to come visit us anytime!" Marisa said to them.

"As much as this magical place is rather intriguing, I think I'd rather go back to someplace where I can enjoy the comforts of modern day society," said John. "So yeah, maybe we should get going."

"Again, I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you," Kent said to Reimu. "Please forgive for letting the problems of our world getting you involved."

"Nah, it's not your fault, but Marisa's," Reimu told him while pointing at Marisa with her thumb. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her so this doesn't happen again."

"Indeed, I think someone deserves a punishment for starting this mess," said Yukari, eyeing Marisa with a look of disapproval.

"Geez... You guys are bullies..." grumbled the witch.

After everyone was done saying good-bye, Cyborg created a portal for everyone to go through and return to the Justice League's world.

"Well, there they go," said Reimu, and then she turned to Marisa. "Now shouldn't you at least go apologize to Nitori about stealing that device from her?"

"And how should I punish you, I wonder..." Yukari said to the witch with a sinister grin on her face.

Marisa sweated nervously, and then she suddenly said, "Oh right! I promised Patchouli that I'm going to return her the books I borrowed from her right about now! Gotta go! See ya!" With that, she got onto her broom and took off at an incredibly fast speed, so much that she disappeared more or less in the blink of an eye.

Reimu and Yukari watched the witch disappear into the distance with unimpressed looks. "I sometimes wonder how I got to be friends with her in the first place..." said the shrine maiden.

* * *

A meeting among the founding members of the Justice League was currently underway in the Watchtower. Excluding Cyborg, the seven founding members were gathered around the table of the meeting room, with Batman being in charge of the meeting.

Looking at the Dark Knight, the Flash asked him, "So... what is it so important that you called us here, Bats? Not saying that I'm busy currently, mind you..."

Batman took out a vaguely-shaped boomerang and placed it onto the table, which made the others curious. "I found this in Bludhaven's harbor," he explained.

Observing the boomerang closely, Superman said, "That looks like Nightwing's wingding... He operates there, so it's normal to find this lying around the streets there, isn't it?"

Batman nodded, but then said, "However, this particular wingding has a recorder and tracker built into it. The tracker notified me of its location, and when I found it, I discovered that Nightwing recorded a message that appears to be very urgent."

"What is the message?" Wonder Woman asked him.

Batman pressed a small and barely visible button on the wingding, and the weapon began to play a recorded message left behind by Nightwing. "Batman, this is urgent! Luthor and several villains are heading to an alternate universe, and my group and I may very well be heading there too! The person who provided them with this possibility is..."

The name of a certain was mentioned afterwards, and everyone except Batman was shocked, since the latter already heard the message beforehand.

"Brain... Brainiac?!" said Superman in disbelief.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, you heard right. Brainiac is the one who provided Lex and the villains with the technology to go to the MHA universe! Does this mean he's also responsible for those students coming to the DC universe? Details and the truth behind everything will be revealed next chapter, so please stay tuned!


	31. How It All Began

**Chapter 31  
How It All Began**

* * *

After escaping prison with the help of Kurogiri's Quirk, All For One found himself inside some building. Standing before him were various people who had looks of surprise on their faces when they saw him. Tomura, who was among those there, was the most surprised. Slowly approaching All For One in shock, he said to him, "Teacher...! Is... Is it really you?"

All For One spread his arms wide and said, "My beloved pupil Shigaraki! How I miss you so much! It indeed is me!"

Stopping in front of All For One, Tomura, who was still in awe, said, "I had a hard time believing these people claiming to be your friends from another world and that they would break you out of prison... They actually did it...!"

Looking up, he saw Deathstroke, Prometheus, and the Reverse Flash standing behind All For One. "Never underestimate experts like us," Deathsttroke said to him with arms crossed.

"Well, it's nice to see a happy reunion between master and subordinate!" said Lex Luthor as he stepped forward, approaching Tomura and All For One. Looking at the former, he asked him, "Do you think we've proven our worth enough to you?"

Tomura nodded. "I admit that you are someone who can hold true to your words."

"You should put more faith in Mister Luthor," All For One told Tomura. "I had a fun chat with him while in prison. We have a lot of similarities that allowed us to become quick friends!"

"Master, how did the two of you become acquainted with each other in the first place?" Kurogiri asked the former.

Turning to him, All For One said, "I have to admit I'm still having a hard time believing that it even happened in the first place!"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

There was nothing to do.

Nothing to do at all.

Being bound in his cell, All For One could do nothing but entertain himself with different thoughts, though even after being left like this for a long time, it was still possible to run out of things to think.

Yet, he didn't feel despair, but instead believed that his followers out there were currently trying to hatch a plan to break him out of prison, and then the day would come again when he would terrorize the world.

"All For One," said an echoing and even robotic-sounding voice all of a sudden.

All For One looked around in confusion for the source of the voice, which then said, "You will seek me, but you will not find me, for I am currently speaking to you in a wavelength that only you can hear."

"Who are you?" asked All For One.

"I am Brainiac, the seeker and gatherer of knowledge," replied the voice. "I come from a universe not from yours. I have traveled far and wide in search of new knowledge, but when I desired something newer and special, I looked through time and space in order to find different dimensions. This is how I found your world."

"I'm afraid I don't quite get you, Mister Brainiac," said All For One.

"Of course you wouldn't, because after all, your people have yet to prove the existence of the multiverse theory. There is only so much such minds can comprehend if they have yet to prove things they do not think is necessarily true."

All For One thought about what the voice told him. He had heard about the multiverse theory before. It was the theory that for every choice made, a parallel universe where the other choice was taken would be created. This theory also stretched beyond worlds that were completely different from the one people normally knew, ones that had its own sets of rules and logic.

"What proof do you have for your claim?" asked All For One. Shortly after he said that, the villain suddenly felt a feeling similar to that of paralysis coursing throughout his body. Visions then started to appear in his head.

Visions of a man flying through the sky wearing a red cape and a blue suit, a man dressed in a black costume similar to a bat fighting several people at once, a woman wearing a somewhat revealing attire with the colors of the American flag saving lives, and several other costumes people he assumed were superheroes, none of which he was familiar with.

The vision lasted for several seconds, and when it finished, All For One panted heavily, as seeing those visions made him feel like he lost his breath. "Do you believe me now?" the voice said to him. "I secretly planted a nanomachine inside you to allow you to see such visions. Fear not; I have already removed it, as silently and harmlessly as when I planted it into you a few moments ago."

"Yes, I can see that you are telling the truth, and I am intrigued!" said All For One with interest. "I assume that you have a good reason for contacting me?"

"Long have I traveled from place to place to gather knowledge," said Brainiac's voice. "My methods have always involved shrinking and containing major cities of various civilizations, and then I will destroy their planets when there is no longer need for them. However, over the years, I have decided that I should perhaps start taking a different approach in gathering knowledge. I have decided to perform experiments."

"Experiments?" said All For One curiously.

"Your world and my world are very much alike," said Brainiac. "The visions you saw just now are heroes of my world. Our worlds share similar concepts, so I am wondering... what will happen if the people of both worlds meet each other? If the heroes of both worlds help each other, will they be able to accomplish greater than usual tasks? If villains of both worlds cooperate, will they be able to rid the world of heroes for good? Therefore, I have decided to come up with the experiment of having the villains of my world cooperate with yours to see if something big can come out of it."

"Why do I feel like that we villains are nothing but your guinea pigs? No offense, mind you," All For One said to him.

"I will spare your world," said Brainiac. "I hurts me to say that I have met several failures in the hands of these so-called heroes before, so I understand the feeling of one who has faced defeats. Perhaps it rquires the combined forces of the villains of two worlds in order to overcome the heroes. Therefore, I will grant you villains the honor of having your worlds spared, so long as you can prove to me that your cooperation can get rid of all heroes. And if you must know, I will arrange for you a way out of prison as well."

All For One thought about what Brainiac told him. He was definitely intrigued about this. If cooperation with villains from a different world could help him rid the world of heroes and turn it into a sanctuary for villains, then it was a definitely an opportunity to not miss out. Plus, getting out of a prison was always a bonus.

"Then I'm in! I would like to see what outcome this experiment will produce!" said All For One with an evil smile.

"Very well," said Brainiac. "I shall now contact someone from my world, one who I find to be of similar mindset to you. Have patience, and soon, your freedom will arrive. I will contact you again and let you know of the progress of things. We shall meet again, All For One."

After that, All For One did not hear Brainiac anymore. He wondered about what he heard and was wondering if he just had a dream. "Guess I have to do now is wait, then," he told himself. "Let's hope something good comes out of this! Heheheh!"

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

After All For One had finished his story, Lex began his side of the story. According to him, Brainiac contacted him while he was in prison and told him more or less the same thing. Because he had experiences with the alternate and parallel universes before, he had no problem buying all this. While he didn't like the idea of being Brainiac's guinea pig, the thought of cooperating with villains from another world in hope of taking down heroes sounded good to him, so he agreed to be a part of this.

"And then he used a device that allowed me to communicate with All For One," explained Lex, continuing his story to all the other villains. "We had quite a chat with each other and learned that we have a lot in common! Anyway, Brainiac then arranged for me an early release from prison by mind controlling the prison warden, and soon he provided me with the technology to bring us all to this world. The rest is history!"

Frowning, Gorilla Grodd said to Lex, "I hope you know what you're doing when you made this deal with Brainiac! You know he's the kind of person who sees himself above everyone else and likely won't mind throwing us aside anytime he wants to!"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Lex told him. "Plus, even someone like him knows that having allies is important!"

"So... now that we've rescue their boss," said Mirror Master, pointing at All For One, "what's next in your master plan?"

Lex then turned to All For One and said to him, "Since this is your world, I will play by your rules. What do you propose we do first?"

"It just so happens that I have something in mind!" said All For One as he smiled evilly.

* * *

Not too long after arriving at this new world, Nightwing and co. didn't waste time in gathering information on where they were, all the while keeping a low profile.

One of the first things they noticed after arriving at the place were billboards, posters, and other forms of advertisements that talked about various superheroes they had never heard about. At first, they assumed that these were either fictional heroes that never took off in other countries, or Japan had their own set of superheroes they didn't know about, though they concluded that the latter wasn't possible, considering how wide scale the Justice League operates and therefore should be able to know if there were any superheroes anywhere in the world.

The other thing they noticed were the presence of odd-looking people wandering the streets yet without causing any ruckus with their appearances. Some people resembled anthropomorphic animals, while some were more bizarre-looking and didn't look human at all.

As the group watched the people doing their daily activities from atop a building, Black Lightning asked, "So I assume we're in a completely different universe?"

"Japan is my birth country, and I can assure you that this is not the Japan I know," Katana told him.

"I think I may have an idea on where we are," said Nightwing. "I mean we are obviously in a different universe, but I think I know which universe we are in. Are any of you aware about the alternate dimension guests that we are currently keeping in the young heroes' headquarters?"

"Yeah, I heard about that," said Green Lantern, turning to look at him. "Wait a minute... Are you saying...?"

Nightwing nodded. "I've heard about what they said about the way their world works, and after seeing everything so far, I think it's safe to assume that we have arrived at their world."

"Then I think we're lucky, because with our powers, we'll blend in just fine!" said Supergirl.

"Yeah! For a minute, I thought I had to remain in the dark because of my... appearance..." said Metamorpho while looking at his hands. "Looks like this place has people that are just as much of an oddball as me!"

"But still, we should keep a low profile," suggested Nightwing. "Furthermore, those guests staying at our place said that this world has a strict anti-vigilantism policy. You need a license in order to fight crime, so we should avoid getting ourselves involved with anything here."

"Leaving that aside from now, how are we going to get in contact with the League or even go back?" asked Katana.

"And then there's Lex and his not-so-merry gang," added Green Lantern.

"I've left behind a message back in our world that Batman will surely find, though there is the problem of them finding out where we are..." said Nightwing. "Anyway, I'm sure they'll be able to find a way to get in touch with us. For now, let's try to find Luthor and see what he's up to and why he came to this world."

"Um, guys..." said Metamorpho suddenly while pointing at something in the distance. They looked and saw purple smoke rising from behind some buildings, and screams could be heard coming from there as well. "I think something's bad going on there..."

Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see through the buildings, and on the street at the other side, she could see a person walking down the street while releasing gas from all over his body, and said gas was causing those exposed to it to pass out. "Supervillain, no doubt about it," she said.

"What are we going to do?" Katana asked Nightwing.

"We should stay put and let the heroes here do the job," suggested Nightwing. "Though I'm not against heading over to take a peek at things."

* * *

A supervillain was currently causing havoc. He was a man dressed gray armored suit with several pipes sticking out from parts of it, such as the shoulders and arms. He also wore a gas mask. A seemingly endless amount of purple gas was coming out from the pipes nonstop, poisoning anyone who breathed it in.

Standing some meters before him were police cars, and policemen were there, armed with guns and ready to shoot the villain. "Stop moving at once, or we'll shoot!" shouted one of the policemen.

"You think mere guns can hurt me?" said the villain in a filtered voice due to his gas mask. "Try your worst if you dare!" The purple gas coming out from his suit then turned green, and when said gas came in contact with objects such as cars and street lights, then began to corrode.

"I told you to freeze!" the policeman shouted again. Despite saying this, he went ahead pulled the trigger. When the bullets came in contact with the green gas, it instantly corroded and disappeared by the time it got close to the gas-themed villain. However, the policeman couldn't tell what happened from where he was and thought the bullet either missed or didn't affect the villain.

When the police saw the green gas heading in their direction, they feared what it would do and thus ran, abandoning their cars. They were shocked to see their cars rusting and corroding when covered by the gas.

"None of you can hope to get past my Quirk, Gas Chamber!" said the villain. "I, Gas Lord, have the power to release all sorts of dangerous gas from my body, be it poisonous, corrosive, or even explosive! It is both the perfect offense and defense!"

"We'll see about that!" said a voice. The villain calling himself Gas Lord looked around for the source and soon saw a costumed person with wood-like skin texture standing on top of a nearby building.

"I know you! You're Kamui Woods!" Gas Lord said to him.

"Good of you to know me! Know that this is the name responsible for your downfall!" said Kamui Woods as he jumped down and got into a fighting stance. When onlookers saw him, they immediately cheered for him and told him to take down the villain. "Never heard of you. Did you just call yourself Gas Lord?"

"Yes, this is my first day of my crime career!" said the villain. "I have planned for so long on how I am going to make my debut! I think I made pretty good entrance, don't you think so?"

"No villain can ever make entrances as good as heroes! They only make good defeats!" said Kamui Woods. Pointing his arm at Gas Lord, he released a large amount of wood that traveled like rope through the air, heading for the villain.

The villain was undaunted at the approaching attack, as when the woods came in contact with his green gas, they immediately disintegrated, much to the hero's surprise.

"You are a fool to think that you can bypass my corrosive gas with your wooden powers!" Gas Lord said to him. "Nothing can get through my perfectly defensive gas techniques!" Pointing a finger at Kamui Woods, Gas Lord aimed his gas specifically at him. The hero hurriedly got out of the way by grappling onto a nearby building using his wooden technique and pulling himself out of harm's way.

He made his way onto the wall of another building before trying to attack Gas Lord again, but like the first time, his woods got corroded and destroyed when they came in contact with the gas surrounding the villain.

"When will you learn?" said Gas Lord as he aimed his gas at him again.

Kamui Woods continued to evade him, moving around swiftly using the help of his woods and occasionally attacking the villain, but the results of the latter was always the same.

"Running is all you can do against me!" Gas Lord said to him. "Blame yourself for having a Quirk that is ineffective against mines!"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't necessary mean the same for him," Kamui Woods said to him. This confused the villain, and before he knew it, he was struck in the back by a mailbox and knocked onto the pavement.

Gas Lord got back up and saw a muscular man standing there, winding his arms in a victorious manner. "Death Arms!"

"Yeah! That's me! Got you good, didn't I?" the pro hero Death Arms said to him. "All I have to do is throw stuff at you from a distance to keep myself from getting in contact with your gas! And by the way, your name's lame!"

"Your confidence will be the end of you!" said Gas Lord angrily as the gas emitting from his suit's pipes turned orange. He directed the gas in Death Arms's direction, and because it came too fast, the hero could only hold up his arms in defense. Death Arms felt his body burning up when the gas came in contact with him, and he cried in pain while falling on his knees.

"Death Arms!" Kamui Woods cried to him in shock. When Gas Lord ended his attack, Death Arms was seen badly charred from head to toe, though he was still showing signs of life.

Gas Lord turned to Kamui Woods and then used the same heated gas against him, so the hero hurriedly got out of the way.

"I shall now burn you to death with my heated gas!" Gas Lord said to him. The orange gas spread throughout the place, burning up whatever came in contact with it.

Seeing the fiery calamity caused by Gas Lord, Kamui Woods said in a worried tone, "This is bad! If his gas isn't contained, it can burn up the entire area!"

Just as he was wondering what to do, someone jumped down from the sky and landed in front of the approaching gas. It was Metamorpho, but Kamui Woods didn't know who he was.

Nightwing and his group were on top of a nearby building, and the former had a disappointed look on his face. "I told him to stay put..." he grumbled.

"On the other hand, I think he made the right choice! I would've gone there if he didn't go first," said Supergirl, liking what Metamorpho did.

"Who are you?" Kamui Woods asked the multi-colored hero, who fearlessly approached the incoming orange gas. "Wait! You can't just wander in there recklessly!"

Metamorpho didn't understand Japanese, and even if he did, he already made up his mind to confront Gas Lord and so wouldn't stop. When he came in contact with the orange gas, his body caught on fire. However, to Gas Lord's surprise, the hero transformed into a fiery humanoid who continued to approach him.

"Who are you?! How did you survive my burning gas?!" Gas Lord asked him.

Without saying anything, Metamorpho pulled back his fist before unleashing a stretching punch at the villain's face, both knocking him onto the pavement and also ending his attack. The fire on Metamorpho's body disappeared afterwards, and he returned to his normal appearance. "Sorry, but that wasn't hot enough," he said with a smirk.

"Who is that person? I've never seen or heard of a pro hero like him," Kamui Woods said in confusion.

Gas Lord stood back up and glared at Metamorpho. "If I cannot burn you to death, then I shall melt you with my corrosive gas!" He then released green gas at Metamorpho. The hero smirked as the green gas approached him. Shortly after he was engulfed by the gas, he disappeared into thin air, much to Kamui Woods and Gas Lord's surprise.

"Where'd he go?!" asked Gas Lord as he looked around in panic. He suddenly got punched in the guts, followed by getting hit all over the body by an unseen force. The villain could not see who was attacking him at all and thus found himself at the mercy of the invisible attacker.

His attacker eventually lifted him into the air before slamming him hard onto the pavement, so much that it cracked. Gas also stopped coming out of his suit and dissipated, and when that happened, some remaining gas in the form of a person remained hovering next to him. The gas then changed into Metamorpho. "Hate to break it to ya, but your powers suit me way too well!" he said to the villain proudly.

"What happened?" asked Death Arms as he came over, trying his best to ignore the pain of his burn injury. "And who are you?"

Metamorpho looked at Death Arms and Kamui Woods as they came over to him and began wondering what he should do. Just then, Nightwing and the others got down from the building they were on, grabbing their attentions.

"He's with us!" Nightwing said to the two pro heroes in Japanese.

"And who might you people be?" Kamui Woods asked them.

Katana looked at Nightwing and asked him, "So... did you plan out the next step before you suggested that we jump down here?" The latter simply shrugged in response.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So yeah, we're going to focus on things in the MHA world now. I'm sure you lot are looking forward to this for a long time already!

And Gas Lord is my OC.


	32. When Evil Strikes

**Chapter 32  
When Evil Strikes**

* * *

Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and the policemen looked at Nightwing and co. with curiosity. "We appreciate your help in taking down that villain, but you will have to state who you are," the former said to them. "We have never seen pro heroes like you. Some of you appear to be Westerners, so I take you are pro heroes from America?"

"Yeah... That is the case," said Nightwing, lying to him. "We can here for a trip, but old habits die hard!"

"In that case, you will have to show us your hero licenses," one of the policemen said to them. "For all we know, you could be vigilantes."

Now things were getting hard for Nightwing and co. He had just remembered that being an official hero in this world means you must have a license, which was definitely not something they have in possession at the moment. In fact, hero licenses aren't even a thing back in their world.

"Yeah, about that... We left them in our baggage, so if you'll excuse us and let us go back and get them..." said Nightwing, trying to look as calm as possible. He then turned to Green Lantern and signaled for him to get ready to do something.

Kamui Woods was suspicious about their behavior, however. "On second thought, I think you should come with us."

"Don't worry; we're not going anywhere!" said Nightwing just before Green Lantern formed a green, spherical barrier around everyone except Supergirl. He then flew into the air, carrying with him the heroes encased in the sphere, while Supergirl flew off by himself.

"Hey you! Don't run!" Death Arms shouted at them. The heroes and the police tried to give chase and catch them, but they had already flown too high to be caught. "Darn it! We let them get away! They're vigilantes, right?"

"Definitely," said Kamui Woods with a nod. "Their behavior is too suspicious."

* * *

After returning to the young heroes' headquarters, Izuku and co. wasted no time in telling their other classmates there about what happened, especially about how they were now able to go back to their own world.

"Really?! That's awesome!" said Denji excitedly.

"This is indeed great news!" said Tenya. "While staying here has been fun and even educational, I think it's about time we return to our own world. The people there are without a doubt worried about us gone missing!"

"And I also brought back this!" said Izuku as he took out the potion Kaguya gave him. "I helped a certain girl there who claims to be a princess, and she awarded me with this potion that she claims can heal all sorts of injuries."

"Really? That's awesome! Getting a gift from a girl!" said Denji. "Man! I'm so jealous of you! Wait a minute... Did you just say princess?"

Izuku nodded. "Right, she says she's the princess from the moon."

"The moon?!" said Momo surprise.

"Apparently, there are people living on the moon in that world," explained Shouto. "Though I remembering hearing that she's an ex-princess, having fled from that place for certain reasons and is currently taking refugee on Earth."

"Man! I wished I could've gone there as well!" said Denji. "Simply visiting one world isn't enough! I really want to see several other worlds too!"

Just then, Cyborg appeared at the room and said to the students, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I told the League about you being able to return to your own world, and while they are happy for you, they seem to have something important they want to tell you as well."

"What is it?" Ochako asked him.

"Try asking them," said Cyborg before opening up a boom tube, and then Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman stepped out of it.

"Thanks, Cyborg! Sure beats flying all the way here!" Superman said to him.

Starfire appeared in the room and said to them, "What is it you want to tell us?"

"First, congratulations on having found a way to return to your own world!" Superman said to them. "Your parents and friends must be worried about you."

"Indeed, but we are still glad that we were able to know you people!" Tenya said to him, and then he bowed down. "Thank you for the care you have shown us while we are here! It's been an honor knowing you all!"

"You heroes are so awesome! I can't wait to share everything with our friends back home!" said Izuku excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your stay here!" said Wonder Woman happily.

"All right, there's something we need to tell you now," said Batman. He then showed them a boomerang.

"What's that?" asked Momo.

"This is Nightwing's wingding," replied Batman. "I found it lying on the ground, and it has a recorded message in it."

"Recorded message?" said Shouto curiously.

Batman nodded. "In it, he said that he and some other heroes were spying on a large group of villains he claims are heading to another universe, and just before he and his group were forcefully taken along, he left behind this message to notify us of it."

The young heroes were shocked to hear this. "Nightwing and some other heroes got taken to another world?!" said Ochako.

"Do you know where they went to?" asked a worried Izuku.

"No, but there is a theory," said Batman. "While Nightwing didn't say what method the villains used for going to another world, I am convinced that the recent case of our villains previously going to your world and being responsible for you coming here are all related. If this theory is true, then it's possible that they all went to your world."

The students were shocked to hear this. "Your villains went to our world?!" said Momo with widened eyes.

"Ribbit... That's bad..." said Tsuyu, worried.

"Then we should return to our world as soon as possible!" said a worried Mina.

"Indeed," agreed Fumikage with a nod. "From what we know so far, the villains of this world are far more dangerous and powerful than the ones back in our own. I don't doubt the powers of the pro heroes back there, but the element of surprise can still be too much for them to handle."

"One of your school mates, Mei Hatsume, is still hospitalized, and she needs to stay until at least tomorrow before she can leave," Batman told them. "We will wait until tomorrow and see if she is in the condition to leave hospital, and then you shall all return to your own world."

"There's also another thing that has us worried," added Superman. "The person who gave our villains the technology to go over to your world is an enemy of ours that has proved to be very troublesome in the past."

"Who is it?" asked Shouto.

"Brainiac," replied the Kryptonian. "He's an alien obsessed with knowledge. His method of collecting and storing knowledge involves plucking up cities from various planets and shrinking them in order to store them inside bottles. Once he has collected all the info he needs from a planet, he will proceed to destroy it."

Hearing this, the students were shocked. While obtaining knowledge didn't sound anything bad, the fact that someone would use this method to do so and even destroy whatever he deems unnecessary was something shocking and even unforgivable. The fact that he even has the power to destroy entire planets proved that this Brainiac person was incredibly powerful.

"He's that powerful...?!" said Izuku in disbelief.

"It's more of he has powerful technology at his disposal that allows him to accomplish such feats," clarified Wonder Woman. "Regardless, Brainiac is a dangerous enemy, even if we managed to repel him from time to time. We even had to work together with villains of our world to fight him at one time..."

"Man! You can tell how dangerous a villain is if you have to work together with other villains to take him down!" said Eijiro.

"But if the villains of your world helped battle him in the past, why would they accept Brainiac's help in going to our world?" asked Shouto.

"We do not know yet," replied Batman. "Brainiac could have made them an offer they couldn't refuse. In any case, this is just a theory that we will be able to confirm tomorrow. Some of us will accompany you back to your world to make sure if this is the case."

"And I'm sure you'll need someone here to help explain your absence to the people of your world too," added Superman.

* * *

Principle Nedzu was seated in his office, reviewing some papers, when someone knocked at the door. When he told the person to come in, it was All Might who stepped in. "All Might! How may I help you?" the intelligent animal asked him.

"The parents have been complaining again..." replied the former no. 1 hero. "Their children have been missing for so long, and they are getting more and more impatient. In fact, they're starting to think of telling the public about this, because they're starting to think we're irresponsible for not having found them yet..."

"I see..." said Nedzu, sounding a bit sad. "It's unfortunate that we still have no clues as to where those students went... I understand well the concern of their parents. If my children were missing and haven't gotten any news on them for so long, despite being promised by experts that they were looking for them, I might do this as well."

"And then there's the pressing matter of All For One escaping from prison," added All Might. "You know he holds a grudge against me and probably even this school. Who knows what he may do in an attempt at revenge..."

"Which is why I have strengthened the security of this place," Nedzu told him.

"Even so, I'm afraid nobody will be able to stop him now that I am no longer who I'm used to be..." said All Might.

"You worry too much, All Might," Nedzu told him. "You should have more faith in other pro heroes. Surely they will be able to continue your fight for you! You do not have to put all the burden on yourself. All For One isn't for you to deal with alone."

Suddenly, the siren went off, much to the surprise of the two. There was a computerized voice saying, "Warning! Warning! Security has been breached! The school grounds has been invaded by hostile forces!"

"What in the world?!" said All Might in shock while looking around.

If one were outside the school building now, they could see the shocking sight of a large portion of the school wall cracking apart at a fast speed. All the staff members and students standing out there right now couldn't believe what they were looking at. After enough cracks have appeared on the wall, a large portion of it came crumbling down, turning to dust as they did so.

When the dust caused by the crumbling cleared, a large amount of people were seen standing behind it. It was Lex Luthor and his army of villains, and standing up front of ahead of everyone was Clive Yorkin, holding out both his hands as if he was previously touching something.

Turning to the other villains, Clive said while dusting his hands. "So... how'd you like it?"

"Impressive work, Yorkin!" commented Lex. "I bet they never saw it coming!"

Present with Lex and co. was also the League of Villains, and they were impressed with what they just witnessed, except for one person. "I can do that as well!" commented Tomura. Both he and Clive have the same powers of disintegrating whatever they touch.

"Yeah, and I last I heard, you can only do it with your hands and if all fingers come in contact with the target," Clive said to him. "Unlike you, I can do it with only one finger, and it's not restricted to my hands!"

Tomura wasn't happy to hear this. In fact, he was angry that someone else had the same kind of ability as his, but was more superior. Knowing the look of anger on his face, All For One said to him, "There is no need to be upset, Shigaraki. You still have your own strong points, and I am sure both sides can learn from each other!"

"Seriously? This is your ultimate plan? Invade a school?" asked an unimpressed Livewire.

"This is not just any school! This is the school where the best heroes are born," All For One told her. "You can say that this is the birth place for symbols of hope. With this place gone, the society will surely be devastated. It will be a huge blow to the hero community! Furthermore, I have a 'friend' who currently works here, and I am eager to meet him again!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. A Bizarre Villain

**Chapter 33  
A Bizarre Villain**

* * *

An entire classroom was having physical education period outside the school building along with a couple of staff members when a portion of the wall surrounding the school grounds collapsed, much to their surprise, and they were even more surprised to see a large group of people standing out there. Needless to say, this got them talking.

"What happened?!"

"How did the wall collapse?!"

"Did someone used his Quirk on it?!"

"Who are those people?!"

However, nothing could prepare them for the presence of one particular person. Pointing at that person, one student said out loud in shock and fear, "That's... That's... All For One!"

All were terrified at the appearance of one of the greatest villains in the world, whom they learned had escaped from prison not too long ago. Him showing up at this place was the last thing they expected.

As the students panicked, two staff members who happened to be present at the place got into defensive stances. They were Cementoss and Power Loader.

"What is All For One doing here?!" asked Cementoss in shock.

"And he's got quite a company with him!" said Power Loader, stating the obvious.

Meanwhile, the other staff members told the students to flee into the school building for safety.

All For One and Lex stepped forward, making the aforementioned two heroes increase their awareness. "Sorry that I popped up without a warning," All For One said to them in a friendly-sounding tone. "I was thinking of letting you know beforehand, but then dropped the idea when I think you would probably increase the security if I did!"

"What are you doing here, All For One?" Power Loader asked him angrily.

"Now calm down! You don't have to sound so unfriendly! I'm simply here to meet my good friend All Might," replied All For One, "and at the same time, I figured I might as well give the students here a pop quiz!"

"Pop quiz?" said Cementoss curiously.

"Yes, the best hero school should be prepared for anything, right? This is a pop quiz of what to do when villains you least expect show up to attack!" said All For One, his voice becoming more sinister.

"Sorry, but quiz is cancelled for today!" said Power Loader as he readied to fight.

"Don't get reckless, Power Loader!" Cementoss warned him. "This is All For One we're talking about! As much as I hate to say it, he's not someone we can beat so easily! And then there's that bald guy with him... I don't know who he is, but if he's standing proudly next to All For One, then he's probably no pushover either!"

"You're not having your way here, All For One!" said a voice. The two heroes looked back and were glad to see most of the other pro heroes working at the school showing up and gathering around them.

Those present were Eraserhead, Ectoplasm, Midnight, Present Mic, Vlad King, Snipe, and a few others. Surprisingly, Endeavor was there as well, despite not being a staff member at the place.

Meanwhile, most of the students were watching the commotion going on from behind the building windows, all of them in awe and shock at what was happening currently, and they gossiped nonstop about it.

"Villains have attacked our school!"

"How can this happen?!"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"What do we do?!"

"The teachers will definitely take them down! I'm sure of it!"

Nedzu and All Might were also watching from one of the windows. Seeing his archnemesis there, All Might said with anger, "All For One! I can't believe he would show up here just like this! I knew he might show up, but now of all times?! I should get down there and do something!"

"Don't, All Might!" Nedzu told him. "You are in no condition to fight. Leave everything to the others. They will definitely be able to do something about this, so don't burden yourself."

Vlad King, the one who spoke earlier, stepped forward with a look of anger and said to All For One. "You've got guts showing up in broad daylight! What do you want here?"

"I told your fellow staffs earlier that we are here to pay my good friend All Might a visit and to give the students here a pop quiz about what to do when villains strike when you least expect it," replied All For One.

"Sorry, but you're not having your way around here," said Eraserhead as he stepped forward. "Whatever you have in mind, it's coming to an end now!"

"And before that, you better tell me where you took my son and greatest masterpiece!" Endeavor angrily said to the villain as he stepped forward. "And while you're at it, return all the other students as well!"

"Ah, current number one pro hero Endeavor! I wasn't expecting to see you here, since you are not a staff member of this place, the last time I checked," said All For One, pretending to sound surprised.

"What I'm doing here is my own free will, now answer my question!" said Endeavor.

"I may have an idea on where your son and the missing students went to," Lex said to him. "But do know, however, that this doesn't mean I am responsible for this."

Looking at Lex, Endeavor asked him, "And who the hell are you?"

"Lex Luthor at your service," Lex said to him. "It's no surprise that you have never heard of me, though it's not simply a matter of coming from another country!"

"Tsk! Either way, you're going down if you're allies with All For One, and regardless of whether or not you're responsible for my son's disappearance, I'm going to beat the answer of his whereabouts out of you right here and now!" Endeavor said to him in a threatening tone.

"Calm down now, Mister Endeavor. How about we make a deal?" Lex said to the fire hero. "I will send someone from my side to challenge you to a one-on-one fight. If you win, we will leave quietly and perhaps even surrender ourselves. However, if you lose, then Mister All For One here will have the right to do whatever he wants to this place and even you people!"

Not only were the heroes surprised to hear this, some of the villains were surprised to hear this as well.

Endeavor laughed when he heard this. "Ha! What kind of deal is that? You might as well forfeit and surrender yourselves already! What makes you think any of you can even stand a chance against me?"

Lex smiled evilly. "If you knew anything about us, you wouldn't be so full of yourself!" Lex then turned to All For One and asked him if he was all right with this idea.

"As long as you know what you are doing," said All For One with a nod. "I assume that you have someone on your side you have complete confidence in that you are saying this?"

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't have the confidence!" Lex assured him. He then turned to the villains behind himself and called out loud, "Bizarro! Come over here!"

All eyes turned to a a gray-skinned man with wrinkly skin wearing the same attire as Superman, Bizarro. The imperfect clone of Superman pointed at himself to make sure that he was being called, and when Lex nodded, he went over to him.

"Yes?" he asked the bald villain.

"That burning man over there," Lex said to him while pointing at Endeavor. "I trust that you can defeat him in a fight?"

Bizarro looked at Endeavor for a few seconds and then said, "I will not fight him."

Lex smiled. "Good! Now go and show him what you've got!"

Endeavor looked Bizarro with an unimpressed expression as the latter came over to him and asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am not Bizarro," replied the clone.

"Then who are you?" asked Endeavor. "You know what? Forget it... I don't need to now the name of someone I'm going to beat in an instant!"

"Whoever the enemy is, you better not underestimate him!" Eraserhead warned fire hero.

"Bah! I don't need you to warn me of such things! This will be over before you know it!" said Endeavor as he cracked his fists. He then performed the first move. Throwing his fist against the air, Endeavor released a stream of fire that struck Bizarro in the chest. The latter barely budged at all from the fiery impact. He simply looked at his costume afterwards and brushed the area that was hit a couple of times.

"That hurts," the clone said in an awkward-sounding manner.

"Oh? You don't look like it!" said Endeavor before using the same attack again, only to get the same result.

After getting hit a second time, Bizarro said to him, "It is not my turn to attack yet." Then without a warning, he charged at Endeavor at a fast speed and pushed him through the air. The fire hero never knew what hit him until he was smashed through the school building and got pushed onto the floor inside.

The heroes who were in the way were actually knocked to the side when this happened. Looking back at the hole created on the school building, Midnight asked in shock, "What happened just now?!"

Inside, Endeavor sat up and looked at Bizarro in shock. "What was that just now?! Super speed?!"

Bizarro jumped at him with one fist pulled back, and Endeavor rolled out of the way fast to avoid an attack that he was glad he managed to avoid. Bizarro punched the floor so hard that a large crack was created, and the room even shook a bit.

"Looks like he's stronger than he looks!" said Endeavor as his fist caught on fire. He let out a cry as he lunged at Bizarro and threw a fiery punch at his face. It was a powerful punch that made Bizarro flinch a bit, but the villain was mostly unharmed. "That hurts," he said before throwing a punch at Endeavor.

The fire hero dodged it and then proceeded to hit Bizarro all over the body nonstop with fiery punches. Bizarro was like a balancing doll in that his body swung left and right when he got hit, but he managed to retain his footing the entire time. Eventually, Endeavor pulled back his fist and charged up a large amount of fire before unleashing a stronger than usual punch against Bizarro's abdomen. The punch also resulted in a blast of fire that sent the faulty Superman clone backwards through a wall.

"How'd you like that?" said Endeavor with a smirk, thinking that he dealt with the villain. From where he was, he could see Bizarro standing back up, much to his surprise.

"Bizarro likes you," said the villain before charging at Endeavor at a fast speed. Once again, the fire hero was caught off guard by the super speed and pushed right back out of the school building, back to where they first fought. Endeavor once again got pushed onto the ground, and he got back up just in time to see Bizarro unleash a pair of blue eye beams at him.

The fire hero had no time to get out of the way but instead raise his arms in defense, and when it was hit by the eye beams, it became covered in ice. "Ice beam?!" he said in shock, and then he looked at the villain. The heroes were shocked to see this as well.

"What is that villain's Quirk? First, super speed, then super strength, and now this!" asked Cementoss.

"Is he a Nomu?" asked Ectoplasm.

"He does have the looks of one, albeit more human-looking than the previous kinds..." pointed out Eraserhead.

Endeavor generated fire to defrost his arm before jumping out of the way to avoid another pair of eye beams fired by Bizarro. He punched the air to unleash a large stream of fire at Bizarro, who took the attack full force. The villain leaped out of the fire and into the air, where he remained hovering in. This surprised Endeavor once again, and now the hero was even more convinced that his opponent was definitely a Nomu.

Bizarro dived at Endeavor, who leaped back in time, to avoid a powerful charging attack from him that left behind a crater on the ground. Endeavor was going to slam down a fiery fist onto Bizarro from above when the latter unexpectedly threw an uppercut at him, hitting him in the chin and sending him high up into the air.

Bizarro then flew up to the same level as him and readied to punch him, but Endeavor recovered in time to unleash a powerful punch that released a massive stream of fire that pushed the Superman clone back through the air. The fire hero was not finished yet. With a face filled with rage, he released fire from his to propel himself towards Bizarro, catching up with him and delivering multiple punches to him. Each hit created fiery shockwaves that blew the clone backwards.

After punching Bizarro a few more times, Endeavor grabbed him by the neck and held up his other hand to create a spear made of fire. The fire hero then slammed it into the clone's chest, thus resulting in a fiery explosion that propelled Bizarro downwards. The clone struck the ground and kicked up a large amount of debris and dust from the impact.

Endeavor fell back down, but before he hit the ground, he released a burst of fire from underneath his feet to help slow down the fall. Looking at the crater created by Bizarro, who was lying in the center of it unconsciously, the fire hero breathed heavily and said to him, "Don't get so full of yourself! It's not like I haven't dealt with your kind before!"

Bizarro once again stood back up, not looking tired or injured at all. "That hurts a lot. I am really not angry at you!" he said in a voice that seemed to show lack of intelligence. His tired-looking face seemed to only reinforce his abnormal mentality. He suddenly sucked in a large amount of air that pulled the surprised Endeavor towards him.

The fire hero was unable to fight back against the powerful vacuum force, and when he was close to the villain, the latter hit him with a powerful uppercut that sent him into the air. Bizarro wasted no time in flying after him at a fast speed and catching him in midair before punching him downwards, sending him onto the ground below hard and making it crack badly. Endeavor was still alive despite the painful landing. The other heroes were shocked to see that he was hurt like this.

"Endeavor is losing?!" said Snipe.

"How is that possible?!" asked Power Grip.

Bizarro landed in front of injured Endeavor, who was getting back up. As he watched all this, All For One said to Lex, "This Bizarro is impressive! I did not expect him to give Endeavor a run for his money!"

"He is cloned from the most powerful hero in my world after all," Lex explained to him. "His mentality is the only thing holding him back, but so long as he gets the job done..."

Endeavor was filled with rage that a villain he had never heard of was giving him a hard time. "Why you?! DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" he shouted as the fire around him increased drastically, so much that everyone else could feel heat and even began to sweat.

"Endeavor! Get a hold of yourself! Don't lose your cool!" Eraserhead shouted at him.

"I'M GOING TO BURN THAT FOOL TO CRISPS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" shouted Endeavor before charging at Bizarro. With cries of rage, he threw several fiery punches and kicks at Bizarro, who took every single one of them to various parts of his body. Yet despite all these hits, he somehow managed to remain his footing and didn't look like he was bothered by them at all.

With fire shooting from his elbow, Endeavor unleashed a "jet-powered" uppercut that sent Bizarro flying high into the sky, and then he propelled himself after the villain using fire coming out from underneath his feet. The fire around him increased even more, so much until he literally became a ball of fire, or rather, a human-shaped fire.

When Endeavor struck Bizarro from below, a massive blast of fire almost equivalent to a volcano eruption was created, shooting upwards. The evil Superman clone was completely engulfed by the skyward fire and seemingly incinerated into nothing, as when the attack ended, he was nowhere to be seen.

Endeavor fell back down with the fire around his body having died down a lot, and he managed to make a safe landing. Panting heavily from overheating himself too much, he turned to All For One and Lex, both of whom didn't appear to look shocked at all, and said, "Anything you want to say before I mess you up?"

"Impressive!" Lex said to him. "However, I would check to make sure if there is a body first before declaring myself the winner if I were you."

Endeavor was wondering what he meant when he realized the shadow underneath him growing larger. He looked up to see someone falling down, so he got out of the way just in time to avoid the powerful landing of Bizarro that cracked the ground. "He's still alive?!" he said in shock. The other heroes were equally shocked.

Looking at him with a face that showed intimidation unlike before, Bizarro said, "You have made me very happy now!" He was going to make his move against the fire hero when suddenly a large amount of red stuff approached him from behind and wrapped around him, restraining him.

"This is over!" said Vlad King, the person who used his blood to capture Bizarro from behind. "We don't care about your stupid one-on-one fight any longer! We're taking down this freak together no matter what you say!" Bizarro spread out his arms forcefully, and just like that, he was able to break free of the blood restraint.

Turning to Vlad King, Bizarro took a deep breath before releasing a stream of fire from his mouth. The hero got out of the way in shock and was surprised by what he saw. "Just how many Quirks does his monstrosity has?!" Bizarro approached him with his fist pulled back, so Vlad King created a shield of blood for protection, only for said shield to be instantly destroyed when the clone threw a punch. He took the blow to his body and was blown back.

As the rest of the heroes joined in on fighting Bizarro, Lex said to All For One, "Looks like they have no intention of playing by our rules."

"And heroes call us people who don't abide by the rules..." said All For One.

"Well, then they shouldn't blame us for what happens next," said Lex before turning to the other villains. "All right, guys! Time for you to join in on the fun!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Important Notice, not a chapter

All right... I know I haven't updated in a while...

First off, this story IS NOT cancelled. I plan to finish it to the end, no matter how long it takes.

I have to admit that I'm not as big of a fan of MHA as I'm used to be, and with declining interest also comes declining motivation on this story.

Pretty much the only reason I made this story at first was because I wanted to see a proper MHA and DC or Marvel crossover, but nobody seems to be making one, so I decided to do things myself.

Admittedly, I didn't plan out everything too clearly. While I did intend for Brainiac to be the main villain since day one, I didn't exactly plan properly how things will eventually lead to a showdown with him. This resulted in serious writer's blocks from time to time.

Eventually, I found a really awesome DC/MHA crossover called Class 1-A Meets the Justice League on the website Archive Of Your Own, written by DaBossMan. If you like my story, you should check it out. I even dare say it's better than mine, so much that I feel my story is now pointless...

Currently, I am more interested in working on my other story, Zombies' Superstar Saga, which is why I have been updating that one nonstop. It also helps that I'm completely in love with Zombie Land Saga currently, so I'm really passionate about things related to it.

Bottom line, updates for this story will be slow as usual, even taking an entire month to update. Things may not return to normal until I'm done with the other story, which I can say will be shorter than this. Because this story is much longer, it will require more planning.

I apologize for anyone looking forward to fast updates, but do know that even if progress is slow, I have no intention of cancelling this story at all.

I hope you understand this and will patiently let me finish this story someday.

Thank you!

God bless you all!


	35. Homecoming

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I had severe author's block with this chapter, and as I previously said, I was more interested in working on Zombies' Superstar Saga at the moment.

Either way, I'm glad to be able to get this out!

 **Chapter 34  
Homecoming**

* * *

Even though Mei hadn't recovered completely, she was already in a condition where she could actually walk. Because the students wanted to get back to their world as soon as possible, Batman arranged for her to be released from hospital already.

She was excited to be able to get back home, but at the same time, she was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to stay longer and find out the technological wonders of this world. After being suggested that perhaps they could establish a connection between both worlds for easy access, she became more willing to return.

It was nighttime when the students were all gathered outside the Hall of Justice. Due to time zone differences between both countries, even if it involved two different universes, returning during this time of the day was the most ideal, as it would be morning or afternoon back in Japan, thus allowing them to get in contact with grownups more easily.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg volunteered to go along with the students. The young heroes begged to tag along, and at first, the adult heroes wouldn't let them, but after much insistence and pondering, they decided that it wasn't a bad idea to take them along so that both sides could have a proper good-bye when they were going to depart.

Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, Robin, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy were the ones who decided to tag along.

Looking at the students, most of whom look excited, Superman said to them, "So you're all returning to day. I'm sure you're all very excited about this!"

"It has been fun and educational being in this world!" Tenya said to him. "We will never forget about the hospitality you showed us even after we go back, no matter how many years have passed!"

"I had a great time here! It was great seeing heroes from another universe and learning how they operate!" Izuku said to the Kryptonian. "Thank you for offering the chance to see all these great things, Mister Superman!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed your stay here!" Superman said to him happily.

"And I guess it's your turn to guide us around in your world!" Wonder Woman said to the students.

"It is only fair that we do this in order to repay you the kindness you showed us!" Tenya said to her.

"I'm sure the heroes back in our world are going to be mind blown by everything we tell and show them!" said Ochako.

"I can already see the shocked looks on their faces! Heehee" said Mina while chuckling a bit.

"I bet they're going to be even more mind blown to know that we went on actual villain fighting missions without the supervision of adults!" said Katsuki. "They're gonna be jealous for sure!"

"All right, if you all are ready to go," said Cyborg as he raised his arm to input coordinates, "we'll be heading there now."

"Wait a minute!" called out male's voice. They looked and saw Green Arrow and Black Canary coming over.

"Oh yeah, Arrow and Canary! What are you two doing here?" the Flash asked them.

"Heard that these kids are going home at last?" asked Green Arrow while looking at the students. "We haven't really gotten to know each other, but I figured that I might as well come and see them off anyway, not to mention heading over to their place for a visit!"

"You two are coming with us?" asked Izuku, looking excited.

Black Canary nodded. "Yeah, but it's more of Green Arrow's idea. He heard that in your world, people with no powers cannot be heroes. He has a bone to pick with this, so he thought he should pay that place a visit to show them that such a mindset is wrong..."

"Yeah, look down on people with no powers, will you? I'll show them what I can do with just a bow and some arrows!" said Green Arrow.

"We have Batman here who can show them already..." Cyborg said to him.

"Wouldn't hurt to have more than one, right?" Green Arrow said to him. "Either way, not much has been happening in Star City as of late, and Arsenal can deal with whatever there is, so I'm tagging along if you don't mind."

"Nothing wrong with that! The bigger the party, the more fun there will be!" said the Flash.

* * *

A portal opened up in the middle of the day in the middle of a sidewalk. Out of it stepped the members of the Justice League and then the students of U.A. This phenomenon didn't go unnoticed, as there were some people around the place when this portal showed up, so they were surprised by such a sight and wondered was sort of Quirk created something like this.

The students looked around to verify their surrounding, and then most of them smiled. "This is outside our school grounds!" said Ochako happily.

"Yes! We're finally back!" said Eijiro as he threw his arms into the air. Pointing around the place, he said, "Yes, those are all familiar sights! We're definitely back!"

"So this is what your world looks like, huh? Not much different from ours," commented Kid Flash.

Green Arrow noticed all the people looking at them and asked, "Um... Is it all right we're attracting this much attention?"

"It'll be fine, since costumed superheroes are the norm here after all," Momo told him. "Just that they all have never seen you folks before..."

Izuku looked around with a large smile on his face, happy to know that they were finally back in their own world, and he couldn't wait to reunite with his teachers, classmates, and most importantly, his mother. Suddenly, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Noticing his strange behavior, Katsuki walked up to him while asking what happened, and then he, too, was surprised.

Everyone else noticed their behavior and so came over. The students now understood what made those two surprised.

There were many people, most of them were construction workers, standing just outside a part of the school wall, except the wall was no longer there. Instead, there was a pile of rubble.

The students rushed over to get a better look, and they were even more shocked to see what was in the school grounds. There were lots of cracks and craters on the ground, and even more shocking was that certain parts of the school building was destroyed!

"What... What happened?!" asked Momo in shock.

"Why is our school damaged like this?!" asked Fumikage.

One of the construction workers came over to them and said, "Kids! You shouldn't be here! This place is under construction and off limits!"

"What happened, sir?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Didn't you see the news?" the man said to her. "Villains attacked U.A., and the pro heroes here battled them. This resulted in the school being badly damaged."

"What... What happened to the students?!" asked a worried Izuku.

"No one was seriously hurt," replied the man. "Can't say the same about the pro heroes, though... From what I heard, quite a lot of them were injured, and I'm not sure if anyone died... Anyway, you shouldn't be here. We need to clean up this place!"

"We are students of this place, and we have been gone for a while, so we have no knowledge of everything that happened here!" Ochako said to him. "Are there are any staff members here currently whom we can contact? Please tell us!"

The worker was going to tell them to leave again when another person showed up, and the latter had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the students. "Midoriya! Uraraka! You all!" he said. "Where have you been?!"

The students widened their eyes in surprise and happiness upon seeing someone familiar after a long time. "Mister Aizawa!" said Izuku happily. Most of the students ran up to him, and Izuku even hugged him. "We miss you so much!"

"All right, all right... It's good to have you back," Shota Aizawa, AKA Eraserhead, said to them. "Now you better explain to me where you've all been all this time."

"We can explain everything, sir," said Superman as the Justice League members came forward. "Though I think you will have a hard time believing it."

Shota looked at the heroes with narrowed eyes and asked, "Who are you people?"

"It's... going to be hard to explain..." said the Kryptonian, looking a bit nervous. "Like I said, you're going to have a hard time believing it..."

"We went to another universe, Mister Aizawa," Izuku told Shota. "On the night of the night patrol lesson, we encountered actual villains that came to our world using advanced technology, and we ended up following to them to their world that has lots of heroes like ours!"

"Indeed! While we were there, these heroes took us in and cared for us, not to mention trained us!" added Tenya.

"We even fought actual villains!" said Katsuki in a way that sounded like he enjoyed it.

"What we said is true, Mister Aizawa!" insisted Ochako. "It may sound unbelievable, but it's definitely true!"

"And it's the best thing to ever happen to me ever!" said Mei excitedly.

Shota could do nothing but stare at the students and those heroes with an expression that seemed to be asking, "What on earth are you people babbling about...?"

"Okay... That's the craziest story I've ever heard..." he said. "Anyway, you should probably tell it to the principal."

"Oh right! Where is the principal and even all the other staff members of U.A.?" asked Izuku in concern. "And what happened here?"

"Villains attacked the place," replied Shota. "They were all led by All For One, who escaped from prison."

Hearing this, all the students were shocked. "All For One escaped prison?!" asked Eijiro.

"How can that be?!" said Fumikage in disbelief.

"Sadly, that is true..." said Shota. "He led an army of never-seen-before villains, all of whom appears to be from America, and attacked the place. They were powerful... Even Endeavor is no match for them... In fact, we would've been annihilated by them if it weren't for never-seen-before American heroes showing up to help us and sending them fleeing."

When the Justice League heard this, they were intrigued. "The American heroes... What do they look like?" Batman asked him.

Looking at Batman, Shota said, "There are six of them. One of them is a black-haired man wearing a black suit with a blue bird-like insignia on his chest..."

Before Shota could continue on, Batman interrupted him, "Theory confirmed! Nightwing and the other heroes are indeed in this world."

"Well, that was fast and easy!" said the Flash.

"I take that you know who those people are?" Shota asked the League.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Indeed, those are heroes who come from our world, and as for the villains who attacked this place, I'm afraid they are from our world as well..."

Shota held up his hand as if motioning for them to stop. "I'm not going to bother with whether or not you're telling the truth. You should just tell it to the principal of the school instead, like I said earlier. He's currently in hospital."

* * *

The heroes wasted no time in rushing over to the hospital Principle Nedzu was currently in. Imagine the look on the anthromorphic animal's face when he saw Shota showing up in his ward with the students that went missing for several days.

The principle himself wasn't that badly injured. Other than some large but harmless scratches here and there, he was in a good condition and could in fact leave hospital tomorrow.

He had just finished listening to the explanation of the students about where they went all this time and their adventures in the other world. "Looks like you've been enjoying yourself all this time," Nedzu said to them. "Good to know that nothing happened to you!"

"Do you really believed everything we just said?" Mina asked him.

"It does sound very unbelievable, but with the advent of Quirks, I wouldn't say it's completely unrealistic," replied Nedzu. "Either way, I would like to meet these heroes from that other world."

"By the way, principle, how is All Might?" Izuku asked him, sounding worried.

"You do not have to worry about him," Nedzu told him. "Other than minor injuries, he is in a good condition. He is in this hospital as well, so I'm sure you will want to see him. He misses you students a lot and is even blaming himself for what happened! You should really go and let him know that you're all back."

"We definitely should, and then we must get in contact with our parents and classmates! Everyone we know of should be notified of our return!" said Tenya. "We have been gone for far too long and left them worrying too much. We can never make up for our absense!"

"You're making too big of a deal out of this..." an annoyed Katsuki said to him.

"All right, I'll take you to All Might," Shota said to the students. "And the other heroes can come in and speak with the principle."

Shota and the students exited the room, and a few seconds later, the founding League members came into the ward and greeted the principle. "Greetings, sir," Superman said to him. "I apologize if we are disturbing your rest."

"Not at all!" Nedzu happily said to him. "On the contrary, I really wanted to meet you after all that I've heard! Assuming everything I heard from the students is true, then I really have to thank you for taking care of them all this time!"

"What they said is all true," Superman assured him. "And we are happy to be of help!"

"Then again, I thank you very much for helping our students when they are in time of need and also bringing them back here!" the principle said to them happily. "We were already out of ideas on what to do to find them. How can I ever repay you?"

"Your gratitude is a good enough reward," Wonder Woman said to him. "We are glad to be a help!"

"So you believe that we do come from another universe?" Cyborg asked the principle.

"I consider myself to be well versed with all the pro heroes in the world, underground or not, not to mention several other unrelated news, so the fact that I have never heard of any of you despite all the feats the students told me about, I have no choice but to accept this as the truth," said Nedzu. "After all, scientists have been debating on the eixstence of multiverses for quite some time. We finally have proof that this is true! This finding will definitely make it to the headlines!"

"We prefer to not cause too much presence and leave as quietly and as soon as possible," said Batman. "From what we know, your school was attacked by a large group of villains, majority of which you have never seen before, and you all could've perished if it weren't for the assistance of heroes you have never seen before arriving unexpectedly."

"That is indeed the case," confirmed Nedzu with a nod.

"After hearing the description of those heroes from one of your school staffs, we can definitely confirm that they are from our world, having been brought here unintentionally by villains from our world, and it was our world's villains that attacked you, after teaming up with the villains of your world," continued Batman.

"I had the feeling that is indeed the case," said Nedzu.

"First off, we're sorry that our problem became your problem," Superman told the principle. "Since we are well versed with those villains, we will see to it that they get apprehended and brought back to our world as soon as possible. However, I must warn you that things may get rather catastrophic, considering we know the true mastermind behind this. That person is likely the reason your students ended up in our world as well."

"Catastrophe is what heroes are born to face, so you do not have to worry," Nedzu told him. "I'm sure the heroes of our world are more than willing to lend you their support in bringing down the masterminds behind all this! You do not have to burden yourself with everything just because the problem sprung from your world. Now that it came over to our world, it is our problem and responsibility as well."

* * *

A bunch of gangster were inside a dirty room of an old apartment, counting money they obtained from selling drugs and other illegal materials.

As they were enjoying themselves with booze and other activities, one of them suddenly rushed into the room in great panic. "Heroes! They found our operation!" he cried.

All the gangsters immediately stood up, some of them taking out guns, to get ready to take on the heroes. Some of them left the room and looked around with awareness.

Suddenly, a boomerang-like object was thrown at the sole light bulb of the hallway, destroying it and darkening the place. Even though it was daytime, it was still rather dark within the building.

Before the gangster knew it, someone armed with a pair of escrima sticks showed up and started beating them up with fast-paced hits, and none of them could fight back at all. The sound of the beating and the gangsters' screaming could be heard by the ones in the room, which was closed, and they were worried and even scared about the opponent they were facing.

Back outside, Nightwing was able to knock out all the gangsters with ease. However, one gangster he knocked down slowly got back up and faced the vigilante from behind with an angry look. He quietly got back up and then lengthened his nails, which glowed brightly with heat, to get ready to take on Nightwing. Before he could do anything, however, he was zapped from behind by electricity and then passed out.

Nightwing turned around to see Black Lightning standing there. "I knew he was getting back up, but thanks anyway," the former told him.

"I wouldn't want to be left out of this," Black Lightning said to him. The two heroes then headed for the room on the far end. Nightwing tried opening the door, which was locked. The two heroes looked at each other and nodded before Nightwing gave it a powerful kick to break it down.

When the two heroes entered the room, the gangsters armed with gun immediately recognized them as enemies and open fired. Acting quick, Black Lightning lifted his hand and filled the air with electricity, which caused the bullets to freeze when they came in contact with it and fall to the floor. The gangster kept on firing until they were out of bullets, and then Black Lightning shot beams of electricity at their weapons to disarm them.

There were four men not armed with weapons, and they stepped forward to face the heroes.

One of them had black, spiky hair and wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The second one was a mutant type who looked like an anthropomorphic rhinoceros.

The third man was a muscular man with long brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black trousers.

The fourth person was a woman with long purple hair wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and a pair of denim hot pants.

"Don't think you can barge in here and arrest us just like this!" the first man angrily said to them. "You'll pay with your lives for coming here!" He then raised his arms, which transformed into a pair of swords. "Prepare to die!"

Nightwing got into a fighting stance as he readied his escrima sticks and charged them with electricity. "I hear that being said to me all the time."

They both charged at each other and began clashing with their weapons, while the others watched. The man with sword arms swung his transformed arms wildly at Nightwing, who easily blocked them all. Due to being a skilled fighter, Nightwing could tell that this person didn't actually have swordsmanship skills but was simply swinging however he wanted to.

After dodging and blocking some of the sword swings, Nightwing trust his sticks against the man's abdomen, zapping him with the electricity. The man cried in pain and was zapped for several seconds before falling back onto the floor.

The rhinoceros man saw this and angrily said to Nightwing, "How dare you?!" He then charged at the vigilante, but was stopped when Black Lightning fired electricity at him. "YAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seeing this, the muscular man turned to Black Lightning and took a deep breath before blowing a large amount of air at him that sent him into a wall. He then turned to Nightwing and blew him into the wall as well.

The rhino man was still conscious despite getting electrocuted just now. He approached Nightwing and pinned him to the wall by the neck and readied to punch him in the head. Acting quick, Nightwing jammed his sticks against the rhino man's arm that was pinning him against the wall and zapped him, causing him to cry in pain and let him go. Nightwing then leaped up and kicked him with both feet to push him backwards several steps.

Just before the rhino man fell to the floor, Black Lightning zapped him with electricity and somehow managed to hold him in midair. The muscular man with strong blowing powers saw this and was going to blow air at Black Lightning again, but the latter swung the rhino man into him, sending them both flying across the room and hitting a wall so hard that they crashed through it and into the next room.

With the male villains down, the two heroes turned to the woman, who had been doing nothing all this time. "So... are we going to do this the hard way or...?" Black Lightning asked her in English, even though she likely wouldn't understand.

"Tsk... It just has to be me to solve everything all the time..." the woman said in a frustrated voice.

"You sound pretty confident," commented Nightwing as he got into a fighting stance. "Well, let's hope you can back up your words. I'm not trying to look down on you, mind you."

"Oh, you better not look down on me!" said the woman as she got into a running position. In a blink of an eye, she dashed into Black Lightning at a tremendous speed and left behind a trail of blue light when she did so. The electric hero never saw what was coming to him and got pushed across the room and slammed into a wall by her.

Nightwing was shocked by the woman's speed, and before he knew it, he fell victim to the woman as well when she dashed into him afterwards, also slamming him into a wall. The woman then threw him into the trail of light she created when she ran. When he flew through it, he felt a burning feeling all over his body. After hitting the floor, he got back up while groaning in pain and said, "A speedster?!"

"My Quirk, Break Speed, allows me to not only move at super speeds, but also leave behind trails of light that stick around for a few seconds and harms whatever touches them!" she explained. She saw Black Lightning firing a bolt of electricity at her, but she dashed out of the way in time and ran up to the hero in a blink of an eye.

However, when she grabbed him, the latter released electricity from all over his body, zapping her and making her pull back. He then shot her in the body with a blast of electricity to sent her flying backwards, crashing into a wall. Nightwing then threw multiple wingdings that separated into two but still connected to each other via steel wires as they flew through the air. Using these, he was able to bind the female villain to the wall.

She struggled to break free, but was unable to do so.

"That should do it," said Nightwing.

The man with sword arms was getting back up again, but Black Lightning zapped him again to knock him out. "So... we grab their cash and make off with it?" he asked Nightwing.

"As much as I don't want to do this, we have no choice, because it's the only way we can obtain cash to survive at the moment..." said Nightwing.

"Better than letting it fall into people like them, at least..." said Black Lightning.

* * *

Several minutes passed by, the police arrived at the apartment room after receiving an anonymous call about villains being subdued here and that they could come to arrest them.

When the police entered the room, they were surprised to see all the villains bounded and unable to move. Some were conscious, but some were still unconscious.

They looked around to see if the person who called them was present, but there were nobody other than the bound villains, so they wondered who could have called them and also subdued these villains.

* * *

On the rooftop of another building, Nightwing put the bag containing the money belonging to the villains onto the floor to show it to the other heroes. "I feel like a thief doing this..." he said.

"Hey, it can't be helped if we have to find a way to sustain ourselves until help arrives," Green Lantern said to him. "The only other option is to surrender ourselves to the law for being vigilantes so that we can get free prison food, but... I think we all agree that it's a terrible idea..."

"And like they can even contain me in the first place..." said Supergirl.

They were going to discuss what to do next when Nightwing's communication device in the form of a smartphone suddenly rang. Surprised, he answered the call. "Hello? This is Nightwing."

"Nightwing, it's me, Batman! Do you copy?" said the voice on the other end.

It goes without saying that Nightwing and the other heroes were surprised.

* * *

In the hospital Nedzu was admitted to, a nurse went up to a particular ward room and knocked on the door. "Mister Yagi, is it all right if I come in?" she asked.

"Come on in! Don't be surprised if you do!" replied a cheerful, masculine voice from behind the door.

The nurse wondered why the patient sounded high in spirits. She opened the door and went inside, and she was surprised by what she saw.

The students of 1-A and Mei were in there, looking in awe at a muscular man wearing hospital garb in awe standing before them. With his hands on his waist and looking proud, he said to the awed nurse, "As you can see, nurse, I am feeling great. Never have I felt better in my life!"

Izuku looked at the bottle that Kaguya gave her when he went to Gensokyo and said as tears of joy ran down his eyes, "It... It worked! It really worked! All Might... He's back to full strength again!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And there you have it, All Might is back to his prime again! I told you the trip to Gensokyo wasn't filler at all! It was all for this exact moment!


	36. Student Talk

Zombies' Superstar Saga is gradually coming to an end, and then I can update this story faster afterwards, hopefully...

 **Chapter 35  
Student Talk**

* * *

After being contacted by Batman, Nightwing and his group arrived on top of a building roof, where they waited until Batman and Superman showed up at the same place. "Kara! It's good to see you safe and sound!" Superman happily said as he approached his cousin Supergirl.

"Glad that you came for us!" Supergirl said to him.

Nightwing went up to Batman and said, "Was worried that while you would find the message I left behind, you wouldn't be able to find out where we are. How'd you figure that we are here?"

"We discovered a way to get the students back to this world, and we theorized that since Brainiac was responsible for our villains coming here, it is possible that he was responsible for the students going to our world in the first place," replied Batman. "Our theory proved right after all."

"Thanks goodness you got right this, because I'm not sure how long my ring will last without being recharged..." said Green Lantern, holding up his ring with a look of concern.

"So... I hope you didn't get into any trouble with your acts of vigilantism here," Superman said to them.

"Metamorpho helped with dealing a villain, even though we told him not to interfere," said Nightwing while looking at Metamorpho, who had a sheepish look on his face. "We managed to escape the law afterwards, though. And then there was that attack by our villains on that superhero school..."

"Yes, the principle told us about it, about how you showed up to help fend off Lex and his group," said Superman. "We've met the principle when we returned the students."

"You should've seen the surprised look on their faces when we showed up!" said Metamorpho. "They totally weren't expecting us at all!"

"And thanks to me, the situation was dealt with quite well!" said Supergirl, sounding rather proud.

"Metallo could've taken you out with his Kryptonite heart had we not helped you..." Black Lightning reminded her.

"Either way, it's a good thing we found you all, but since our villains our in this world, there's no way we're going to leave this world unattended, especially when Brainiac is involved," said Superman.

"Brainiac's action doesn't really make sense, considering he's not the type of person to form alliances with other people," said Batman.

"Right, he usually just pluck up cities and then wreck the whole planet," said Green Lantern. "If he is interested in this world for whatever reason, then it seems strange that he hasn't done that yet."

"We don't know what he's planning, but whatever it is, we mustn't let it happen," said Superman. "Cyborg will be our key to returning to our own world, so if you want to, he will send you back first."

"Yeah, at least I should go back first to get my ring recharged," said Green Lantern, looking at his ring.

"I don't mind staying here a little bit more," said Metamorpho. "The folks are perfectly fine with the way I look! Back home, I do get a couple of stares from time to time, even though I'm already used to it..."

"What is your plan here? Other than obviously taking down Brainiac, Lex, and their group," Katana asked Batman and Superman.

"Lex is currently in league with the villains of this world, so we'll have to work with the heroes here to find out where they are," replied Batman. "We've told the principle and a couple of staff members from the school who are also heroes about where we come from, and they believe us. We'll soon be holding a meeting with the others to discuss this further."

* * *

While Batman and Superman went to find Nightwing and his company, the other heroes were still at the hospital, this time introducing themselves to All Might.

The former number one hero who was pretty much now back to being number one said to the Justice League members while in his muscular form, "I can never thank you enough for looking after my beloved students and bringing them back to this world safely! Not only that, you even provided me with just the thing I need to get back to top condition, something I thought would never be possible again! Just wait til the world learns about this!"

"Actually, we don't have anything to do with giving you a potion that returned you to normal," Wonder Woman told him. "We didn't even know one of your students got his hands on such a thing... But either way, it's good to know that it was put to good use!"

"I'm surprised to learn about the existence of other universes, even with the advent of Quirks in the world," said All Might. "You learn something new all the time!"

"I'm kind of curious to meet the other heroes in your world," said Green Arrow. "Gee, I wonder how they're going to react if I tell them that heroes with no powers is a thing back in our world!"

Curious, All Might turned to him and asked, "Heroes with no powers are a thing in your world?"

"Yeah, and I heard that it's not a thing here," Green Arrow said to him. "Just wait til they hear about me and Batman!"

"I'm not too surprised," said Shouta, who was present in the ward room as well. "I actually know someone without a Quirk who goes around fighting crime using nothing but his fists and a well-trained body." As he said that, he thought about a certain vigilante named Knuckleduster and how much of a fight that man put up despite having no Quirk. "Haven't seen him in a while, though."

"As much as I wish that this reunion is a happy one, I'm afraid that we cannot celebrate too much, as the circumstances regarding all this is started by villains from our world," said Martian Manhunter in concern.

"Right, and they definitely have sinister plans that concern the fate of your world," added Cyborg. "We need to do something about this."

"Don't worry; now that I'm back to top condition, I can do something about this!" said All Might with confidence while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"We'll have to let of the pro heroes know about this if the attack on our school is any indication of how powerful those villains are," suggested Shouta. "It's a good thing none of them suffered fatal injuries."

* * *

After having an unexpected encounter with the heroes from his own world, Lex suggested to All For One that they retreated for now. The villains did so, and with the help of Kurogiri's Quirk and some of the heavy hitters buying time, they were all able to escape.

Back in the League of Villain's hideout, Lex and All For One were together in a room with quite a few machinery and a computer, talking about what happened. "This is an unexpected turn of events..." said Lex with a disappointed look. "The heroes of my world showing up here is not part of the plan at all... I still do not know how they got here..."

"I hope you have a backup plan for this sort of situation," All For One said to him, who also sound rather disappointed.

"Don't worry; we still have the advantage," Lex assured him. "Brainiac is our biggest trump card. With his technology at our disposal, victory will definitely be guaranteed!"

"You speak as if I am your tool to use, but remember that I was the one who suggested to you this and offered you the chance in the first place," said a robotic-sounding voice all of a sudden. "If anything, you are my tools."

The two villains looked around a bit before turning to the computer screen, where they saw a humanoid with green skin and pink circular lights on his forehead shown on it.

"About time you show you in some form!" Lex said to Brainiac, sounding rather displeased. "For someone who came up with this, you've been very silent all this time and didn't even bother to life a finger to help with our situation at the school!"

"I have my way of doing things that is beyond the comprehension of people like you," Brainiac told him. "The time will come when I will launch my attack all over the world. While I was hoping the Justice League will not find out about this and interfere, I already anticipated such a thing and have prepared for it, unlike you."

Lex wasn't happy at all to hear the last part. He had always considered himself to be a genius not only in the world, but even the whole universe, and now an alien cyborg was basically taunting him of his failure to anticipate such a thing.

"Not that I am undermining your genius, Mister Brainiac," All For One said to the alien, "but what sort of backup plan do you have? And what sort of action do you wish us to take next?"

"If you want to bring a country to its knees, then you should strike the place that matters most, and I am not talking about U.A.," replied Brainiac. "It is time that you aim for something bigger. I will also be lending my hand in this matter. Once we have made ourselves known to the country and even the whole world, widespread panic is sure to ensue, and when the hearts of people are no longer able to find peace, they are at its weakest, even with the presence of heroes."

* * *

It went without saying that the students who returned from the other world wasted no time in reuniting with their parents. Needless to say, their parents were more than overjoyed to learn that their children had returned after disappearing for so long.

When the reunion with their parents was over, they headed over to the school dorm to be reunited with their fellow classmates.

Class 1-A brought the young heroes back to their dorm to introduce them to the rest of the class as well. Needless to say, the remaining students were thrilled to learn that their classmates had returned safe and sound. They were even more amazed to learn that were in an alternate universe all this time, one where there were also superheroes with powers.

They were seated down in the living room, where the young heroes from the alternate world were just going to introduce themselves to the rest of the class.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Starfire!" Starfire said to them.

Mesmerized by her beauty, Minoru went up to her and stretched out his hand to shake hers. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Starfire! I am Minoru Mineta, the man who has been missing from your life all this..." Before he could finish, Kyouka grabbed the back of his collar and flung him away.

"Don't mind him," she said to Starfire. "He's always like that. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Starfire! My name is Kyouka Jiro."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyouka!" Starfire said to her with a smile.

"What are your Quirk, or powers?" Hanta asked her, sounding enthusiastic.

"How about you tell them what you are first?" Mina asked Starfire. "I bet they're going to thrilled about why you look like you do!"

Confused, Mashirao said to her, "What do you mean? Doesn't Starfire look like that due to being a mutant type?

"I'm an alien," said Starfire straightforwardly.

There was silence among everyone when they heard this, and looks of surprise appeared on their faces. "An alien?!" they all asked.

"Haha! I knew they would react like that!" said Denki while laughing.

"You're an alien?! As in from another planet?!" Tooru asked Starfire.

The latter nodded. "Yep! I come from a planet called Tamaran. I came to live on Earth due to... various circumstances. My powers involves absorbing radiation from the sun and stars to release energy-based projectiles. I can fly around freely and have super strength!"

"Wow! That's like having multiple Quirks!" said Hanta.

"Are you the only alien in your world, or are there more?" asked Mezou. "And aliens in your world can be pro heroes too?"

"There are several more aliens living in our world, and yes, they can be heroes too!" Starfire told him. "In fact, the most powerful hero in our world, Superman, is an alien, though you wouldn't be able to tell since he looks exactly like humans."

"Yeah! Superman is really awesome! You really should see him!" Izuku told his classmates with great excitement. "He has lots of powers, like super strength, flight, super speed, eye beams, ice breath, and more! He's plain awesome!"

"Dang! That's a lot of powers! Makes me jealous!" said Rikidou.

"Are there any more aliens as hot as you?" Minoru asked, only to be grabbed by Mashirao's tail and forcefully flung onto an empty spot on a sofa.

Ignoring the perverted student's question, Kid Flash pointed at himself with a proud look and said, "'I'm Kid Flash, and I'm one of the fastest person in the world! If you need anything done in a jiffy, I'm the man for it!"

"Indeed, Kid Flash excels in speed. As much as it pains me to say this, he's actually faster than me," Tenya told his classmates. "I have no hard feelings about this, though. In fact, I have learned much about using my speed during my stay in that world, thanks to tutoring from Kid Flash and his mentor!"

"How fast can you run?" Tooru asked him.

"I can give you a demonstration if you want to," Kid Flash said to her. "Any place you want to go to?"

"You better not," Shouto said to Tooru. "If he's anywhere as fast as his mentor, then you're going to throw up from the intense speed you're going at. Bakugou and I experienced it firsthand..."

"Hey! Don't go spilling out embarrassing things!" Katsuki angrily said to him.

"Nah, I'm not as fast as the Flash," said Kid Flash. "Anyway, how about I give you a quick run around the school five times and then come back here within a minute?"

Tooru thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "Sure, why not?"

"All right, brace yourself!" said Kid Flash as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on. In a blink of an eye, he rushed at Tooru, and then the both of them disappeared from the place at such a speed that any paper that was in the room was tossed into the air. The students who did not know about his speed was in awe.

For about thirty seconds, they waited in silence, and then Kid Flash returned into the dorm with Tooru, whom he placed onto the floor. "There! Back in less than a minute!" he said, looking proud.

Tooru felt like throwing up. Placing her hands over her mouth, she hurriedly rushed towards the bathroom before it was too late. Katsuki had a good laugh when he saw this.

"Wow...! What a speed! I am in awe!" commented Yuga.

"By the way, what's her deal? I mean... is she invisible at all times?" asked Kid Flash.

Ochako nodded. "Yeah, Hagakura's Quirk is Invisbility. It renders her invisible, and apparently, it's a Mutant-type, meaning it's her default appearance and that she has no control over it."

"Does that also mean none of you have ever seen what she looks like? Does she even know what she looks like?" asked Blue Beetle.

Momo shook her head. "None of us ever seen what she looks like, though she claims to look like a cross between ancient Chinese consort Yang Guifei and the missionary Francis Xavier."

Everyone tried imagining those two historical figures and combined them together to form the hypothetical face of Tooru, but somehow, they weren't able to get a clear picture and even ended up with something awkward. Deciding to ignore that, they continued with the introductions.

"I'm Blue Beetle," said Blue Beetle. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice superhero costume you have there!" Hanta said to him. "Let me guess, it has something to do with insects?"

"If it has something to do with summoning insects, then I would appreciate it if you don't do it here..." said Kouji while trembling in fear slightly. "I'm... not good with bugs..."

"Relax, it has nothing to do with insects," Blue Beetle told him. "It has to do with my costume resembling one. I don't actually have powers. The suit I wear is made for combat purposes, and... it's alien tech. Watch!" He stood up and spread out his arms slightly as if trying to make something happen, but nothing happened at all, which made the others curious. Blue Beetle looked back a bit and said, "C'mon! It's not like they're our enemies! Nothing wrong with letting friends know my identity, is there?"

"Um... Who's he talking to...?" asked a confused Minoru.

"He's speaking to his own suit," explained Robin. "The suit is sentient and at times even controls his movements, and he's the only one who can hear it."

"Which makes him look like an idiot when he's speaking to it," said Katsuki. "No seriously, I thought there was something wrong with his head when I first saw him doing this."

When Blue Beetle was done talking to his own suit, the latter returned to its original form, a blue, mechanical beetle attached to his back. He then turned around and lifted his shirt to show them the scarab attached to his back. "See this? This is the alien scarab that provides me with the suit."

Some of the students leaned forward to get a better look. Noticing that its legs were embedded into his skin, Kyouka asked, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"A bit when it first attached itself to me, but it no longer hurts," said Jaimie Reyes, Blue Beetle's real name. "It won't come off no matter what, but it's not like there's anything wrong with it. I feel safer with it around."

"Cool! With something like that, even people without powers can be a hero!" said Mashirao.

"Actually, there are heroes from their world who don't have powers," Shouto told him, and this surprised the students who didn't go that world. Looking at Robin, he said, "For example, him."

"Yeah! I was really surprised when I first found out about this!" said Izuku in excitement. "Heroes without powers yet able to fight toe to toe with those who have powers! You really should've seen my reaction when I learned that Batman doesn't have any powers! We even saw him fight villains with powers and still win! It was incredible!"

"Skills is what matters when it comes to combat, regardless if you have power or not," said Robin. "If you have powers but don't have the fighting skills to back them up, then you might as well not have powers at all. People who think they are superior just because they have powers tend to meet their downfall for this reason. I'm Robin, by the way."

Hearing that, Katsuki became annoyed. "I still can't get used to that arrogant attitude of yours..."

"I find that ironic coming from you..." Fumikage said to him.

"But whatever, I still managed to beat you in a fight!" Katsuki reminded Robin. "Shows how far you can go without having powers!"

"Go ahead and celebrate that victory. It won't happen again," said Robin, giving him a glare.

Beast Boy raised his arm impatiently and introduced himself. After doing so, he explained that his power was to transform into any kind of animal. As a demonstration, he transformed into a squirrel. Kouji, Kyouka, and Tohru, who returned from bathroom, came close to the transformed Beast Boy with looks of excitement on their faces. "Wow! So cute!" exclaimed Tohru.

"You can really transform into any animal that exists?" asked Kyouka as she petted the squirrel, which made him happy.

"Yep! There is no limit for me in the animal kingdom! Birds, insects, or marine life! I can become them all!" said Beast Boy as he enjoyed the petting.

"But you're still green, just like your normal appearance," brought up Kouji.

"Yeah, if there's any drawback, is that I can only be green, so trying to disguise myself among the wildlife isn't easy..." said the green boy before changing into a budgie, which again grabbed the attention of the other students.

Raven was the only one left, so she introduced herself before saying that her power was magic. "Magic? As in magic tricks performed on stage or the wizard and witch kind of thing?" asked a curious Yuga.

"The latter," replied Raven.

"Yes, magic is real in their world," Izuku told his classmates, once again sounding excited. "With it, they can do almost literally anything! For example, there's this female hero named Zatanna who can make anything happen by speaking backwards the things she want to happen!"

"And her father's a demon," added Katsuki while looking at Raven, which made her look a bit embarrassed. "That bastard... I'm still mad about how I wasn't able to do a single s*** against him!"

Mezou asked, "When you said demon, do you mean literal demon, or...?"

Before he could finish, Robin interrupted him. "Literal demon from the depths of hell, supernatural in origin and all."

The students are surprised by this, obviously. "Man, your world really has everything!" commented Hanta. "Aliens, demons, and heroes without powers..."

"I know, right?" said Denki. "I'm still having a hard time believing all this is real, let alone the concept of multiverses!"

"So do you go to hero schools and get licenses to become heroes as well?" Kyouka asked the young heroes.

"Things work differently in their world, ribbit," replied Tsuyu.

"Yeah, and it's much better than how things are here!" added Katsuki.

"We don't have hero schools or licenses," Starfire told the students. "I heard that in your world, being a hero is a form of occupation, right? Well, in our world, being a hero isn't actually an occupation, and you certainly don't get paid for doing it."

"Long answer short, heroes in our world are basically vigilantes," Robin further explained. "We do not fight crime for glory, wealth, and honor. We do it because it's the right thing to do and ask for nothing in return, and we have to sacrifice certain aspects of our life as well."

"And when we're not being heroes, we live like normal people and get normal jobs, or go to normal everyday schools," added Jaimie.

"Dude! That's how it is in your world?!" asked Hanta in surprise.

"Wouldn't thing be quite a mess with people running rampant and using their powers whenever they want to?" asked Rikidou.

"People with powers are the minority in our world, actually," Kid Flash told him. "Because of this, there's really not much heroes running around the streets. In fact, almost all the heroes in our world come from and live in America."

"Some people take issues with us, thinking we shouldn't take the laws into our own hands, but some people love us for all the good we have done," said Starfire. "The governments of the world approve of us for the most part, so yeah, we are still heroes in the eyes of the public!"

"So no, you won't get into trouble for using your powers in the public, because there's no such thing as superpower licenses!" said Kid Flash.

"See? I told ya their world is great in this aspect!" Katsuki told his classmates.

"Sounds pretty neat if you ask me!" said Kouji. "I'd love to be able to communicate with animals and get their help at all times, but... You know the deal..."

"How about your costumes?" asked Yuga. "Who makes your costumes? And do they adapt to your powers?"

"We usually just make them ourselves or let experts in this matter make them," said Beast Boy. "We don't have specific tailor stores that help make them, mind you. And yes, our costumes adapt to our powers, otherwise I would constantly be losing and even tearing my costume whenever I transform..."

"Do you have any female superheroes who wear skimpy costumes?" asked Minoru, sounding excited. He received intimidating glares from the female students when he asked this, which made him sweat nervously. "Forget I asked that..."

After the young heroes were done introducing themselves, the students introduced themselves to them. After spending several minutes doing that, Tsuyu said, "Now that we've introduced ourselves to each other, do you think we should get to the serious matter at hand? About the villains who attacked the school..."

"Yeah, it really took us by surprise..." said Tooru. "It's not the first time, but still..."

"They're villains from our world, actually," Robin told them. "We have every reason to believe that your classmates ended up in our world because of those villains as well."

"Really?!" asked Mashirao in surprise.

"According to the Justice League, the mastermind behind this is an alien named Brainiac, who is obsessed with shrinking and gathering cities in order to obtain knowledge and then destroying the planet when he no longer has use for it," said Izuku, shuddering as he explained it. "It seems that he has taken an interest in our world..."

"But forming alliances with other villains isn't exactly his cup of tea..." said Starfire.

"Maybe he realized his previous methods are really stupid and that he needs friends if he wants to succeed?" suggested Kid Flash.

"Either way, the adult heroes of our world are going to do something about this," said Raven.

"Right, so rest assure that we won't let your world be destroyed by Brainiac!" Starfire told the students with confidence.

"I don't care what anyone says! I'm going to give that Brainiac a piece of my mind for messing with us and also sending his lackeys to wreck our school!" said Katsuki angrily.

"We should let the experts handle this, Bakugou," Tenya told him. "This is out of..."

"I don't care!" Bakugou snapped at him.

"In any case, we should be glad that All Might is back to full health!" said Ochako. "With him back to being the number one hero, things shouldn't be hard to deal with, and then we have Superman as well, who is so powerful that he might as well be a god!"

"Hold on a second! What did you say about All Might being back to full health?!" asked a surprised Hanta.

Izuku explained to them about the potion he obtained when they went to yet another universe and to a place called Gensokyo, about how they battled a demon named Mallus, met a demon named Yukari who came up with a way for them to return to their own world, and also a moon princess named Kaguya providing him with said potion that healed All Might.

"You do realize this is big news, don't you?" Yuga said to Izuku. "You have brought back hope to this world! I'm sure people will be overjoyed to learn that All Might is back on his feet!"

"Way to go, Midoriya!" Rikidou said to the green-haired student. All the praising the latter was receiving made him embarrassed but also happy.

The heroes and the students continued to chat with each other about various things regarding their worlds. All the while, Izuku wondered about everything they've been through.

He was still having a hard time believing that they went to an alternate universe and returned from it. To say that it was an incredible experience was an understatement. He considered this to be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. To be able to see heroes of another universe and find out how they work was something every hero fanatic like him would die for.

However, the fact that their world was now in danger because of villains from that world also troubled him. But with All Might back on his feet and the strongest heroes of that world currently present, he was sure that they would be able to deal with this situation.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	37. Meeting of Heroes

Okay, this story really is a lot harder to make than I anticipated... It really was a mistake to make this story before I could even finish planning things properly, and now this story looks like a huge mess to me... I no longer know when I will be able to finish it. The fact that I'm not really as interested in MHA as I'm used to be isn't making things any better...

Admittedly, I feel like cancelling this story, but I have already kept my word that I will not cancel it and will finish it, no matter how long it takes. All I can say is that I cannot guarantee when I can update this story again or when I will be able to finish it. You can say that this story has become a case of only wanting to work on it when I feel like it.

At this point, I also feel like if I can get ideas from reviewers regarding this story, it would be great. Not major plotline related ideas, but small, fun ones. If you have any suggestions for, like, character interactions and other fun stuff, please let me know.

Either way, here's the long-waited next chapter.

 **Chapter 36  
Meeting of Heroes**

* * *

Nedzu was discharged from hospital the next day, as his injuries weren't anything major. All Might was also discharged from hospital after miraculously returning to full strength. However, he wanted to keep his recovery a secret in the meantime in hope of not stirring up the attention of the villains so that he might take them by surprise. The hospital staff agreed to keep this a secret as well and let him decide when he wanted to let the public know about his recovery.

After returning to school, which had certain parts sealed off in order to reconstruct it following the villains' attack, Nedzu arranged for a meeting between the Justice League members and the U.A. staff members. Endeavor was also there, as he was intrigued by the people who brought his son back to this world.

The League members who brought the students back to this world were all there.

When everything was in order, Nedzu explained to the heroes present what happened and who these "new" heroes were. Unsurprisingly, the pro heroes were skeptical about this claim. Even with the advent of Quirks, the concept of multiverses was something too weird to be accepted.

Wanting to continue the explanation himself more clearly, Superman said, "Fellow heroes, what you principal said is indeed the truth. We are heroes who come from an alternate universe, one that has taken different courses of history compared to yours. The students that went missing from your world did indeed ended up in our world, and they were in our care this whole time. You are free to ask the students yourself. I do not see any reason they would lie to you."

Midnight turned to Present Mic and asked him, "Are they for real? You're good at finding out who is telling lies, don't you?"

"He seems honest enough, or maybe he's just good at lying," said Present Mic. "In any case, if the principal and even All Might vouch for them, then I'd say that they are the real deal!"

"Intriguing... I know that scientists and even conspiracy theorists have been talking about the possibility of alternate universes, and now it's proven to be real..." said Ectoplasm with interest.

"I am very surprised myself!" said All Might, who was in his powered up form.

"This is nothing new to us at all," said the Flash. "We've traveled to different universes before, and you can even say that it's the norm for us!"

"Whatever the case is, I guess I owe it to you for keeping my son safe all this time," Endeavor said the League.

"I'm glad to be of help!" Superman said. "Now then, I believe introductions are needed, right? I am Superman, the leader of the Justice League, a superhero organization back in my world and also the biggest one. Actually, it might as well be the only one..."

"Only one?" asked Thirteen curiously.

"Unlike your world, heroes and people with powers are not the norm in our world," Superman explained to him. "Most of the heroes originate from and are based in America. Because of this, the heroes of America gathered together to form the Justice League. We deal with situations that happen worldwide and even going as far as reaching out to outer space and other dimensions if our attention is required."

"Space? Seriously?!" asked Power Loader in surprise.

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Indeed, we also help other planets that are in need. And in case you didn't get what I said, it means that aliens exist in our universe."

Hearing this, the heroes talked among themselves in surprise about what they heard. All Might, Shouta, Nedzu were told about this the day before, so they weren't surprised. They even found the reaction of the other staff members to be quite a sight to look at. "I should've brought something to record this sight with!" commented an amused All Might.

The Martian then introduced himself. "I am Martian Manhunter, and I come from Mars. Superman is also an alien from a planet known as Krypton."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there! You're getting way ahead of yourself and not giving us any time to absorb all this!" said Present Mic while motioning with his hands to stop. "You're saying that aliens live on your Earth and are also pro heroes, and there are alien heroes out in space forming their own hero organizations as well?!"

"That's the gist of it," replied Martian Manhunter with a nod.

"Okay, I'll admit that this is starting to get too bizarre to believe..." commented Shouta.

"Looks like our world has a lot of things you don't have!" said the Flash. "Honestly, with your world having superpowers, I'd expect things here to be as strange as ours. Oh, I'm the Flash, by the way. The fastest man in the universe!"

"I am Wonder Woman," said Wonder Woman. "I am an Amazon, hailing from Paradise Island, an island populated by only women, all of whom are creations of the god Zeus."

"Amazon? Zeus? You mean as in the king of gods in Greek mythology, and Amazon as in the mythical tribe of all-female warriors?" asked All Might.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Indeed, all those are real back in my world, though it's true that most people believe them to be myth, at least Zeus. I can assure you, however, that they are very real!"

"I'm Cyborg," said Cyborg. "I know, not exactly the most creative name, but I can't really think of anything else, and people seem to like it..."

"I'm Batman," said Batman. That was all he said, and nobody seemed to question him any further.

"I'm Black Canary," said Black Canary. "I heard from one of your students that you have a staff member and pro hero here who uses his voice as a weapon?"

"That would be me!" said Present Mic, pointing at himself and looking proud. "My Quirk allows me to project myself to great volumes and use it as a weapon!"

"Then I'm sure we can learn a thing or two from each other!" said Black Canary.

"I'm Green Arrow," said Green Arrow. "Heard that you folks here don't have a thing such as no power heroes? Well, you're in for a surprise, because Batman and I are heroes with no powers whatsoever, relying only on our hard-earned fighting skills to fight! Surprised to hear that?"

"No powers? How can you be a hero like that?" asked a confused and curious Snipe.

"Like I said, using hard-earned fighting skills!" Green Arrow told him, sounding quite proud.

"And Batman here is one of our best and most dangerous members!" said the Flash. "Without him, the League would've fallen apart a long time ago!" Batman himself said nothing in this regard and simply nodded.

"You'll have to prove it to me with actions and not just words," said Endeavor with skepticism. "Regardless if you are good at crime fighting or not, those with powers will always come up on top in the end!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything!" Green Arrow said to him with a smirk.

"We're not trying to get into fights with each other, so stop sounding so smug, okay?" Black Canary said to the archer with a somewhat disapproving look.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," said Batman. "It's time to get the most important part of this discussion."

"About the villains who attacked our school, right?" Shouta asked him.

Batman nodded. "Indeed, and while I do not know why they attacked your school, the reason they came to your world is because of a much more sinister reason. A powerful villain from our world of alien origin has set his sights on your world. He is responsible for providing our villains the technology for coming to your world."

"The villain's name is Brainiac," continued Superman. "He travels throughout the galaxy obtaining knowledge by collecting cities of various planets and its inhabitants by shrinking them in order to store them inside his ship. Once he has done that and deemed a planet worthless, he will destroy it."

Hearing this, the heroes were shocked. "He is powerful enough to annihilate entire planets?" asked Cementoss while sweating nervously.

"Brainiac by himself doesn't have the power to do that, but he has advanced technology that allows him to perform such tasks," explained Batman. "However, it seems that he has different plans this time. Brainiac is not known for forming alliances with other people. If he intends to steal cities from your planet and later destroy it, then there shouldn't be a reason for him to offer his support to those villains."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Shouta.

"I'm afraid we don't have the answer to that yet..." replied Superman. "We'll have to ask those villains and get the truth out of them. What Brainiac is doing now is nothing like he's done before."

"Do you know where Brainiac is now?" asked All Might.

"We have no idea," replied Batman. "If I have to guess, he's likely somewhere in space, either in your world's or ours, in a place close enough to make his presence known with ease."

"If he is from your world, then how does he know about our world in the first place?" asked Midnight.

"With powerful technology at his disposal, it's no surprise he can spy on other worlds," replied Cyborg. "Let's just say it's unfortunate that he discovered your world and set his sights on it..."

"Since you know a lot about Brainiac, I take that you have defeated him before, right?" Nedzu asked the League.

"Indeed, but he fled the last time we defeated him," replied Superman. "In fact, it's been a long time since we last saw him, and we didn't expect to hear from him again."

"Then we should rest better knowing that since you know him well, this battle should be easier with your support on our side!" All Might said to him.

"I wish to say that is the case, but our battle against Brainiac last time was a hard and long one," said Superman. "He learns from his mistakes and will definitely come up with new ways to defend himself against us this time. I can't guarantee that things will go as smoothly as last time..."

"Leaving that issue aside for now, let's talk about the villains he recruited, " said Nedzu. "I assume those are some of the most dangerous and notorious villains of your world if Brainiac recruited them? I believe the leader of them is called Lex Luthor."

"According to the what Nightwing told us, some of them are indeed notorious," said Batman with a nod.

"Heard that Thawn and Zoom are among them," said the Flash. "That's... going to be a problem... If you're an expert in using speed, then you're guaranteed to be a huge problem..."

"Tell me about it..." said Hound Dog. "Those two speedsters you mentioned are running all over the place so fast that we couldn't see them at all..."

"And then there's Bizarro, who is as powerful as me..." said Superman. "The only thing keeping him from being a complete threat is his lack of intelligence, so he can be easily fooled into being defeated. Fortunately, we know his weakness and have that at our disposal, so dealing with him shouldn't be that big of an issue."

"Metallo is among them, so you might want to watch out, Supes..." the Flash said to the Man of Steel.

"I'm sure you folks can deal lend me a hand regarding him," Superman said to him.

"If this Lex Luthor is the leader, then I assume that he is the strongest among, right?" asked Endeavor. "While he was here, he didn't engage in battle at all, so we have no idea what his powers are."

"Lex doesn't have any powers," replied Superman. Needless to say, the pro heroes were surprised to hear this. "That doesn't make him any less dangerous, however. What he lacks in power and fighting skills, he makes up for with intelligence and powerful technology. Don't look down on him; he's one of the most dangerous person in the world and also one of the most wanted man."

Endeavor wasn't too impressed to hear this, however. "Hmph! I still fail to see how a man without powers and, like you said just now, fighting skills can be any threat! Intelligence is nothing if you're up against raw power!"

"You better not get too cocky, Mister Hothead!" Green Arrow said to him. "Our world has a long history of possessing powerful people without powers, like Batman. It's the skill that matters, not powers. The biggest problem with people with powers is that they tend to underestimate those without powers, only to get what's coming to them in the end."

"For your world, perhaps, but definitely not in our world," Endeavor said to him. "Here, if you do not have powers, you can't become a hero or even do anything noteworthy!"

"As much as I hate to say this, this is largely true," Shouta said to the League. "Because eighty percent of our world's population has powers, our society has been built around for people with Quirks in mind. As a result, those without powers will naturally be feel left out and even looked down on.

"But of course, that doesn't mean we appreciate such acts of discrimination," said Nedzu. "Whether or not you have powers, you are still a human being, and all humans deserve equal respect. There are still things you can without powers and still help the society!"

Just then, a staff member entered the room with a look of panic. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but you have to look at the TV!"

"What happened?" asked Nedzu.

"Villains having attacked the city hall and taken the prime minister hostage! It's All For One!" said the staff member.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

There really shouldn't be any excuse for such a short chapter after so long of no update, but really, I'm having a hard time with this story. It's really hard to get motivated as well...

Either way, there's going to more action from here on out, as we are steadily getting to the climax, though with the current pace I'm going at, who knows how long we'll get there?

Anyway, I apologize for the lateness and also the short chapter, even more so if you find it underwhelming, which I think is the case...


	38. Battle of Two Worlds

Finally updated after four months... It was really hard for me to work out this chapter, and as a result, I feel like this chapter is something of a mess and not very well organized... I still hope you get some sort of enjoyment out of it, though.

 **Chapter 37  
Battle of Two Worlds**

* * *

The situation at the town hall was currently in quite a crisis. Just like the news report from before, villains had taken over the place and taken the mayor hostage. Inside the building, the mayor, a middle-aged man with graying hair, was on his desk, as Lex and All For One were standing around him.

"You villains won't get away with it!" the mayor angrily said to them. "Don't think you can terrify this city and bring the citizens down to their knees just because you've taken over this place! The heroes won't let you get away with this!"

"You have no idea, Mister Mayor," Lex said to him.

"You underestimate us too much," All For One said to the mayor. "It is because of this that this happened. You can only blame yourself for putting too much trust in heroes. Now you shall see your city bend to its knees for putting their trust in something that cannot be trusted!"

* * *

Outside, the police and two heroes were trying in vain to get into the town hall, as there was currently a massive dome-shaped barrier surrounding the entirety of the building.

Death Arms was punching hard against the barrier from the outside, but he wasn't breaking through it at all. "Dang! This thing is hard!" he said. "If this the result of a Quirk, then whoever has it sure did it good, as much as I hate to admit it!"

Next to him, Gang Orca said, "If that is the case, then putting up such a massive barrier should exhaust lots of energy, so the user should wear out eventually."

Within the barrier, one could see Deathstroke standing there with his arms crossed, looking at the people out there seemingly with a smug look on his face, but his mask hid all forms of expression.

The police also tried using explosives to blast through the barrier, but nothing was working.

"You're wasting your breath," Deathstroke said to them. "Nothing can break through the barrier, even an impact from a meteor."

Hearing this, Deaths Arms said to him, "You better not underestimate us heroes! You can't be cowards and hide in there the whole time! Come out and face us like a man if you have any guts!"

Then a man completely concealed behind a black suit with glowing blue lines walked up next to Deathstroke. "You want a fight, don't you?" said the man, Multiplex. "I shall give it to you, then! Let's see if you can handle large numbers!" He stepped forward a bit, and then clones of himself started coming out of his body nonstop, running through the barrier, much to the surprise of the heroes and the police.

"A cloning Quirk?!" said Gang Orca in surprise.

"They can come out of the barrier?!" said Death Arms.

The clones came pouring out of the barrier and began attacking everyone out there. The police open fired at them, and the clones were easily shot dead and disappeared after hitting the floor. However, due to the sheer amount of them, they soon found themselves overwhelmed.

Death Arms and Gang Orca both fared better against the clones. "Take this!" Death Arms shouted as he sent multiple clones flying with a single swing of his arm. Gang Orca's enhanced strength also allowed him to easily knock down the clones.

As Gang Orca battled the clone, he noticed someone different standing among the clones and heading in his direction. Upon closer inspection, it was an anthropomorphic killer whale just like him. Though having a large body size, this one had assets that pointed to her being female.

"Huh, a surprise to see another mutant-type that is the same species as me," Gang Orca said to her with interest. "I assume we're not on the same side, though."

Without saying anything, the villain, Orca charged at Gang Orca, who also charged at her. Both sides threw their punches, but only the latter managed to score a hit, as he moved his head to the side in the last second to avoid Orca's punch in order to hit the villain without getting hit himself. Gang Orca then proceeded on with consecutive punches that pushed Orca back with each hit, the final hit pushing her back several feet.

Orca growled in anger before charging at Gang Orca again, only for him to grab her by the shoulders and then falling back to throw her over himself in the manner of judo. She landed next to a street light and got back up to glare at him in anger. She ripped the street light off the pavement and ran towards him with the intention of beating him up with it.

When she swung the street light like a baseball bat at Gang Orca, he caught it with his hands and then started a game of tug-o-war with her. Both sides kept on pulling the street light back and forth until Gang Orca finally removed it from her hands, and then he smacked it over her head hard before swinging it at her to send her flying into the air.

Orca landed on a car, crushing it, but got back up a few seconds later and glared angrily at the hero while growling. Without thinking twice, she jumped at him with her mouth wide open and her arms pointing at him. Gang Orca gripped the street light tightly and got into position, and then like hitting a baseball, he used his makeshift weapon to send Orca flying once again. The latter crashed onto the pavement and rolled along it violently a bit of a distance before coming to a stop. She groaned in pain one last time before seemingly passing out.

Seeing that his opponent was done, Gang Orca dropped the street light and dusted his hands. "It's a shame that we're on different sides of the law, because I would've love to chat with someone with the same mutation as me."

He then looked around to see more clones of Multiplex running around, and some of then were heading in his direction. He got ready to fight them when suddenly a giant foot flew into them and sent them all flying. Everyone looked up to see that it was Mt. Lady who kicked them. "Mount Lady! Great timing!" Gang Orca said to her.

"Sorry for being late," the giantess said to the people present. "I hope you'll forgive me for this!" She winked in a seductive as she said this, thus earning cheers from several onlookers.

"What in the world?!" said Multiplex in shock as he looked up at the giant woman.

Deathstroke, however, wasn't too impressed. "Hmph! This is nothing new to us."

Mt. Lady faced the barrier and said, "Let's see if I can do something about this." She pulled back her fist and then punched it as hard as she could, only to end up hurting her hand. "Ow! This is unexpectedly hard!"

"I know, right?" Death Arms said to her. "The user of this barrier must be really good with his Quirk!"

Overhearing him say this, Deathstroke said, "You have no idea!" Then a womam with short, orange hair wearing a black and yellow suit walked up next to him. "Giganta."

The woman named Giganta looked up at Mt. Lady with interest and said, "She should be a fun opponent!" She then proceeded out through the barrier, and the heroes turned their attentions to her and got ready to take on her. Looking at Mt. Lady again, Giganta said to her, "How about you pick on someone your own size?" She began growing in size until she was same the size as her.

Onlookers were surprised to see this. "She has gigantification Quirk as well?!" said Gang Orca in surprise.

"Well, it's a surprise to see someone with the same Quirk as mine!" commented Mt. Lady after seeing what Giganta was capable of.

"And I'm going to be the more superior one!" said the latter before running towards her to throw a punch. Mt. Lady got out of the way before swinging her arm at the villain's head, pushing her back. She then grabbed Giganta's head and slammed it against the barrier multiple times.

Giganta broke out of her grasp and caught her by the neck to switch positions with her so that the hero was now planted against the barrier. When Giganta tried to punch Mt. Lady, the latter moved her head aside, so the villain ended up hurting her fist from punching the barrier. While Giganta was in pain from doing this, Mt. Lady pushed her back.

The villain was going to fall on top of some buildings, but Mt. Lady caught her arm in the last second to prevent that from happening and then tossed her onto the empty pavement. She planted one foot on Giganta's back to pin her down. "Give it up! You can't win against me!" she said to the villain.

"Don't get too cocky!" said Giganta angrily before forcing herself back up and almost making Mt. Lady trip. The villain threw a punch at Mt. Lady and managed to knock her back a few steps, but when she tried punching her the second time, Mt. Lady ducked underneath it and gave her a powerful blow to the groin. While Giganta was in pain, Mt. Lady lunged at her, hitting her in the neck with her arm and sending her crashing onto the pavement hard. She then slammed down her elbow onto the villain's abdomen.

Mt. Lady stood back up and looked at the seemingly unconscious Giganta and thought that she won. Something struck her in the side of the face suddenly and exploded, grabbing her attention. She turned around just in time to see an arrow flying towards her eye, but she acted fast enough to block her face with her hand. The arrow exploded when it hit her.

Lowering her hand, she saw that it was fired by a black-haired man in black clothing standing on top of a building, Merlyn. Merlyn loaded two arrows onto his bow and once and fired at Mt. Lady again, who once again blocked with her hand. "Nice toy! How cute!" she commented with a smirk, thinking that something like that couldn't take her down.

She reached her hand to Merlyn to catch him, but he got out of the way while continuing to fire exploding arrows at her. As he was running across the building, he noticed some red feathers being fired at him. He was able to jump away in time, and said feathers pierced into the floor as if they were made of steel. Looking up, he saw the pro hero Hawks flying in the sky.

"Going somewhere?" the hero asked him.

"Huh, they've got there own version of Thanagarians here too," said Merlyn with interest as he readied another arrow. "Just another bird for me to shoot down!" He fired the arrow, but Hawks avoided, unsurprisingly, and then shot more feathers at him that Merlyn once again avoided.

Merlyn continued to fire arrows at Hawks, who flew around at a fast speed to avoid them. The latter then swooped down at Merlyn to charge him down, but the latter performed a back flip to get out of the way. Hawks did a u-turn and went for another attempt, to which Merlyn responded by pulling out a sword to attack him. Hawks reacted in time by plucking off an extra long feather from his wing to clash blades with him.

Both sides pushed their bladed weapons against each other for a few seconds before clashing blades nonstop with skill.

* * *

Mt. Lady continued to smash her fist against the barrier, though there was no success in trying to break it in any way. Eventually, another pro hero arrived. It was Ryukyu.

"Let me handle this!" said the newcomer, and then her body started to grow in size and transform.

Deathstroke watched with widened eyes as the woman before him undergo the startling transformation. Even though shapeshifters wasn't anything new to him, the fact that she transformed into a dragon was something he did not see coming. "You've got to be kidding me...!" he said.

"You better believe it!" said Ryukyu in response. She charged forward, slamming into the force field with a powerful force. Even so, she was unable to break through it, though she continued to beat against it.

Thinking that he had enough of standing around and doing nothing, Deathstroke took out a machine gun he strapped to his back and fired through the force field at the dragon's head. Fortunately for Ryukyu, her transformation also granted her tougher than usual skin, one strong enough to block bullets, but that didn't mean it didn't sting when she got hit.

Ryukyu backed off from getting shot in the face, and then she smirked. "It'll take more than bullets to take me down!" She was going to charged again when suddenly an enlarged hand grabbed her head from the side and forcefully slammed it onto the pavement.

She got back up and turned to her attacker and saw Malefic floating there. "You think you're the only shapeshifter on the block?" the Martian said to her before transforming into a dragon as well, albeit a more alien-looking one.

Ryukyu widened her eyes in surprise. "Whoa, same Quirk as mines, huh? That's not something you see..." Before she could finish speaking, Malefic in his new form lunged at her his mouth wide open, trying to bite her. She was able to bring up her arms in time to block the attack and was instead pushed back several feet instead.

Ryukyu headbutted Malefic in the head hard before slamming it against the side of the barrier. The Martian roared in anger as he swung his claws at her, only for her to dodge it and then slash him across the face. Ryukyu lunged at him, but to her surprise, she went through him as if he was thin air. Malefic's entire body became see-through when this happened, as he used phasing to make her pass through him.

While the dragon hero was still confused about what happened, Malefic returned to normal and flew above her before slamming down onto her hard to crush her. Ryukyu wasn't one to get defeated so easily, however, and she easily stood back up and hurled him to the side and onto the pavement.

Ryukyu turned to Malefic, who suddenly transformed into a snake, albeit a large one, much to her surprise. In his new form, he zipped around the dragon at a fast speed and coiled his entire body around her before attempting to squeeze her to death. Ryukyu gritted her teeth as she grabbed certain segments of Malefic's body and tried to pry him off, but the Martian had a strong grip on her, thus making it a hard task, though there was still some progress.

Seeing that Ryukyu was in danger, Mt. Lady stepped forward to help, but before she could do so, a bolt of electricity was fired at her face. She turned to see Livewire standing on a nearby, launching lightning bolts at her. The giant hero reached her hand at Livewire, but the latter turned into intangible electricity and got out of harm's way by zipping through the air at a fast speed.

Mt. Lady looked around for her, and the she noticed that a strong wind was picking up. Weather Wizard was nearby, on another building, with his wand pointing at her and causing the wind to form around her. "It doesn't matter how big you are! So long as it's big enough, a tornado can still give you a lift!" he said. The wind picked up speed around her and in no time became a tornado that actually lifted her off the ground a few inches.

Mt. Lady cried in shock as the tornado spun her around for a while before dissipating and launching her in random direction, smashing several buildings in the process.

Ingenium was shocked to see Mt. Lady getting hurled away by the tornado. He shifted his eyes to Weather Wizard on the building and decided to go after him. However, the Reverse-Flash and Zoom appeared before him all of a sudden. "So... I heard you're the local speedster, eh?" the Reverse-Flash asked him.

"And what is that to you?" Ingenium asked him with narrowed eyes.

"It's always a pleasure to meet another speedster! Now die!" said the villain before he began running in circles around Ingenium along with Zoom.

"They're fast...!" said Ingenium in disbelief as he looked at the two blurs rushing around him in circles. He had always prided himself in being one of the fastest heroes, but now he was at a lost of words when he saw the monstrous speeds the two speedster villains were moving at.

Before he knew it, he was struck in the body by the Reverse-Flash. As the latter continued to run around the downed Ingenium, Zoom appeared next to him and said, "He's mine! Choose your own target!"

"I got to him first! You choose your own!" the Reverse-Flash told him.

Ingenium got back up and tried to keep his eyes on the two speedsters as they continued to speed around the place. "No use awing over their speed! I must fight back!" When he saw both speedsters coming towards him, he rushed in their direction. The two evil speedsters stretched their arms to the sides in an attempt to hit him with lariat-like attacks. Ingenium bent back his body to avoid their arms and also went in between them.

Acting quick, he turned around and rushed for their backs, hoping to strike them there. However, both speedster got out of the way in a blink of an eye, much to his surprise, and got behind him before he knew it, striking him hard and making him tumble onto the pavement violently.

Ingenium stood back up, only to be punched by the Reverse-Flash and knocked back several steps, and before he could recover, Zoom tackled him hard. The Reverse-Flash dashed up to Ingenium to punch him, but the latter dodged it and threw his own punch, only for the villain to run behind him in a blink of an eye and strike him there. Zoom dashed up to Ingenium and knocked him into the air with an uppercut.

The hero got back up despite his injuries, but the evil speedsters weren't giving him a break. They used the hit-and-run tactic against him, slowly wearing him down. Despite his armored costume, Ingenium was still receiving painful blows from the two speedsters that left his costume full of dents.

"If this keeps up, I'm done for...!" he said to himself.

As he sped towards Ingenium again, the Reverse-Flash vibrated his hand with the intention of phasing it into his body and rupture his interior with the high speed vibration. He was about to come in contact with Ingenium when suddenly a red blur rushed into the latter and carried him out of harm's way. The Reverse-Flash stopped and turned to look in surprise at the appearance of the Flash, the one who rescued Ingenium.

"You all right?" the Flash asked Ingenium as he put down the latter.

Looking at the Flash with a confused expression, Ingenium replied, "Than you for savin gme... But who are you?"

"Flash! So you came at last! I knew you would show up sooner or later!" the Reerse-Flash said to him.

The Flash turned to the two evil speedsters and said, "Well, this is going to be a tough one... Both the Reverse-Flash and Zoom together... You don't see that very often."

Meanwhile, Ryukyu was still struggling with Malefic, who was still in the form of a snake, trying to strangle her. Martian Manhunter suddenly flew into the scene and gave the evil Martian a powerful punch to the head that made him loosen his grip around Ryukyu and also change back into his real form.

Malefic glared at the newcomer and said, "J'onn!"

"It's over for you, Malefic!" Martian Manhunter said to him. Ryukyu looked at the new Martian in surprise and was going to ask him who he was, but the latter have her a response before she could speak. "Worry not; I am on your side."

"Uh... Okay... Thanks for the save earlier," she replied.

"Are you all having problem with villains?" asked a loud voice all of a sudden that grabbed everyone's attention. It appeared to be coming from the sky. "Do not worry any longer! Why? Because..." Then All Might fell from the sky and landed onto the pavement with a powerful thud that created a miniature crater. "...I am here!"

When the pro heroes saw him, they were surprised. "All Might?!" said Kamui Woods with widened eyes. "You're in your powered up form...!"

"I thought you can't change anymore?" asked Death Arms.

All Might flexed his muscles and replied, "It is thanks to some friendly visitors that I am in top condition once again!" As soon as he said that, the Justice League members all arrived at the scene. Those who could fly entered the scene using such a method, while those who couldn't and could not run fast either were carried into the scene by Green Lantern.

"It's the Justice League!" said Weather Wizard in shock.

"What are they doing here?!" asked Livewire.

Superman approached All Might and asked him, "Since we're in your city, I think we should do things your way?"

"Why does that matter? So long as we take down the villains and protect the innocent, that is the way of a hero in my books!" replied the latter. "Come! Let's rescue the prime minister and take down these villains together!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I cannot be sure when I will update again. In the very least, normal updates won't return until I finish Zombies' Superstar Saga 2.


	39. Number One Again

I'm back! Now that Zombies' Superstar Saga 2 is complete, I can finally come back to working on this story. Hopefully, I have enough motivation and ideas to get things done quickly this time.

Also, some people pointed out in the previous chapter that Ingenium is supposed to have retired or least still be on break from hero duty due to being injured by Stain. Admittedly, this is something I forgot, and I was supposed to follow manga canon as well. Since what's done is done, let's just overlook this and use the excuse that this is an AU fan fiction where canon events don't matter much. Plus, I can resist pitting a speedster like him against evil speedsters like the Reverse-Flash and Zoom. Who else are fit to fight those two other than him?

 **Chapter 38  
Number One Again**

* * *

The arrival of All Might and the Justice League surprised all those already present. The heroes of this world were surprised to see All Might in his powered up form and also in a good condition, while the villains were surprised to see the Justice League.

"How did the League know we're here?!" asked Weather Wizard in surprise.

"I wouldn't put it past them to eventually finding out about this..." said Livewire.

"All Might! What are you doing here?! How are you even in your..." asked Kamui Woods, but he was interrupted by said hero before he could finish speaking.

"You can thank one of my favorite UA students for that, but let's not talk about that now, because we have work here to do!" replied an enthusiastic All Might. He then cracked his fists and said, "All right, villains! You may not be from this world, but you should still watch out, for I am here!"

"Who's that guy?" Livewire. "He sounds so confident that we can beat us."

"Ha! What makes him so confident? We were dealing with the heroes here pretty well ourselves! How much better can you do?" said Giganta, who was back on her feet.

Hearing her, All Might replied, "Of course you don't know me. I am the greatest hero in this world, the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

"Ha! Let's see how all mighty are after I've dealt with you!" said Giganta as she began approaching the hero.

The Justice League got into fighting stance, and Wonder Woman was going to make a move when All Might told her that he would handle this. Giganta reached her massive hands towards All Might when suddenly the latter seemingly disappeared. Before she knew it, Giganta was punched in the forehead so hard that she leaned back. In fact, she lost her balance and crashed onto the pavement hard, shocking everyone.

"Wow! That was... incredible!" commented the Flash.

All Might landed on both feet safely. The villains were shocked to see how easily he took care of Giganta, while the heroes of his world were surprised that the hero who was supposed to have retired still being able to accomplish such a task. "Now you know why you have to watch out for me" All Might said to the villains.

"He's good!" commented Superman while raising an eyebrow.

Endeavor, who was also present at the scene, said, "That's All Might for ya. He's the only person fit to by my rival!" He said in a tone that implied disappointment. All Might being number one again meant he was back to being number two.

"Everyone, spread out and take on each of the villains! Cyborg, you'll be in charge of dealing with the barrier if nothing gets in your way!" Batman commanded everyone. They all nodded and then did as he said.

As soon as they all spread out, Livewire approached Batman and fired a blast of electricity at him, who responded by holding his cape in front of himself, and said attack was nullified just by hitting the cape. "Insulated cape," explained the latter afterwards.

"You think it can hold up forever?" said Livewire with a smirk as she continued to release electricity at the cape, gradually increasing the voltage. As insulated as the cape, the heat from the electricity would eventually melt and destroy it.

Batman knew this would be the case, so rather than holding his defensive stance forever, he took the preemptive by throwing a Batarang with his other hand. The projectile went past Livewire and returned to her, but she saw it coming and turned around to destroy it. While she was doing this, however, Batman acted quick and threw a second Batarang at her, hitting her in the back of her head while it was facing him.

"Ow! Why you?!" said Livewire angrily as she turned around to face him, only to see that he had already rushed up to her to sock her in the face. The Dark Knight struck her multiple times nonstop and ended with a kick that pushed her back several steps, and then he took out and threw a capsule at her.

The capsule struck Livewire and exploded into a burst of water, dousing her all over. This caused her to short-circuit, and her own electricity turned against her, bringing her pain and making her pass out.

Endeavor witnessed the whole thing, and Batman knew it too. The former didn't look all that impressed as he said, "Meh, she looked like a pushover anyway."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," replied Batman.

After that, Weather Wizard surrounded himself within a cyclone and used this method to float to the pavement, landing some meters in front of Endeavor. He raised his Weather Wand into the air and let it glow. "It would appear that you are a pretty hotheaded guy in need of some cooling down! Allow me to douse you a bit to make you feel better!" said the villain.

As he waved his wand around in the air, the cloud above the general area began to turn dark, and in no time, rain began to pour down. Opening her hand to let the water drops fall onto her palm, Mt. Lady said, "So his Quirk is manipulating weather after all!"

"Actually, he's just using that stick he's holding to change the weather, because he has no powers," replied the Flash loudly so that she could hear him.

Despite the relatively strong downpour, however, Endeavor's flames didn't go out, though it did become smaller. He looked impressed and said to Weather Wizard, "If you think a little rain is going to stop me, then you have another thing coming! I didn't become the number two hero for nothing!"

Weather Wizard was surprised at this and said, "You think you're so good? How about eating this one for a size?" He raised his wand into the air again, and this time, a tornado was formed around him. "Haha! Let's see how you get to me now! You better hope you have a solution to this, because I'm going to let loose this cyclone and wreck everything!"

"This is a waste of time!" said Endeavor as his flames suddenly increased in intensity, and then he punched the air to release a blast of fire at the tornado, turning it into a fiery cyclone.

Weather Wizard screamed in terror from within the fire tornado, as he was badly scorched by the heat. He hurriedly dissipated the tornado, causing the fire to fly everywhere, though they were soon put out by the rain, which ended shortly afterwards. The villain fell onto the pavement with a burnt body and then passed out.

"Hmph! Fool!" commented Endeavor while looking at the unconscious villain.

* * *

Hawks and Merlyn were still engaged in combat, both sides not showing signs of winning. "You're pretty good for someone who hasn't used his Quirk yet," said Hawks as he dodged arrows fired by the latter. "Think you're so tough that you don't need to use it against me?"

"If only you know," said Merlyn with a smirk as he loaded another arrow onto his bow. He fired again, this time aiming at the floor in front of Hawks rather than aiming it at him.

To an inexperienced person, one might think that Merlyn aimed poorly, but for a pro like Hawks, he noticed that this arrow looked different from the others in the way that there was a high-tech cylinder wrapped around the area below the arrowhead, and it told him that it this arrow was more than meet the eyes, so he moved back.

He made the right decision, as the arrow released a dome-shaped burst of electricity around itself, coming out from said cylinder. He would've been shocked if he hadn't avoided it. "That was close, but too bad you couldn't fool me!" said the winged hero.

"I hate to admit it, but you're good," said Merlyn.

"Or maybe you're just getting worse," said Green Arrow as he showed up on the scene. The other two turned to him, and Merlyn wasn't pleased.

"Green Arrow! It just had to be you!" said the villain.

Green Arrow ignored him and turned to Hawks. "This guy giving you trouble? Hope you don't mind me lending a hand!"

"Thanks, though he hasn't been a troublesome one yet," replied Hawks. "Who are you?"

"Green Arrow at your service!" replied the Emerald Archer as he loaded his bow to ready to fire it at Merlyn.

* * *

Cyborg ran for the barrier surrounding the government building when Zoom and the Reverse-Flash appeared before him. "You think we're going to let you get pass us so easily? Not on our watch!" the Reverse-Flash told him.

Cyborg readied his arm cannon for battle, but then the Flash went up ahead of him. "Don't worry; I'll with them! They are my archenemies after all!" the speedster told him.

"Do you think we can take on the both of us at once?" Zoom asked him.

"Are you forgetting that I'm not the only hero around here at the moment?" the Flash reminded him.

"Don't get so full of yourself just because of this!" said the Reverse-Flash, and as soon as he said that, he sped at the Flash to thrust his hand through him, but the good speedster reacted in time by moving aside. Zoom also went in for the kill, and soon, all three speedsters were running all over the place so fast that they seemed like blurs to the eyes of the untrained.

Cyborg used this opportunity to run up to the barrier, but Malefic appeared before him. "You shall not pass!" said the evil Martian.

"Ma'alefa'ak!" Martian Manhunter said to him as he approached him.

"My twin brother!" Malefic said to him while narrowing his eyes.

"I did not expect you to meet under this circumstance again," Martian Manhunter said to him.

"Me too, but this is all the better! I will crush you here and now!" said Malefic before transforming into a red alien-looking snake and then lunging at the good Martian. The latter was pushed back and coiled up by him, but then he also transformed into a snake, a black python, to slip out of his constriction and attempted to do the same.

Cyborg thanked Martian Manhunter and wished him luck before running up to the barrier. Wires came out from his arms and came in contact with it, and then a hologram of a computer screen appeared before his face for him to see various calculations and data regarding the barrier. "Brainiac's tech has never been easy to hack into," he thought. "So this might..." He wasn't even done speaking to himself mentally when the barrier disappeared without a word. "Huh? That was... unexpectedly easy and fast..."

"The barrier disappeared!" pointed out Ryukyu.

"How did he do it?! We couldn't even destroy it with force!" said Gang Orca.

"I know Cyborg is good with this sort of thing, but this is unexpectedly easy even for him..." pointed out Green Lantern.

"Something isn't right," said Batman, narrowing his eyes.

"We can think about that later," Superman told him. "Now that the barrier is down, we should hurry inside and rescue the prime minister."

"Indeed, we should," agreed All Might with a nod. "Whatever trap the villains have set up for this, we will be able to overcome it... Plus Ultra style!"

"You're not going anywhere in there! Not without getting past me first!" said Deathstroke as he approached them with his sword withdrawn.

"Deathstroke... He's going to be a troublesome one," said Batman with narrowed eyes.

"I'll make a quick work out of him," said Superman as he readied to make a move, but All Might stepped forward instead.

"Leave him to me! I'm dying for a good workout after being in retirement for a long time!" he said.

"You think you can handle him?" Superman asked him. "His strength, reflexes, and skills are all enhanced compared to normal humans, and he has regeneration as well."

"Nothing I can't handle!" All Might assured him.

"I've looked up on you when I came here, so do not expect me to go easy on you!" Deathstroke said to the approaching hero..

"You may have done your homework, but it..." said All Might, but before he could finish speaking, Deathstroke took out his gun and fired at him. All Might was able to react in time and, with a swing of his fist, deflect the bullets, a feat that amazed all those who saw it.

"It's not nice to interrupt people while they are talking, you know," All Might said to Deathstroke while shaking his hand, the same one he used for deflecting the bullet. "But then, I shouldn't expect such mannerism from a villain in the first place."

"Number one hero or not, you're going down!" said Deathstroke as he rushed at All Might and thrust his sword forward. The latter moved out of the way fast and countered with a punch, to which the villain moved out of the way swiftly before trying to hit him again.

Despite his massive size, All Might was able to move swiftly and dodge every sword swing coming from Deathstroke, all the while throwing his own punches and even kicks, but the villain moved just as fast as him, dodging every single one of his blows while retaliating with his weapon.

Both sides kept this up for a while until Deathstroke managed to point his gun at All Might's head and fired at point blank. Quick as a flash, All Might ducked underneath it and then struck him with an uppercut that sent him airborne. Deathstroke grunted in pain as he looked down to see All Might jumping after him. The villain thrust his sword downward as the hero approached, but All Might clasped the sword in between his hands and disarmed him.

Grabbing the villain afterwards, All Might swung him in circles a couple of times before hurling him onto the pavement with a powerful crash. Normally, a throw like that would've badly crippled or even killed a person, but being an enhanced person, Deathstroke was able to survive it, and his regeneration also patched him up relatively fast. Still, it was a painful experience.

Seeing that Deathstroke was still up on his feet and reaching for his spare sword and gun, All Might somehow shot himself at a downward angle towards him. Deathstroke jumped back in time to avoid a diving punch coming from the hero that cracked the pavement badly.

He fired at All Might again, who recovered from the attack fast and deflected the bullets with his hand. The latter then threw a punch in his direction, despite the reach not being enough, but in doing so, a powerful blast of wind was created that tossed Deathstroke backwards like a tumbleweed.

Deathstroke got back up and glared at All Might while growling in frustration. "Do you have enough yet, villain?" All Might asked him. "It should be clear now that you are no match for me!"

Deathstroke hated to admit it; All Might was a tougher opponent than he had anticipated. If he had to make a comparison, then it was like fighting powerhouses comparable to Superman and Wonder Woman, and one without an obvious weakness.

"So what is it going to be, villain? Now that you realize you are no match for me, I recommend that you surrender now, lest more harm come to you," All Might suggested to him. "I do not actually enjoy inflicting pain on anyone, so I would prefer if we do things the harmless way."

"You underestimate me!" said Deathstroke as he whipped out and threw several objects in a flash. The objects struck the pavement before All Might, who saw that they were shurikens with red lights glowing in the middle. His instinct kicked in and told him to jump back, and it was the correct action, as those shurikens exploded seconds later.

All Might avoided getting blasted directly, and a large amount of smoke was kicked up into the air. Bullets suddenly came flying through the smokescreen and head for him. On the other side, Deathstroke had whipped out a machine gun and went wild with it, firing through the smoke and hoping to catch the hero off guard and pelt him down.

At least that was what he thought to accomplish. All Might didn't simply jump back. He jumped up into the air immediately after that movement and was thus able to avoid the bullets as a whole. His appearance in the sky surprised the assassin, and the former performed a somersault spin before falling towards the latter with his fist pointing at him. "California Smash!"

Deathstroke jumped back to avoid it, but that wasn't enough to save him entirely, as All Might's fist struck the pavement with such a force that an "explosion" of wind was created, blowing him backwards. The hero didn't stop there; he immediately went after Deathstroke at a fast speed and punched him hard. "Detroit Smash!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The powerful punch sent the assassin flying even farther. In fact, he crashed through multiple walls before finally coming to a stop in front of a car.

Seeing that Deathstroke was taken down, the pro heroes cheered for him. "All right! All Might is truly back on his feet!" said Death Arms.

"Never thought I would be able to see him in action again!" commented Kamui Woods.

Superman raised an eyebrow and said, "Incredible! He actually defeated Deathstroke, and that guy isn't to be trifled with!"

"He was up against an opponent with super strength and durability. As good as he is in combat, there's still only so much he can do against an opponent like All Might," explained Batman. "Even someone like you can easily make a quick work out of Deathstroke if you don't go easy on him."

* * *

After finding out that Cyborg managed to remove the barrier surrounding the building with relative ease, Lex somehow didn't seem too surprised. "Somehow, I saw this coming..." he said.

"What do you mean?" All For One asked him.

"I found it strange that Brainiac would want us to join force with him so easily," replied Lex. "In all my years of knowing him, he was never someone willing to work with anyone else. The fact that he agreed to provide us with protection but still allow his barrier, which is one of the hardest to get rid of, to be removed so easily means that he was never truly on our side to begin with."

If he had eyes, All For One would've narrowed his eyes with look of disappointment and anger now. "So he betrayed us?"

"That would be the case," replied Lex, but then he smirked. "I can only guess that he wants the heroes and us to destroy each other so that he can take over both this world and mines with ease. Fortunately, I am no fool, so I never truly trusted him in the first place and am therefore prepared for this sort of thing! For now, we should do something about the heroes."

"Backstabbing is common business among villains, I have to admit, but that doesn't mean I would tolerate such a thing happening to me," said All For Might. "I believe we should give Brainiac a warning about crossing us after all this is said and done?"

"Like I said, I had things prepared since day one for this," Lex assured him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I feel like transition between scenes were sloppily down. One could say I didn't really have the heart for working on this chapter. Honestly saying, I actually want to get to the battle with All For One and Lex as soon as possible. The top two heroes of both worlds will be dealing with them. Yes, I just spoiled what's going to come next, but consider it fair and square for keeping you waiting for so long!

Hope you look forward to Superman vs. All For One and All Might vs. Lex!

And yes, the young heroes will get their chance to do something, so please stay tuned!


	40. Fast Enough

**Chapter 39  
Fast Enough**

* * *

While some of the heroes stayed behind outside the government building to deal with the remaining villains, some went inside said building to deal with the ones in there. The ones going for the latter were Superman, Batman, Supergirl, Katana, Nightwing, All Might, Endeavor, and Eraser Head.

Nobody seemed to stop them as they rushed across the field to get to the building, but then someone fell from the air, landing with a stomp. "Bizarro will allow you to go on ahead," said the villain that showed up.

Upon seeing him, Endeavor's face burned with anger. "It's you again!"

"Bizarro!" said Superman in surprise.

"The last time he showed up at our school, he was able to defeat Endeavor," explained Eraser Head.

"Bizarro is as powerful as Superman," said Batman. "The only thing keeping him from being overpowered is his lack of intelligence, thus he tends to make weak decisions."

"Regardless, he's not someone to underestimate," warned Superman.

"I'll deal with that freak!" said Supergirl. Without getting approval from the others, she flew straight at Bizarro and crashed into him with such a force that he was pushed back a great distance. In fact, Supergirl carried him into the air and flew away together.

"I can tell that girl is hotheaded and enthusiastic," said All Might while looking into the distance to see them. "While that is a good thing when it comes to being a hero, I'm afraid that she may be too reckless."

"Supergirl does have recklessness and temper issues from time to time..." admitted Superman.

"Since we may need Superman around for later, Supergirl is the best person currently for dealing with him," said Batman.

"I wanted to get back at him..." said Endeavor, still sounding angry.

"Consider that you lost to him the first time, it should be obvious that the power gap between you both is a bit too big," Eraser Head told him, to which the latter growled in frustration in response.

The group continued approaching the building, and they were close to the entrance when suddenly a blast of green energy burst through the door and struck Superman, bringing him intense pain as he fell to the ground from getting hit. They looked and saw Metallo stepping out. "Ha! How'd you like that, Superman?" said the cyborg with glee.

"And who might this robot be?" asked All Might.

"Metallo, a cyborg who uses Kryptonite to power himself," explained Batman. "Kryptonite a radioactive rock that Superman's kind is incredibly weak against."

"I can see that," said Eraser Head, noticing that Superman was feeling weak from just looking at the glowing green rock placed in a hole on Metallo's body.

"Kryptonite is more than just lethal to Superman when it's in my hands!" said Metallo as he began firing green laser beams from the radioactive rock at the other heroes, who got out of the way to dodge them.

After dodging a blast, Endeavor released a flamethrower from his hands at Metallo, completely covering him in flames.

"Haha! It'll take more than a bit of warmth to even scorch me!" said Metallo, shrugging off the heat.

"You're asking for it!" said Endeavor as he increased the intensity of the fire, so much that surrounding grass began burning up despite not being in contact with it.

Metallo seeing smoke coming out from his body, not to mention black marks starting to appear. Realizing that he couldn't take the heat any longer, he hurriedly stepped out of the fire. As soon as he did so, he was punched hard in the face by All Might and took several steps back.

"Time for you to have a taste of fist!" said All Might as he closed in on Metallo and punched him multiple times. Metallo's body was strong enough to withstand Superman's punches, so All Might's punch didn't do as much damage, but even so, they were strong enough to put slight dents on him and move him around.

Both sides eventually locked their hands together and tried overcome each other with their strengths. While doing so, Metallo readied to fire a beam from his Kryptonite heart, but All Might saw this coming and reacted by forcing shoving his entire body onto the ground so that the beam was fired at point blank at it instead, creating behind a crater.

All Might then picked up Metallo by one hand and slammed him around over and over, shaking the ground with each hit. After doing this multiple times, the hero punched the evil cyborg in the face hard and sent him tumbling away. Metallo came to a stop and stood back up to show that his body was in quite a poor condition from the beating. Dents were all over his body, and the head was dislocated a bit.

"Why you?!" he angrily said to All Might while short-circuiting. Before he could make another move, Batman fired his grappling hook at the cyborg's Kryponite heart. The claw of the hook gripped the rock tightly, and then Batman yanked hard to rip it out of the body. Metallo only had a couple of seconds to scream in shock before all the green lights on his body turned dim, and he fell on his knees and then on his front lifelessly.

Seeing that Metallo was down, Eraser Head said, "That's it? Just remove the rock and he's out of commission?"

"The Kryponite is what powers him. Removing it is equivalent to removing his heart," explained Batman. "And this doesn't count as killing, as he is a machine and can be brought back to life again."

* * *

The Flash, the Reverse-Flash, and Zoom rushed around the area at an incredibly fast speed, so much that one could only see them as blurs moving around. The three speedsters rushed all over the place, including running up walls, and clashed with each other occasionally.

The Flash found himself being overwhelmed having to face two powerful speedsters at once. The Reverse-Flash caught up with him and struck him in the back of the neck to send him tumbling along the pavement. The Flash got back on his feet without ever stopping and kept on running, ignoring the scrape wounds on his knees, as his powers would heal them soon enough.

While he was distracted by that, Zoom had gotten around to his front and caught him by surprise, punching him hard in the face and knocking him back, this time making him come to a stop. The Flash groaned in pain as he tried to stand back up, and he saw Zoom closing in for the kill. Before the evil speedster could get to him, however, Wonder Woman dashed into him from the side and tackled him away. Turning to the red speedster, the Amazon asked if he was all right, to which he responded he was fine.

"I'll lend you a hand! I'm not slacker when it comes to speed too, you know," she said as she readied her sword and shield.

"Fool! You think your speed can even be compared to mines? Everyone else is slow before Zoom!" said Zoom. He then charged at Wonder Woman to throw a punch, but the latter reacted in time and brought up her shield to block the punch. Zoom then zoomed away and began circling around her, and she got into a defensive stance

The Flash knew well that Wonder Woman could hold her own when it comes to speed. She was one of the few people in the world who was fast enough to catch up with him after all. "All right, Thawne! Let's do this one on one!" said the Flash as he turned to his archenemy.

"Don't get so full of yourself just because you have allies! I'll see to it that they all join you in grave!" said the Reverse-Flash. Both sides then began running around, clashing into each other constantly.

While those two battled, Wonder Woman continued to remain in a defensive state as she readied to take on Zoom, who was still running in circles around her. Eventually, the evil speedsters dashed at her, but she was able to deflect him with her shield. He circled around her again before pulling the same stunt, only to be deflected by her shield yet again.

When Zoom attempted the third, he pulled off an unexpected move of moving around the shield and striking Wonder Woman from the side, knocking her onto the pavement. The Amazon picked up her sword quick and swung at Zoom when he closed in on her, but the speedster, leaped over the sword swing and landed behind her before kicking her hard in the head to send her flying.

Such a hit was nothing for Wonder Woman, as she got back up as if she was never hit and readied her sword again. She swung her sword to hit Zoom when he charged at her, but the speedster was able to dodge every single hit. Wonder Woman swung her sword around skillfully, trying her best to hit him, but the speedster, despite his close proximity to her, never got hit at all.

"You underestimate me!" said Zoom before snapping his fingers to create a shockwave that blew Wonder Woman away. It was actually more painful than getting kicked by him earlier. Zoom saw this as the perfect opportunity to close in for the kill, but as he was on his way to her, someone crashed right into him from the air, kicking him hard in the chest and knocking him away.

Wonder Woman and Zoom looked to see that a dark-skinned woman with white hair and rabbit ears, and she was wearing a mostly white leotard. "Who are you?" Zoom angrily asked her.

"Rabbit Hero Mirko at your service!" replied the woman with a smirk. She then looked at Wonder Woman and asked her, "You all right?"

"I'm all right, and thank you for the help," replied the Amazon while standing back up.

"Saw you fight him and was looking for an opening to jump in," Mirko told her. "You did well, but let me give you a hand!"

"Be careful. Zoom is very fast, so he's not someone you can take lightly," Wonder Woman warned her.

"Yeah, I saw that just now, but if I didn't have confident in my speed, I wouldn't have jumped in... literally!" replied Mirko. "Though I have to admit that I seem inferior to him in speed..."

"Nobody can match me in speed!" said Zoom before charging straight at Mirko. Acting fast, Wonder Woman got in between the two and locked hands with Zoom. Mirko waste no time in getting to Zoom's side to kick him with her muscular legs, but the evil speedster zoomed out of the way in time.

He charged straight at them again. Mirko swung her legs at his legs to trip him. Normally when trying to kick someone running so fast, the attacker's leg would be the one receiving damage, but since Mirko has tremendous leg strength, she ended up being the victor instead.

Zoom tumbled forward violently, and before he could get back up to run, Wonder Woman caught him with her Lasso of Truth. Zoom growled in anger as he tried to break free from the lasso, but the rope was designed to be indestructible, so it was no use, and the Amazon tightened the hold the more he struggled.

With a yank, Wonder Woman pulled Zoom towards her, and then she seemingly whipped a black collar out of nowhere and put it around his neck in an instant. "What is this?" he asked.

"Power suppressing collars we created, using the Atom's technology to shrink and grow them at will for easy carrying," explained Wonder Woman. "You think we would come here and face you lot without being prepared?" She then punched Zoom so hard in the face that he passed out on his back. "Now stay down!"

"Nice punch!" commented Mirko.

"Thanks for the help," Wonder Woman said to her.

"No problem! Heroes got to watch each other's back!" replied the rabbit hero.

The two then noticed the Flash and the Reverse-Flash still fighting nearby. The two speedsters dashed all over the place and clashed into each other constantly, and neither sides seems to be slowing down. "Wow... I've never seen speedsters this fast before..." commented Mirko.

"This is nothing new to me," said Wonder Woman.

As the two speedsters continued to dash around the place, Ingenium, who was back on his feet, charged at the Reverse-Flash from the front. "I'm taking you down this time!" shouted the hero. He threw a punch when he closed in on the villain, but the latter easily stepped to the side.

"Too slow!" said the Reverse-Flash as he attempted to pierce his vibrating hand through his back, but was stopped by the Flash when the latter tackled him and knocked him away.

"I appreciate your help, but I think he's out of your league," the Flash said to Ingenium.

"As a fellow hero, I can't stand by and do nothing!" Ingeium told him.

"Then your recklessness and stupidity will be the end of you!" said the Reverse-Flash. He was going to make a move when Mirko attempted to hit him with a flying kick from the side. "The rabbit wants a piece of me as well?"

"Don't underestimate me when it comes to speed!" Mirko told him.

"Oh, I am underestimating you!" said the Reverse-Flash as he charged at her. She was able to react in time and jump out of the way. The evil speedster ran a bit of a distance before making a u-turn to get her again. Mirko raised one leg into the air hard and then stomped the pavement as hard as she could. Surprisingly, an earthquake was created, and cracks spread across the place, covering a small area and making debris fly into the air.

This caused the Reverse-Flash to trip and tumble towards Mirko, who kicked him in Ingenium's direction. Ingenium gave him a powerful knee to the chin and knocked him back into the air. The Reverse-Flash fell with a thud, but he was able to get back up again. "Why you?!" he angrily said. "This won't happen ag..." Before he could finish speaking, the Flash dashed at him and punched him hard in the head, sending him into a street lamp and getting knocked out from hitting it.

The Flash wasted no time in attaching a power-suppressing collar around his neck afterwards. "And that's that!" he said while dusting his hands. He turned to Mirko, Ingenium, and Wonder Woman as those three approached him and said to the former two, "Nice going, you two! I didn't you to be able to help!"

"Never underestimate pros!" Mirko told him with a smirk.

"I'll head over into the government building," Wonder Woman told the heroes. "I have a feeling I will be needed in there."

"Okay, good luck!" the Flash told her, and then she rushed over to the building at a speed that rivaled the Scarlet Speedster. Despite this, he said, "Heh, I can run faster than that."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter could've been longer, talking about more of the battles happening, but because I've just returned from a lengthy hiatus, I don't want to make you wait too long anymore, so this chapter came out with a reduced length.


	41. Always Happy to Help!

**Chapter 40  
Always Happy to Help!**

* * *

Green Arrow and Merlyn clashed against each other by firing arrows, which sometimes hit it each other and broke or bounced away. Occasionally, they would get close to each other and engage in close quarter combat.

As they fought and flipped around each other at a fast speed, Merlyn picked up an arrow lying on the floor and used it to stab Green Arrow in the shoulder, making him cry in pain. Merlyn kicked him back and readied to fire another arrow at him, only to be interrupted when Hawks swooped into him and knocked him to the floor.

Hawks stopped in the air and turned around to fire feathers at him. They struck Merlyn in parts of the body that wouldn't do fatal damage, and before Merlyn could pull them off, Green Arrow tackled him, followed by punching him hard in the face.

"This ends now!" said Green Arrow as he fired another arrow that turned into a rope when it struck its target, and Merlyn was bound by it and fell to the floor.

"Argh! Why you?!" cried the villain angrily as he struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Give it up already!" said Green Arrow as he approached him in frustration and punched him hard across the face to knock him out. "There! Much better!"

Hawks landed next to him and said, "Not bad! Thanks for the help!"

"Thanks for the help too," Green Arrow said to him.

"Can't say I know you," Hawks said to him. "You from America? Pretty good Japanese you've got there!"

"I had lessons," replied the archer. "And my buddies and I are more than just from America." What he said confused Hawks.

* * *

Black Canary came face to face with Multiplex and his clones. "You think you can beat me with such a big number on my side?" said the villain, who was standing in the midst of the clones.

"Then you clearly haven't met me before!" Black Canary said to him with confidence.

"It's your grave!" said Multiplex. He then sent his clones after her, and the female hero took a deep breath before letting out a loud scream. The clones were blown back by the powerful noise and fell to the ground before disappearing. The noise was so loud and powerful that it was like getting hit by a physical force.

The real Multiplex was obviously the only one left after all the clones disappeared, and as he sat up while shaking his head to recover from getting hit by the previous attack, Black Canary approached him at a fast speed and kneed him in the face hard, knocking him out.

"Who's grave did you say it was going to be?" she said while dusting her hand. She then noticed someone approaching her from the front. It was Twice from the League of Villains. "So... who's side are you on?"

"Looks like this guy was all talk after all, though I do admit that he managed to put up a rather neat display before you heroes came along," he said. "All right; it's my turn to shine! Let's see how you handle me!" After saying that, he created two clones of himself, and each of the clones created two more clones of themselves.

After he was done, Twice said from somewhere within the clone army. "If you think this is going to be the same as that Multiplex villain, then you've got a thing coming for ya! The leader of the villains from your world was kind enough to give us special pills that grant us super strength and durability! I've taken one myself and can confirm that it really does work!"

Black Canary remembered Nightwing bringing this up earlier. "Shouldn't be a problem if he doesn't actually have fighting skills, but then, I don't know anything about this guy other than him having the same powers as Multiplex," she thought.

Twice's clone army charged at her, and she once again used her Canary Cry. The powerful blast of noise made them fall back. Some of them disappeared, but most of them were able to survive it and stand back up. "Haha! You think you can get rid of us so easily?" said one of the clones.

"You can't beat us so long as we're a team!" said another.

"Okay, this will be harder than I thought," said Black Canary as she got into fighting stance.

The clones charged at her again, and she began engaging them in close combat. She moved around swiftly and punched and kicked them with skill. While she didn't have super strength, she was one of the most powerful close range fighters back in her world, and she had trained herself to be able to knock out people with ease.

As she beat up the Twice clones, she was able to conclude that this man didn't have real fighting skills, as the clones were mostly throwing punches and kicks wildly in attempts to hit her. However, he wasn't lying when he said the 5-U-93-R Pills he took increased his durability, as not all the clones were knocked out in a single hit or even fall down. She felt as if he was hitting a rock at times.

In the midst of fighting the clones, one of them was able to land a hit on her back. Black Canary was sent flying forward and tumbled along the ground as if she was hit by a powerful force. "That hurt quite a lot!" she said as she stood back up.

Turning around to see the clones coming, she let out her Canary Cry and pushed them back, some of them disappearing in the process. They sat back up and closed in on her again. Black Canary was thinking that having help would be nice when Death Arms appeared before her. "Need a hand, lady?" he asked her while taking his stance.

"Just what I was thinking," she said to him.

"You can't beat us in strength this time, Death Arms! We're as strong as you now, or perhaps even stronger!" the real Twice said, and the clones said the same.

"Don't make me laugh!" said Death Arms as he charged at the clones. With a powerful swing of his arms, he was able to knock down several of the clones at once and even send them flying quite a distance. All those that got hit disappeared, which showed how powerful his strength was.

One of the clones was able to punch Death Arms with a force strong enough to knock him to the ground, and that surprised him. Before he could stand back up properly, the clones dog piled onto him and began beating him nonstop. Even with his super strength, Death Arms found himself being overpowered by them. Having to face a large number of enemies with increased strength was still too much him.

Black Canary rushed forward to help by pulling away the clones. Some of the clones turned to her and attacked her. She dodged two clones that reached out to her and then grabbed their heads to slam them against each other hard. This actually hurt the clones a lot, as they passed out and disappeared afterwards.

An idea came to Black Canary, so she began grabbing the clones and slamming them into each other to get rid of them. It only made sense for someone with enhanced strength to be able to do significant harm to another one with the same power boost.

Death Arms, after mustering all his strength, sent all the clones around himself flying by spreading his arms out and crying out loud. "Don't get so full of yourself!" he angrily shouted before proceeding to punch the lights out of the clones until they were all gone. One of them didn't disappear after getting hit, and the hero concluded that he must be the real one.

Death Arms threw a punch at Twice, but was surprised when the latter was able to stop his fist with his bare hands. "Haha! I'm not afraid of you strength!" said Twice with glee. "I'm as strong as you now!"

"What use is it if you can't use it properly?" asked Death Arms before using his other hand to throw a punch at Twice, knocking him onto the ground.

The villain cried in pain while sitting back up and said, "That doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Man, those pills sure are..." Before he could finish speaking, he was blasted by Black Canary's Canary Cry and sent tumbling across the place. The female hero then ran up to him and punched and kicked him nonstop. Thanks to the pill's effect, Twice was able to endure them and not fall over, though he still felt pain.

He eventually caught her by the leg when she tried to kick him and said, "That won't work!" Black Canary simply smirked before standing on her hand and lifting her leg up to lift Twice into the air. The villain let go in shock and was hurled in Death Arm's direction, and the hero slammed down his fist onto the villain from above, smashing him onto the ground.

Twice looked up up with a headache and said, "You're going to do a lot more than that in order to hurt..." Death Arms proceeded to smash him over and over before he could finish.

SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!

Twice was finally knocked out after several hits, and Death Arms panted as he said, "That should do it."

Black Canary approached the hero and thanked. "Thanks for the help, big guy!"

"Always happy to help another hero!" the latter said to her.

* * *

Stretching his arm to great lengths, Martian Manhunter attempted to punch Malefic from afar, but the latter transformed into a black snake and coiled around the good Martian's arm before slithering over to him in an attempt to bite him. Martian Manhunter made himself intangible to make Malefic slip through him, and before the latter could do anything, the former punched him down.

Malefic got back up again and transformed a gorilla before running at Martian Manhunter, who did the same by transforming into another gorilla, and they locked hands against each other.

Malefic eventually prevailed in strength and was able to toss Martian Manhunter onto the pavement hard. Before he could go in for the kill, Ryukyu, in her dragon form, swatted her massive hand at the evil Martian and knocked him into a building. "I haven't forgotten the beating you gave me yet!" she said to him.

Malefic changed back to normal while growling angrily, and then he transformed into a the same dragon form he used when fighting the dragon hero earlier. Letting out a roar, he lunged at Ryukyu and wrestled her.

Martian Manhunter got back up to see them fight. Knowing that he should help Ryukyu, he transformed into a green Western dragon and lunged at Malefic, knocking him down. The two good dragons then closed in on Malefic together to assault him. Any onlookers that were still around were in awe as they watched the three massive beasts duke it out on the streets violently, destroying anything that got in their way.

Malefic was no match for two dragons ganging up on him. He hurriedly flew to ta safer distance and changed back to his normal form. "Enough!" he shouted, and then he began growing in size, standing about 20 meters tall.

Ryukyu was surprised that he was able to change his size, but Martian Manhunter knew well, because he could do something like this himself as well. Malefic attacked with his massive fist, and acting fast, Martian Manhunter changed one of his hands into a giant-sized version and caught it, but even so, he got pushed back quite a bit trying to stop it.

Ryukyu didn't waste a moment to fly towards Malefic's head to attack the face, but the giant Martian made himself intangible to let the dragon go past him harmlessly. He then turned around and swatted her out of the air. Martian Manhunter used this opportunity to change to giant size as well and then proceeded to attack Malefic. The two giant Martians traded blows violently, and it was a sight to behold for onlookers.

The other heroes wondered whether or not they should help out, but the intensity the two Martians were fighting at made it seem dangerous for anyone to get close.

The two Martians then unleashed white-colored eye beams against each other. Both beams pushed against each other, and Malefic's beams were slowly beginning to overpower Martian Manhunter's eye, but the good Martian continued to give it his best.

Ryukyu flew at Malefic and slashed him hard in the shoulder, interrupting his Martian Vision. This allowed Martian Manhunter's Martian Vision to strike Malefic in the face, blowing him back and also making him shrink in size just as he hit the pavement.

He was beginning to sit back up when suddenly Martian Manhunter's massive fist crashed onto him, knocking him out for good.

The good Martian returned to his normal size, and Ryukyu changed back to her human form as well. "Nice going!" the latter said to the Martian while approaching him. "Don't think I could've done it without you. Thanks for the help!"

"It is my pleasure to be of help!" Martian Manhunter said to her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	42. Feeling Super

Contained at the end of this chapter is the long-waited preview of my upcoming Smash Bros. story. If you do not want to see it for whatever reason, then please stop scrolling ahead after you've reached the "TO BE CONTINUED" part.

 **Chapter 41  
Feeling Super**

* * *

The appearance of the Justice League helped turn the tide of the battle. The pro heroes of Japan still had no idea who they were, but for now, they were relieved that help had arrived.

Kamui Woods was standing around, watching some of the fights that went on when he heard someone talking. "So... what did I miss out on?" asked the voice.

Kamui Woods turned around to see Clive Yorkin walking in his direction. "And you are?" the hero asked him.

"Looks like while I was having fun out there, the Justice League showed up here," said Clive. "I guess I dodged the bullet, huh?"

Kamui Woods didn't know who he is, so he said to him, "If you are civilian, then please find safety. This place is currently a battlefield."

Just then, a policeman showed up behind Clive and pointed his gun at him. "Villain! Stop right there at once! I'll shoot!"

Clive smiled evilly as he turned around with his arms raised. "Oh, you already know that's not going to work. Your friends tried that one me before they bit the dust!"

"Why you?! You'll pay for killing my partners!" said the policeman angrily when he was reminded of what happened earlier. Without thinking of anything else, he fired some shots at Clive. Kamui Woods was surprised to see the policeman firing without hesitation just like that, but he was even more surprised when Clive was seemingly unharmed from getting hit.

From the cop's POV, the bullets disintegrated into dust when they came in contact with Clive's body, both his skin and his clothes. The cop backed away in fear when Clive took some steps towards him and eventually turned to run away. Clive turned around to face Kamui Woods and said to him, "So... you'd like to have a piece of me?"

"I'm seen enough to tell you are a villain," Kamui Woods said to him as he got into a fighting stance. "I don't know what your Quirk is, but I won't let you have the opportunity to use it to your full potential! I'm taking you down now!" He released some wooden tendrils from his arm and aimed then at Clive with the intention of binding him. To his shock, however, the wooden tendrils disintegrated into dust the moment they came in contact with Clive. "What the?!"

"Nice move you've got there, but too bad it did nothing to me!" said Clive.

"It seems that his Quirk involves disintegrating whatever comes in contact with him," thought Kamui Woods. "There has to be a spot that is safe to touch." The hero unleashed more wooden tendrils at Clive again, only for them to be disintegrates on contact.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you it wouldn't work. Shouldn't you be smarter than this?" Clive said to him.

Kamui Woods decided to go for an offensive route. He slammed down the wooden tendrils onto Clive, hoping to knock him out. The villain raised his arms over his head in a defensive manner, and while he fell close to the pavement from getting hit, he was ultimately unharmed due to the tendrils disintegrating the moment they touched him.

The hero looked in disbelief as the villain straighten himself up with an evil and proud smile. "Looks like you're in for a bad match up! No matter what you throw at me, I can disintegrate them right away!" he said. "If only you had something like energy projectiles, then you would be able to do something to me!"

"So I guess I'm a good match up for you?" said someone. Clive looked around for the source and eventually noticed Green Lantern floating in the air. "Let's see if your power can do something about my constructs!"

"Green Lantern, huh? Never crossed paths with one before! Let's see you try your worst!" said Clive with confidence.

Green Lantern landed in front Kamui Woods, who said, "You're one of the heroes that showed up alongside those American heroes."

"Yep, I'm Green Lantern, but we can save proper introductions for later," Green Lantern Kyle Rayner told him. He used his ring to create an arm construct that extended towards Clive. The villain raised both his hands to catch the incoming arm. At first, the arm construct was able to push him back, but eventually, cracks appeared all over it, and then it disintegrated.

"Ha! Looks like even the Green Lantern constructs are no match for my fatal touch!" said Clive.

"We'll see about that!" said Green Lantern as he created a box that enclosed Clive. The villain touched one side of the box, and cracks appeared on it before it disintegrated as well.

"All right! Play time's over! Time to show you what I'm capable of!" said Clive as he bent down to press his hands against the pavement. The pavement began to crack in the two heroes' direction, and then it collapsed. Kamui Woods hurriedly grabbed onto a nearby building using his wooden tendrils and grappled himself to safety, while Green Lantern simply took flight.

"This power... Wasn't there a member of the League of Villains with a Quirk like this?" thought Kamui Woods as he made his escape.

Green Lantern created the construct of a large robotic arm to grab Clive, but the villain was able to disintegrate it as well simply by having his body come in contact with it. "There's nothing you can do against me! I am untouchable!" said Clive proudly.

"You know what? I'll just go the easy route..." said Green Lantern before firing a blast of energy at Clive, blowing him back. The villain flew into a building wall and hit his head hard before seemingly passing out.

"Doh..." he groaned.

Green Lantern approached him and slapped a power suppressing collar around his neck. "There! Problem solved!" he said.

Kamui Woods approached the hero in green and asked him, "What did you put around him?" The latter explained to him what it was. "I have never heard of such technology before..."

"You don't have any method of suppressing criminals with powers? Then how do you imprison them?" Green Lantern asked him.

"We simply put them in highly secured prisons designed to withstand whatever Quirks they have so that they cannot escape," replied Kamui Woods. "I take that you do things differently in America?"

"More like different worlds..." said Green Lantern, which confused the other hero.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, not too far from where the previous heroes and villains were fighting, Metamorpho and Killer Frost were engaged in a battle.

Turning his body into fire, Metamorpho released a blast of fire at Killer Frost. He was expecting it to severe damage to an ice user like her, but instead, Killer Frost didn't seemed harmed or even fazed by the fire when it struck her. Instead, the fire circle around her for a few seconds before getting absorbed into her body. "What?!" he said in shock.

"You're new to me, aren't you? Can't blame you, since we never crossed paths back in our world," said Killer Frost. "You see, I'm known as a heat vampire. Whereas ice users would normally fall prey to heat, I get stronger in the presence of heat, as I absorb them in order to strengthen my icy powers!"

She demonstrated this by releasing a large amount of cold air around herself, so much that heavy objects around her were in danger of getting blown away, and ice and snow began covering them too. She pointed her hands at Metamorpho and released a powerful blast of icy wind at him. The hero held his hands in front of his face as his whole body began turning to ice.

Killer Frost smirked when she thought she had dealt with Metamorpho by freezing him, but then the latter melted the ice encasing him. Even when frozen, he was still able to retain consciousness and turn his body into lava to melt his icy prison. "You never fought me as well, so it's no surprise that you don't know I am much tougher than I look!" he said. "If fire won't do you harm, then I'll just beat you up!" He turned his hand into a stone mace and stretched it at Killer Frost to hit her with.

Acting quick, Killer Frost formed an ice shield on her arm and blocked the attack, which struck multiple times. While doing this, she stomped the pavement to make large ice spikes grow in Metamorpho's direction. The hero saw it and so hurriedly rolled out of the way in time.

Killer Frost proceeded to shoot icicles at him afterwards, but he changed his body into steel at the last moment to block them. She readied her hand to fire more icicles at him, only to find her arm unable to move, as if something was holding it back. She looked carefully and saw that it was held in place by a thin blue string, and it led to a a blonde man in blue clothing. "Who are you?!" she angrily asked him.

"I'm Best Jeanist, and I currently have you in my grasp using my Quirk of controlling fiber of all kinds!" he explained as he pulled back the string he was holding to keep her hands from moving. "Surrender at once, villain!"

"Like hell I will!" said Killer Frost as she caused the string tying her arm to freeze over and in Best Jeanist's direction. The hero let go of said string and moved away before unleashing more strings that he was carrying with him at her. Though they were thin and hard to see, Killer Frost was still able to make them out and countered them by producing ice blades in her hands to slice them up.

After she was done, Killer Frost rushed towards Best Jeanist with the intention of attacking him with her ice blades. The pro hero pointed his hand at the approaching villain, and all of a sudden, she felt as if something tightened around her body, so much that she felt pain and even suffered from trouble breathing.

Strands of string came out from the dark blue strapless leotard she was wearing and bounded her arms and legs together, causing her to fall forward, completely immobilized. "What...?! What happened...?! What did you do...?!" she angrily asked the hero.

"As said before, my Quirk allows me to control fibers, so I took control of your clothing and had its strings bind you," explained Best Jeanist.

"You think this can stop me...?!" said Killer Frost angrily as she struggled to break free. While she was doing so, Metamorpho picked her up by the head from behind and then slammed her around the pavement over and over until she passed out, and then he dropped her.

"I'm sure that will!" he said while dusting his hands, and then he turned to Best Jeanist. "Thanks for the help! Nice power you've got there too!"

"I am glad to be of assistant," Best Jeanist said to him. He then observed Metamorpho from head to toe and then said, "I must say... Your choice of hero costume is severely lacking... Simply wearing a pair of briefs does not scream fashionable to me..."

* * *

Superman and his group had entered the government building. It was devoid of people and also quiet, however. "We have to be careful," Batman warned everyone else. "It's never a good sign if there are nobody around and all seems quiet."

"I can vouch on that," said Katana while looking around cautiously.

"Don't worry; no matter what sort of traps or ambushes the villains have set for us, they won't succeed, because I am here!" said All Might.

"You sure are confident of yourself, huh?" Nightwing said to him.

The group made their way through the place, making sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. As they were passing by a mirror placed close to the wall, someone leaped out of it and threw a punch at Superman. Normally, such a punch wouldn't hurt the Man of Steel, yet somehow, this person was able to hit his face with enough force to knock him onto the floor. The Kryptonian sat up with a look of shock and also with his hand on the spot that got hit.

They looked to see that it was Mirror Master, who had a look of surprise on his face and also joy. "I managed to knock down Superman with my bare hands! That super pill Lex gave us really does work! I can't believe it!"

"Mirror Master!" Batman said to him.

Mirror Master took out his Mirror Gun and pointed it at the heroes. "Normally, I'd be afraid to face so many of you at once, but now that I am much more powerful than before, I have no fear anymore!" he said with confidence. "Too bad the Flash isn't here for me to humiliate him, but seeing the shock on his face after I've beaten all of you will be just as good!"

"Oh no you don't, villain!" said All Might as he charged at Mirror Master to punch him, but the latter jumped back into the mirror and disappeared, and All Might destroyed it instead, sending shards everywhere.

"His power is to enter objects?" asked Eraser Head.

"Mirror Master doesn't have powers. He uses advanced technology to enter mirrors or anything with reflective surfaces. This allows him to access a dimension known as the Mirror Land, a place that links all mirrors together," explained Batman.

"That's the first time I've heard of such thing," commented All Might.

Wonder Woman noticed a smaller mirror hanging on a nearby wall, and Mirror Master stuck his hand, which was holding the Mirror Gun, out of it and fired a white beam at them. She shouted for the others to be careful, so they were able to dodge the beam in time.

"If you get hit by the beam fired from his Mirror Gun, you will be trapped inside a mirror, and if the mirror shatters, you die," Batman continued explaining.

"All this done with superpowers? Your world must really have crazy advancement in technology, if it can even be considered as such anymore!" commented Endeavor.

"This isn't even the craziest thing," Superman told him.

Eraser Head noted that Mirror Master stuck his arm out of the same mirror again to fire a "Mirror Beam." Acting fast, the underground hero rushed towards the mirror while sidestepping to avoid the beam, and before Mirror Master could pull his hand back into the mirror, he lashed out his scarf at the arm and wrapped it. With a powerful yank, Eraser Head was able to pull Mirror Master out of the mirror entirely and onto the floor, and he dropped his gun.

Mirror Master tried to pick back up his gun, but Eraser Head stepped out it and said, "Sorry, it's confiscated."

"Give it back!" said Mirror Master angrily as he threw a punch at Eraser Head, but the latter easily dodged it, grabbed his arm, and judo threw him onto the floor hard.

Normally, this would be quite painful, but after being enhanced by the 5-U-93-R Pill, Mirror Master didn't feel as much pain and was able to get back up with ease. He tried to hit Eraser Head again, but the latter once again dodged his punch and struck back at him. Again, thanks to the enhancement from the pill, Mirror Master was able to shrug off the hits and merely took some steps back. "Haha! You'll have to hit a lot harder than that in order to take me down! If I'm strong enough to punch down Superman, what makes you think your..." He was interrupted by All Might charging into him without a word and punching him onto the floor.

SMASH!

The number one hero's punches were much more powerful than Eraser Head's, obviously, and was enough to knock down Mirror Master. "It doesn't matter what powers you have or what you use, villains will never win against heroes!" he said to Mirror Master, who was still groaning in pain.

Suddenly, all the heroes present felt a tremendous headache, so much that they had a hard time standing up. "What the?!" said Eraser Head in shock while holding his hands on the sides of his head.

"It's a psychic attack...!" said Batman. He looked up while gritting his teeth and saw a gorilla entering the room.

"A gorilla...?!" said Endeavor in surprise.

"Not just any gorilla! Gorilla Grodd!" replied the gorilla, but his mouth didn't move when he spoke. Rather, the voice appeared to be projected from him in a telepathic way.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And now, as promised, the preview of my next story...

* * *

.

.

.

 **BGM: Switch Presentation 2017 (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Starting at 0:00**

 _We live in a society..._

Four particular islands were seen, each of them containing large mountains that appear to be volcanoes. Three of the islands were located in natural places with no civilization nearby, while one had buildings close to it.

 _Ever since that day, mankind has never been the same..._

People were seen walking around cities and towns, going about their daily lives.

 _They saw him as a god... The one who made them see light... The one who made them realize what must be done..._

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 1:00**

Different groups of people, some small and some large, were throwing their hands into the air and shouting in unison, some of the groups were looking at pictures of Pompus Rath, also known as the Fiery Hate, treating him as if he was a deity.

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 1:08**

 _The concept of right and wrong has been twisted beyond hope..._

The Smashers were a home, watching news reports of acts of atrocities done by angry people for selfish, materialistic, and delusional reasons. Such actions involve burning down buildings, killing corporate owners, and kidnapping people and making demands, all the while claiming that they were doing acts of good to make the world a better place for everyone.

The Smashers could only shook their had in disbelief while grieving over what the world has become.

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 1:26**

I Am zipped around the place at a fast speed, attacking the Smashers before they could see what was coming and sending them flying. The location was in Onett.

* * *

In a metropolis of sorts, Donkey Kong was being overwhelmed by an anthropomorphic red squirrel wearing a black leather jacket, Alpha Zero. The latter displayed incredible fighting skills and struck the gorilla with devastating blows, sending him all over the place and crashing into things.

Passersby consisting of humanoid squids were running around in shock and crying in terror at the destruction those two were causing because of their fight.

* * *

"This is Whitebeard's territory," said Chrom while looking at the buildings located at the coast of the island.

The Smashers widened their eyes in shock when they heard this. "Whitebeard... As in one of da Abominations...?!" asked Mario.

* * *

"YOU RACIST!" the white man shouted at the black man.

"You crazy?! Black people can't be racist!" replied the latter angrily.

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 2:04**

"This happened because of you," I Am said to Jim Smelton. "Your idea of creating the website Gamfax was what gave rise to the True Fans. You and your ancestors are the cause of this!"

Jim was angry to hear this, but he was also bitter, as he knew I Am was right. It was his fault that caused all this. Standing next to him, Katsura and Kouchou were looking at him with concerned and worried expressions.

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 2:17**

People were running all over the place and screaming, as fireballs were raining down from the sky due to being shot out from the volcano. Lava was also flowing down the volcano and threatening to destroy their town.

* * *

Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray from his mouth. The massive, blue beam of pure nuclear energy headed straight for Whitebeard. The latter, with a serious look on his face, planted his feet firmly on the ground and pulled back his fist before throwing a powerful punch that caused cracks of energy to spread across the air, colliding with the approaching beam.

* * *

Wario and a balding man in green and blue overalls, Lou, shouted angrily as they rushed at each other to throw punches.

Elsewhere, perhaps not too far away, other Smashers were fighting different members of the Smash Pros, such as an overweight blue-haired woman armed with a sword and a man wearing a white jumpsuit and a red helmet.

* * *

I Am zipped around the air at fast speed as if he was flying to avoid the curving columns of water Leviathan sent at him, all the while heading towards the sea serpent.

* * *

 **Soundtrack reaches 2:44**

The Smashers and their allies stood face to face with I Am, all of them looking ready to fight. "We have the same goal of returning this world to its once peaceful state," I Am said to them. "Why, then, are you against me?"

"Because your method of doing so is unacceptable!" Captain Falcon shouted at him.

"I am more powerful than a god! I am what gods hope they could be but never can! Therefore, I have the right to determine what path this universe shall take!" said I Am loudly.

The good guys let out war cries as they charged straight at I Am, who also charged at them. Both sides collided against each other to begin an epic battle that would determine the future of the world.

 **Soundtrack reaches 3:07**

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

.

 **PROJECT M**

.

.

.

 _Coming after this story is finished, whenever that is_

.

.

.


	43. Brawl in the Building

Sorry for the long wait... This chapter is a long one, which is one reason it took a while. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 42  
Brawl in the Building**

* * *

The appearance of Gorilla Grodd brought quite a headache to the heroes, literally. Using his psychic powers, Grodd was able to induce a powerful headache to the heroes just by thinking. The heroes were in such a pain that they had a hard time standing up and doing anything. Even someone as powerful as Superman fell prey to this.

"You gone far enough!" Grodd said to them telepathically. "This is where you so-called heroes meet your end!"

"Justice won't... fall so easily...!" said All Might as he struggled to stand up. Grodd was rather surprised to see the muscular hero actually standing back up, so he focused a mental attack on him, bringing him more pain to the others and forcing him back on his feet. "Ugh...! You coward...! Attacking people like this!"

Eraser Head was also in great pain, obviously. Yet, he was still able to come up with something. Focusing his eyes on the gorilla, he activated his Quirk, hoping that despite coming from a different world, it would still have affect on superpowers of any kind. To his surprise and also Grodd's, the gorilla found himself unable to use his psychic powers anymore, and the headaches everyone was having soon disappeared.

"What happened?!" Grodd said in shock.

"So my Quirk works on powers from your world as well..." said Eraser Head while rubbing his head. "Can't believe I didn't think of this earlier..."

"That makes things easier, then," said Nightwing.

Grodd attempted to use his powers again, but Eraser Head once again used his Quirk to render him unable to do so. Wonder Woman used this opportunity to rush up to Grodd and punched him hard across the face, knocking him onto the floor. Grodd was going to get back up, and the Amazon approached him for another strike.

A black mist-like portal appeared in between them all of a sudden, and a hand reached out of it. Wonder Woman saw this and backed away in time. She watched curiously as Tomura stepped out of the mist, soon accompanied by the rest of the League of Villains, except for Twice, who was fighting the other heroes outside.

"It's time we step in and do something about you heroes," said Tomura. "Teacher's orders."

"Shigaraki!" said All Might in surprise.

"So they are here as well," said Endeavor. "Looks like we can take them all down in one swoop!"

"Sounding very confident, aren't you?" Dabi said to him.

"Let me guess: they're the most famous group of villains of your world, right?" asked Nightwing.

"You can say that, at least in Japan," replied Eraser Head. "Their leader, All For One, is the world's most feared villain. We've been trying to take them down for a long time already."

As they were saying this, another person appeared in the room through a door. It was Bane. "So you've come! Good! I was anxious to break you!" he said while cracking his fist.

Batman narrowed his eyes when he saw him. "Bane."

"You shouldn't have come here," Grodd said to the heroes. "Because of this, the mayor is going to die! Lex and All For One have decided to kill the mayor after they have brought the city to its knees, but because of your arrival, they have decided to do so now!"

"How dare you?!" said All Might in anger and shock.

"Then we'll have to go rescue him fast!" suggested Superman. "I can see them up ahead using my x-ray vision!"

"But these villains are in our way," said All Might.

"You go on ahead," Wonder Woman told those two while getting into a fighting stance. "We will deal with them ourselves."

"She has a point," said Eraser Head in agreement. "We can't waste time here. At least a couple of us have to press forward first, and I suggest that you go, All Might. You should be able to bypass these villains with ease."

"You are right there, my friend," said All Might. "All right; I shall leave everything here to you all! I believe you can do it!"

"You're not going..." said Tomura, but before he could finish, Superman and All Might jumped straight up and smashed through the ceiling. Everyone looked at the hole created in silence for several seconds, and then the villain said in anger, "Darn it! Just when I thought I could finally take All Might himself!"

"We'll just have to make do with them instead, then," said Dabi as he looked at the remaining heroes.

"All right; time for you all to go down!" said Endeavor as he lit up his flames a bit more.

"I don't care who I fight. So long as I get to taste blood, I'm happy!" said Himiko as she got out her knife and licked its side a bit.

"C'mon! Let's get them! I can't wait to try out the effect of the pills we took!" said Spin in impatience. He made the first move by charging at Katana with his sword in hand, since he saw her wielding one and decided that he wanted to fight someone with the same kind of weapon.

When he made the first move, both sides charged at each other and picked themselves opponents. Kurogiri, the person responsible for the portal, didn't fight and stood in the sidelines instead. In the event that his partners were defeated, he would have to provide a way of escape for them, so he had to be in a good condition at all times.

* * *

Spin clashed his sword with Katana's sword and pushed her back all the way to the wall. "That pill is awesome! It made me a lot stronger than before!" he said with great delight. "You'll never be able to beat me if I'm much stronger than you!"

"Power does not equal skills!" Katana told him with a stern look. She was able to redirect his sword to the side before dashing past him, slashing him in the waist in the process. Spin cried in pain as he fell on one knee. He turned around to face Katana again, and the two swung their swords at each other.

Despite facing an opponent with enhanced strength, Katana didn't show any problems fighting him at all. In fact, she appeared to be prevailing over him. As she swung her blade at Spin's nonstop, she noted that his sword skills weren't all that impressive.

She landed a slash on his shoulder and made him take some steps back in pain. "You're good, but that's not good enough to take me down!" Spin said to her. "I'll show you my amazing swordmanship skills I've obtained from playing video games! Behold and be afraid!"

"Seriously...?" said Katana in disbelief when she heard the video game part.

Spin let out a cry as he dashed at Katana, who simply stepped out of the way while slashing him in the waist.

Spin grunted in pain and then jumped towards the wall before himself, latching onto it with his feet and free hand. "You're finish!" he shouted before kicking off the wall and towards her, ready to take another swing at her.

Katana jumped at him with her sword ready. The two of them jumped past each other and then landed. There was silence and lack of movements coming from the two for a few seconds, and then a large wound appeared on Spin's chest as the lizard-like villain cried in pain and passed out on his front. "Find a real teacher to teach you how to use a sword next time," Katana said to him without facing him.

* * *

Atsuhiro and Cyborg were standing face to face, with the former holding blue marbles in between his fingers. "Let's see just how well I can throw after I've taken that pill the Luthor guy gave us!" said the villain.

"So you've taken those pill Nightwing told us about? Guess I don't have to hold back too much, then," said Cyborg as he changed his hand into an arm cannon.

"Maybe that is a wise choice, because I'm not holding back against you as well!" said Atsuhiro before throwing one of the marbles at him. They shot through the air at a fast speed, and while they were still in the air, he snapped his fingers, and it transformed into a drawer.

Cyborg was surprised, but nevertheless, he was able to destroy it by firing an energy blast from his arm cannon.

Atushiro rushed to different direction and threw another marble, and this one turned into a chair. Cyborg once again blew it up with an energy shot. Atushiro threw the remaining two marbles at him consecutively. One turned into a potted plant and another one turned into a desk. Cyborg easily swatted away the plant and then blew up the table with an energy blast.

When the table was destroyed, Atsuhiro rushed up to him at a fast speed and touched his arm cannon. Activating his Quirk, he changed Cyborg's arm cannon in a marble, severing that part of his body in the process, much to the cyborg's shock. Atsuhiro backed away from him while throwing the marble up and down in air and said, "Surprised? My Quirk allows me to store anything inside marbles, and I can do it to only a certain part of anything as well! As you can see, I only turned your hand into a marble and therefore dismembered you! What can you do now with only one hand?"

Unimpressed, Cyborg changed his other hand into an arm cannon in a moment's notice and fired an energy blast at Atushiro, blowing him backwards. Atushiro hit the wall but was still conscious, though before he could do anything else, Cyborg changed his arm cannon back into a normal hand and extended it to him like a grappling hook and caught him by the collar to pull him towards himself.

The cyborg then slammed him onto the floor a couple of times hard before flinging him into the same wall again, this time knocking him out. After Atsuhiro was out cold, the marble containing Cyborg's severed hand changed back to normal. Cyborg picked it up and reattached it to his arm, and his self-repairing function attached that body part back to the rest of his body.

"No offense, but you're pretty wussy compared to other villains I've fought," he told the knocked out villain.

* * *

Himiko swung her knives at a fast pace, striking Wonder Woman's shield over and over. "Let me taste your blood! I want to know what blood of people from another universe tastes like!" she told the Amazon.

"Try your worst!" said the latter. She thrust her shield forward to push back Himiko, and then she swung her sword at her. Himiko swiftly dodged it and got behind Wonder Woman to slash her, but the latter reacted in time and spun around to knock her away with her shield.

Himiko did several acrobatic flips before landing on her feet, and she glared at Wonder Woman. "If you won't let me have any, then I will drain you dry and drink until my heart's content!" she angrily said to her.

Himiko lunged at Wonder Woman again, and the latter threw her shield like a Frisbee at her. The former dodged it by ducking underneath it and kept on charging at Wonder Woman, who countered her by clashing her bracelets together. This resulted in a shockwave that blew Himiko backwards.

Before Himiko could get back up after hitting the floor, Wonder Woman caught her with the Lasso of Truth. The former tried to cut the rope with her knife, but was confused when she was unable to do so. "What is this rope made of?! Why can't I cut it?!" she asked.

Wonder Woman approached her and punched her across the face hard to knock her out afterwards. "Nothing can cut through the Lasso of Hestia," Wonder Woman told her.

* * *

"Look at you, so scrawny! I can easily break you like a twig!" Bane said to Eraser Head.

Unimpressed, the latter said, "I've seen too many people like you. All brawn and no brain..."

"I hear a lot of that as well," said Bane in response. "They think I'm a walking stereotype, only to learn things the hard way!"

"Either way, let's get this over with," said Eraser Head as he got into a fighting stance

"It'll be over before you know it!" said Bane as he bent down a bit, and then he rushed at Eraser Head. The latter got out of the way and then swung his scarf at him, catching him by one arm. Bane pulled against the scarf to bring Eraser Head over to him, but the hero planted his feet firmly against the floor to avoid getting moved forcefully.

Bane was surprised by Eraser Head's strength. Seeing that the hero wouldn't get pulled over, he ran towards him instead, still with the scarf wrapped around his arm. Eraser Head leaped over Bane when the latter tried to punch him, and with a powerful yank upon landing, he was able to make Bane fall on his back.

Eraser Head then tossed himself onto the villain, hitting him in the face with an elbow drop. This was not enough to take out Bane, however, as the villain got back up while growling angrily right afterwards and tackled Eraser Head before he could react. He pushed the hero across the room and crashed through a wall, bringing great pain to him.

Eraser Head flew off from Bane and landed on one knee while glaring at the latter. Bane cried loudly as he ran at Eraser Head and threw a punch. The latter dodged him and punched and kicked him in various parts of the body furiously and rapidly, and Bane was actually getting overwhelmed by this.

Eraser Head eventually wrapped his scarf around Bane's neck and yanked the villain forward and slam his knee into his face. The scarf unwrapped itself around Bane as the latter took several steps back. Glaring at Eraser Head, he said, "I'll give you credit! You're better than I thought you are! Very well! I shall give you the honor of fighting me in my preferred form!" He then pressed the large button on his clothe. When he did so, the tube seen connecting in between his head and back was seen filled with green liquid.

Eraser Head watched with curiosity and surprise as the man before him grew a lot more muscular than he originally was. Bane let out a cry as if he was in pain while flexing his large arms larger-than-before arms. "What in the world...?!" said the hero.

"Now you're dead meat!" said Bane loudly before slamming his hands onto the ground so hard that an earthquake occurred, and cracks spread out on the grassy ground.

Eraser Head almost fell down from the shaking, and he was obviously shocked by the feat. Bane picked up a piece of the ground and hurled it at him, but the latter swiftly got out of the way. Bane charged at him after that, but Eraser Head was able to evade him. The hero attempted to grab him with his scarf, but the latter caught it and pulled him over with a yank. When Bane tried to punch him, Eraser Head let go of the scarf and lowered his head to go underneath his fist, and then he removed the scarf from around his neck to free himself from Bane.

Bane threw the scarf aside before jumping at Eraser Head to stomp him, but missed and destroyed the ground when he landed.

Eraser Head realized from using his Quirk that it did nothing to affect Bane. His Quirk had previously worked on Gorilla Grodd, which proved that it also works on superpowers of other worlds. "The only conclusion is that his power isn't supernatural," he said in his head. "If I have to guess, it has to do with the tube at the back of his head pumping some kind of liquid into his body to strengthen him."

Bane charged at him to punch him, but the latter avoided the punch yet again and ran for his scarf. Bane moved at an unexpectedly fast speed and caught Eraser Head by the leg when the latter picked up his scarf. He lifted the hero into the air and slammed him onto the ground over and over, bringing him intense pain.

Bane eventually hurled Eraser Head some distance away. The latter groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. "Time to finish you for real!" said Bane as he ran at him with his fist pulled back. Bane brought down his fist to smash him in the face, but the latter swiftly slipped in between his legs and got behind him.

Acting fast, Eraser Head grabbed the tube on his back with his scarf and pulled hard. Just like that,the tube was removed from Bane's head, and green liquid spilled all over the place. Bane cried in shock while flailing around. "NOOOOOO!"

Eraser Head moved away from Bane as the latter flailed around while crying nonstop, all the while his muscles slowly decreasing in size until they were back to normal. Due to the forceful removal of Venom from his body, Bane was left in a fatigued state and therefore collapsed on his front. "I should've worn the new suit and not this one..." he grumbled before passing out.

"That was easier than I thought..." commented Eraser Head.

* * *

Batman threw a smoke pellet onto the floor in front of Dabi, creating a smokescreen that surrounded the villain.

"Huh, classic distraction technique, huh?" commented Dabi. "You think something like this will give you an edge over me?" Batman rushed into the smoke all of a sudden and punched him across the face hard, but the villain didn't flinch much. "Too bad. After taking that pill, it'll take more than a punch to take me down." He then punched Batman hard, knocking the vigilante backwards.

Batman fell to the floor and was in quite a pain. The punch was more powerful than a normal person's thanks to the 5-U-93-R Pill Dabi took. Despite this, he was still sure he could find a way to beat the villain.

Dabi pointed his hand at Batman and shot a ball of blue fire at him. The latter got out of the way and threw some Batarangs at him. Dabi held up his arms in defense, thinking he could easily shrug them off. However, the boomerangs exploded and blew him backwards a bit. He was not expecting this at all.

Batman continued to throw exploding Batarangs at him as he ran towards him. When close to Dabi, Batman electrically charged his gauntlets and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The punch combined with the electricity was able to make the villain feel pain. Batman struck him in various parts of the body nonstop, not giving him a chance to fight back.

Frustrated, Dabi released a burst of blue fire from around himself and blew back the Dark Knight. Batman then threw a capsule at the villain's feet, and it exploded in a burst of mist that froze his feet to the floor. He didn't stop there; as he kept on trying more ice pellets at Dabi, freezing different parts of his body.

"You're a full to think you can use ice against a fire user like me!" said the villain before releasing fire around himself to melt the ice, and then he released a flamethrower at Batman, only to miss.

Batman threw more ice pellets at him to freeze him, and then he launched his grappling hook onto a chandelier conveniently located above him. With a powerful yank, Batman pulled down the chandelier, bringing it down onto the villain with a crash.

Despite this, Dabi wasn't all that injured. He stood up while crying in anger and shoving the chandelier aside. "You're more persistent than I thought!" he said while forming a fireball in his palm. "I was told that you don't have any powers and so thought must be crazy to think you can be a hero like that. Looks like I'll have to give you more credit."

"Underestimating your enemy will lead to your failure," Batman told him.

"Then rest assure I won't underestimate you this time!" said the villain as fire began burning intensely in his hands. "I didn't think I need to use too much power to take down a Quirkless person like you, but I'll take your advice and take you out in one hit!" He pointed both hands at Batman and unleashed a powerful blast fire at him. The Dark Knight was seemingly consumed by the fire, at least from Dabi's point of view.

When the fire died down, Dabi was breathing heavily, and his skin was sizzling, a side effect from overusing his Quirk. "Burn to ashes!" he said with a smirk while looking at where Batman used to be.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight fell from the air, landing a powerful dive kick to his face that was actually strong enough to knock him back. Batman had actually grappled onto the ceiling when the fiery attack was launched at him. The villain was surprised by this, and Batman wasted no time in closing in on him and punching him nonstop with his electric gauntlets.

Enraged, Dabi covered his hands in fire and fought back. Batman was able to dodge most of his blows, though he did get hit a few times. His suit was good at resisting heat, so he wasn't burned badly, but the punches themselves were painful. He actually felt as if his bones were breaking.

Dabi was feeling more and more pain on his body from overusing his Quirk. He eventually dispelled the flames and backed away from Batman. "I don't have to use my Quirk to take you down!" he said. He threw a punch at Batman that the latter ducked underneath, and then the latter tried to hit his feet with a leg sweep. He was able to trip Dabi, and before the villain touched the floor completely, Batman grabbed him by one shoulder and flung him across the room.

Dabi got back up and glared at Batman while growling in frustration, only to get hit by an onslaught of exploding Batarangs. Batman ran up to him while doing so and slapped something onto his body. Dabi looked and saw that it was a bat-shaped device that was emitting flames. Like a jet engine, the device pushed forward and sent Dabi flying through the air until he hit a wall so hard that the latter actually cracked.

Batman ran towards him when the flames on the device died out and landed a flying kick into his chest, pushing him through the wall as a result. They were now outside the building. Dabi got back up after hitting the ground, only to be kneed in the chin by Batman.

With his gauntlets charged with powerful electricity, Batman grabbed his head and electrocuted him for a few seconds before punching him in the face hard. Dabi held his hand over his nose while glaring at him in pain.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" he shouted while covering his hand in flames, not caring that he was already overusing his Quirk and suffering from its side effects.

Batman ran towards him with one fist pulled back. Dabi threw a fiery punch at Batman, who ducked underneath it and struck him in the abdomen with an uppercut. For some reason, flames came out from the back of Batman's fist, and this resulted in his punch being more powerful than before, so much that Dabi was sent flying into the air a few meters before falling onto the ground.

By then, the villain was in too much pain to get back up. As it turned out, Batman had attached another one of that jet propulsion device onto the back of his gauntlet to deliver a jet-powered punch strong enough to knock out an enhanced person.

* * *

"Time to put you back in the zoo, gorilla," Endeavor said to Grodd.

"I'd rather you be in a cage so that I can torture you to death!" said Grodd in response.

"You can try if you manage to survive my flames!" said Endeavor before unleashing a flamethrower at him. The gorilla generated a psychic barrier to keep the flames from approaching him, and then he used telekinesis to redirect them back to Endeavor. The fiery hero was unsurprisingly unaffected by his own flames. The flames disappeared, and Endeavor said with an unimpressed look, "What did you think you were trying to accomplish, using my own specialty against me?"

After saying this, Endeavor released a burst of fire from around one hand that caused his whole body to be launched forward. "Jet Burn!" He came at such a speed that Grodd was unable to react in time and was so struck hard in the face by the jet-powered punch.

The gorilla came to a skidding stop and growled in anger. Endeavor ran up to him again and swung a fiery fist across his face, followed by a fiery punch to the abdomen. Grodd growled in anger as she slammed down his hands onto Endeavor, but the latter stepped to the side and gave him a fiery kick to the waist.

Enraged, Grodd unleashed an invisible psychic wave at Endeavor to propel him backwards and into a wall. The gorilla then ran on all fours at him and tackled him hard, pushing him through the wall and into another room. Endeavor was able to shrug off the pain and get back up in time to see Grodd using telekinesis to pick up the pieces of furniture lying around and flinging them at him. Endeavor shot fireballs at said pieces of furniture to destroy them before aiming for Grodd, who used his psychic power to deflect them.

"Jet Burn!" said Endeavor as he used the same move from before to propel himself at Grodd for another punch, but the gorilla was able to stop him with his psychic power this time, and the hero's fist was only a few centimeters from reaching him.

Grodd grabbed Endeavor's head and slammed the hero onto the floor a couple of times. He let go his hand after the second slam to let Endeavor bounce into the air, only to follow up by slamming his hand onto the hero's back hard, sending him onto the floor again. Grodd then use telekinesis to lift into the air, freezing him in place. Grodd then roared loudly at his face while unleashing a psychic wave that made Endeavor's head feel tremendous pain. Finally, the gorilla punched him hard in the face to send him flying backwards.

Though in pain, Endeavor still had strength to stand back up. "Darn it... Because of the location, I risk burning down the place if I use too much power..." he thought. "I should get him out of here so I can use my power!"

"I can read your mind," Grodd said to him, much to the latter's surprise.

"Mind reading? That's a power you don't see people have often," said Endeavor. "In that case, I'll have to force you out of here, whether you like it or not! Jet Burn!" He used the same move from before and launched himself at the gorilla, who used his psychic powers to hold him back.

Endeavor kept the flame activated and even increased its firepower to force himself through the gorilla's telekinesis. As he was doing so, the fire burning on various parts of his body increased in intensity, so much that Grodd began sweating profusely.

Grodd tried his hardest to use his power to hold back Endeavor, but the heat was starting to get to him and made him weaker. Eventually, he lost focus because of the heat making him dizzy, and Endeavor succeeded in delivering a fiery punch to his face to send him flying backwards and into a wall so hard that it cracked.

The fiery hero charged at him again and used the help of his Quirk to deliver a powerful fiery punch that succeeded in sending the gorilla out of the wall and outside. Not stopping there, Endeavor pointed his hands at Grodd and unleashed a blast of fire. Grodd was caught in the blast and caught on fire, and he screamed as he ran around with his entire body on fire.

There was conveniently a fountain nearby, so Grodd ran over to it and jumped into the water to douse himself out. He climbed out of the fountain partially with a badly charred body. "I'll get you for this...!" he grumbled before passing out.

* * *

"Out of the way. I'm not interested in fighting you," Tomura said to Nightwing.

"Don't be so picky about who you fight, will ya?" Nightwing said to him while readying his Escrima sticks. "You'll never know if you miss out the opportunity on fighting someone fun!"

Not impressed by what Nightwing said, Tomura charged at him at an unexpected fast speed and reached his hand for the vigilante's face. "Get out of my sight." Reacting fast, Nightwing bent back his body to avoid coming in contact with the hand, and then he stepped out of the villain's way.

"You seem eager to fight now. Let's do it!" said Nightwing. He ran at Tomura and attacked with his sticks, but when the latter caught one of them with his fingers, all five of them, said stick disintegrated, much to Nightwing's surprise. The vigilante backed away and looked at the dust on the floor that used to be one of his Escrima sticks. "That's quite something..."

Tomura closed in on Nightwing at a fast speed to make contact with him using his hands. Nightwing swiftly and skillfully dodged each of his hands strikes, as it was clear to him by now that contact with them was fatal. In the midst of dodging them, Nightwing swung his remaining stick against the Tomura's head hard. The villain flinched a bit but otherwise wasn't harmed in any way, and he threw a punch at Nightwing that the latter was unable to dodge in time due to the speed it came at. Nightwing tumbled back a bit of a distance and actually bled from the hit.

As the vigilante was sitting back up and groaning in pain, Tomura said to him, "The Lex Luthor guy gave us those special pills. I was hoping to test it against All Might to see how effective it is, but since I'm kind of pissed off at you at the moment, I'll make a quick work out of you first and then go after him."

"I can see that the pill is quite effective..." said Nightwing, sitting back up. He jumped back when Tomura charged at him again and threw some wingdings, his version of Batarangs, at the villain. Tomura reacted fast and caught them all with his hands, disintegrating them, before closing in on Nightwing again.

Nightwing electrically charged his Esrcima stick and gave a powerful swing against Tomura's face. The shockwave was created from the strike, and it was strong enough to knock him onto the floor. Tomura got back up and glared at him angrily through his hand-shaped mask while rubbing the part of the face that got hit. "Why you?!"

"What's with that mask anyway? Is that even a mask?" asked Nightwing. "I've seen lots of weird costumes, but this one takes the cake!"

Tomura ignored what he said and tried to attack him again. Nightwing avoid the hand swings and kicks that were coming from him while backing away. He then threw a smoke ball onto the floor to create a smokescreen and a distraction. Tomura looked around for the whereabouts of Nightwing, who had disappeared after creating the smokescreen.

Nightwing appeared behind him and tried to strike him in the back of head, but Tomura somehow figured out he was coming from behind and turned around to grab his remaining Escrima stick. The stick disintegrated, and when Tomura tried to grab Nightwing, the latter backed off fast while throwing some wingdings, but the eventually caught them with swift movements of his hands and disintegrated them too.

"You're finished!" said Tomura as he lunged at Nightwing with one hand stretching towards him.

Nightwing leaped over him, and when he landed behind the villain, he slapped him in the back. Tomura easily shrugged off the hit and spun around to grab his hand before he could pull it back, but he didn't put all of his fingers on his arm. "Got you!" said the villain. He failed to notice that Nightwing had put a wingding with a flashing red light onto his back.

The wingding exploded, blowing Tomura forward and also making him let go of Nightwing. "What the?!" said the villain in shock as he slowly stood back up. Nightwing threw another exploding wingding, this time aiming for the floor in front of the villain, and it blew up, blowing him backwards.

"You probably won't like this, but I actually brought a spare weapon with me!" said Nightwing as he took out what appeared to be another Esrcima stick.

Tomura was just recovering from the explosion. Thanks to the enhancement of the pill, he was able to survive the explosion, but it was painful nonetheless. Nightwing rushed at him and pointed the stick at him, and the front end of it suddenly extended forward at a fast speed while emitting electricity. He struck him in the shoulder hard and knocked him back, and then Nightwing ran up to him to strike him nonstop with the the lengthened stick.

Tomura suddenly lashed out at Nightwing, hitting him hard in the face with the back of his hand and knocking him away. "Don't make a fool out of me!" said the villain angrily. He charged at Nightwing and thrust his hand at him, but the latter stepped aside, so he touched a wall instead.

Cracks spread across in a matter of seconds, and then it collapsed. By now, the other heroes had defeated their enemies, and those still present in the room saw what Tomura did and was surprised.

"Okay... That's... scary..." commented Nightwing when he saw how easily Tomura destroyed the wall.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this lengthy chapter is worth the wait! Since Tomura is the pseudo leader of the League of Villains, I figured that he shouldn't go down in this chapter yet.

I took a bit of creative liberty regarding Atushiro's Compress Quirk by having anything he turned into marbles change back to normal if he passes out, since it's unsure whether or not this is the case in canon.

Also, the part were Grodd gives Endeavor a painful beating is the former's super move from Injustice 2.


	44. The Finest vs the Evilest

**Chapter 43  
The Finest vs. the Evilest**

* * *

After leaving the other heroes to deal with the villains, Superman and All Might arrived at a higher floor of the government building, with the intent of rescuing the mayor, as it was likely Lex and All For One would kill him.

Using his X-Ray vision, Superman looked through the walls up ahead and saw what he was looking for at the far end. "The mayor is still fine, but we better hurry," he told All Might.

"I'm already on it!" said the latter.

The two moved forward at a fast speed, but they stopped when the door before them opened, and Mercy and Prometheus stepped out. Mercy had her cybernetic arm transformed into a gun and was firing rapidly at them. All Might got out of the way, but Superman simply remained in place and let the bullets bounce off him harmlessly.

Prometheus pointed his arm at Superman and fired a miniature rocket from a blaster equipped there, and it was actually strong enough to blow back the Man of Steel.

"You have gone far enough, heroes!" Prometheus angrily said to them. "You think you can take down us villains with your almighty sense of righteousness? I will not let you mess with our plans!"

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry, so I'll have to make a quick work out of you, villain!" said All Might before rushing at Prometheus to punch him, but the latter stepped aside fast and fired another rocket at him to blow him away. All Might was able to recover from the attack, however, and tried to punch Prometheus again. The villain was able to move around swiftly to avoid each of the punches.

Meanwhile, Superman approached Mercy, who still had her arm gun pointed at him, and said, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, so how about you step aside?"

Instead of obeying him, Mercy changed her arm back to normal before lunging at him, punching him hard in the chest and knocking him back. Superman didn't fall down, however, but he was nevertheless surprised by this. "Right, you must've taken that pill," he said after realizing the truth.

Mercy closed in on him, throwing swift punches and kicks that Superman did his best to dodge.

Close by, All Might and Prometheus continued to battle. The latter had taken a 5-U-93-R pill as well, so when he landed hits on All Might, they were strong enough to push him around.

Prometheus fired a rocket at All Might, but the latter, with a swing of his fist, created a gust of wind that blew it in another direction, destroying a cabinet. "I'll have to apologize to the mayor for that later," the hero told himself when he saw what was destroyed.

"All you heroes are the same! You think of only taking down us villains, never once stop to think that we too have our own lives to live! What we do, we do it for the necessity of surviving!" said Prometheus in anger as he took out an electrified stick and proceeded to swing it at around to hit All Might, who either dodged them or blocked them. The electricity stung All Might when hit and even pushed him back.

"If you villains would think of doing something useful in life and not get into trouble, we heroes wouldn't have to come after you," said All Might as he fought him.

"That's what you people all say! You never think about how life is unfair for everyone and how various circumstances lead to us living the kind of life we have!" said Prometheus as he continued to assault the hero. "If you enforcers of justice didn't interfere with our lives, my parents wouldn't have been gunned down by the police before my eyes! Justice took everything away from me!"

"I am sorry to hear that," said All Might.

"It's too late! I have dedicated my life to destroying justice ever since and see to it that evil get the respect they deserve!" said Prometheus angrily. "You're the number one hero of this world, aren't you? Then I shall kill you here and crush the hope of this world!" He then took out a grenade and threw it at All Might. The latter hurriedly jumped back almost as soon as it exploded.

"You talk big, villain," said All Might, who was able to survive the explosion with little injuries, and then he pulled back his fist. "Many villains talked about bringing me down, but none of them ever succeeded, because the light of hope and the symbol of justice cannot be taken down so easily!" He then threw a powerful punch against the air that released a blast of wind that blew Prometheus backwards, sending him into a wall.

Before Prometheus could recover, All Might lunged at him and punched him hard, smashing him through the wall and outside of the building, where he fell to the ground below.

Back inside the building, Superman caught Mercy's cybernetic arm when she threw a punch at him, and as hard as she tried, she was unable to remove it from his grip. Tightening his grip, Superman crushed her arm, a move that shocked her, though she felt no pain. He then thrust his hand at her, pushing her across the room and into the wall hard, and she seemingly passed out.

"Sorry about your hand, but I'm sure your boss can get it fixed, assuming he has the resources while in prison," Superman told her. He then turned to All Might, he was approaching him after dealing with Prometheus. "Finished with your side, huh?"

"That wasn't too hard, which is good, considering we do not have time to waste," said All Might.

Suddenly, they all heard what appeared to be a gunshot. Looking in the direction the sound was heard, they wasted no time in rushing forward, not bothering with opening the doors but instead busting through them until they finally arrived at the source.

Upon entering the prime minister's room, they saw All For One and Lex Luthor standing on both sides of the prime minister, who was reclining on his chair with a bullet hole on his head, courtesy of a gun Lex was currently wielding.

Superman and All Might widened their eyes in horror upon seeing this. "We're too late!" gasped the former.

"Indeed you are," All For One said to them, sounding pleased. "And you call yourself heroes, taking your time fighting rather than dealing with the priority of saving people, especially a big shot!"

"You forced this on us. Do not blame us for being merciless," Lex told the heroes.

"Why you?! YOU'LL PAY!" shouted All Might in anger. Without thinking twice, he lunged at Lex, pushing him across the room and breaking through the wall, an action that surprised Superman.

All For One didn't seem all that surprised, however. "Well, he does have the tendency of letting his emotions cloud his judgment at times," commented the villain.

All Might and Lex fell to the ground, with the former pinning down the latter. "You villain!" All Might angrily said to him.

"Now that's not the way of a hero, you know," Lex said to him with a smirk. "You could've killed me if I hadn't taken the 5-U-93-R Pill." The villain then stood up, bringing up All Might's fist with ease, much to the heroes surprise. Lex then thrust his hand into All Might hard and pushed him back several steps.

After that, Lex stretched his arms out to the sides slightly, and in an instant, a robotic suit colored dark green and purple appeared seemingly out of nowhere and spread across his entire body until he was clad in it, leaving only the head exposed.

"What the...?" said All Might in surprise and confusion.

"I'm not one to get my hands dirty directly, but desperate time calls for desperate measures, so I created this war suit for the purpose of going toe to toe with someone as powerful as Superman," explained Lex. "I don't see how you can stand a chance against me anymore!"

"That's what all my opponents say to me, but they were proven wrong in the end!" All Might said to him as he got into a fighting stance.

"You clearly haven't met me before!" said Lex as he pointed his hand at All Might and fired a green energy blast at him. All Might moved out of the way fast and then sped up to Lex to punch him, but a force field appeared around the villain to protect him, much to All Might's surprise.

Lex smirked before delivering a powerful punch across All Might's face that was enough to send the hero tumbling away, but the latter recovered fast and got back up again. Lex used jet engines located on his war suit's back to propel himself towards All Might, hitting him hard and pushing him across the place. He eventually traveled upwards, taking with him All Might.

Lex carried All Might high into the air before hurling him downwards and then fired multiple green blasts at him. All Might crossed his arms in front of himself for defense. He was able to block the shots, but it still burnt him. He positioned himself up right and was able to land on his feet without harm, thanks to his enhanced strength courtesy of his Quirk. A crater was created as a result of his landing.

He looked up to see Lex hovering in the air, and the villain revealed missiles hidden in various parts of his suit that he fired that him. All Might jumped around to avoid the missiles, which seem to be following him somewhat. The ones that went after him instead of hitting the ground he sent flying in different directions by punching the air so hard that a wind current was released to alter their paths.

All Might then leaped towards Lex with his fist pulled back to punch him, but the latter easily dodged it by flying aside, and then he fired another energy blast at All Might, this time hitting him in the back and sending him onto the ground faster than usual. All Might grunted in pain as he stood back up and turned to look at Lex. "Come down here and fight me if you are a man!" he shouted in frustration at Lex.

"If you insist," said Lex as he landed from his flight. All Might let out a cry as he rushed towards Lex, who used his jet engines to propel forward at a fast speed while pulling back one fist. Both their fists collided with a powerful force, creating a shockwave that whipped up all the small and light things lying around. A sonic boom was heard as a result as well.

All Might's punch ended up being the superior one, as Lex was the one who got blown back, though he was able to come to a skidding stop on his feet. Looking at his hand, Lex saw that this part of the suit was cracked and even short-circuiting. "Looks like you hit harder than I thought you could," Lex said to him.

"Clearly have you never met me before!" All Might said to him with a smirk.

* * *

All For One pointed his hand at Superman, who was curious about what he was going to do. Without a warning, a blast of air was released from the villain's palm at a speed so fast that even with his ability to see fast-moving things, Superman still did not have time to dodge it.

The air blast struck him in the chest and blew him backwards fast, crashing through the wall. He fell to the floor and got back up while rubbing his chest in pain. "That actually hurts...!" he thought.

"So you managed to survive it," said All For One. "I thought that after taking the 5-U-93-R Pill, I would be able to blow a hole in you. Looks like you as strong as Lex said."

"If you've enhanced yourself, then I don't have to hold back too much," said Superman with a serious expression.

"I was hoping you would say that. Where is the fun if I don't get to fight a serious opponent?" said All For One with a grin, though one couldn't see it with his face covered by his mask.

Superman charged at All For One and threw a punch, but the latter raised his hand and caught his fist with his bare hand with ease, much to Superman's surprise. Pulling back his other hand, All For One punched Superman so hard in the face that the Kryptonian was sent flying, this time out of the building entirely.

Superman recovered in air and took a few seconds to ponder what on earth just happened. He was surprised to see All For One coming out of the hole on the building via flight. "Surprised, are you?" the villain asked him. "Perhaps you should have done your homework before picking a fight against me. I have amassed several Quirks over the years for as many purposes as possible. Super strength, flight, air cannons, teleportation, and more... In fact, after I've escaped from prison a few days ago, I went and collected even more Quirks!"

"You're a greedy one, aren't you?" Superman asked him.

"I am a villain after all," said All For One.

"Either way, you're going down!" said Superman before flying at All For One. He threw several punches at the villain, and the latter was able to move his hands around fast enough to block each other of them. In the midst of doing so, he threw a punch at Superman's face and knocked back the Kryptonian.

Rivets then grew from All For One's fist as the villain lunged at him to punch him. Superman moved aside in time to let the villain go past him, and he caught him by the shoulder and spun him in circle once before hurling him towards the ground. All For One hit the ground with a powerful thud, and before he could stand back up completely, Superman crashed down onto him and pinned him down.

"It's over!" Superman said to him with one fist pulled back.

"You seriously can't think that, can you?" replied All For One. Black liquid-like substance suddenly came out from all over his body and engulfed him, and when the liquid disappeared into thin air, the villain was gone, much to Superman's surprise.

The liquid materialized behind Superman, and All For One appeared out of it and grabbed the hero by the head and slammed him around the ground over and over and then hurling him away. Superman got back up fast and growled in frustration before flying at All For One at a fast speed. They both locked hands, and the villain was pushed back. He planted his feet against the ground as hard as he could to try to come to a stop, but Superman was pushing so hard that he was unable to do so.

The black liquid appeared around All For One again, making him disappear, and Superman almost fell forward because he was still pushing forward when that happened. The villain reappeared in the air above Superman with an enlarge fist held over his hand, and he swung it down onto Superman. The latter looked up in time and so raised his arms to stop it.

Though Superman was able to prevent being hit because he stopped it in time, he was still forced to bend down a bit, and the blow also caused a crater to form underneath him. All For One landed in front of him and pulled back the enlarged fist before throwing a punch at Superman.

Superman avoided it by flying straight up, and then he dived at All For One, knocking him onto the ground. He held the villain by the collar and said to him angrily, "Give up!"

"You think you can convince me with words alone?" replied the villain before bringing up one hand in front of Superman and releasing a blast of air that made the hero drop him and fly back. Superman recovered fast and breathed cold air at All For One, who held up his arms in defense, only to be frozen in a block of ice.

Superman panted afterwards, thinking that he ended the battle, only to see All For One glowing in reddish-orange light while frozen, and then the ice block melted at a fast speed. "Lucky me to have obtained this new Quirk a while ago!" he said. "Lex was right when he said you possess various kinds of powers. Looks like defeating you won't be as easy as it seems."

"Which is why you should surrender," Superman said to him. "You can't defeat me!"

"Such pride and confidence won't get you anywhere," said All For One as he enlarged his fist and made spikes grow out of it. "People like us don't stop until one of us falls over!"

"If you're asking for things to go the hard way, then don't blame me!" said Superman with a stern look. Both sides stared at each other for a few seconds before charging at each other, and their fists collided with a powerful force that whipped up a shockwave.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Good guys being successful in saving lives all the times is too cliched, which is why I let the prime minister die. He's an OC with no relevance to the story, so it doesn't really matter.

This version of Mercy is based on Young Justice's version, where she has a cybernetic arm.

Anyway, the battle with the two evil masterminds will continue next chapter. Please look forward to it! And also, I didn't forget about Vandal Savage, who came along to this world as well. He will show up eventually. Although admittedly, I did forget about Shrapnel, but rest assure I will include him in the next chapter... somehow...


	45. Fall of Evil

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've discovered a major mistake in the past few chapters. Wonder Woman was seen fighting Zoom outside the government building, yet a few chapters later, she is seen inside said building fighting the villains in there. Man, I really am losing my touch with this story... Slow updates had made me forget what is happening... I went back and made adjustments to chapter 39 so that Wonder Woman rushed over into the government building to help the heroes in there after she was done with Zoom. I apologize for this massive mistake that seemingly nobody noticed... I will make sure that nothing like this happens again.**

 **Chapter 44  
Fall of Evil**

* * *

News about what happened at the government building was unsurprisingly heard throughout Mustafa. Even though they were not present there, the people still talked about it out on the streets.

"This is bad..."

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah, pro heroes will save the day like always."

"Everything will be fine by the end of this day!"

"Endeavor will definitely defeat them all! He's the number one hero nowadays, isn't he?"

Despite the situation going on there, the people continued to go through life as if nothing happened, because it wasn't happening at where they were. However, this peace was disturbed when Superman was seen shooting through the air at a fast speed and crashed through a building, much to the shock of people, and they ran from the debris created as well.

Superman was eventually able to come to a stop and not go through another building, and then he flew back where he flew from at a fast speed, and the people down below wonder what just happened.

Superman flew towards All For One, who was floating in the air and had one arm that was enlarged to about four times its size, yet the villain had problem keeping it lifted. "Back for another round?" the villain asked him. He threw a punch at Superman, but the latter avoided it and got around him to punch him in the back.

All For One shot forward this time, but stopped just short of hitting a building. He turned to Superman and fired multiple blasts of air, but the latter dodged them and sped into All For One, pushing him through the building and once again making the people down below as well as those inside said building scream in shock while running around.

The two super-powered beings punched and tackled each other in the air, causing quite a bit of damage around themselves as they did so. People who were a safe distance from them were talking to each other in shock and also in excitement, not to mention taking pictures and videos of what was happening.

"Isn't that All For One?!"

"So it's true that he escaped from prison!"

"Who is that hero fighting him? I've never seen him before!"

"Let's hope he can defeat All For One!"

As Superman charged at the villain, the latter released tendrils out of his arms that sped towards him at a fast speed, and Superman was caught by the arms and waist. All For One spun him around a few times before letting go of him and throwing him onto the pavement with a powerful crash.

Superman got back up while grunting in slight pain, and he watched as the villain landed in front of him. Civilians close by immediately ran. Superman unleashed his Heat Vision at All For One, who countered by shooting a powerful blast of air from his hands that easily cancelled out the approaching red beam and struck Superman, blowing him backwards. The alien felt as if he was hit by a train.

All For One then picked up a nearby parked car and hurled it at him, but Superman caught it and placed it aside before charging straight for All For One. The latter enlarged his arm again and swung it at him, but Superman ducked underneath it and then gave him an uppercut that knocked him into the air.

Superman leaped at him, caught him, and flung him back onto the pavement before falling onto him and stomping him hard in the body, pushing him through the pavement and into the sewer.

All For One growled in frustration as he pushed Superman aside, and then bone-like structures tore their way out of his arm and formed around his hand to become the shape of a drill. The villain charged at Superman at a fast speed to hit him with it, but surprisingly, the hero grabbed the drill with both hands and managed to stop it, and with a powerful grip, he crushed and destroyed the bone structure.

All For One moved back in surprise, and then Superman punched him hard in the body, sending him back. All For One was able to maintain his footing as he came to a stop, and when he saw Superman flying at him again for another punch, he planted his feet firmly onto the wet ground and got ready to take the blow. When Superman's fist came in contact with his body, a mysterious force caused the alien to bounce back, and he felt pain in his fist as well. "What the?!" he said in shock.

All For One had used a Quirk that allowed him to reflect the impact of attacks. Tendrils grew from his hands again as he approached Superman and caught him with them. As Superman struggled with the tight grip of the tendrils, All For One said, "Lex told me that your powers come from the sun. I would love to have your power and make myself even more powerful, but unfortunately, it seems that because your powers are due to your alien physiology, I am unable to steal it. Such a shame..."

He then slammed Superman around the place over and over nonstop, and such powerful impacts shook the place quite a bit, so much that even the surface could feel it slightly. When he was done, All For One leaped through the ceiling and back to the surface, where he went quite a bit into the air before hurling Superman diagonally downwards, onto a bus that still had people. The people in there were shock when the vehicle's ceiling was forcefully bent, but nobody was hurt.

Despite this, Superman was able to stand back up as if he was in a good condition. "You really are a tough one," All For One said to him. "You truly are a worthy opponent!"

"I'm not fighting for your entertainment!" Superman angrily said to him.

"Then you better hope that an outcome happens sooner or later!" said All For One. "Either way, looks like I better take out what Lex gave me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

Superman watched curiously at what he was going to take out, and he widened his eyes in shock when green light poured out of the box when it was opened. When exposed to the light, Superman immediately felt weak and fell on his knees. "Kryptonite!"

"Lex told me that this is your biggest weakness," All For One told him. "It appears to be more effective than I thought it would be!"

* * *

Lex launched several missiles from his war suit at All Might, who countered them by releasing a blast of wind from his punch that redirected them in multiple directions, and then he charged at Lex to punch him. The villain used jet boosters underneath his suit's feet to fly into the air and avoid him, and he flew backwards while shooting green beams at the hero.

All Might dodged them and jumped at the villain, who was moving away fast. The chase went on until the two of them had entered a more populated area, and needless to say, the people were surprised to see All Might on his feet and fighting crime.

"Is that All Might?"

"I thought he could no longer take this form and therefore retired?!"

"I can't believe it! All Might is back on his feet again!"

"Are you sure he is not an impersonator?"

Seeing that the people were confused at his appearance, All Might said to them, "Don't worry, everyone, because I am the the All Might you know and love! Do not worry about the villain before you as well, for I am here!"

The people were excited to hear this, albeit still confused.

"You sure are popular, huh?" Lex asked him.

"Of course," All Might told him. "Being the number hero automatically makes you a celebrity!"

"And the thought of this disgusts and enrages me greatly!" said Lex angrily. "People giving their praise to super-powered beings, who do nothing but wear flashy costumes and beat up criminals when they could've used it to advance human technology and civilization! Your year is supposed to take place in the 22nd century, and yet the technology is no different from my world, which is younger than yours!"

Lex fired multiple missiles into the air. All Might watched as they rained back down towards him, and he pulled back his fist to ready to deal with them, but while he was distracted by those projectiles, Lex fired energy blasts at him, blasting him in the chest and pushing him back. The missiles fell down, striking the pavement and creating explosions that wrecked the place and blew the hero backwards even more. Onlookers were caught in the blast and injured as well.

All Might got up while groaning in pain, and Lex suddenly flew out of the smoke created by the explosion and punched him hard in the face. The villain punched him over and over nonstop until he was stopped by the hero grabbing his fist. All Might flung Lex through the window of a store at the side and followed him inside. Just as Lex was standing back up, All Might tackled him and pushed him across the place, hitting the wall and tearing through it.

Lex fell on his back on the new area outside, and he got back up with a look of frustration while firing energy blasts at All Might, who jumped over them and then fell towards him with his fist pointing at him. Lex activated a force field that was strong enough to withstand the punch, and All Might was repelled by it, not to mention feeling a bit of electric shock from touching it.

Lex fired multiple energy blasts at him after that, pushing him back with each other. The villain then used his suit's jet engine to boost into him and punch him hard. All Might felt a lot of pain from the hit as he came to a skidding stop in a crouched position, and before he could do anything else, Lex grabbed his neck and took off into the air at at a fast speed.

The villain went up quite a bit of a height before throwing All Might diagonally downwards, not to mention firing some missiles at him at the same time. The hero shot through the air at a fast speed and crashed into a building, and seconds later, the missiles struck the building, blowing it up. Civilians around the place were horrified as they ran for their lives, and a few were injured by the explosion.

Lex landed in front of the burning building, smiling with glee, thinking that he defeated All Might. "That was too easy!" he said.

* * *

With rage, Tomura slammed his hands onto the floor and spread his disintegration power across it. The floor cracked, and debris also flew into the air, much to the surprise of all those present. They moved away to avoid getting caught by the sharp debris that flew up.

"What the heck?!" asked Cyborg in shock.

"He's going to destroy this place at this rate!" said Katana.

Nightwing jumped over the cracked parts of the floor and towards Tomura, ready to hit him with his electrified Escrima sticks. The villain swung his arm at an unexpectedly fast speed at him, knocking him back. He then lunged at Nightwing and grabbed both his arms. The parts of the costume covering those parts began to disintegrate, and a shocked Nightwing struggled to escape the villain's grip before the disintegration reached his body. Batman interrupted things by hitting Tomura with a dive kick that made him roll to the side.

Tomura got up while glaring at those two angrily. Kurosaki suddenly appeared from a portal next to him and said, "I already took the other members to a safe place. The teacher is also not inside this building at the moment, as he ended up taking his fight against the heroes outside."

"Then that means I am free to wreck this place, right?" said Tomura in response. "So long as I can get rid of these rats, then I am all for it!"

"You will end up dooming yourself if you do this!" Kurosaki warned him.

"You underestimate me too much," Tomura told him. "Just get me out of here at the last second if you're that worried."

Before Tomura could do anything, however, Batman threw a pellet at his face that burst into a cloud of smoke, blocking his view. Batman and Nightwing then ran into the smokescreen to punch and kick Tomura together nonstop. It would've taken out the villain already if it weren't for him being enhanced by the 5-U-9-3R Pill. Despite this, Tomura found himself being overpowered by those two and fell back onto the floor.

Batman activated his electric gauntlet and ran towards him for a powerful blow, but Kurosaki got in front of the vigilante with his body turned into a portal. Batman went into the portal, and the next thing he knew, he found himself outside the building, much to his confusion.

Nightwing was surprised by what happened to Batman, even though the latter was still close by. Tomura dashed around Nightwing with his hand reaching out towards him, but before he could get to the latter, Wonder Woman caught his arm with the Lasso of Truth and yanked him over to herself. With a powerful punch, she punched him into a wall hard.

Nightwing then ran up to him and slammed his sticks against his body, zapping him with powerful electricity. Tomura cried in pain and was zapped for several seconds before Nightwing finally stopped. Even though the pill enhanced Tomura's strength, it did not actually increase his durability, so the electrocution still wore him out. He was partially conscious and in a fatigued state after all this.

Seeing this, Kurosaki was shocked and worried. He was the only villain here still in a good condition since he avoided battles. Knowing that there was more important things to do than to avenge his master, he warped over to Tomura and said to him, "We have to leave now, young master!"

"I'm going to... get them for this...!" said Tomura angrily. He seemed to want to keep on fighting, but Kurosaki was against this and hurriedly used his Quirk to warp the both of them out of the place.

With that, all the villains in the place were dealt with. The other members of the League of Villain had all been warped away by Kurosaki earlier. Only Grodd and Bane were still present but unconscious.

"Dang, they got away..." said Cyborg.

"That villain with the portal power has been on our nerves for a while..." grumbled Endeavor.

"Yeah, teleporters are always a pain to deal with," agreed Nightwing with a nod.

"I wonder how All Might and Superman are doing now," asked Eraser Head.

"I'm sure they're doing fine by themselves," Wonder Woman assured him.

* * *

Superman was down on his knees in pain as All For One stood before him with the Kryptonite in his hand. "So the most powerful hero can be easily defeated by this glowing rock?" the villain asked him. "Lex did tell me that this rock contains radiation that is lethal to your kind, and it is only dangerous to humans in the long run. I guess it makes sense if that is the case, but I can't believe it is this effective!" He then kicked Superman in the face.

"You fiend...!" said the Man of Steel as he struggled to get back up, but the Kryptonite was doing too much harm to him.

"Yes, I am indeed a fiend. I will do anything to ensure my victory and see heroes and anything related to justice get crushed! I was never the kind of person to play nice in the first place!" All For One told him. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, greatest hero of another world. It's been nice knowing you. Now it's time for you to die!"

Superman weakly looked at the approaching villain. Using all the strength he has left, the alien managed to unleashed a Heat Vision, aiming for the hand holding the Kryptonite. This caught the villain by surprise, and when his hand was burned by the Heat Vision, he dropped the glowing rock, which bounced away.

Though still close by, the Kryptonite was at least far away for Superman to not feel the full force of it, so he was able to stand up and deliver a strong enough punch to knock back All For One. With the villain away from the Kryptonite, Superman was now able to get close to him harmlessly and angrily punch him over and over. He grabbed him by the waist and rushed him down the street until they arrived at an empty lot.

Superman dropped All For One and let him fall onto the ground, and then the former flew into the air and into the direct line of sunlight to absorb it, strengthening himself. Once he felt replenished, he looked down at All For One and said to him, "Enough is enough! Time to put an end to this fight!"

"Indeed, so let us decide the victory with this final blow!" said All For One as he enlarged his right arm. Strands of muscle burst out of his arm alongside rivets, giving that body part of a grotesque appearance. Superman landed on the ground, and both sides glared at each other for a few seconds before charging at each other while crying out loud.

Both threw their punches at the same time, and their fists connected with each other with such a force that everything lightweight on the ground was blown away. Superman then used his other hand to punch aside All For One's enlarged arm, and then he rushed up to the villain to punch him hard in the face, or rather, his mask.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

All For One's mask shattered as he flew back from the powerful punch. He crashed through a metal fence on the other side and didn't stop flying until he knocked down more building walls. After coming to a stop, he seemingly passed out on a pile of debris.

* * *

Lex's expression changed to that of surprise when All Might leaped out of the fire and wreckage and landed before him. The hero appeared to be fine, despite injuries on his body and his costume being torn somewhat. "I have to admit," he said while panting, "you're giving me quite a beating."

"Of course, I am Lex Luthor, the smartest man in the world! I always win!" Lex told him.

"If so, then why are the heroes of the world still keeping you villains in check?" All Might told him. "No offense, but you don't sound so smart if you still haven't figured a way to get rid of all the heroes in the world."

Hearing this offended Lex, and he said in anger, "Don't you dare mock me! I will show you why I am the smartest!" He fired energy blasts at All Might, who jumped over it and fell towards him at a fast speed, punching him hard in the chest.

Lex fell on his back and slid backwards quite a bit of a distance, and then he got back up and fired missiles at All Might. All Might swatted the missiles away with his hands and managed to catch one, which he threw back at the villain. Lex got out of the way fast, but All Might moved at an unexpectedly fast speed and managed to punch him hard in the same area, this time making a crack appear on the suit.

Seeing this, Lex became desperate. He raised his hands into the air and began forming a ball of yellow light in between them. "Enough! Time for you to die!" he angrily said to the hero.

The ball of light grew to the size of an average truck tire in no time, and he hurled it at All Might. "That thing is going to do quite a bit of damage if I simply let it fly past me and hit something!" he thought. "I must destroy it somehow!" He pulled back his fist and gathered all his energy within it. When the ball of light was close to hitting him, he punched incredibly hard, releasing a blast of wind that, amazingly enough, destroyed the projectile.

Lex was shocked at what he saw, and the blast of wind was like a cannonball in that it struck him and blew him back with a tremendous force. Pieces of his suit began to fly off as well.

Lex came to a stop on the pavement and got back up again, but before he could do anything, All Might rushed up to him and began punching him nonstop. Soon, the war suit was completely destroyed from all the punching, leaving Lex defenseless. The effect of 5-U-93-R Pill was still on, so he thought he could at least use his enhanced strength to overpower All Might.

Unfortunately, that didn't help, as All Might punched him in the head with such a force that he hit the pavement so hard that the latter cracked, and he passed out.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

All Might panted as he stood next to the seemingly unconscious Lex. "Justice always wins in the end," he told the villain. He then let out a deep breath while stretching his arms. "Phew! Feels great to be back in action again! I didn't even have to change back even after feeling tired! I really am back in top condition!"

He then heard people clapping and cheering, so he looked around to see the civilians being excited for him.

"Bravo!"

"You did it! You defeated that villain!"

"You really are All Might!"

"How did you get back in top condition again?"

"Who cares? All Might is back!"

All Might smiled as he waved at everyone and thanked them for their rounds of applause. "Never thought I would be in this situation again!" he thought. "It really is good to be back!"

* * *

Shrapnel had been hiding all this time while the heroes battled the various villains. Rather than facing them head on, he thought he would let the heroes wear themselves out first fighting the other villains, and then he would step out to deal with them.

The heroes thought they had dealt with everyone and were wondering if they should enter the government building to help the heroes who went in there, when suddenly the towering villain with a body made of several pieces of metal shrapnel surprised them.

Gang Orca charged at Shrapnel and punched him hard in the body. The villain retained his footing and smiled evilly, and all of a sudden, he exploded. Gang Orca was caught in it and blown back with injuries all over his body. The pieces of metal that consisted of Shrapnel's body that were blown all over the place by the explosion gathered together to form the villain again.

"Haha! Surprised?" the villain said to him in a mocking tone.

Best Jeanist released a large among of strings at Shrapnel, binding him all over the body. Shrapnel was able to get around this by exploding, and in doing so, sharp pieces of metal shot in Best Jeanist's direction. The hero reacted quick to avoid them, but he was still stabbed and scraped by some of the metal pieces.

The metal pieces all flew behind him and reformed themselves into Shrapnel again. Not a few seconds after he reformed himself, something shot down from the sky diagonally and crashed into Shrapnel, hitting him with such a force that his body shattered into pieces.

The heroes were surprised by this, and they saw that it was Bizarro who shot down from the sky. The bizarre-looking version of Superman stood up while rubbing his head and said, "This does not hurt."

Supergirl landed among the surprised heroes and said with a frustrated look at Bizarro, "I really don't like the way you speak, you know that?"

Shrapnel reformed himself close to Supergirl, and he angrily approached her. "Why you?! You'll pay for this!" He punched her, but the Kryptonian was able to block his punch without turning her head with ease. Shrapnel smiled evilly as he let his hand exploded, only to be surprised when he saw that Supergirl wasn't fazed at all by the explosion.

Supergirl finally turned her head to him with an angry glare, and without saying anything, she used her Ice Breath on him, and in no time, Shrapnel was frozen in a block of ice.

She then turned back to Bizarro and said in an intimidating tone, "I'm not in a good mood right now."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The ending doesn't really look all that well-made to me, but I really can't think of anything, and it's been several days since the last update, so I didn't really want to drag things on for too long.

Again, I apologize for the Wonder Woman mistake a few chapters back. Though it's already been fixed, it probably still looks odd, but given that the story has already reached this far, that's the best thing I can do to mend things. I will make sure that such a massive mistake will not happen again.

I have to admit that I'm not too fond of the quality this story is spiraling downwards. It can't be help if my interest in this story isn't as high as before, but now that I've gone this far, I should finish it and not leave it unfinished. This is what happens if you do not plan your story properly and do it on a whim just to see how people will react to it...


	46. The Mastermind Attacks

To that one reviewer who is expecting more crossover series being added into this story, please don't have any expectations about it. There will be no more, and the story is reaching the climax anyway.

At this point, I really don't care about good storytelling anymore. From here on out, it'll be more about action and more action. I just want to finish the story as soon as possible.

 **Chapter 45  
The Mastermind Attacks**

* * *

Lex groaned in pain as he slowly lifted his head. He saw All Might standing before him, and the hero said to him, "You have lost, villain."

"Yes, gloat over your victory, hero," Lex said to him begrudgingly. "Are you proud of yourself for defeating a powerless man? People with superpowers like you feel superior and god-like when compared to people with no powers like us! Do you enjoy trampling over those who are on the lower side of human evolution? Surely it must be fun looking down on those who cannot do what you can do and boast to them about it!"

"While I cannot deny that such discrimination do happen in an age where most people have powers, I am not one of the those people and also frown upon it," All Might told him. "To me, it doesn't matter whether you have powers or not. Everyone is special in his or her own ways. You can do great things if you do your best, regardless if you have powers or not!"

"You keep telling yourself that! In a society were everyone has powers, I can't imagine how you can have a humble heart!" said Lex angrily in response. "After all, what use is great power if you do not use it and boast about it?"

Suddenly, they heard people talking about something in surprise. The two noticed they were all looking up in a certain direction, so they looked at the same place and were surprised at what they saw.

* * *

Elsewhere, the heroes and villains who were previously fighting all looked up in surprise. Civilians around the place were looking as well.

"What is that?!"

"It looks scary!"

"What on earth is that thing?!"

"Is that a spaceship?!"

"It looks like a giant skull!"

Floating up in the air was what was best described as a giant mechanical skull, and hanging below it were several tentacles, waving around slowly in the air.

The people of this world had never seen anything like this, but the ones from the other world were more than familiar with this sort of this.

Superman looked at the giant flying skull that seemingly appeared out of thin air with widened eyes and said, "Brainiac...!"

* * *

"So he finally showed himself," said Lex, looking at the skull-shaped spaceship with a frustrated look. "He sure has the guts to do that after using us as disposable tools!"

Hearing the last part of that phrase, All Might asked him, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the screens of everything in the city turned into static, be it television, ones attached to the side of buildings, computers, or smartphones. A few seconds later, the screens showed the image of a person's upper body. He had a gray body that seemed mechanical in appearance that was decorated with purple, glowing circles. His bald head was green and had three circles glowing in purple as well.

"Greetings, people of this universe," he spoke in a raspy and mechanical-sounding voice. "I am Brainiac. I have to come to seek knowledge, so do not fear."

People were all talking about this strange occurrence and wondered what on earth was happening. "Duh... That might have worked if you didn't come in such a freaky-looking spaceship..." said the Flash. Though he wasn't close to any screens to see the broadcasting, he still heard Brainiac's broadcast coming from the ship. "And we know the kind of person you are already!"

Despite the spaceship being located in Japan at the moment, the broadcast was in fact all over the world, done in their respective languages, a feat only possible due to Brainiac's technological powers and knowledge. Needless to say, people were shocked and confused at what was happening.

"I come not only from a planet not from yours, but also an entirely different universe," explained Brainiac. "There exists an infinite amount of universes, called the multiverse by some people. Every universe has its own sets of rules, either differing drastically or being similar. I come from a one similar to yours yet also different. For a while, I have been observing your world and gathering information on it to determine whether or not it is worth preserving.

"I have seen enough and have come to the conclusion that it is indeed worth preserving. Fear not; I will ensure that your culture and knowledge will be preserved forever. Do not come against what I am to do, because it is for your own good."

The people were surprised at what he heard, even if some of them didn't fully understand things. Some believed what he said about multiverses and also being an alien, but some thought he was spouting nonsense and that he was simply a mutant-type Quirk user. Perhaps this whole thing was just a hoax.

"Oh no... Things are going to get even worse now..." said Cyborg. The heroes in the government were all looking out the window to see the spaceship, and they heard everything as well.

"That Brainiac you talked about is inside that... UFO, right?" asked Eraser Head.

"So he's the one responsible for bringing my son and his classmates to your world and also started this mess in the first place, huh?" asked Endeavor.

After Brainiac finished his announcement, people saw things coming out from a small opening on the spaceship. Upon closer inspection, these things turned out to be humanoid robots with skull-like heads. They had glowing purple circles on them to make them look like Brainiac himself.

The robots landed all over the city and raised their arm cannons, pointing at random people, who were shocked at what was happening. "Do not resist," the robots told the people. "Failure to comply will result in your termination."

One woman was too terrified to listen, so she ran, so a robot shot her in the back with an energy blast that instantly blew her up. This sight was enough to freak out everyone else, and the civilians ran like crazy. The robots began going on a killing spree because of this.

Needless to say, the heroes immediately got into action.

* * *

Back at the government building, the heroes in there readied to fight when some Brainiac robots arrived at the place. However, the robots suddenly all stopped moving, much to their surprise. The same thing happened with robots all over the city, which confused everyone.

"Huh? What happened?" wondered Nightwing, lowering his Escrima sticks.

"I deactivated them," said a voice. They turned around to see that it was Vandal Savage.

"Vandal!" said Batman in an angry tone while taking out his batarang.

"Easy there," Vandal told him. "You should be glad that I saved the day!"

"Who is he?" asked Eraser Head.

"Vandal Savage, an immortal cave man who has been alive since the dawn of mankind."

"Immortal? You're kidding me, right? Even Quirks don't allow something like that!" said Endeavor.

"What is the meaning of this, Vandal? Explain yourself!" Batman asked the immortal.

"Lex and I knew that Brainiac never intended to actually work with us since the beginning," explained Vandal. "Surely you should know the kind of person he is. He thinks he is above everyone else and does not need the help of us inferior beings. Because of this, Lex and I knew he was going to betray us and eliminate us after we wear ourselves out fighting each other.

"When Brainiac previously attacked our world, Lex was able to obtain some of his tech and study it. Because of this, he was able to make a program, or a virus, that will allow him to easily deactivate Brainiac's tech if he ever shows up again. We were prepared for this, and now that he's shown his true nature, I unleashed the virus using this and deactivated all this robots." He said this while showing them a tablet showing such a program.

"So are you on our side or not?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's just say that we both have a bone to pick with Brainiac," Vandal told him, "but don't count on us to be apologizing for what he did, however."

"Your countermeasure against my betrayal is well thought out," said Brainiac's voice suddenly. Vandal looked at his tablet and saw that the cyborg alien was displayed on it. "However, you underestimate me, thinking that I would not be aware of what you have in plan. Similar to how you aware that I would betray you, I am aware that you are aware of this and will come with preparations if this happened. If you think you can easily stop me with a simple virus of earthly origins, then it shows how inferior your intellect is compared to me."

Suddenly, the robots outside the building activated again, and they wasted no time in firing from their arm cannons at the building. The heroes ran deeper into the building to avoid getting blown up along with the walls. "Got any more plans?" Nightwing asked Vandal.

"Yes, but not one that will benefit you," replied Vandal with a frustrated and nervous look as he messed around with his tablet.

Before the villains came to this world, Lex had developed a way for them all to return to their own world with ease instantaneously. All of them were equipped with a tiny device that worked in sync with a special software he developed for the tablet Vandal was holding, and a simple activation command on said software would make the device on them warp them all back to their own world. Now was the time to use it.

"You heroes can go ahead and get killed by Brainiac for all I care! We never intended to help you deal with him or even stick around when our plans fall apart!" he said as he activated the program. After doing so, his body began glowing, and the others were surprised to see this. The immortal looked at them one last time and said, "Relish your last moments as Brainiac destroy this world, while we take over ours during your absence, Justice League!"

With that, Vandal disappeared. "He's gone..." said Nightwing.

"He sounded like he was returning to our world," said Wonder Woman.

"We can talk about later, 'cause these guys are coming!" said Cyborg as he looked around at the robots, who were getting ready to attack them.

* * *

All Might looked around in shock as the robots destroyed things and kill and capture people. "Those villains!" he said angrily. "I will not let them get away with this!" He then ran towards a group of robots to began fighting them, not to mention rescuing the civilians.

Lex watched everything unfold and said in his head, "Time to get out of here, I guess... I hope Savage knows what he's doing!" As soon as he said that, he noticed that his body was glowing with blue light. "Oh good!"

A few seconds later, he disappeared into thin air completely.

Elsewhere, the villains from the other world found their bodies glowing in blue light. Supergirl noticed what was happening to Bizarro, who was looking at himself in confusion. "Bizarro knows what is happening," he said, though he actually meant the opposite. A few seconds later, he disappeared.

Supergirl was surprised by this. Even the frozen Shrapnel next to her disappeared, along with the ice block he was frozen in. "What the?! Where did they go?!" wondered Supergirl.

* * *

As Superman proceeded to fight the Brainiac robots, All For One sat up after the beating he received from the Kryptonian. Looking around at the chaos, he said, "Things really are happening as Lex said. Brainiac never saw us as his allies in the first place..."

Suddenly, a portal appeared next to him, and Tomura and Kurogiri appeared from it. "Teacher! You're all right!" Tomura said to him.

"Good to see that you are fine as well, my pupil!" All For One said to him.

"Things have gone south! Those dastardly heroes ruined everything!" said Tomura angrily. "Thinking of it makes me angry!"

"It is disappointing all right, but we can always learn from our failures and come up with something better," All For One told him. "For now, let us make a strategic retreat until things settle down out here. I take that you know where to take us, Kurogiri."

"Yes, master," replied Kurogiri. "The others are in the hideout already. Let us go at once." With that, he used his Quirk to warp all of them out of the place.

Nobody noticed the three villains making their escape at all.

* * *

The chaos going on in the city also reached U.A.

The students of Class 1-A were inside their dorm when the robots of Brainiac invaded the school grounds. From the highest floor of their dorm building, they watched as the robots battled the staff members, who were also pro heroes, outside. The young heroes from the other world were with them in the dorm as well.

"Brings back bad memories..." commented Beast Boy.

"What do we do? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" asked a worried Ochako. The students saw that the robots were more formidable than they appeared to be and managed to give the staff members a run for their money

"This situation is too much for us students that get involved in!" Tenya told her. "We should leave this to the pros instead, as is the rule of the school!"

"Who cares? The world is going crazy out there! If you want to live, then you should screw the rules at times like this!" said Katsuki.

"No! Following the rules is necessary for our survival! I do not think we can last long if we go out there!" Tenya told him.

"You do realize that we're not from your world and that we have dealt with things like this before, right?" Kid Flash reminded him.

Raven turned to Starfire and asked her, "What do we do?"

"We should go out there and fight," suggested the latter. "However, if the students are bound by the laws of this place, then don't force them. The last thing we want is for them to get injured and have their bloods be on our heads."

"You are not bound by the laws of our world, and you are pros in your own league too, so I will not stop you from what you want to do," Tenya told the heroes from the other world. "I trust that you can keep us all safe!"

"Hey! Not fair! They get to go out there and join the fun! How about me?!" asked Katsuki angrily while pointing at the class president.

"It's for your own good, okay?" Kyouka told him.

Suddenly, the ceiling burst open, and everyone turned around in shock to see that some Brainiac robots had broken into the place, much to their horror. The robots pointed their arm cannons at the young heroes, and one of them said, "Surrender yourselves. Do not resist, and we will not harm you."

"Uh oh..." cried Koda.

"This is bad!" said Mashirao.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Tenya told them.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Katsuki with excitement as he charged at the robot without thinking twice

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out to him in concern.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize if you didn't like the way the alliance between the villains of both worlds was resolved. Like I said, lack of proper planning resulted in me not having any ideas on how to ends things in a proper way. For now, please just, like, turn off your brain and enjoy the action scenes. The story is finally reaching the finale, so please look forward to how it will end!


	47. School Battleground

**Chapter 46  
School Battleground**

* * *

When some Brainiac robots broke into Class 1-A's dormitory, Tenya told everyone to keep calm and not do anything reckless, but Katsuki didn't listen to him and instead jumped at the robots with a look of rage and also excitement on his face. He was eager to get a piece of them.

Slamming his hand into the chest of one of the robots, Katsuki generated an explosion that actually blew away that robot. The other robots turned to look at him, but before they could do anything, he slammed his palms into them to blast them away as well. "What? Is that all? I expect more from you and just worthless tin cans!" he said to the fallen robots.

The robots weren't destroyed, and one of them released a wire from its hand at him. Katsuki brought up his arm in defense, and the wire wrapped around that body part before zapping him with electricity. Seeing his friend in danger, Izuku didn't think twice and lunged at the robot, punching it hard in the head with a punch powered by his Quirk. He was actually able to decapitate the robot with a single punch, destroying it. He then turned to Katsuki, who was removing the wire from his arm, and asked him, "Kacchan! Are you all...?"

"I didn't need your help!" interrupted the frustrated Katsuki.

The other robots stood back up and were going to fire at the students with their arm cannons, only to be taken out by them. Shouto released a large amount of ice in the direction of a robot, freezing it from head to toe completely. Jaime, suited up as Blue Beetle, fired energy blasts rapidly at a robot until it was blown up. Beast Boy changed into a buffalo and rammed the remaining robot into a wall before changing into a gorilla to punch its head over and over until it was destroyed. Changing back to normal, Beast Boy said, "And that's that!"

Everyone then looked out the window to see that more robots had arrived, thus making things harder for the heroes out there. "All right, let's go out there and help them!" said Starfire as she floated out the window. She then looked back at the students. "Given that you students still aren't exactly the most experienced with this sort of thing, I won't force you to fight, but be careful and do your best to defend yourself and your dorm! Leave everything out there to us!"

"All right! Time for some action!" said Kid Flash with enthusiasm.

The young heroes began to leave the room, and Ochako said to them, "Please be careful out there!"

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be of more help, as this is indeed a situation we have never been in before," Tenya said to them.

"You don't have to worry about us! We can defend ourselves! Please go and do what you must!" Izuku told them.

"Don't worry about that! We're more than capable of defending ourselves!" Miss Martian assured them.

"I'm not staying in here! I'm going out there to get in on some action!" said Katsuki. Almost as soon as he said that, a few more Brainiac robots suddenly burst through the wall, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, cheer up," Blue Beetle told him while pointing at those robots. "Those folks won't leave you alone.

"Surrender at once, or we will use force again you," said one of the robots while pointing his arm cannon at the students, which made some of them scared and nervous.

"Like hell I will!" shouted Katsuki as he lunged at that robot at such a speed that the latter couldn't react in time and was blown back by an explosion.

Another robot tried to shoot Katsuki, but Eijiro, with his body hardened, tackled it hard and knocked it onto the floor. "Don't worry about us! We can deal with these! You guys go out there and do your thing!" Eijiro told the young heroes.

"All right! Be careful!" replied Miss Martian, and then her group rushed out of the place as fast as they could.

* * *

The streets were in chaos as the Justice League members and the pro heroes battled the robots sent by Brainiac. Other than the humanoid robots built in Brainiac's likeness, there were also a larger kind in the form of four-legged spider-like machines that fired lasers and missiles equipped on their bodies.

As one rampaged through the streets, Green Arrow fired exploding arrows at its side from atop a building, trying to destroy its weapons. One of its laser guns aimed at him and was about to fire when Hawk attacked it by firing feathers from his wings that sliced it off cleanly.

Supergirl then charged at the mech from the front, going through it and out of the other side. Just like that, she was able to destroy it. Hawk was impressed by what he saw, but to Green Arrow, this was nothing new.

Supergirl then turned to look at Brainiac's massive spaceship flying through the air. Thinking that it would be faster to go for the source, she flew straight at it, hoping to charge straight into it. However, when she got close, she struck an invisible force field that appeared for a split second and bounced off it.

She then punched the force field as hard as she could, but was unable to destroy it. "Argh! I hate this guy and his tech!" she angrily growled.

"Can't we just tell Cyborg to warp us all in there?" Green Arrow called out to her.

"Last I heard, it's not possible," Supergirl told him. "Brainiac's got some method of stopping people from using Boom Tubes to enter his ship."

"You said you fought and beat that Brainiac guy before. How did you do it again?" Hawk asked Green Arrow.

"The details escape me..." replied Green Arrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg had a holographic computer screen in front of himself, and he was busy "typing" away on it. Said screen showed a diagram of Brainiac's ship. As he was doing this, a robot approached him from the side to attack him. Without turning his head, Cyborg shot it away with an energy blast while still typing away using his other hand.

Batman, after destroying some robots with exploding Batarangs, approached him and asked, "Can you deactivate the force field?"

"It may take some time," replied Cyborg. "Brainiac's updated his software since last time, unsurprisingly, but I can still deactivate the force field with enough time. It won't stay down for long, however, as he will surely notice it and put it back on."

"As long as you can buy enough time for Superman to fly inside, that should do," Batman told him as he took out more Batarangs to fight more approaching robots.

* * *

All Might was doing a fine job destroying the robots. With his agility and strength, he was able to punch them all down in a single hit before they could do anything to him.

His impressive performance grabbed the attention of the robots, so they were all targeting him as if he was a valuable target that must be captured at all cost. Yet none of them were able to do anything against him.

All Might leaped at a spider mech that had just fired missiles in his direction, but with a blast of wind created from his punch, he sent the missiles flying back to the mech, followed by punching it directly in the front, causing the whole thing to fly back.

When he landed, All Might saw that robots had surrounded him. "Surrender at once," they said to him while pointing their arm cannons at him.

"Not today!" replied All Might before punching the pavement hard to whip up a shockwave of wind that caused the robots to fly back. Because they were not destroyed right away, he closed in on them and began tearing them apart.

After All Might had cleared away the robots in the surrounding area, he looked up to see Brainiac's ship flying in the sky. "I should get inside that ship and destroy it. Perhaps this will put an end to things," he thought. However, since he was unfamiliar with Brainiac, he figured that he should consult the Justice League first and learn more about the enemy from them before doing anything that would be considered reckless.

As he watched the spaceship move away, he noticed that it was heading in a particular direction. Wanting to make sure, he jumped onto the highest building closest to him and looked into the distance. He saw that U.A. was in that direction. He wasn't sure if the spaceship was purposely heading for U.A. or if it was just a coincidence, but just to be on the safe side, he decided to rush over to that school to make sure nothing happens to it.

* * *

Despite wanting to avoid engaging too many robots, Class 1-A still found themselves quite busy doing this, as an unexpectedly large amount of robots crashed into their dorm to attack them. It was safe to say that the building would cease to exist by the time this was over.

With a swing of her hand, Mina splashed a large amount of acid some robots, aiming for the faces and burning away their eyes. Kyouka then used her Quirk to released powerful blasts of sound to blow them away into a wall.

While the robots were still leaning against the wall, Ochako rushed by in front of them, making sure to touch each of them. "Tsuyu! Now!" she shouted at the frog girl.

The latter used her lengthy tongue to grab one of the robots and picked it up to swing them into the others, sending them all to one side of the room. Ochako had decreased the weights of the robots enough for Tsuyu to pick them up.

Most of the other students were doing a fine job defending themselves against the robots. For example, Rikidou consumed sugar to strengthen himself and smash the robots with his punches, Mashirao used his tail to knock them around, Minoru used his sticky balls to render the robots immobile by their feet so that others can beat them up, and more.

"There's no end to them!" said Mezou after sprouting extra arms to punch a robot to oblivion.

"Yeah, and I'm at my limit already..." cried Yuuga, who was down on his knees in pain, as he had overused his Quirk, thus giving him bowel problems.

Toru looked out the window and saw something that shocked her. "Um... Everyone...! I think we're having an even bigger problem...!" she said.

Those who were free looked out the window and were shocked to see that Brainiac's ship was now hovering above the school grounds. Outside on the ground, the heroes there were equally shocked to see this.

"What is Brainiac doing right above us?!" asked Kid Flash.

The ship stopped moving when it was directly above the field outside the school building, and from an opening on it, more robots flew out, this time somewhat different-looking ones, and headed for Class 1-A's dormitory. The students inside watched in shock as they moved away from the window, and the robots crashed into their room.

These robots were larger and taller and had cylinder-shaped bodies big enough to fit a person. Their heads still resembled Brainiac himself, however. The remaining robots in the room also stopped what they were doing and stood still, and the students were nervous about what would happen next.

"More of these scrap metals, eh? Good! I'll blow them all to pieces!" said Katsuki, sounding enthusiastic.

The newcomer robots looked around the room while making their eyes glow, almost as if they were scanning the place. One of them laid its eyes on Izuku and said, "Test subject detected. Proceeding to contain immediately." It's body then opened up, and wires shot out at such a speed that he was unable to response in time, binding the student by the waist and neck.

"DEKU!" Ochako gasped when she saw this. The other students were shocked as well.

"Let go!" cried Izuku as he tried to activate his Quirk to tear apart the wires, but for some reason, he couldn't do so. "What?! I can't activate my Quirk!" The robot then pulled him towards itself with a powerful force, trapping himself inside it's body. This shocked the other students even more.

"Oh no! It's got Midorya!" gasped Minoru.

"Hey you! Nobody picks on Deku without my permission!" shouted Katsuki angrily as he charged at the robot, but the latter lifted from the floor and flew backwards before he could get to it. The robot flew outside the dorm and headed back to the spaceship. "GET BACK HERE!"

Another robot turned its attention to Shouto and said, "Test subject detected. Proceeding to contain immediately." It tried to capture Shouto as well, but the latter was able to react in time and jump out of the incoming wires' way. He pressed his hand against the floor and sent forth ice that touched the robot's feet and began freezing its body.

While the robot was frozen and unable to move, Katsuki slammed his hands against it and generated explosions that blew it out the hole created on the wall. "Take that!" he angrily shouted.

* * *

All Might was jumping from building to building as fast as he could, trying to get to U.A. He could see that the spaceship had stopped over the school grounds and was therefore worried about what it was going to do. "Young heroes, please be all right! I'm on my way!" he said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, this chapter got rushed out because I won't be home on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and therefore won't have time to work on this chapter, so I tried to finish this one as soon as possible to get it posted before the end of Thursday. As a result, the chapter ended rather abruptly. I apologize for this and will try to make up for things in the next chapter somehow.


	48. Breaking News Regarding Story's Future

All right, this is what I am thinking of doing. This story has only about 3 to 4 chapters left, and even so, I am having an INCREDIBLY hard time trying to pump out each chapter due to the lack of ideas and also motivation caused by the complete lack of interest in this story.

Seriously, try forcing yourself to do something you have absolutely no interest in. It's a huge pain!

Despite this, I still want to finish this story. I have seen way too many stories where authors lost interest, despite having posted several chapters already, and so abandoned stories. I told myself I would never become like those people, and I am keeping with my word. I may have lost interest in this story, but I WILL NOT abandon it. I am so close to the end now that abandoning it will be a huge waste.

So this is what I am thinking of doing. Expect no updates for this story for a while, but when I do finally update, it will be all the remaining 3 to 4 chapters at once. Yes, I am to finish the whole thing with the next update, posting multiple chapters at once. But like I said, it may take a while before I finish this, and I do not know when I will finally finish all those chapters.

I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this story to update in the fastest time possible. As I have said before, I made an impromptu decision to start this story without properly planning out everything, and that resulted in running into massive roadblocks that left me with little to no idea on how to progress.

As a result, I ended cutting lots of corners and decreasing my storytelling quality just to churn out each chapter as fast as possible. I am sure many of you have noticed that the later chapters don't seem as detailed and well-made as the ones in the beginning.

In the meantime, I will also begin working on my new Smash Bros. story Project M soon, as I am more interested in that one currently. I have previously said that I will not begin that story until I am finished with this one, but I don't think I can ever start that story if this one keeps dragging on and on forever...

Once again, I apologize for this disappointing news. This is definitely not the best way to the end the year for those who are expecting good things from this story...

I promise you that this story will not be abandoned. It may take a while, but when I finally update this story, it will finally be finished. All the remaining chapters will be posted at once.

I hope that you understand this and will forgive me for this disappointing news. I will do my best to finish this story, no matter what it takes!

Happy New Year and God bless you all!


End file.
